High Tension
by Emizumi
Summary: Naruto et Kiba sont amis, les meilleurs amis. Ils ont tout plaqué pour vivre la vie à Miami. Naruto veut tenter sa chance dans l'acting et le mannequinat, Kiba veut vivre dans le monde de la nuit. Ils n'ont rien, juste une voiture pourrie et deux valises dans le coffre. Le but étant de trouver où (chez qui) dormir tous les soirs pour éviter les dépenses inutiles. YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction ! Enjoy :D

Rating M justifié : langue vulgaire et relations sexuelles explicites

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !

 _High Tension_

 _Naruto et Kiba sont amis, les meilleurs amis. Ils ont tout plaqué pour vivre la vie à Miami. Naruto veut tenter sa chance dans l'acting et le mannequinat, Kiba veut vivre dans le monde de la nuit._

 _Ils n'ont rien, juste une voiture pourrie et deux valises dans le coffre. Le but étant de trouver où (chez qui) dormir tous les soirs pour éviter les dépenses inutiles. La vie dépravée américaine._

 _OoOoO_

Il sentit la douce sensation du sommeil commencer à se dissiper. Il capta au travers de ses paupières closes les rayons du soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur. Leur chaleur était agréable.

Ce qui l'était déjà moins, c'était les ronflements rauques de son meilleur ami qui dormait à côté de lui, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

Naruto ouvrit un œil, qu'il cacha de sa main pour l'habituer doucement à la lumière du jour. Il sentait ses jambes engourdies de la position improbable et inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il voulu les étirer, mais elles cognaient déjà contre le plastique dur de la boite à gants. Il se résigna donc et étira ses bras, qui eux vinrent percuter le dossier du siège arrière de la vieille épave qui leur servait de bagnole.

Bordel, dormir dans une voiture, c'est vraiment la merde !

Alors que Kiba enclenchait un énième ronflement, Naruto lui envoya son point dans le bras pour le réveiller. Pour toute réponse, il eu un hoquet de dérangement, un changement de position (autant que cela était possible), et Kiba repartit de plus belle.

Agacé par l'impudente décontraction de son ami, Naruto grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et le prit par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Réveille-toi, putain de larve !

Kiba ouvrit immédiatement les deux yeux sous le choc, mais se cacha le visage aussi vite sous la puissance des rayons de soleil qui s'engouffraient dans ses yeux. Naruto le regardait émerger, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quelle heure il est ? maugréa Kiba toujours caché derrière ses mains.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est l'heure de bouger !

Naruto retourna à sa place, remonta le dossier de son siège, puis enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la portière.

Il s'étira une autre fois à l'extérieur. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire stupide stupide mais heureux. Une sensation de liberté l'envahit et il voulu se mettre à courir avec le vent. « Ca y est, on est ! » pensa Naruto.

L'air frais du mois de janvier s'engouffra dans le véhicule, faisant râler l'animal qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir se lever.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pèle à Miami ! pesta Kiba.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il fait 17 degrés alors qu'il est 11h00 ! Il fait pas froid ! répondit Naruto en consultant son cellulaire.

\- T'as le sang chaud toi ! Moi j'ai besoin de chaleur, la plage, le sable qui brûle !

\- Fallait pas débarquer en janvier alors, se moqua le blondinet.

Après avoir rouspété un bon coup, Kiba se leva et sortit également du véhicule pour se dégourdir les jambes. Autour d'eux, la ville était déjà en effusion. Il y avait des promeneurs partout, en vélo, en skate, en roller, avec leurs animaux, faisant leur jogging, les voitures s'enchevêtraient dans des bouchons interminables et les klaxons s'échauffaient.

Naruto respira un grand coup, satisfait. Ils étaient à Miami.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille. Naruto et Kiba avaient décidé, sur un coup de tête, de tout plaquer, et de tenter leur chance ici. Naruto avait quitté son job pourri de caissier, et Kiba son bureau étriqué de conseiller clientèle. Les deux meilleurs amis voulaient goûter à la vie, la vraie !

Kiba tourna la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci souriait toujours, comme le bienheureux qu'il était.

\- Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, se moqua-t-il à son tour.

\- Je t'emmerde, répondit simplement son ami en lui souriant de plus belle. On va manger ?

\- Et comment, je crève la dalle ! renchérit Kiba un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils prirent quelques affaires, verrouillèrent la voiture et s'éloignèrent à pied vers l'avenue passante remplie de boutiques et petits commerces. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier café et commandèrent de quoi nourrir 5 personnes. Ils avaient faim, faim d'une nouvelle existence dans une nouvelle ville.

\- Tu vas commencer à faire le tour des agences ? questionna Kiba la bouche pleine.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer de me rendre présentable d'abord.

Il riait aux éclats. Effectivement, la tête blonde donnait plus la nausée que l'envie de l'approcher. La nuit passée dans une voiture, vêtu des vêtements et sous-vêtements de la veille, ni coiffé ni apprêté, il ne ressemblait vraiment à rien.

\- En plus tu sens le phoque, renchérit Kiba.

\- Et toi le chien mouillé !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Ils étaient au paradis.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la plage pour utiliser les douches et se préparèrent tranquillement à leur voiture.

Naruto avait pris avec lui des CVs, et son book (du moins un maigre album où se battaient en duel moins d'une dizaine de photos qu'il avait fait faire auprès d'un copain photographe), et était prêt à partir en chasse de toutes les agences de mannequinat de la ville.

Il voulait percer dans ce milieu; voire même dans l'acting. Tous ses copains lui disaient qu'il avait le physique pour, et il devait avouer que malgré son expérience très restreinte, il avait pas mal aimé poser devant un objectif !

\- Hey Naruto, oublie pas d'être revenu tôt ! lança Kiba alors que son ami blond s'éloignait.

Naruto lui répondit d'un signe de main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si Kiba voulait qu'ils se retrouvent tôt à la voiture, c'était qu'il fallait se préparer pour ce soir, car ce soir commençait l'opération "Je ne veux pas dormir dans la bagnole", qui consistait à sortir en boite, choper une fille et dormir chez elle. Et après cette première nuit dans cette épave, Naruto était bien décidé à choper quelqu'un pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau dans cet engin de malheur !

Naruto croyait en son physique. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, la peau fine et un peu ambrée, les muscles finement dessinés, un sourire ravageur, et un humour destructeur. Ca ne faisait aucun doute qu'il trouverait, ce soir, une fille qui voudra de lui. Une fille ou un mec d'ailleurs. Il était pas embêtant, tout lui allait.

La journée passa trop vite, et Naruto revint à la voiture sans grande conviction concernant ses recherches de boulot. Kiba était déjà là, tentant de dresser à sa convenance ses épis bordeliques de cheveux châtains sur sa tête. En le voyant, Naruto pouffa de rire.

\- C'est un combat perdu d'avance, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Une fois en boite, il fera tellement sombre qu'on ne les verra même plus !

\- Grouille-toi d'ailleurs, faut qu'on mange avant d'y aller !

Kiba abandonna la guerre de sa pousse capillaire, et s'afféra à aider Naruto à se préparer.

\- Putain Naruto, tu me donnerais presque envie de te sauter, fit Kiba en jaugeant son ami de bas en haut quand ils furent prêts.

Naruto lui répondit d'un franc sourire, heureux que son ami le trouve à son goût.

Les deux garçons s'étaient faits beaux comme des dieux. Leur nuit en dépendait ! Kiba portait une chemise grise, dont les deux derniers boutons étaient ouverts ainsi qu'un jean serré noir. Quelques bracelets fins et noirs trônaient autour de son poignet gauche. Naruto, lui portait un de ses jeans préférés, celui qui, d'après lui, lui moulait le mieux ses fesses. Il était blanc, à peine délavé. Il portait par dessus un t-shirt noir à col rond. Il avait sortit son collier porte-bonheur, un pendentif turquoise formant un cristal.

Ils mangèrent rapidement un sandwich avant de prendre la direction de leur terrain de chasse.

 _OoOoO_

La musique se faisait assourdissante dans la boite, mais les deux amis adoraient ça. Ils s'échangèrent un regard de conquérant : là ils étaient dans leur élément.

D'un pas décidé ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bar, en se dandinant un peu sur le rythme de la musique. Une jeune fille brune coiffée de deux chignons devant eux leur céda la place en repartant avec un verre dans chaque main. Kiba lui fit un langoureux sourire. Elle se stoppa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Salut, lui fit-il.

La fille ne cacha pas son soupir et ses yeux levés au ciel avant de s'éclipser. Naruto ne put réprimer le fou rire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule de son ami tellement la situation le tordait de rire.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? râla Kiba.

Naruto se calma difficilement, jamais son ami ne s'était pris un tel vent. Kiba commanda deux whisky-coca, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

La boite était grande, on ne se marchait pas les uns sur les autres. Elle comportait deux pièces différentes, avec un large patio tout au fond. Dans le coin gauche de la grande pièce trônait le carré VIP, dont la seule entrée était gardée par deux montagnes de muscles. Naruto avait les yeux qui pétillaient, ça c'était la belle vie ! Clubber le soir, décuver le matin, voir ses potes la journée, et recommencer !

Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait au même rythme que la musique tellement celle-ci était forte et résonnait en lui. Il avait envie de danser, chanter, sauter partout. Encore et encore.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur la piste, se regardant sans pouvoir réprimer leur sourire niais. Ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie qui commençait ce soir.

Naruto avait l'impression que la musique emplissait tout son être. Il ferma les yeux pour la laisser pénétrer encore plus. Ses mouvements de tête allaient au gré des basses qui hurlaient. Il s'imaginait planer tellement haut que rien n'aurait pu le faire redescendre sur terre. Oh oui qu'il était heureux heureux et excité comme une puce.

Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où Kiba lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Mais le regard de Naruto dévia sur la fille qui lui accrochait la taille. Il perd pas de temps !

Bon ok, elle est hyper canon. Blonde, yeux bleus, poitrine très correcte, habillée de façon classe, pas vulgaire. Elle regardait Naruto en se dandinant sur la musique, la paille de son verre dans la bouche, et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lâcha la taille de Kiba pour tendre la main à Naruto. Il la prit volontiers et elle hocha la tête en guise de salutations.

Kiba s'approcha alors de son oreille et hurla pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

\- Elle voudrait nous inviter à sa table !

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil suivi d'un signe de tête qui voulait dire « Amène-toi ». Naruto acquiesça et ils suivirent la blonde à travers la salle. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard complice à Kiba. Son ami était incroyable, à peine arrivé qu'il avait déjà son ticket pour ce soir !

La jeune femme blonde les sortit de la piste de danse et se dirigea dans le coin de la salle et se présenta aux deux montagnes qui gardaient l'entrée VIP. Alors que Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent, interloqués, elle leur présenta quelque chose, qui fit que les gorilles les laissèrent passer. Les deux garçons n'en revenaient pas.

Ils gravirent trois marches et entrèrent dans un espace blanc. Des canapés blancs délimitaient les quatre coins du carré, des voiles blancs tombant derrière pour garder de l'intimité. Au centre, une table basse de la même couleur sur laquelle étaient posés trois verres et une bouteille avidement conservée dans son seau à glace. Kiba ressentit un regain de fierté de pénétrer cet espace que tout le monde enviait.

C'était vraiment joli. Sur les canapés, deux autres personnes étaient en grande discussion. En les voyant arriver, ils se turent et les dévisagèrent.

La blonde agrippa les poignets des deux garçons et leva les bras, l'air triomphant.

\- Regardez ce que je ramène !

Le visage d'une fille aux cheveux roses s'illumina et arriva immédiatement à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant leur coller deux bises sur les joues. Je m'appelle Sakura ! Et vous ?

\- Kiba.

\- Naruto.

\- Bienvenue Kiba et Naruto, venez installez-vous !

La blonde de tout à l'heure s'empara immédiatement des poignets de Kiba et l'attira sur le canapé pour l'assoir près d'elle. Sakura attrapa Naruto et l'entraina près de la troisième personne qui n'avait pas daigné se lever.

\- Lui c'est Sasuke, expliqua-t-elle.

Naruto regarda le garçon qui le dévisageait depuis son canapé. Il avait les cheveux ébène, coiffés en bataille derrière sa tête, seules deux mèches lisses lui encadraient le visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Naruto se sentit déstabilisé quand il vit passer une lueur étrange dans ce regard noir. Putain que ce mec était beau.

Sa peau pâle semblait lisse et douce. Il portait autour du cou une chainette noire, à laquelle pendait un petit éventail rouge et blanc. Il avait une chemise noire presque complètement déboutonnée, et un autre vêtement noir en dessous. Il portait un jean troué au niveau d'un genou et un bracelet à son poignet droit.

Malgré les traits fins de son visage il avait le regard dur et tranchant. Naruto sentait presque ses jambes flageoler sous la pression de ses orbes aux couleurs de nuit qui le fixaient depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant. Naruto n'arrivait plus à cacher la gêne qui l'occupait face à cette aura que dégageait ce type. Il détourna fébrilement le regard, mais revint très vite le capturer de nouveau. Ouais, y'avait vraiment pas de doute, ce mec était putain de canon.

Sakura se faufila entre le brun et la table et alla s'assoir à côté de son ami. Et alors qu'il le fixait toujours, Sasuke étendit et croisa nonchalamment les jambes et un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne t'assois pas ? demanda Sakura.

Elle tapota l'assise à côté d'elle. Naruto arqua un sourcil en voyant les jambes de Sasuke lui barrer la route. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de main, l'invitant allègrement à le surplomber pour pouvoir passer. Pendant une seconde, Naruto se déconnecta de la réalité. Il était sérieux ce type ? Il sentit un mélange d'agacement et de gêne l'envahir. Tout ça devait se lire sur son visage, car ce connard souriait de plus belle, vraisemblablement terriblement amusé par l'indécision du blond.

\- Si, j'arrive, finit-il par répondre.

Il se présenta devant le brun qui levait scandaleusement la tête vers lui, sans bouger d'un pouce. Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra. Comment pouvait-on être si putain de sexy sans rien faire ?

Il reportera son attention sur Sakura qui lui souriait toujours, la main posée sur ce qui devait être sa place. Décidé, il leva sa première jambe qui arriva à bon port. Il leva alors les yeux vers Sasuke pour le défier. Qu'attendait-il en lui barrant délibérément la route ? Qu'il allait se défiler, se soumettre ?

Sasuke semblait apprécier le regard soutenu que lui lançait Naruto car cet enflure se mit à se lécher la lèvre supérieure en souriant un sourire carnassier. Naruto sentit le feu lui monter aux joues alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui casser la gueule, ou de le violer, là, maintenant. Cet enfoiré puait le sexe. Tout son corps transpirait la luxure et la provocation. Il vit le feu envahir les prunelles de Sasuke. Il se sentait pris au piège dans un jeu de regard dont il s'imaginait ne jamais sortir indemne. La langue de cet espèce d'enfoiré faisait des allers et venues sur sa lèvre de telle sorte que Naruto fut envahi par une chaleur insoutenable. La commissure de ses lèvres s'étira de plus belle.

Naruto sentait qu'il allait craquer et lui sauter dessus, quand il sentit les mains de Sakura s'enrouler autour de son poignet et le tirer vers elle.

\- Sasuke, tu vois pas que tu gènes le passage ! râla-t-elle. T'es chiant !

Le contact visuel fut coupé, et Naruto retrouva l'usage de tous ses sens. Il entendit de nouveau retentir la musique alors que ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le coussin du canapé. Un sentiment de libération et de soulagement l'envahit. Son cœur battait à toute allure, il sentait perler la sueur sur son front.

Il sentit le regard brûlant de Sasuke l'abandonner, et celui-ci se leva.

\- Bon, je vais chercher une nouvelle bouteille pour nos invités, fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

« Va te faire foutre » pensa sauvagement Naruto en fixant le sol devant lui, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

\- Merci Sasuke ! Je paierai la prochaine ! s'écria la blonde avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Kiba.

\- Il faut excuser Sasuke, il n'est pas très aimable avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas. Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie ! lui demanda Sakura en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle n'était visiblement pas consciente du tsunami qui venait de percuter Naruto.

Le blondinet se gifla intérieurement. Aller, il allait pas laisser un enfoiré de son style jouer et le déstabiliser consciemment comme ça. Parce que, oui, là il se foutait clairement de sa gueule avec son sourire en coin.

Naruto se remit les idées en place et reporta son attention sur Sakura. Elle attendait qu'il lui réponde.

\- Je viens d'arriver en ville, je n'ai pas encore de boulot.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu es arrivé sans rien, comme ça ?

\- Ouais, à l'aventure !

Naruto et Sakura rirent en cœur. Il commençait à se détendre. Il jeta un œil du côté de Kiba qui semblait très à l'aise avec la blonde. Ils riaient, ils étaient emportés dans une vive conversation.

\- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds autre part que Miami moi, renchérit Sakura, l'air boudeur.

\- Après, ça peut se comprendre, c'est une très belle ville !

Elle lui présenta un grand sourire.

\- Oui ! J'adore cette ville ! Pour rien au monde je la quitterai je pense ! Je connais tous ses recoins par cœur !

\- Tu pourras nous aiguiller alors quand on sera paumé ? répondit-il, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Le regard de Sakura s'enflamma, Naruto sourit de satisfaction.

\- Quand tu veux, souffla-t-elle le regard emprunt d'un soudain intérêt.

Naruto sortit son sourire dévastateur. Et ça fonctionnait. Il vit Sakura gesticuler sur son coussin de canapé et lui lancer des regards évocateurs. Bon, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle le voulait dans son lit.

Sasuke revint avec une bouteille de vodka qu'il posa sur la table basse, ainsi que 5 verres. Il se jeta sur le canapé et retrouva sa position, jambes croisées. Il chercha le regard de Naruto. Celui-ci ne lui fit pas ce plaisir.

\- Qui en veut ?! s'écria la blonde.

\- J'en veux bien, répondit Kiba en posant une main sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui valut un langoureux sourire.

\- Tu en veux aussi… euh… fit-elle en regardant le blondinet. Je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle pas comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Naruto, lui répondit-il assez fort pour que le connard de Sasuke l'entende.

\- Très bien, moi c'est Ino ! Tu en veux du coup, Naruto ?

\- Avec grand plaisir !

\- Vas-y doucement avec les enfants, fit une voix raillarde.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se retourna vers le brun hautain, et le fusilla du regard, celui-ci affichait son éternel sourire provocateur.

\- Très drôle Sasuke, grimaça Ino en servant l'alcool dans le verre de Naruto, fait pas attention à lui, il adore attirer l'attention.

Naruto préféra ignorer le brun sinon ça pouvait finir en drame. Alors oui, il était diablement excitant, mais putain qu'il était insupportable !

La soirée battait son plein. Sakura et Naruto rigolaient beaucoup. Kiba et Ino étaient déjà au stade supérieur. Ils s'embrassaient tellement que Naruto se demandait s'ils n'oubliaient pas de respirer.

Soudain Sakura se leva.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit-elle.

\- Parfait, je vais en profiter pour prendre l'air quelques minutes, fit Naruto en posant son verre sur la table. A tout à l'heure !

Naruto se leva à son tour, et alors qu'il devait de nouveau enjamber Sasuke, il en profita pour lui envoyer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. S'il voulait jouer au con, il allait se trouver un adversaire ce connard de brun.

Naruto s'éloigna sans même un regard et se dirigea vers le patio. L'air froid de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il faisait très chaud à l'intérieur. Il repéra un groupe de filles, s'approcha d'elles et leur demanda une cigarette, muni de son plus beau sourire. La plus petite rougit furieusement, et lui tendit son paquet. Il s'en empara d'une avant de demander le briquet. La même fille lui tendit, mais Naruto préféra se pencher, cigarette à la bouche pour que ce soit elle qui l'allume. Ce qu'elle fit. Il se releva, leur sourit chaleureusement, et tourna les talons.

Il les entendit glousser derrière lui, et ça le fit sourire de savoir qu'il plaisait aussi à la gente féminine de Miami. Il se cala dans un coin, et regarda la nuit étoilée. Ses pensées dérivèrent immédiatement sur Sasuke et son putain de caractère de merde. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy et insupportable à la fois ?

Il recracha la fumée de sa cigarette quand quelqu'un vint s'installer à côté de lui. Sans tourner la tête, il vit du coin de l'œil que c'était lui. Il sentit monter en lui une vague de colère. N'allait-il pas lui foutre la paix ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, le brun se saisit de sa cigarette et tira dessus. Le cerveau de Naruto vrilla. Il l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, l'œil mauvais.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

\- Je devrais te retourner la question.

\- C'est toi qui me cherches, enfoiré.

\- Et j'ai l'air de t'avoir trouvé, répondit-il avec son sourire.

Putain, qu'il avait envie de lui démolir la gueule afin de ne plus voir ce sourire de démon.

Naruto respira un grand coup, c'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour lui foutre sa raclée. Il voulait encore profiter de sa soirée, sa première soirée en plus ! Il était hors de question qu'un abruti comme lui, la lui gâche.

Après avoir bataillé intérieurement avec lui-même, Naruto consentit à le lâcher. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire vainqueur et Naruto fit tous les efforts du monde pour se contenir. Il se contenta de récupérer sa cigarette.

\- Je te donne pas assez d'attention pour que tu viennes me coller jusqu'ici, teme ?

De nouveau, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se planta devant Naruto, et laissa un doigt glisser de sa tempe à son menton, le long de sa joue.

\- Ecoute moi bien, dobe, si tu fais du mal, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à Sakura, je me ferai une joie de démolir ta petite gueule d'ange blond, jusqu'à ce que même ta propre mère ne puisse plus te reconnaitre.

Naruto se figea. Le contact du doigt de Sasuke était brûlant, il sentait la crevasse qu'il formait avec son index se transformer en lave en fusion. Cette sensation lui coupa toute répartie, et il regardait, ahuri, le ténébreux lui sourire de la plus malsaine des façons.

Son index quitta son menton et Sasuke tourna les talons. Il fallu quelques secondes à Naruto pour reprendre ses esprits, et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce connard venait-il de le menacer ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Bordel, c'est quoi son problème à la fin ?

Naruto termina en vitesse sa cigarette, déterminé à s'expliquer avec le comportement de Sasuke. Il revint au carré VIP, les montagnes lui bloquèrent l'accès. Naruto avait le sang chaud, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de provoquer la sécurité. Sakura le vit et vint le chercher. Il put donc passer. Sasuke n'était pas là.

Sakura le poussa alors sur le canapé, et monta à califourchon sur lui. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, qu'elle mordit avant de chuchoter.

\- Ca te dit qu'on aille chez moi ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de kidnaping, les personnes issus de l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Rating M_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Trolocat : Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends que tu aies cette impression qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font vraiment de leurs journées, mais décrire Naruto faire du porte à porte n'est pas très passionnant. J'ai préféré faire une petite ellipse, vu que ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire. Il y en aura d'autres dans ce style, toujours concernant la recherche d'emploi !_ _Donc ne sois pas surprise !_

 _Nenesse : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _OoOoO_

A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille, que déjà elle se saisissait de ses lèvres. Elle semblait les dévorer, avidement. Sans aucune cérémonie, elle le tira jusqu'à sa chambre et commença à retirer ses vêtements, tout en prenant garde à ne pas séparer leur étreinte trop longtemps.

Il fourra sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et en retira l'élastique de sa queue de cheval. Il la saisit par les fesses et la souleva sans effort du sol pour se rapprocher du lit de la jeune fille.

Là il la lâcha et elle rebondit sur le matelas. Elle se mit à rire, et il a suivit dans un éclat clair et sincère.

Ses yeux complices l'appelaient. Il la rejoignit en se mouvant à quatre pattes, pour la surplomber. Elle rit de nouveau devant l'attitude animale de Kiba, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il la regardait comme si elle était la 8e merveille du monde. Il était vraiment mignon.

Kiba l'embrassa tendrement, puis l'échange se prolongea et devint sauvage. Ino s'entendit gémir. Les mains de Kiba descendirent le long de ses côtes, puis caressèrent ses cuisses et finirent par empoigner ses fesses. Elle se tortilla de désir, alors que ses mains s'afféraient à retirer le boxer du garçon.

Doucement elle se redressa pour s'emparer du lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer.

\- Dans quel sens tu veux me prendre ?

Un éclat de désir brilla dans les yeux de Kiba alors qu'Ino sourit malicieusement. Elle avait très bien compris. Elle rattroupa ses genoux sous son menton pour les libérer de l'emprise des jambes de Kiba, puis se retourna, ventre contre matelas.

Elle regarda derrière elle. Kiba avait le feu dans les yeux, et la dévorait du regard.

\- Maintenant fais-moi crier.

 _OoOoO_

Au petit matin, Naruto était déjà dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Sakura, seul, et mangeait quelques fruits qu'il avait pris dans la corbeille. Il soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas du tout passé la nuit qu'il avait espérée.

Toute la soirée, l'autre timbré l'avait cherché, et il était parti de la boite avec une furieuse envie de lui casser la gueule. Malheureusement –ou plutôt heureusement pour le brun– il était resté introuvable et Naruto n'était pas arrivé à faire redescendre sa colère, malgré tous les efforts de Sakura pour le faire se détendre. Sa tête imaginait encore ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait trouvé Sasuke ce soir-là, et sa hargne n'arrivait pas à s'estomper. Finalement, Sakura avait fini par abandonner en jurant.

Naruto enfouit sa tête entre les mains. Jusqu'au bout il lui aura pourri sa soirée cet enfoiré. Rien que d'y penser, Naruto se sentit bouillir à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Une douche aurait été la bienvenue, mais il n'osait pas utiliser la salle de bain de la jeune femme sans son autorisation.

Sakura finit par émerger 2 bonnes heures plus tard. Elle trouva Naruto dans son salon, sur le canapé, à feuilleter des magasines qui trainaient.

\- Salut, lui fit-il avec les yeux de la honte.

\- Salut, lui répondit-elle.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Ses cheveux, hier impeccables, remontaient en une touffe emmêlée derrière sa tête, et les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux étaient complètement désordonnées. Naruto sourit, elle était mignonne avec cette tête. Elle remarqua son sourire et lui frappa l'épaule.

\- Te fous pas de moi après ce que t'as fait hier soir, se moqua-t-elle.

Naruto fut soulagé d'entendre de l'amusement dans sa voix. Il se détendit un peu. Il laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu, et là, il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment redouté ce moment.

\- Je suis désolé… Vraiment…

\- C'est pas grave, ça arrive avec l'alcool.

Naruto se tut. Peut-être que l'alcool avait meilleur dos que son côté sanguin.

Elle se cala contre son épaule et bailla fortement, sans aucune gêne.

\- C'est toi qu'est perdant dans l'histoire, pas moi. Tu sais pas ce que t'as raté !

\- Franchement, tu vends pas du rêve là.

Sakura lui envoya son poing sur la joue, assez fort pour montrer son mécontentement, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal. Naruto sourit, elle sourit avec lui. Il était heureux que Sakura le prenne comme ça. C'était bon enfant.

Sakura se leva et s'étira longuement.

\- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ça ! Le gars trop beau qui arrive même pas à bander !

\- Sakura… c'est gênant…

\- Rien à foutre !

Elle lui envoya un sourire en coin. Naruto se résigna. La vulgarité de la jeune femme le fit sourire. En réalité, sa gêne était passée, Sakura était attachante, et le mettait à l'aise.

\- Bon, va te doucher, lui fit-elle, je vais passer un coup de fil à Ino !

Naruto s'exécuta alors qu'il entendait Sakura discuter avec son amie.

\- Ouais bah t'as bien choisi toi ! Moi j'ai eu le droit à la banquise ! Le néant ! Le vide intersidéral !

\- Sakura ! hurla Naruto depuis la salle de bain.

\- Désolée ! Et pour ta gouverne, ton copain a été une vraie bête avec Ino ! Voilà !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il était 11h du matin, et il était déjà fatigué de l'entendre.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto rejoignit Kiba l'après-midi, et celui-ci ne se priva pas de se moquer des performances sexuelles de son ami.

\- Je vais t'appeler Monsieur Banquise maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ta gueule Kiba ! Faux frère !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gros ! Elle est pourtant jolie la petite Sakura !

Naruto en avait marre de ressasser les souvenirs de cette soirée de merde. Il soupira un grand coup.

\- J'étais pas dans mon assiette, c'est tout.

Kiba le regarda, interdit. C'était pas vraiment le genre de son ami de passer à côté d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Pour changer de sujet, Naruto leva un regard malicieux vers son ami.

\- Toi par contre, t'as pas chômé à ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Ah ah, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit Kiba un peu gêné. Tu savais que son père était le proprio d'une boite de nuit hyper branchée ?

\- Ah ouais ? répondit Naruto, sans tiquer sur le fait que son ami changeait délibérément de sujet. Celle où on était hier ?

\- Non, elle n'aime pas fréquenter l'établissement de son père. Mais elle a dit qu'elle jouerait de ses contacts pour me trouver un job de serveur.

\- C'est pas vrai ?

\- Si. Elle me l'a proposé d'elle-même, c'est une chouette fille.

 _OoOoO_

Kiba et Naruto passèrent l'après-midi ensemble quand le portable du brun retentit. Son visage s'illumina quand il vit que c'était Ino. Naruto le détailla pendant sa discussion : son ami affichait un visage rayonnant, et faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme limite exagéré qui fit sourire en coin Naruto. Parole d'Uzumaki, la petite Ino a tapé dans l'œil de Kiba !

Kiba raccrocha. Il se tourna tout sourire vers son ami.

\- Ino nous propose d'aller « faire la revanche » chez elle ce soir !

\- Oh ? Elle veut te revoir on dirait.

\- T'es invité aussi du con ! Elle a dit qu'elle a des amis à nous présenter, et qu'on va les adorer.

\- Pourquoi ça me rassure pas venant d'elle ?

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur. Après un petit tour en ville et au bord de la plage, ils se préparèrent pour se rendre chez Ino.

Kiba connaissait évidement le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans quelques beaux quartiers de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans la résidence luxueuse. Kiba appela à l'interphone, la porte s'ouvrit et Kiba monta au premier étage. Ils sonnèrent à la porte.

\- Tu crois que les amies dont parles Ino sont d'autres filles ? demanda Naruto.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me donner plus de détail.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête brune aux mèches noir corbeau.

\- Salut Sasuke ! s'exclama Kiba en lui tendant la main.

Oh putain ! L'existence de Sasuke lui revint alors en mémoire. Celui-ci serra la main de Kiba qui passa devant lui et entra. Naruto resta figé devant la porte, pendant que le brun porta son attention sur lui.

\- Tu comptes rester ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Naruto se renfrogna et lui passa devant sans même le saluer.

\- Et impoli avec ça, marmonna le brun en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto fit volte face. La soirée n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il rêvait déjà de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

Les deux se toisaient sans dire un mot. Naruto ressentait la tension entre eux deux devenir de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde.

Naruto vit le regard de Sasuke se percher dans ses cheveux blonds. D'une main il lui attrapa une mèche dorée qu'il repoussa d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Tu t'es fait beau ce soir dis-moi.

Malgré le volcan en ébullition qui menaçait d'exploser en lui, Naruto ne répondit pas, laissant la tension monter d'un cran supplémentaire. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, tout près. Assez près pour qu'il sente son parfum et ses cheveux lui chatouiller le visage. Il avait le regard plongé dans le sien. Son bras alla se perdre contre le mur derrière Naruto alors qu'il s'avançait encore.

Le cœur du blond s'accéléra alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Leur corps étaient si proches, leur nez se touchaient presque, il sentait sa respiration venir mourir contre sa joue. Puis Naruto entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui.

Il vit Sasuke sourire et se reculer.

\- Ca va pas, dobe ? Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud ?

Naruto regarda le mur derrière lui et vit la clé de la porte d'entrée pendue à un petit crochet. Il comprit qu'il venait de l'y accrocher.

« C'est tout ? » pensa Naruto, pensée qui lui fit monter un peu plus le feu aux joues. « _C'est tout_ ? Comment ça _c'est tout_ ? »

Naruto paniqua quand il remarqua la pointe de déception qu'il avait ressentie.

Sasuke semblait se délecter du débat qui animait Naruto et ne cessait de le fixer, scrutant la moindre de ses émotions qui transparaissait sur son visage déjà bien empourpré.

Le blondinet se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée. L'enfoiré le regardait toujours avec son sourire victorieux. Naruto paniqua et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Tsss, pesta-t-il au passage.

Sasuke suivit le blond du regard, amusé, et alla rejoindre le salon.

Naruto avait chaud, très chaud. Il lui fallait un rafraichissement, tout de suite. Une bière abandonnée était posée là. Il la saisit et la descendit de moitié.

\- Hey, ma bière ! s'écria une voix à côté de lui.

Naruto tourna le regard, et faillit tout recracher. Encore lui ! Il regarda vers l'entrée, mais non, il était bien là-bas, arrivant de son pas nonchalant. Il reporta son attention sur le propriétaire de la bière qu'il venait de s'enfiler. Putain mais c'était le même visage que l'autre taré.

\- Tu veux bien me la rendre ? lui dit l'autre en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du blond.

\- Désolé ! J'avais très soif…

\- Y'en a plein dans le frigo Naruto ! lui cria Ino depuis le canapé.

Le brun en face de lui avait les mêmes traits de visage de Sasuke, mais il était plus grand, avec des cheveux plus longs.

\- Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha, je suis le frère de Sasuke.

\- Enchanté, Naruto, se présenta-t-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

\- Egalement.

Sa poigne était ferme et puissante. Il sourit au blondinet, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Désolé d'avoir bu dans ta bière.

\- Pas de souci, tiens regarde Sasuke t'en apporte une autre.

Naruto se tendit, et se tourna doucement. L'autre lui faisait face, une bière qu'il tenait à hauteur de son visage. Il avait les cheveux qui tombaient devant des yeux emprunts de sadisme. Son éternel sourire en coin lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

\- Tiens, pour te « rafraichir ».

Puis il lui fourra la bière dans la main, attrapant un de ses doigts au passage. Naruto tiqua. Il lui arracha la bière des mains et le fusilla du regard. Cet enculé était encore en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

\- Re Naruto ! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Sakura qui passait à côté de lui pour aller saluer le brun.

\- Naruto vient dire bonjour ! s'exclama Ino en lui sautant au cou. Viens je vais te présenter !

Elle le prit par le bras et le délivra du duel visuel qui l'opposait à Sasuke. Ils se dirigèrent vers deux personnes que Naruto ne connaissait pas : un grand blond qui parlait et riait fort et un roux un peu plus petit qui écoutait son ami déblatérer on ne sait quelle sottise.

\- Je te présente Deidara, c'est mon frère ainé, et voici Sasori, un ami.

Les deux lui serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

\- Ils ont amené un pote de dernière minute avec eux, que j'ai hâte de vous présenter aussi, fit Ino un regard complice vers son frère.

\- Justement, s'exclama celui-ci, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour lui d'entrer en scène, tout le monde au salon sur les canapés !

L'appel de Deidara fut entendu, et tout le monde se réunit autour de la table basse du salon. Deidara farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit cube marron soigneusement emballé, que Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Qui en veut ? fit-il de son ton toujours enjoué.

\- Tout le monde je pense, répondit Sakura qui s'assit aux côtés de son amie.

Cela faisait une éternité que Naruto n'avait rien fumé, et voir Deidara préparer avec autant d'attention le premier joint de la soirée lui donna soudainement l'impression qu'il allait passer une très bonne soirée.

Naruto était assis entre Kiba et Itachi, Sasuke était juste en face de lui et Deidara lui passa le premier joint alors que les discussions allaient bon train. Le brun porta l'objet à sa bouche, et appuya sur le briquet. On l'entendit inspirer profondément. Il en ferma les yeux, puis bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Tu l'as chargé enculé, grogna-t-il.

\- Je t'avais dis que vous l'aimeriez mon pote de dernière minute.

Sasuke sourit à la remarque avant de tirer une nouvelle fois et le passer à son voisin de droite. En crachant la fumée, Sasuke leva des yeux voilés vers Naruto. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Sasuke tourna le regard, visiblement pas intéressé pour poursuivre cet échange. Naruto s'en sentit vexé.

Il ne comprenait rien à son attitude. Tantôt il aurait juré que Sasuke essayait de l'allumer, tantôt il le jaugeait avec dédain. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à la fin ?

Son regard bifurqua sur son voisin de droite, Itachi. Il ressemblait vraiment à son frère, mais à y regarder de plus près, son visage avait des traits un peu plus affirmés, une mâchoire à peine plus carrée, un visage un peu plus long. En revanche, il arborait les mêmes yeux onyx, quoi que plus expressifs, et la même pâleur de peau. Il n'en restait pas moins un très bel homme avec un puissant charisme. Ce devait être dans les gènes Uchiha de naitre aussi sexy certainement !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Kiba lui tapota l'épaule pour lui tendre le joint. Naruto s'en saisit. Il ressentait d'avance le bonheur et le bien-être. Il tira dessus et sa tête décolla du reste de son corps, puis redescendit doucement en se mouvant de droite à gauche pour retrouver sa place sur ses épaules. Il patienta quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le bienêtre s'insérait doucement dans ses veines et coulait dans tout son corps.

Il sentit le regard insistant d'Itachi qui attendait son tour, il aspira une nouvelle grande fois sur le joint et le passa à l'ainé Uchiha. Sa tête se remplit de nuages qu'il traversait allègrement. Il était bien, loin, mais bien.

\- La deuxième fournée est là ! s'écria Deidara.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto passait une excellente soirée. Il avait bu et fumé, il était maintenant loin de ses problèmes, loin de ce casse-pied d'Uchiha junior. Il pétait la forme, autant que sa tête embrumée le pouvait.

Ino avait allumé la chaine hi-fi, tamisé les lumières et la musique envahit l'espace. Naruto se leva précipitamment et entama des mouvements vagues, faisant ce que lui disait son corps, même si cela ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Sakura avait rejoint Sasuke, et les deux amis entremêlaient sensuellement leurs jambes avec le rythme de la musique. Kiba et Ino s'embrassaient comme la veille, Deidara et Sasori étaient sortis sur le balcon. Naruto remarqua Itachi qui s'approchait de lui, lui réclamant une danse. Le blond ne put refuser.

Aussitôt, Naruto sentit les mains de son partenaire l'enlacer et le presser contre son torse. Naruto se sentit rougir mais n'y prêta pas attention, il était bien trop heureux loin dans ses nuages.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait lui aussi enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du grand brun. Il avait la joue collée à son t-shirt noir, et c'était très agréable.

\- Tu es visiblement plus doué pour danser que pour faire autre chose, fit la voix moqueuse de Sakura à côté de lui.

Naruto la fusilla du regard. Allait-elle le lâcher avec ça ? Et puis c'était gênant de parler de ça devant toutes ces personnes !

Sakura s'avança vers lui, et sépara Naruto d'Itachi.

\- Tu peux au moins danser avec moi, pour te faire pardonner ? continua-t-elle de son air mi-moqueur mi-innocent.

Naruto vrilla. Il repoussa violemment Sakura en arrière. Elle fit plusieurs pas avant de se stabiliser. Son regard furieux transperça Naruto.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

\- Ferme ta gueule Sakura, putain ! cria Naruto.

Un voile de colère passa dans les yeux verts de Sakura.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Redescends Uzumaki ! Je déconne, c'est une blague !

\- Va te faire foutre, renchérit-il.

Sakura fut tirée en arrière par Sasuke qui se présenta en face du blond, la fureur dans le regard. Il empoigna Naruto par le col.

\- Comment tu t'adresses à Sakura, Uzumaki ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair la concernant ?

Naruto se dégagea de son emprise alors qu'Itachi tendit le bras pour éloigner son frère, et encercla Naruto de son autre bras.

\- Wow calmez-vous les deux !

Alarmés par le vacarme, Kiba et Ino arrivèrent aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ino.

Naruto s'extirpa de l'emprise d'Itachi et fusilla Sasuke du regard.

\- Rien, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant vers l'entrée, je me tire.

\- Mais, Naruto ! s'exclama Kiba qui s'apprêtait à le suivre avant que le bras d'Itachi l'en empêche.

\- Je vais aller le voir, fit-il aux autres.

\- Non Itachi, déclara calmement Sasuke, je m'occupe de lui.

\- T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta l'ainé. Je te connais Sasuke.

\- C'est bon je te dis.

Les deux frère échangèrent un regard qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre. Les yeux emprunt de doutes d'Itachi finirent par abdiquer face aux orbes noirs et déterminés de son frère. Le cadet Uchiha emboita alors le pas à une tornade blonde qui était déjà sortie en furie. Il enfila sa veste, et emporta par la même occasion celle que Naruto avait oubliée.

 _OoOoO_

Le cœur de Naruto battait de colère. Putain ! Comment pouvait-elle dire ça devant tout le monde ! Il tapa dans une canette qui rebondit contre une poubelle dans un vacarme strident.

Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne dehors. Naruto avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il faisait un peu frais. Il fulminait. Il marchait droit devant lui, ne sachant pas trop où il allait vu que c'était Kiba qui avait les clés de la voiture, mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas retourner à cette soirée.

L'air de la nuit lui faisait du bien, mine de rien. Et la montée d'adrénaline due à la colère lui avait un peu assaini l'esprit.

\- Hey, Uzuratonkachi !

Naruto se figea en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait. Ni une ni deux, il fit volte face, décidé à lui mettre la raclée qu'il méritait depuis la veille. Sans réfléchir plus, il se rua sur son interlocuteur.

Sasuke lui stoppa simplement le poing et d'un geste précis lui retourna le poignet dans le dos en l'immobilisant. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire exactement, dobe ?

\- Ta gueule Uchiha.

Naruto se débattait, et Sasuke décida de le relâcher. Il lui envoya sa veste dans la figure.

\- T'as oublié ça.

\- Hn.

Naruto enfila sa veste. S'il croyait que lui avoir ramené son bien allait lui passer l'envie de lui casser la gueule, c'était bien mal connaitre Naruto !

Encore une fois, les deux se regardaient sans parler. Sasuke mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui sourit. Putain ! Encore ce sourire. Naruto n'en pouvait plus de voir ce rictus qui le rendait diablement sexy. Ses yeux sombres le scrutaient, il sentait leur pouvoir traverser ses vêtements et brûler sa peau.

Naruto rompit l'échange visuel en regardant ailleurs, l'air nonchalant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Uchiha ?

\- Tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite hier, et que tu n'as pas respectée.

\- Tss, concernant Sakura ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. La tension montait.

\- C'est qu'il cherche la bagarre l'Uchiha ? se moqua Naruto, défiant à nouveau son regard.

\- Ca ne me fait pas rire, rétorqua le brun.

\- Moi je trouve ça très drôle au contraire.

Un éclat de colère s'alluma dans le regard sombre de Sasuke, et à son tour, il se rua sur le blond, l'attrapant par le col. Il le jeta plus loin dans le croisement de l'avenue avec une ruelle moins bien éclairée.

Naruto oscilla mais ne tomba pas et attendit que Sasuke revienne le trouver. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Naruto réussit à l'empoigner par le col, mais l'autre lui envoya un poing rapide sur la joue. Le blond recula et percuta la paroi froide d'un mur de pierre derrière lui. Sasuke était déjà devant lui et lui saisit ses deux poignets d'une main, qu'il bloqua dans son dos.

Naruto enrageait. L'enfoiré savait se défendre. Il finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- T'as pas pu t'empêcher de me plaquer contre un mur, hein ?

\- Depuis le temps que tu en rêvais.

Les deux se jaugeaient depuis de longues secondes.

\- Tu passes ton temps à m'allumer, et là tu voudrais me casser la gueule ?

\- Laisse-moi rire. Ton corps tout entier me réclame, ça se lit dans tes yeux.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et tu l'as lu le passage où ils ont envie de te faire bouffer le béton ?

Sasuke empoigna le menton de son vis-à-vis et le scruta de plus belle. Comme la veille, le contact des doigts de Sasuke sur son visage le brûlait, mais Naruto fit son possible pour ne rien transparaisse sur son visage.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

\- Peut-être que si tu ne t'habillais pas comme une trainée, tu aurais moins de problèmes…

\- Enfoiré !

Naruto se débattit, voulant récupérer l'usage de ses bras.

\- Va te faire foutre, Sasuke ! Espèce de taré ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu t'ennuies dans ta vie de petit bourgeois merdeux ? Tu veux voir si t'arrive encore à choper ?

\- Me cherche pas Uzumaki, ou tu vas me trouver, menaça Sasuke entre ses dents.

\- Et alors quoi ? On veut se tester sur le premier venu parce qu'on a une belle gueule ? Mais c'est tout ce que t'as ! T'es un psychopathe en fait, t'es taré ! Et t'as un putain d'égo de merde, Sasuke Uchiha ! T'es un putain d…

Naruto reçu un violent coup de poing dans la joue, qui lui fit basculer la tête sur le côté. Sasuke s'empara de nouveau de son menton pour la lui relever.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Uzumaki.

Le brun s'empara violement des lèvres du blond. Naruto déglutit de surprise. Il sentit le brun lui mordre sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait déjà de son précédent coup. Un brasier s'alluma instantanément dans son ventre alors que Sasuke envahissait l'intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue. Instinctivement, Naruto lui présenta la sienne et elles jouèrent ensemble pendant de longues secondes.

Naruto sentait son corps s'enflammer et répondre malgré lui à ce baiser. Il s'entendit gémir alors que leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement, bestialement, inlassablement.

Le brun se retira et Naruto grogna.

\- Regarde toi, à peine je te touche que tu ne réponds plus de rien, s'amusa-t-il en se léchant la lèvre pour récupérer une goutte du sang de Naruto.

\- Va te faire foutre Sasuke, râla-t-il la voix trahissant l'incendie intérieur dont il était victime.

Il n'en fallut pas plus l'Uchiha pour revenir à l'assaut de sa langue. Il lâcha le menton du blond et empoigna avec force sa nuque pour accentuer leur baiser langoureux. Naruto le sentait presser toujours plus leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Le désir qui montait en lui le fit gémir lourdement, alors qu'il réclamait avidement les caresses de sa jumelle. La main du brun glissa doucement le long de son corps, arrachant un frisson sur son passage, et passa sous son t-shirt, s'amusant à frôler sa peau chaude.

Naruto avait toujours les mains prisonnières derrière lui, et subissait sans broncher les va-et-vient de la langue du brun sur la sienne.

Sasuke libéra ses lèvres et il le sentit descendre dans son cou, traçant des sillons avec sa langue. La main qu'il avait sous son t-shirt vint chercher l'un de ses tétons durci.

\- Enfoiré… murmura le blond.

\- Tu aimes ça Naruto ?

Le blondinet laissa échapper de nombreux gémissements alors que Sasuke lui mordait le creux du cou.

\- Aah… putain…

Sa tête lui tournait. Il aurait voulu fuir, fuir ce psychopathe, mais ni ses jambes, ni son bas-ventre ne semblaient d'accord. Le brasier le consumait inéluctablement. Il se cambra alors que Sasuke s'attardait à lécher la peau de son cou, scrutant toutes les réactions du blond : de ses yeux voilés de désir, à ses joues rougies par la chaleur, en passant par la chair de poule qu'il voyait naitre sur sa magnifique peau ambrée.

\- A quoi tu penses, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines que je pourrais te faire ?

Le blond haletait. Pourquoi cette voix sensuelle emprunte de sadisme l'excitait autant ?

\- Réponds-moi ou j'arrête tout.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers son bourreau, il ne blaguait pas. Sasuke commençait déjà à sortir sa main de son t-shirt. Enfin quoi, il n'allait pas lui dire ce genre de chose là, comme ça ! Si ?

Le regard perdu et emprunt de doutes de Naruto fit sourire Sasuke qui se releva complètement et planta ses pupilles noires dans les orbes bleus de Naruto.

\- Ton temps est écoulé, Naruto, roucoula Sasuke en s'éloignant de lui, libérant ses poignets par la même occasion. C'est bien dommage…

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda une dernière fois le corps tremblant et brûlant de Naruto revenir doucement sur Terre.

\- A la prochaine, Uzuratonkachi…

Il tourna les talons, un rictus carnassier sur le visage et tourna à l'angle de la grande avenue.

Derrière lui, Naruto récupérait son souffle, seul, dans cette ruelle mal éclairée. Alors que la brume d'excitation se dissipait dans son esprit, il réalisa doucement où il était, et surtout, avec qui !

Il passa sa main dans son cou, là où logeait la langue de Sasuke il y a quelques minutes, et un frisson le parcourut. Il était en sueur, et ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, bordel ?!

 _OoOoO_

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre autant que le précédent !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite trace de vos impressions, ça m'aide énormément à progresser et à avancer !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Un immense merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, et aux personnes qui l'ont ajoutée à leur favoris ! Ca me touche énormément !_ _J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira autant !_

 _Kiss_

 _Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de kidnaping, les personnes issus de l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Rating M_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto se sentait au plus mal. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de honte et de colère. Il ne pouvait réprimer que cet enfoiré savait se servir de sa langue et que ça l'avait mis dans tous ses états mais merde, c'était pas une raison pour le coincer dans une ruelle et lui faire ça !

Cette nuit-là, il avait dormi dans un vieil hôtel miteux avec les quelques sous qu'il avait trouvés dans son porte-monnaie. Il avait très mal dormi, le sommeil tardant à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le lendemain, il avait revu Sakura qui s'était excusée de son attitude, n'ayant pas conscience sur le coup que son humour était un peu déplacé.

Sakura était une grande gamine au fond, elle était insouciante, et à mille lieues des problèmes d'un adulte normal. C'était ce qui faisait son charme aussi, elle était comme ça, et Naruto l'appréciait beaucoup malgré tout. Un câlin de réconciliation avait suffit pour effacer la rancœur qui les habitait depuis ce soir-là. Sakura promis de faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, Naruto lui essaierait de réagir moins violement.

En fait Sakura aimait énormément Naruto, c'est fou ce que cette boule d'énergie était attachante. Ils rigolaient beaucoup tous les deux, ayant chacun un humour qui leur était propre, mais compatible dans l'ensemble. Elle ne le voyait plus comme une proie à mettre dans son lit, mais comme un précieux camarade de jeu. Elle aimait ses délires, sa personnalité, sa façon de voir les choses. Oui, c'était sûr, Naruto était entré dans sa vie, et elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde l'en sortir !

Naruto était retourné dormir chez Sakura. Ils parlaient toute la nuit, rigolaient et se chamaillaient. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de recoucher ensemble, ni Naruto ni Sakura n'en avait envie à vrai dire. Leur relation avait fait un bond en avant, hors de question de revenir en arrière.

Kiba avait commencé un travail de serveur en boite de nuit que lui avait trouvé Ino. Il s'était arrangé pour ne travailler qu'en semaine, appuyé par l'influence d'Ino et de sa famille. Ses weekends étaient donc libres pour faire la fête avec ses amis.

Naruto avait repris ses recherches d'agence, vu qu'il n'avait reçu aucun retour de ses précédentes candidatures spontanées.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te tourner vers des agences moins conventionnelles, proposa Kiba un midi qu'ils mangeaient ensemble.

\- Moins conventionnelles ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah, j'ai entendu Ino et Sakura en parler il y a peu, elles parlaient d'agences spécialisées du genre « hot » tu vois ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es en train de me proposer de me prostituer ?

\- Mais non du con ! Je parle de vraies agences ! Mais qui ne travaillent que pour des clients dont les attentes sont claires : des photos osées.

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche, bougonna Naruto.

\- Je sais, mais même si je suis persuadé que tu peux y arriver dans le milieu de la photo, bah faut bien que tu démarres quelque part ! Et comme tu n'as aucune réponse des agences que tu voulais…

Naruto vit le regard désolé de son ami. Il comprit qu'il lui proposait cette voie de secours pour l'aider. Naruto soupira.

\- Je vais voir oui, c'est peut-être une alternative. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

Kiba lui fit une frappe compatissante dans le dos.

Ils se séparèrent l'après-midi, Kiba retournait voir Ino et Naruto préparait sa nouvelle tournée de candidatures spontanées. Il agrippa son téléphone portable et chercha sur internet ces fameuses agences. Peut-être devait-il passer par là pour tenter de se faire un peu connaitre ? De plus, Naruto avait toujours été sûr de son physique, et c'est peut-être ce style d'agence qui le remarquerait ?

Naruto se mit donc en chemin, au volant de l'épave ambulante.

 _OoOoO_

Ses nouveaux essais étaient tout aussi concluants que les précédents. C'est sans grande conviction qu'il se présenta à une nouvelle enseigne, alors qu'il était déjà 16h30 passé.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue ! lui fit l'hôtesse d'accueil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Naruto sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant la petite brune aux chignons qui avait mis un vent à Kiba leur premier soir en boite.

L'agence était plutôt jolie, au style ultra moderne. Les murs et le carrelage étaient blancs, le mobilier était gris, et Naruto remarqua quelques plantes en pot, qui donnaient une touche de peps à la décoration épurée de la pièce.

\- Je viens déposer une candidature pour entrer dans votre agence.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolée, mais Madame la Directrice n'a pas de place pour vous recevoir avant un bon mois.

\- Puis-je voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas ?

\- Madame la Directrice s'occupe elle-même des candidatures, je ne peux vous présenter personne d'autre.

Naruto soupira. La même réponse que partout en fait. Il sourit, résigné, à l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui lui rendit un sourire compatissant.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je vous remercie tout de même.

Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas à gauche du bureau de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Deux femmes entrèrent, sans se soucier de savoir si elles étaient seules.

\- Comment ça ils ont refusé le contrat ? Ce n'est pas à eux de décider ça ! Virez-les moi sur-le-champ !

\- Mais Madame, nous avions d'autres clients qui étaient intéressés par leurs profils.

\- Nous leur en proposerons d'autres !

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent au bureau de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui se leva, droite comme un i.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ?

\- Tenten, nous allons recevoir une livraison demain matin. Quand le livreur se présentera, merci d'appeler Shizune pour qu'elle règle les modalités avec lui.

\- Bien Madame, répondit ladite Tenten.

La femme dévia son regard sur Naruto, qui attendait, toujours planté là. Il vit ses yeux le jauger rapidement de haut en bas.

\- Vous êtes ? continua-t-elle à l'adresse de Naruto.

\- Ce Monsieur est venu apporter une candidature pour intégrer notre agence, répondit Tenten à sa place.

\- Vraiment ?

Ses yeux noisette se firent plus insistants, et elle détailla le jeune homme devant elle. Il était plutôt grand, avait l'air bien dessiné, un joli visage, une jolie peau hâlée.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais Madame la Directrice, s'exclama son assistante.

\- J'ai demandé qu'il enlève son t-shirt !

Ni une ni deux, Naruto déposa ses affaires sur le bureau de Tenten, et s'exécuta. Il sentit le regard puissant de la femme sur lui, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis son regard dur remonta face aux orbes bleus de Naruto, et sans aucune cérémonie, lui adressa la parole de son ton autoritaire.

\- Suis-moi petit.

\- Mais enfin Tsunade, vous avez un rendez-vous avec un fournisseur dans 30 minutes !

\- Ca sera amplement suffisant, termina-t-elle en s'éloignant par la porte d'où elle était arrivée.

Abasourdit, Naruto leva un regard vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui lui somma d'un signe de tête de se presser à la suivre. Le blond récupérera ses affaires en vitesse, remis son t-shirt comme il put, et emboita le pas à la furie blonde qu'était la Directrice.

Ils passèrent la porte battante qui débouchait sur un très long couloir, pourvu de nombreuses portes, toutes closes. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui saluèrent les deux femmes, ignorant totalement le petit blond qui les accompagnait.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la femme.

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux rejoindre une agence, Naruto ? Tu penses avoir ce qu'il faut pour correspondre à nos exigences ?

\- Evidement, sinon je ne serais pas là, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses en être capable, que tu le seras. As-tu déjà de l'expérience ? continua-t-elle.

\- J'ai apporté un book.

Au même moment, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son assistante.

\- Shizune, je m'occupe du gosse, retournez à votre poste, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Bien Madame.

Ladite Shizune s'éloigna dans le couloir, alors que la directrice se tourna vers la porte devant laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter. Elle appuya sur la poignée et l'ouvrit à la volée, sans se donner la peine de frapper. La femme entra sans ménagement et Naruto la suivit timidement. La pièce était plutôt grande, claire et lumineuse.

\- Jiraiya, tu as bientôt fini avec ta session ?

Naruto détailla un peu plus les installations à gauche de la porte. Il s'agissait d'un studio photo. Un drap blanc recouvrait tout le mur et descendait presque jusqu'aux pieds du photographe, qui se tenait derrière son trépied. Deux box de lumières se tenaient de chaque côté du drap.

Son regard se posa alors sur le modèle que le photographe shootait. Assis sur un tabouret, vêtu uniquement d'un short de bain, les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux tout aussi sombres, la peau lisse et pâle, la silhouette fine mais musclée. Naruto crut tomber en plein cauchemar, alors qu'il sentit son corps se raidir.

Sasuke ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence des intrus, très concentré dans ce qu'il faisait.

Le photographe non plus n'avait pas interrompu son activité, et c'est tout en appuyant sur le déclencheur qu'il répondit à sa supérieure.

\- Encore quelques clichés et ça sera bon pour moi.

\- Bien, Uzumaki approche ! ordonna Tsunade.

A l'énoncé de son nom, Naruto vit le regard du brun se tourner immédiatement sur lui. L'espace d'un instant, il vit passer la surprise dans ses pupilles sombres. Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé, et se demanda même si le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour faire demi-tour et partir en courant.

\- Sasuke, concentre-toi ! lui cria le photographe.

L'échange visuel fut coupé, alors que le brun reportait son attention sur l'objectif. Naruto en profita pour rejoindre Tsunade qui l'avait appelé quelques secondes auparavant.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il s'en aille, très loin d'ici. Mais c'était pour le moment la seule agence qui le recevait, et il ne pouvait pas refuser cette entrevue, malgré la présence de l'autre taré.

Il arriva à hauteur de l'imposante femme. La Directrice lui tendit la main, en attente qu'il lui donne quelque chose. Naruto alla chercher dans son sac bandoulière l'ouvrage qui regroupait ses photos. Il le tendit à Tsunade qui le feuilleta très sommairement. Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Naruto déglutit, que voulait dire ce silence ?

\- Nous avons terminé, Tsunade ! lança le photographe.

Naruto tourna le regard dans leur direction. Sasuke s'afférait à enfiler une chemise blanche et à la boutonner, sans daigner lever un œil dans la direction du blond. « Putain, mais quel prétentieux ! » s'énerva Naruto.

\- Tu as un autre rendez-vous après celui-ci ? demanda Tsunade à l'adresse de son photographe.

\- Pas avant 20h00, lui répondit celui-ci.

Naruto tiqua sur l'heure tardive du rendez-vous professionnel, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Tsunade s'enferma de nouveau dans le mutisme. Le photographe s'approcha d'eux, se doutant que les questions de sa Directrice allaient déboucher sur une demande.

\- Tu as quelques minutes à accorder à ce gamin ? lui demanda-t-elle en montrant Naruto d'un signe de tête.

A son tour, le photographe jaugea Naruto de bas en haut, son index sur le menton en signe de réflexion. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup de personnes qui le déshabillaient du regard ces derniers temps, et Naruto commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi pas, avisa le photographe.

\- Très bien.

La femme ferma violement le book de Naruto qu'elle lui rendit sans plus de ménagement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas occupe-toi de le tester. Prends Sasuke avec toi pour faire un duo.

Naruto sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous lui. Il allait faire _quoi_ ? Alors que le photographe acquiesçait il retourna vers Sasuke pour lui demander de retirer la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler. Naruto sentit la panique l'envahir. Jamais ! Jamais de la vie il allait faire des photos en duo avec ce fou ! Avaient-ils la moindre idée que ce type était un dangereux psychopathe ?

Le regard satisfait que lui lançait à présent Sasuke suffit à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il fronça les sourcils devant cette provocation en duel.

\- Tu as apporté des changes ? le questionna la directrice.

Tout en retirant vivement sa veste, Naruto fit « non » de la tête. Tsunade tiqua sur le regard soudainement déterminé du blond. Elle ne dit rien et s'approcha d'un présentoir pour lui choisir un short de bain qu'elle jugea aller avec celui que portait déjà Sasuke.

\- Enfile ça, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

\- Je me change où ?

\- Tu as le paravent là-bas.

Elle pointa l'endroit où Sasuke avait évidemment rattroupé toutes ses affaires. Alors qu'il reposait scandaleusement sa chemise sur la chaise, il leva un regard sadique vers le blond, qui répondit par un dur froncement de sourcils. Il s'avança dans sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa son sac aux pieds de l'unique chaise, et planta son regard dans celui de son acolyte.

\- Ca te dérange pas si je mets mes affaires ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air de défi.

\- Fais donc, lui avait-il répondu.

Sasuke était torse nu face à lui, ses abdominaux finement sculptés et sa peau tellement parfaite. Naruto ressentait déjà une chaleur traitresse envahir ses joues. Sasuke soupira.

\- Un petit conseil, lui murmura le brun, essaie de te contrôler cette fois.

Il lui envoya un sourire évocateur. Naruto ne perdit pas contenance et soutint son regard. Il lui tourna le dos pour disparaitre derrière le paravent.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, il tentait de faire taire ces sensations qui agitaient son bas-ventre. Il passait un test pour une potentielle embauche. Et Tsunade n'avait pas eu l'air très emballée par son book, il n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait qu'il donne tout, même si la présence de Sasuke était un réel handicap.

Il entendait la directrice donner discrètement ses directives au photographe concernant ses attentes.

Une fois prêt, il vint déposer ses derniers vêtements sur la chaise sous les regards des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Naruto se faisait violence pour évincer la gêne qui montait en lui. Il était déterminé à montrer que lui aussi était capable.

\- Bien, approchez-vous tous les deux, ordonna le photographe.

Naruto envoya un regard vers Tsunade. C'était elle qu'il fallait séduire aujourd'hui. Elle était appuyée dos au mur, au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine.

Naruto vint se placer entre les projecteurs de lumière, là où Sasuke était déjà.

\- Rappelle-moi ton prénom jeune homme je te prie ? demanda le photographe.

\- Naruto.

\- Bien Naruto. Le but de cette séance est de voir comment tu t'en sors dans un duo. Fais ce que tu sais faire et applique-toi.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shizune apparut et demanda à voir Tsunade urgemment. La directrice somma de ne pas commencer la séance avant qu'elle ne revienne. Elle sortit dans le couloir, la porte encore entrouverte.

\- Excusez-moi Madame, je viens de recevoir un appel du client Freen, la marque de maillot de bain hawaïenne. Ils souhaitent nous confier le contrat pour des photos dans une piscine.

\- Et bien, où est le problème ?

\- Ils souhaitent faire intervenir Kankuro et Temari.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien, ils sont frère et sœur, et vous connaissez les exigences du client concernant la nature des photos demandées. Je n'ai pas voulu m'avancer quant à la tenue de notre engagement sans votre validation.

\- Evidement que nous allons honorer ce contrat ! Je ne vois pas en quoi leur lien de parenté devrait poser problème ! Allez tout de suite entamer les négociations des termes du contrat. J'irai parler à Kankuro et Temari plus tard.

\- Bien Madame.

Naruto déglutit. Ah ouais, elle blaguait pas cette femme ! Il lança un regard de côté pour trouver celui de Sasuke. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il donne tout pour arriver à gagner sa place. Naruto se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait faire devant l'objectif pour satisfaire cette femme caractérielle. Les clients se tournaient vers cette agence pour leurs projets de photos sensuelles et érotiques. Il allait falloir qu'il joue de ses charmes pour séduire l'objectif et la directrice.

Tsunade revint dans la pièce, et reprit sa place initiale.

\- Allez-y, lança-t-elle.

Sans demander son reste, c'est Sasuke qui engagea les hostilités en s'approchant de Naruto. L'incendie de son bas-ventre se déclencha à nouveau et il tenta de le faire taire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sasuke lui passa une main autour de la taille, l'autre lui agrippant les cheveux et vint approcher son visage de son cou, le frôlant juste. Naruto crut qu'il allait s'évanouir à ce contact.

Fébrilement, le blond plaça sa propre main sur l'épaule du brun et la fit glisser le long de son bras pour l'arrêter au niveau de son coude.

Le photographe déclencha. Immédiatement Sasuke changea de position et tira le visage de Naruto dans son propre cou, pressant le sien contre sa joue.

\- Je t'ai dit de te reprendre, lui chuchota le brun dont la voix trahissait un certain agacement. C'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à les impressionner.

\- Sasuke ! protesta le photographe, arrête de le guider !

Sasuke s'éloigna du corps brûlant de Naruto et plongea un regard de reproche dans celui du blond. Un regard qui voulait dire « Bouge ton cul et utilise-moi ».

Ce regard eu l'effet d'une gifle et Naruto s'empara du bassin de son partenaire pour l'attirer vers lui. Il perçut le sourire de contentement de Sasuke ce qui l'encouragea dans sa lancée. Ils voulaient du spectacle, quelque chose qui les feraient saliver ? Pas de problème.

Le regard brûlant de Sasuke lui rappela cette fameuse nuit, et Naruto se saisit du menton du brun de la même façon, reproduisant que ce l'Uchiha lui avait fait à ce moment-là. Il plongea dans le creux de son cou et leva les yeux vers l'objectif. Le bruit du déclenchement retentit.

Il leva sa main pour la poser sur le pectoral de Sasuke, tendit qu'il baissa un peu la tête, présentant son front au brun, qu'il ne tarda pas à embrasser. Tentant de contrôler tant bien que mal la fièvre qui le gagnait, on entendit un nouveau « clic » sonore.

Naruto tourna le dos à l'objectif, forçant Sasuke à lui faire complètement face. Celui-ci eu un rictus satisfait en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle le petit blondinet lui plaçait ses bras pâles dans son dos hâlé, l'un entourant sa taille, l'autre venant remonter jusqu'à son épaule. Naruto présenta alors son profile à l'objectif.

Alors que Naruto se demandait combien de temps allait devoir durer cette douce torture, cette fois-ci ce fut Sasuke qui le força à se retourner. Naruto suivit ses mouvements en basculant instinctivement la tête sur le côté pour le laisser plonger dans son cou. Il sentit la main de Sasuke remonter son ventre pour se caler sur son pectoral et titiller son téton. Naruto ne put retenir son brasier intérieur plus longtemps. Le contact de ses doigts faisait remonter malgré lui toutes les sensations de leur entrevue nocturne. Il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke déposer un baiser sensuel et discret dans son cou, alors que la brume commençait à voiler ses yeux.

Le déclenchement de l'appareil le ramena un peu à la réalité, et il se saisit du tabouret laissé de côté, s'assit dessus, et tira le corps parfait de Sasuke à lui. Ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes, tandis que Naruto enfouissait son visage sur son ventre, plaçant les mains de Sasuke dans ses cheveux.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre que la photo soit prise, Sasuke releva le menton de Naruto et se pencha sur lui, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres des lèvres roses du blond. Leur regard se croisèrent une seconde avant qu'à l'unisson ils aillent fixer l'objectif qui se déclencha une nouvelle fois.

\- Ca ira, fit la voix de Tsunade du fond de la salle. Jiraiya, prépare-moi les deux meilleurs clichés et apporte-les moi à mon bureau. Bonsoir Naruto, et merci pour l'intérêt que tu as porté à notre agence.

La directrice prit congé sans demander son reste. Naruto se sentit à la fois soulagé et frustré que la séance se termine. Tsunade n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Sasuke était encore debout près de lui.

Maintenant que la pression du test s'évacuait, toute l'excitation qu'il avait réprimée pendant la séance explosa, et il sentit le chaud lui monter aux joues. Il sentait la présence de Sasuke dans son dos, son regard brûlant. Il y avait quelques secondes, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, il avait parcouru ses mains sur son torse nu, il l'avait embrassé dans le cou.

Instinctivement, il porta sa main à l'endroit où le brun lui avait déposé un baiser furtif.

Le photographe commençait à remballer ses affaires, ce qui sortit Naruto de ses pensées.

\- Merci pour ton temps, jeune homme. Je vais trier les photos et Madame Senju te rappellera si ton profil l'intéresse. Merci à toi Sasuke d'avoir joué le jeu.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il simplement.

Le brun passa devant lui pour aller récupérer ses affaires puis disparut derrière le paravent. Naruto s'approcha de la chaise pour récupérer les siennes. La chaleur de son corps ne descendait pas. Il était resté trop longtemps si proche du corps de Sasuke, ils s'étaient touchés, enlacés… A cette pensée, Naruto s'enflamma de nouveau. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas arriver à se contrôler de la sorte. Surtout que si l'autre s'en rend compte, il allait encore se transformer en psychopathe sadique pour se foutre de sa gueule. Okay Sasuke était hyper sexy, mais il était putain d'égocentrique et imprévisible. Et surtout, il prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ! Alors stop maintenant ! Il fallait rester les pieds sur Terre !

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour apaiser l'incendie, il respira un grand coup. Sasuke sortit du paravent et s'empara du sac à dos qu'il avait laissé aux pieds de la chaise.

\- La place est libre, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire.

Le revoilà le Sasuke insupportable ! Naruto souffla et alla se changer derrière le paravent. Il s'habilla en vitesse, voulant quitter cet endroit plein de tension au plus vite. Une fois prêt, il laissa en évidence le short de bain qu'on lui avait prêté et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Sasuke et du photographe.

\- Bonne fin de journée les garçons, s'écria-t-il en s'enfonçant vers le fond du couloir.

Naruto et Sasuke prirent la direction de la sortie sans un mot. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Tenten qui rattroupait ses affaires, c'était visiblement la fin de sa journée.

\- Bonne soirée Sasuke ! lança-t-elle. Bonne soirée Monsieur Uzumaki.

\- Bonne soirée Tenten, lança Sasuke alors que Naruto hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

Tenten sortit et s'en alla dans le soir tombant. Il était presque 18h00 et le soir tombait rapidement à cette période de l'année. Alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes coulissantes de l'agence, il sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone portable et lut le message de Sakura.

 _Hey Naru !_

 _Je ne serai pas chez moi ce soir et je dois absolument y aller maintenant. Je ne pourrai donc pas t'héberger ! Demande à Ino, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord !_

 _Je suis désolée !_

 _Kiss xxx_

Du grand Sakura ! Naruto soupira en refermant son portable. Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré.

Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou pas. Après tout, ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais le brun l'avait tout de même aiguillé lors ce sa séance.

Il se tourna à son tour pour faire face au brun.

\- Merci… pour m'avoir… aidé… grommela-t-il à la limite de l'audible.

\- « Aidé » ?

\- Bah oui, 'fin…

Naruto grogna. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sasuke l'oblige à dire des trucs embarrassants ?

Il sentait son regard pesant sur lui. C'était pas le moment de se séparer là ? De rentrer chacun de son côté ?

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas ce que tu sois aussi à l'aise.

Le blond le regardait en coin. C'était quoi son problème ? C'était quoi ces manières de lui parler comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Ils ne se supportent pas à la base. Son attitude décontractée énerva de nouveau Naruto.

Il pesta en fourrant les mains dans ses poches et lui tourna le dos en s'éloignant. Abruti de Sasuke ! Les hypocrites c'était très peu pour lui. Décidément, il était fatigué de côtoyer ce type, son comportement ne voulait strictement rien dire un jour il lui casse la gueule, un autre il l'allume, celui d'après il se fout ouvertement de sa gueule et l'humilie, pour le coincer le lendemain dans une ruelle et faire…. _ça_ ! Naruto réprima un frisson.

Sasuke s'empara du poignet du blond et le força à se retourner vers lui.

\- Un problème Uzumaki ? siffla le brun dont les yeux se noyaient une nouvelle fois sous la colère.

Tout ce que Naruto ressentit, ce fut la lave en fusion qui agitait sa peau en contact avec la main du brun.

\- Va te faire foutre, Uchiha, fous-moi la paix.

\- Eh ben quoi, notre séance était trop courte à ton goût et t'en voilà insatisfait ?

\- Pourquoi tu me cherches tout le temps ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait putain ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa main toujours fermement cramponnée au bras de Naruto. Ils se toisèrent un instant. Soudain Sasuke soupira et le lâcha.

\- Tu as raison, je suis un peu trop sur ton dos. Je m'en excuse.

Naruto mis plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre ce que venait de lui répondre l'autre. Sasuke sourit en coin et continua.

\- Vu que nos deux amis semblent beaucoup s'apprécier, on va surement être amenés à se revoir souvent. Et je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal.

Le regard de Sasuke avait changé. Naruto pouvait y déceler un éclat de malice. Il s'approcha un peu plus du blond toujours en affichant son irrémédiable sourire.

\- T'es complètement taré, répondit Naruto en tournant la tête.

\- Et toi un putain de colérique.

Quelques secondes passèrent et aucun des deux ne parlait plus. Sasuke contourna Naruto et se planta devant lui, le visage si proche que Naruto sentait sa respiration sur son nez. La température monta d'un cran dans le crépuscule. Sasuke avait le regard sauvage, et Naruto sentit la chaleur envahir une nouvelle fois son bas-ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours si proches ?

La tension et le désir de leur séance photo n'était pas encore retombée, et la vision de Naruto se tarda pas à se brouiller une nouvelle fois en sentant le parfum enivrant de Sasuke lui chatouiller les narines.

Celui-ci vit le voile de faiblesse passer dans les yeux du blond et sortit son sourire carnassier.

\- Ca te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? lui susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus languissante.

Naruto sourit à la question, il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

\- Tu m'invites, teme ?

\- J'avais plutôt envie qu'on aille chez moi.

Il savait très bien au fond de lui que ce type était un dangereux prédateur, et qu'il aurait simplement fallu qu'il lui casse une nouvelle fois la gueule. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas accepter une telle proposition et qu'il devait fuir loin de ce fou.

Mais à la place, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large rictus et son visage afficha une expression qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Sasuke s'éloigna alors de Naruto, très satisfait de sa réponse, et commença à marcher sur le trottoir, le blond sur ses pas.

 _OoOoO_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Faites-moi partager vos impressions, je suis curieuse de savoir_

 _A très vite pour la suite !_

 _Kiss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je remercie énormément les personnes qui me suivent !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Ernessa : Je suis ravie que tu ressentes une ambiance malsaine entre Sasuke et Naruto, car c'est le but recherché. Savoir que vous arrivez à capter l'atmosphère que j'ai tenté de faire passer me rassures grandement ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! :3_

 _Bonne lecture les amis !_

 _OoOoO_

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure retentit dans le silence de la résidence. La porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent dans l'appartement. Le premier appuya sur l'interrupteur qui actionna la lumière d'un hall d'entrée.

Sur le chemin, Naruto avait débattu dans sa tête sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait que c'était une idée de merde comme on en a rarement deux fois dans une vie, pourtant il était là, dans le hall de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se débarrassa de sa veste et tendit le bras pour réclamer celle de Naruto. Le blond commençait à le connaitre suffisamment pour savoir que certes il l'avait amené ici dans un but précis, mais qu'avant, il voudrait jouer, le faire patienter le plus possible. Ce type était un sadique après tout.

Naruto tira sur la manche de sa veste sans le lâcher des yeux. Le vêtement glissa le long de son épaule, et il décela une lueur d'excitation dans le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis. Cela encouragea Naruto à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il fit tomber sensuellement l'autre manche sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur cette même épaule, et descendit le long de son bras, emportant au passage le vêtement qui arriva au bout de sa chute.

Satisfait de l'éclat qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de son hôte, Naruto lui tendit sa veste, qui alla rejoindre sa consœur dans la penderie. Les deux hommes se déchaussèrent, toujours en silence, et Sasuke amena Naruto jusqu'à la cuisine américaine, ouverte sur le salon.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, proposa Sasuke, rompant le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

La voix de Naruto était féline. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à lui-même, il avait très envie de ce mec. Après tout, il avait des besoins à assouvir, et puis il avait envie de se faire plaisir pour une fois. Sasuke avait un corps parfait, qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ecoute Naruto, calme-toi un peu, veux-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto vint coller son corps à celui du brun, jusqu'à ce que le bar ne puisse plus le faire reculer.

\- Tu m'as amené chez toi pour quelque chose non ?

\- Evidemment, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si entreprenant. Ca me dérange.

\- Ca te dérange ? répéta Naruto en lui embrassant le cou. Pourquoi ? Tu espérais me faire languir, jouer un peu avec moi ? Comme tu le fais depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

\- C'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, dobe.

Le regard sauvage de Naruto se planta dans celui de Sasuke. Le brun restait impassible. Naruto passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun et vint caresser ses flancs, remontant son ventre en dessinant chacun de ses abdominaux, et terminant sa course sur les tétons durcis par ses caresses.

Sasuke vint alors chercher les poignets de Naruto et les extirpa de sous sa chemise. Il repoussa Naruto contre le mur dans la prolongation du bar, et coinça ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui joue ici, et c'est moi, souffla-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Va te faire foute Sasuke, je suis pas d'accord ! râla Naruto en se débattant.

Sa main de libre vint se loger autour de la gorge de son vis-à-vis et il commença à serrer son emprise.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton accord, Uzuratonkachi.

Sasuke s'empara de ses lèvres et alla immédiatement chercher la langue du blond. Celui-ci la lui présenta sans broncher. Il lui insuffla de longues caresses sensuelles alors que la main qui gardait sa gorge se transforma en une caresse qui bascula à l'arrière de son cou.

A peine échangeaient-ils un baiser que Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait accumulé bien trop de tension durant cette journée pour que son corps tienne le choc. Quand Sasuke lui libéra les lèvres pour reprendre leur respiration, le blond était haletant, déjà empourpré et le regard embrumé.

La main qu'il avait passée dans son cou remonta jusqu'à sa chevelure blonde qu'il agrippa fermement, il décolla complètement Naruto du mur, lui libérant les poignets au passage, et le poussa violement devant lui, en direction du salon.

Naruto oscilla de quelques pas, et avant qu'il ne se retourne pour l'interroger, la voix grave de Sasuke retentit dans son dos.

\- Avance.

Naruto se figea. Ne comprenant pas bien où il venait en venir.

\- J'ai dit avance, répéta la voix de Sasuke. Et ne te retourne pas.

Le blond s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'attendait Sasuke de lui.

\- Au fond, lui indiqua Sasuke toujours de sa voix ferme et glaciale.

Naruto obéit. Il pénétra dans le salon et remarqua une porte au fond de la pièce. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait mine de rien. Se voir ainsi donner des ordres éveilla en lui une délicieuse sensation, différente des autres. Il se présenta devant la porte et attendit.

\- Ouvre.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il entendit Sasuke refermer la porte derrière lui et actionner un interrupteur qui alluma la lumière. Il vit la luminosité diminuer un peu pour terminer sur une atmosphère légèrement tamisée.

Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, en face d'eux. A droite une baie vitrée aux volets à moitié fermés montrait qu'il faisait bien noir dehors. Les murs étaient bleu foncé, et le parquet était gris à effet vieilli. Naruto entendit un petit « clic » et les volets s'enclenchèrent pour terminer de se fermer complètement.

Les mains de Sasuke vinrent soudain s'enrouler autour de lui, alors qu'il le sentit le mordre dans son cou. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant son magnifique corps se coller dans son dos. Pour rien au monde il l'aurait avoué avant, mais là c'était une évidence, Sasuke l'excitait terriblement. Il sentit son t-shirt remonter doucement, alors que le brun s'afférait à le lui retirer. Naruto entama un mouvement pour lui faire face, mais Sasuke lui en empêcha.

\- J'ai dit : ne te retourne pas.

Naruto grogna mais obéit. Sa langue manquait à la sienne. Il voulait ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. A la place, Sasuke fit parcourir ses mains sur le corps ambré de Naruto, le frôlant parfois à lui donner des frissons. Il s'amusait à déposer des baisers incendiaires le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une main se présenta aux lèvres de Naruto, et le blond ouvrit immédiatement la bouche s'emparant de deux doigts qu'il lécha avidement. Il commença à imaginer que ces doigts étaient une autre partie de l'anatomie de Sasuke, et leur infligea un furieux mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Putain Naruto…

Il sentit le corps de Sasuke tressaillir derrière lui, et la seconde d'après, le brun le retourna avec force pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Naruto vint fourrer ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son partenaire et leur échange augmenta en désir au fil des secondes.

Sasuke brisa ce moment pour respirer, et poussa Naruto en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le lit. Naruto s'empara alors des boutons de la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis et les défit un à un en quémandant un nouveau baiser. Sasuke le lui refusa et empoigna son menton pour le garder à distance. Le sadisme dont il faisait preuve excitait tellement Naruto qu'il se serait damné pour que leur moment ne s'arrête jamais.

La chemise tomba enfin sur le sol. Les mains de Sasuke glissèrent sur le torse du blond et le poussèrent en arrière afin qu'il bascule sur le lit. Le brun commença à attaquer la boucle de sa ceinture tout en fixant Naruto.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle. Le regard de Sasuke le brûlait et il se sentait bien trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Cette torture était insoutenable. Il avait terriblement envie de lui.

Sasuke fit tomber lourdement sa ceinture sur le sol, et s'attaqua doucement à son jean. Naruto en fit autant avec le sien. Les vêtements rejoignirent le parquet, et Sasuke s'avançait à pas de félins sur le matelas, surplombant son petit blond. Il fondit sur ses lèvres roses et gonflées, faisant se coller leurs deux corps. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une à l'autre, et Naruto poussait des gémissements rauques tellement l'excitation était insoutenable. Tout son corps appelait celui de Sasuke. Son bassin venait s'appuyer plus contre l'autre, le réclamant avidement.

\- Aah… Sasuke…

Une lueur vrilla dans le regard du brun. Il retira sans ménagement le boxer de Naruto et s'empara de son membre dressé, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements au blondinet sous lui.

\- Putain Naruto… ne gémit pas mon nom comme ça…

Sa main démarra de lents va-et-vient alors qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers volcaniques. Naruto se cambra sous lui. Ca durait depuis trop longtemps, il sentait déjà le point de rupture arriver. Il voulut lui dire, mais il n'arrivait qu'à gémir encore et encore. Sa respiration était trop forte, Sasuke était trop près, trop excitant. Tout était trop.

Alors qu'il sentait la cadence des va-et-vient augmenter furieusement, Naruto se répandit dans un spasme de bien-être. Il sentit sa propre semence chaude sur son ventre. Son cœur tambourinait trop fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je vais te faire jouir encore et encore, Uzuratonkachi.

A ces mots, Naruto sentit son feu s'attiser, et son sexe mou tressaillir. Il ne le laissera donc jamais en paix ? Il lança un regard plaintif à son amant. Ce dernier se décala pour ouvrir sa table de chevet et en sortir un petit tube. Il recouvrit ses doigts de gel, quand Naruto lui empoigna le poignet.

\- Attends, tu t'apprêtes à faire quoi là ?

\- Je vais te pénétrer, répondit simplement le brun.

\- Teme ! Je suis pas d'accord avec ça !

Naruto s'était relevé, immédiatement stoppé par la main de Sasuke qui s'enroulait autour de sa gorge et qui le repoussa au fond des coussins. Il serra son emprise et s'approcha de son visage rougit.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord.

Naruto sentit alors un doigt pénétrer en lui. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et la sensation étrange que cela procurait, le gel froid ne suffisant pas à apaiser tout ça. Il grimaça et empoigna le bras libre de Sasuke d'une main, et les draps du lit de l'autre.

\- Ca fait mal, se plaignit-il.

\- Détends-toi…

Sasuke desserra son emprise sur sa gorge et s'afféra à caresser sa langue de la sienne. Après de longues secondes, Sasuke introduisit un second doigt.

\- Putain, enfoiré ! pesta Naruto alors que la douleur du premier n'était pas passée.

\- La ferme dobe, j'en peux plus d'attendre.

Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke se mouvoir en lui alors que la douleur laissait place à une simple sensation désagréable. Un autre doigt se présenta alors que le brun reprenait son sexe en main. Naruto ne put contenir son gémissement. Il se cacha les yeux avec son bras, il cherchait du répit partout où il pouvait en avoir.

Les trois doigts sortirent en même temps et Sasuke lui retira son bras pour le regarder.

\- T'es tellement excitant Naruto…

Sasuke retira rapidement son boxer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il se saisit des cuisses hâlées de son amant, et les positionna correctement avant de présenter son membre à son entrée. Il poussa et Naruto cria.

Il le sentait, _lui_ , il était en lui. Et c'était encore d'un autre diamètre que trois putain de doigts ! C'était dur de s'habituer à sa présence alors que jamais personne n'était passé par là avant.

Sasuke reprit la verge du blond en main et s'afféra à le détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Naruto bougea le bassin lorsqu'il sentit que son corps en réclamait davantage. C'était le feu vert. Il empoigna une de ses cuisses ambrée d'une main, gardant le membre de Naruto dans l'autre, et commença à bouger en lui.

\- T'es tellement étroit, souffla le brun, plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

Naruto pensait qu'il allait mourir ce soir. La chaleur de son corps était insupportable, il était envahi par un mélange de désir et de perdition qui allait avoir raison de lui. Sasuke commença à le pilonner, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin et plus fort.

\- Bordel de merde Naruto…

Le brun lâcha la verge et s'agrippa des deux mains aux hanches de son blond. Accélérant son mouvement déjà bien saccadé. Il toucha ce point sensible à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui valu au blond un long hurlement, suivi de plusieurs autres alors que le brun frappait à chaque coup la petite tâche de nerf.

\- Naruto, t'es trop bon… Putain… Aah…

Naruto ne comprenait plus où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Ses sensations qu'il éprouvait emplissaient complètement son être, et pendant un instant il ne savait même plus dire comment il s'appelait. Il ne voyait plus rien, juste une multitude de points lumineux dans un océan noir. Une décharge électrique déchira tout son corps. Il se crispa en attrapant les draps avec les doigts et les orteils.

Sasuke sentit l'orgasme de Naruto se resserrer et palpiter autour de son sexe et il ne lui fallut que deux ou trois coups supplémentaires avant qu'il ne se répande également sous la pression, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond.

Naruto était en sueur, ses cheveux collés de part et d'autre de son front, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration tellement son orgasme avait été puissant. Jamais il n'avait vécu une chose pareille. Au-dessus de lui Sasuke semblait loin, très loin. Ses yeux le fixaient, mais ils étaient vides. Le brun se retira et vint s'écraser aux côtés de Naruto. Leurs deux respirations saccadées essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver un rythme stable. Aucun des deux ne parlait, c'était bien trop compliqué dans leur état actuel.

Naruto reprenait conscience et tourna la tête vers le brun dont les joues étaient encore très rouges. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille, de longues mèches collaient à son visage qu'il avait à moitié enfouit dans les coussins. Ses yeux fatigués le regardaient, impuissants. Naruto prit appui sur son coude pour se relever un peu, passa sa main sous la joue du brun pour lui relever la tête, et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussi peu conscient que pouvait encore l'être Sasuke, Naruto le sentit répondre à son baiser et ils restèrent ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres, pendant quelques secondes que Naruto aurait qualifiées de magiques.

Le blond mit fin à cet instant et se redressa complètement sur le lit. Il sentait la semence de Sasuke glisser entre ses cuisses. Il avait grand besoin d'une douche.

Sasuke se mit également à bouger, et il s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, fit simplement Naruto.

\- Vas-y, lui répondit le brun d'une voix un peu absente.

Naruto se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Il laissa l'eau couler longuement sur lui, s'imaginant qu'elle pouvait le purifier de la vague de plaisir honteux qui l'avait submergé ce soir. Il porta sa main sur le haut de ses fesses en se massant. Il commençait déjà à ressentir une gêne. Il soupira en se disant que demain allait être compliqué.

Après de longues minutes, il daigna arrêter l'eau et sortir de la douche. Il s'essuya et retourna dans la chambre une serviette autour de la taille. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, Sasuke s'était glissé sous les draps et dormait déjà. Naruto s'approcha du lit et s'installa aussi. Sasuke lui faisait dos.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sasuke avait-il ressenti quelque chose d'aussi violent que lui ? Auraient-ils l'occasion de coucher une nouvelle fois ensemble ? Il se posa des questions sur la sexualité de Sasuke jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'il puisse être de ce bord. L'était-il vraiment ou était-ce encore une de ces magouilles pour se foutre de sa gueule ?

Il sentait la fatigue dans tous ses muscles, et malgré son esprit en fusion, Naruto finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 _OoOoO_

Une douce lumière embaumait la pièce. Quelques petits rayons vinrent faire papillonner les paupières d'un blond endormi sur le ventre. Il bougonna un moment, voulant repartir au pays des songes. Mais le sommeil l'avait bien quitté, et il abandonna l'idée d'essayer de se rendormir.

L'odeur du coussin sur lequel il dormait lui rappela où il se trouvait. D'un geste paresseux, il tendit le bras pour chercher une présence à côté de lui. Il trouva la place vide. Comme pour s'en assurer, il tourna la tête et inspecta l'emplacement.

Après avoir lâché un long soupir, il s'étira et s'assit sur le lit. Son bassin le ramena à la réalité et lui envoya une grosse décharge. Naruto grimaça. Bordel que ça faisait mal !

Il perçut faiblement le bruit de la télévision de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se leva doucement pour que ses mouvements n'attisent pas la douleur qui lui tambourinait l'arrière-train, ramassa ses vêtements de la veille et les enfila avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sasuke était dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Il portait un peignoir bleu nuit, et une paire de lunettes noires. Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait que les riches pour porter des peignoirs, et que putain, les lunettes allaient tellement bien à Sasuke, et lui donnaient un petit côté chaste qui excitait le blond, même à peine sorti du lit.

\- Salut, fit-il à l'adresse du brun.

\- Salut, lui répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Naruto vint s'assoir dans le canapé à côté de lui, grimaçant quand son fessier toucha le coussin sous lui, mais il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre. L'émission qui passait à la télévision était un documentaire historique. Le blond se demandait vraiment comment pouvait-on regarder ces trucs par plaisir ?

Il regarda silencieusement Sasuke, qui n'avait pas l'air enclin à lui adresser la parole ce matin. Le blond sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'était posé un milliard de questions avant de s'endormir et il aurait aimé en discuter avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Sasuke, je... commença-t-il alors que le brun lui coupa la parole.

\- Ecoute, je pense que c'est mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

Sasuke avait détourné le regard de l'écran pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine prise de parole.

Le visage dur du brun se fendit en un sourire que Naruto n'appréciait guère.

\- Ah j'oubliais, tu n'as pas de « chez toi ».

Naruto se leva d'un bond, outré par l'attitude du brun.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu me fous dehors ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Sois déjà reconnaissant que je t'aie laissé dormir, le provoqua le brun en se levant à son tour.

\- T'es un grand malade en fait, t'es un vrai taré !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Uzumaki ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? T'as pris ton pied, maintenant tu dégages !

Naruto ne trouvait pas les mots. Il resta bouche bée devant ce type qui le toisait de son horrible regard dédaigneux. A la question « Allaient-ils recoucher ensemble un jour ? », Naruto avait au moins la réponse.

Sa moue de stupéfaction laissa doucement place à un visage tiré par la colère.

\- Tu t'es encore foutu de ma gueule hein ? C'était ce que tu cherchais depuis le début ?

\- Quand bien même ça serait vrai ?

\- Putain de crevure, grogna Naruto en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager, Uzumaki.

Naruto lui prit le col de son peignoir, son poing le démangeait tellement, il voulait l'écraser sur son visage de porcelaine.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te foutre dehors avec mon pied au cul, dobe. Tu sais très bien que tu fais pas le poids.

Naruto se fit violence. Il savait que toutes les fois où ils avaient eu un rapport de force, c'était Sasuke qui avait gagné. Il se sentait misérable et impuissant. Il tourna les talons avant que le brun ne remarque les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tellement il était furieux. Il se rua dans le hall, se chaussa et agrippa son sac bandoulière avant de sortir sans demander son reste.

Naruto marchait d'un pas rapide, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors qu'il remarquait qu'il avait encore oublié sa veste. Il était furieux, furieux contre ce connard de Sasuke et aussi contre lui-même. Comment avait-il fait pour croire, ne serait-ce une seconde, qu'il n'y avait rien qui se tramait derrière tout ça ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'il se foutait de lui depuis le début ? Ce n'étaient pourtant pas les indices qu'il manquait ! Était-il aussi con pour s'être laissé embarquer là-dedans ?

Et lui, c'était quoi son problème à lui ? Il avait décidé de se trouver une victime à tourmenter, et c'était tombé sur le premier venu ? Le sang de Naruto était en ébullition, il ne supportait pas de se faire prendre pour un con comme ça. Et se sentir tellement impuissant face à cette situation le rendait encore plus fou de rage. Il voulait crier, et tout casser pour évacuer cette colère qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son sac. Qui que cela puisse être, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Il arriva au niveau de l'agence dans laquelle il avait postulé hier, et retourna à la voiture qui était garée non loin. Il monta et fila en direction de la plage. Il se gara comme il put sur la grande avenue commerciale et enjamba le muret de pierre qui séparait la plage du chemin piéton. Il marcha jusqu'à arriver au bord de l'eau et sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements ou même ses chaussures, s'engouffra dans l'eau encore très fraîche de ce mois de janvier. Il n'en avait que faire. Son corps bouillonnait, il fallait qu'il l'apaise.

Il garda longuement la tête sous l'eau, afin que toute sa frustration soit absorbée par les courants d'eau plus ou moins chaude qui le percutaient. Il remonta prendre son souffle. L'océan était calme, il n'y avait presque pas de vague. Il respira un bon coup, et plongea la moitié de son visage dans l'eau, jusque sous ses yeux.

Inévitablement, ses pensées bifurquèrent de nouveau sur Sasuke. Il détestait ce type. Il le détestait d'autant plus qu'il trouvait son comportement envers lui complètement injustifié. Il n'avait rien fait pour attiser un tel mépris.

Naruto se massa les fesses alors que la douleur, jusqu'ici complètement anesthésiée par la colère, refaisait surface. Il ne put réprimer les sanglots qui le secouèrent. Il l'avait vraiment humilié jusqu'au bout. Et lui il était là, misérable, à pleurer au milieu de l'océan en plein mois de janvier, une douleur lancinante lui tambourinant les fesses, impuissant et seul.

Il ne voulait plus essayer de comprendre. A partir de maintenant, ce type n'existait plus, et il se tiendrait loin de lui. Ce gars-là était nocif de toute façon. C'était une putain de plante carnivore qui attirait ses victimes grâce à une odeur alléchante, et qui les broyait ensuite quand elles s'approchaient trop près.

Sur ces belles pensées, Naruto s'extirpa de l'eau et retourna près de la voiture. Il alla fouiller dans le coffre pour en sortir des vêtements propres et secs, et se contorsionna comme il le put dans le véhicule pour s'habiller hors de la vue des passants.

Il se saisit de son téléphone et appela son ami à la rescousse. Il avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour manger ensemble ce midi.

 _OoOoO_

Kiba arriva décontracté et tout sourire. Il perdit sa joie apparente en voyant la tête décomposée de Naruto. Le blond lui expliqua qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, sans préciser qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, évidemment, et lui fit l'inventaire de leurs entrevues et échanges, en prenant soin de rester vague sur les lieux et dates, qui pourraient lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et en omettant aussi que c'était lui qui avait joué le rôle du soumis pendant leurs ébats.

\- Mais quel connard ! s'était écrié Kiba. Il mériterait qu'on lui casse la gueule à cet enculé !

La réaction de son ami lui fit chaud au cœur et il sourit de contentement.

\- Nan mais sérieux Naruto, on va chercher Sasuke et les 3 autres et on va le trouver !

Naruto déglutit à l'entente de la proposition de Kiba. Il s'imaginait même déjà la scène !

 _« - Sasuke ! Un mec fait des misères à Naruto, on va lui casser la gueule tu viens avec nous ? »_

Naruto se remit rapidement les idées en place en sentant le regard glacial que lui lançait son Sasuke imaginaire.

\- Non, laisse Kiba, il en vaut pas la peine.

\- Ne le côtoie plus dans ce cas !

\- C'est ce que je vais faire.

Kiba lui proposa alors de passer la soirée dans le club dans lequel il travaillait. Certes il allait être en service, mais un soir en semaine comme celui-là allait certainement être suffisamment tranquille pour qu'ils passent une majeure partie de leur soirée ensemble. Naruto reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami, et l'entrain du jeune homme lui redonna un bon coup de fouet.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à flâner en ville, à rigoler, et faire les cons. Naruto sentit sa peine s'alléger un peu. Il arriva presque à oublier la sensation encore désagréable qui tambourinait en bas de son dos. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son ami d'être là pour lui comme il le fait.

 _OoOoO_

 _On arrive à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Vous le sentez vous aussi le début de la fin pour Naruto ?_

 _Je suis une auteur qui aime bien faire galérer ses personnages, vous l'aurez sans doute remarquer !_

 _J'aime énormément le personnage de Sasuke, il faut dire que j'ai toujours un faible pour les hautains, imbus d'eux même et un peu tarés sur les bords ! :3_

 _Merci à ceux qui me laisseront une trace de leur passage_ _A très vite !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je remercie encore une fois énormément les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est avec plaisir que je vous réponds ci-dessous._

 _Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, car ce n'est pas la relation Sasuke x Naruto qui est approfondie, mais une autre que j'aime tout autant travailler. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles :)_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! :D_

 _Hasarune : J'aime le terme de « sexytude »que tu emploies x) Je suis ravie que c'est ce que tu ressens quand tu me lis :3 Et oui la tension est omniprésente ou presque dans ma fic, mais j'aime tellement les relations à problème ! ^^ Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fiction où on avait un rapport de force un peu BDSM comme tu le dis entre les protagonistes. Alors que j'avoue adorer quand ils se font autant la guerre que l'amour xD J'espère que cette vision de l'amour continuera à te plaire au fur des chapitres !_

 _Kiki09531 : J'aurais pu lui faire sortir ce genre de connerie oui, ça lui ressemble bien à Sasuke ^^_

 _Myrie : Je suis aussi très axée Happy End, mais bon faut bien qu'ils galèrent à le trouver cet happy end xD_

 _Rated M_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama._

 _OoOoO_

Le soir arrivait, ils mangèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans un club, moins prestigieux et plus petit que le premier, mais dont l'ambiance promettait d'être tout de même sympa. Le club était différent du premier ; celui-là avait une belle terrasse en devanture et plein de places assises. En fait il s'agissait d'un bar à cocktails qui faisait boite de nuit passé une certaine heure. Kiba s'installa derrière le bar, et Naruto s'assit sur un tabouret. Il était tôt pour commencer à faire la fête, la musique était calme en fond, et les personnes présentes discutaient autour des tables.

\- Reprends-toi Naruto ! Tu vas pas te morfondre pour un abruti pareil ! Tu sais, on peut pas toujours tomber sur des gens bien.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Kiba ne semblait pas comprendre que, concrètement, Naruto n'en avait rien à foutre de Sasuke, ce qui le rendait mal, c'était la sensation d'avoir été utilisé et humilié. Sasuke était certes beau comme un Dieu, mais il en existait plein d'autres des comme lui !

Kiba passa la majeure partie de son temps à discuter avec Naruto. Son collègue, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la chemise verte flashy, semblait surexcité à l'idée de tenir le bar seul. Naruto n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un servir des cocktails aussi vite, et le type semblait prendre un pied d'enfer.

Lorsque la musique augmenta, annonçant le début de la partie « boite de nuit » de l'établissement, Naruto fit signe à Kiba qu'il allait se défouler sur la piste. Il n'était pas le seul. Des dizaines de personnes avaient attendu le signal pour se ruer au centre de la pièce et commencer à danser.

Une fille aux longs cheveux roux ne tarda pas à l'approcher. Elle portait une paire de lunettes rouges et tenait dans sa main un verre d'un quelconque cocktail. Elle était plutôt jolie et bien foutue. Elle lui proposa d'un signe de tête s'il voulait danser avec elle et il accepta. Plutôt réservée au début, la fille se fit plus entreprenante en venant caler la main du blond sur sa taille et lui souriant.

Voyant que son verre était vide, Naruto lui en proposa un autre, qu'elle accepta. Il se dirigea seul vers le bar, où il demanda à Kiba de lui servir deux cocktails.

\- C'est bon tu sais où tu dors ce soir, le titilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil pendant qu'il préparait sa commande.

\- Bah oui, j'ai pas quelqu'un qui m'héberge tous les soirs, _moi_ !

\- Ino m'a pourtant dit que Sakura te l'avait proposé aussi, se défendit le brun alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité lui montait aux joues.

\- Ouais, mais ça me dérange de m'imposer alors qu'on se connait à peine et qu'on ne partage pas le même genre de relation qu'Ino et toi.

\- De toute façon, Ino m'a dit que Sakura n'était pas chez elle ce soir, donc va falloir te bouger mon gars ! Au pire, je te ferai une petite place dans mon lit, roucoula-t-il en lui caressant la joue d'un air moqueur.

\- Ta gueule Kiba, grogna Naruto en repoussant sa main. Je pourrai très bien vous violer toi et ta copine !

Les amis rirent de bon cœur, et Kiba lui tendit ses deux verres.

\- Blague à part Naruto, évidemment que si t'as nulle part, tu peux crécher chez Ino, je suis certain que ça ne la dérangerait pas, lui dit-il d'un air grave alors que Naruto récupérait ses verres.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, lui répondit simplement le blond en repartant sur la piste de danse.

Il tendit son verre à la jeune fille qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter sur la terrasse. Elle s'appelait Karin et était vendeuse en prêt-à-porter en périphérie de la ville. Elle avait l'air gentille et assez extravertie. Elle l'invita à boire un dernier verre chez elle.

Avant de partir, Naruto retourna voir Kiba pour lui informer de son départ, celui-ci était en grande discussion avec son collègue hyperactif. Le brun lui fit un chaleureux signe de main.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto passa la nuit avec cette Karin. Elle ne cherchait rien de sérieux, lui non plus, donc ça lui allait très bien. Elle lui laissa son numéro de téléphone, des fois que l'envie de recommencer l'intéressait. Karin était cool, pas prise de tête et très rigolote. Il prit son numéro avec grand plaisir.

En fin de matinée, Naruto reçu un appel de Sakura.

 _\- Naruuuuu, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je n'étais pas chez moi hier soir non plus !_

\- C'est pas grave, je me suis débrouillé, répondit Naruto le sourire aux lèvre face à la négligence de son amie.

 _\- Tu as couché avec une fille ?_

La spontanéité de son amie lui fit avaler sa salive de travers.

\- Evidemment ! répondit-il une fois sa surprise passée.

 _\- Je suis trop désolée, je suis pas habituée à avoir quelqu'un chez moi de manière constante._

\- « De manière constante » ? répéta Naruto, qui commençait à imaginer des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

 _\- Oui, ça va ça vient quoi !_ renchérit naïvement Sakura.

\- J'avais compris Saku...

 _\- Je suis là aujourd'hui, donc tu peux venir ! Et ce soir, tu auras le meilleur repas que tu n'auras jamais mangé !_

\- Je te prends au mot hein ! la prévint-il.

 _\- T'inquiète ! Je suis là toute la journée, donc vient quand tu veux !_

\- Pour l'apéro ?

 _\- Pour l'apéro !_ confirma-t-elle de son ton enjoué.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine qu'il était arrivé à Miami, et qu'il avait rencontré tout ce petit monde, et Sakura était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement attachant. Elle était naïve et joviale, et un peu inconsciente aussi. Naruto aimait sa franchise et son franc-parler, qui leur avait valu de longues discussions et d'importants fous-rires. Leur relation avait prit une tournure que jamais il n'aurait imaginée. Sakura, c'était sa protégée, son amie, c'était son alter ego au féminin. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien que savoir qu'il allait la voir ce soir lui mettait du baume au cœur pour la journée.

 _OoOoO_

Il avait pas mal de temps de libre avant de rejoindre Sakura. Du coup, Naruto décida de reprendre sa distribution de CVs. Il avait ciblé une nouvelle catégorie d'agence : les agences spécialisées « Mannequin visage ». Ca lui plaisait encore moins que les agences spécialisées dans les photos osées, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il avait posé ses CVs partout où il le pouvait, et Naruto avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout essayé pour se donner sa chance dans ce milieu. Il ne restait qu'à attendre si l'une des agences voulait au moins le rappeler pour le recevoir en entretien.

Aux alentours de 18h00, Naruto se rendit chez Sakura. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou quand il franchit la porte. Elle portait un pull trop large pour elle et un pantalon de yoga noir. La tenue parfaite pour ne rien faire chez soi.

\- Tu es en avance ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle le débarrassa de ses affaires et l'entraina dans son salon. Naruto remarqua la télévision allumée, dont l'image en pause indiquait qu'elle était en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Elle l'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et lui tint les mains.

\- Alors, alors ! Raconte !

\- Que je raconte quoi ?

\- La fille ! Elle était comment ? C'était bien ?

Naruto soupira, il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- On se reverra pas de toute façon, donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Certes, mais tu peux au moins me dire si c'était bien !

\- Mais en quoi c'est si important ? fit Naruto qui commençait à s'agacer.

\- Je veux savoir si mon Naru a quand même passé une bonne soirée malgré le fait que je l'ai lâchement oublié !

Ah, c'était donc ça, elle s'en voulait. Naruto sourit et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Oui j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Arrête de t'en faire.

Sakura resserra l'étreinte.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… murmura-t-elle encore.

Après lui avoir caressé les cheveux, Naruto s'écarta d'elle et vit son visage ému. Comme prise sur le fait, elle se jeta sur sa manette de jeu et proposa à Naruto de participer. Il accepta volontiers et les deux amis se déchainèrent sur leur personnage. Sakura était très mauvaise perdante, et Naruto fut menacé plus d'une fois de dormir dehors s'il ne la laissait pas gagner.

Après avoir joué pendant une bonne heure et avoir perdu son énième combat, Sakura abandonna et laissa sa manette en plan sur la table basse. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine de mécontentement. Naruto lui poussa l'épaule.

\- Oh aller Saku, c'est qu'un jeu !

Elle posa ses yeux verts dans les siens et se tourna face à lui.

\- Naruto, je peux te poser une question ?

Aïe, elle l'avait appelé « Naruto »…

\- Et tu me réponds franchement, pas de « oui mais » ou de « non mais peut-être que » ou je sais pas quoi. C'est oui ou non, okay ?

A cet instant, Naruto sentit un piège invisible se renfermer sur lui.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Tu aurais envie qu'on couche ensemble ?

Naruto déglutit. C'était quoi cette putain de question ?

\- Aller réponds, lança Sakura en voyant dans le regard du blond qu'il cherchait ses mots. Sois franc, je veux une réponse, maintenant !

\- Non… fit Naruto tellement bas que Sakura ne comprit même pas quelle avait été sa réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Parle plus fort !

\- Non ! fit Naruto plus fort, alors qu'il se préparait pour ce qu'allait être la suite.

\- C'est sûr ? Je te donne pas envie du tout ? Ca te viendrait même pas à l'idée ?

\- Oui je suis sûr.

Sakura scruta le visage rougit de Naruto, comme pour vérifier ses dires. Après de longues secondes, Sakura s'écarta de lui dans un grand sourire.

\- Parfait !

Puis, sans crier gare, elle se leva, se saisit de son pull et le retira avant le jeter au travers de la pièce. En l'espace d'une seconde, Sakura était en soutien-gorge et s'étirait au milieu de son salon.

\- Ah ! Ca va mieux !

\- S… Sakura… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

\- Bah quoi ? Quand je suis toute seule à trainer chez moi, je me mets à l'aise !

\- Mais t'es pas toute seule !

\- Oui mais je traine chez moi !

Sakura lui souriait. Naruto comprit que rien ne pourrait faire changer sa tête de mule d'amie. Il sourit à son tour.

\- T'es complètement folle.

\- Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme ça !

Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, et se planta devant son ami qui ne décrochait pas de son sourire.

\- Tu me fatigues, Saku…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-elle avant de lui embrasser le front.

Soudain on sonna à la porte et Sakura se précipita dans l'entrée, prête à ouvrir la porte.

\- T'es en soutif Sakura !

\- Ah merde !

Elle fit demi-tour et ramassa le pull qui trainait par terre, cherchant désespérément où était le devant du derrière en reprenant le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant se débattre avec son pull alors qu'on sonnait une deuxième fois.

\- J'arrive ! pestait-elle en passant sa tête dans le trou prévu à cet effet.

Y'a pas à dire, Sakura avait vraiment un pète au casque.

Elle revint dans le salon avec un sac en papier, et une odeur de nourriture commença à embaumer la pièce. Naruto leva un regard inquisiteur sur Sakura, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Finalement j'avais la flemme de cuisiner !

Naruto et Sakura mangèrent sur la table basse du salon et Sakura sortit des bières de son frigo. Bientôt, elle alla chercher une bouteille de coca et une bouteille de rhum. Les deux amis commencèrent à refaire le monde.

Naruto était allongé sur le canapé, le plafond au-dessus de lui faisait un mouvement de spirale infini. Sakura était assise par terre, les coudes reposés sur l'assise du canapé et se calmait difficilement du fou rire dont elle venait d'être victime, puis regarda son ami.

\- T'es pitoyable Naru !

\- Ta gueule, bougonna le blond, au bout de sa vie.

\- Je t'avais dit de pas faire les shooters !

\- Ouais, ouais.

Sakura se leva en titubant, et rejoignit Naruto sur le canapé. Elle se coucha sur lui alors que le blond se mit à râler.

\- Tu m'appuies sur le ventre, gourdasse !

\- Pardon ! fit-elle sans pour autant se décaler. Dis Naru, tu crois que je rencontrerai l'homme de ma vie un jour ?

\- Evidemment, t'es une chouette fille, y'a pas de raison.

Elle le fixa une seconde puis posa sa tête sur son torse hâlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Naruto suspicieux.

\- Ta gueule Naru. Vu ton état, si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais te violer sur-le-champ. Je veux juste un câlin.

Naruto enroula ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

\- On va faire un pacte toi et moi !

\- Quel genre de pacte, bougonna Naruto.

\- Un pacte d'amitié éternelle.

Il releva la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait de ses yeux verts vitreux, embués dans l'alcool. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, en levant le petit doigt. La main de la jeune fille tanguait. Naruto s'en saisit avec son propre petit doigt.

\- Tu répètes après moi, ok ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Je jure solennellement, que moi, Sakura Haruno…

\- Je jure solennellement, que moi, Sakura Haruno…

\- Naruto !

Naruto se mit à rire, se qui appuya davantage sur son ventre déjà bien en souffrance.

\- T'es con hein ! Aller on refait ! Je jure solennellement, que moi, Sakura Haruno…

\- Je jure solennellement, que moi, Naruto Uzumaki…

\- Je jure fidélité dans mon amitié éternelle avec Sakura Haruno, euh… non avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto rigola de plus belle, et il dut se tourner sur le côté pour soulager un peu son ventre assaillit sous les spasmes de son rire.

\- Tu me fais rêver Saku !

Agacée par le manque d'entrain de son ami, Sakura se saisit du visage du blond et colla son front au sien, en plongeant son regard vert dans ses océans azur. Naruto s'arrêta de rire.

\- Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton ferme et très sérieux. Naruto prit également le visage de Sakura entre ses propres mains.

\- Pour la vie, confirma-t-il.

Sakura sourit et se releva.

\- Bien, maintenant que notre amitié est claire, je t'autorise à dormir avec moi !

\- J'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi.

\- Moi j'ai envie, aller debout ! Par contre, si tu vomis dans mon lit, je te jure que je te fais bouffer les draps par tous les orifices !

Sakura prit la main de Naruto pour l'aider à se relever et ils prirent la direction de la chambre de la jeune fille. Naruto s'y jeta et s'installa à son aise. Il la vit retirer furtivement son pantalon de yoga avant de s'engouffrer sous les draps.

\- Viens sous les draps toi aussi !

\- C'est bizarre comme situation, fit remarquer Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'as jamais dormi avec une fille sans la baiser ?

Un silence suivit cette question. Sakura se releva d'un bond.

\- T'as jamais _juste_ dormi avec une fille ? Bon mis à part notre première rencontre mais ça compte pas.

\- Tu dors souvent avec des mecs sans coucher avec eux toi ?

\- Souvent non, mais c'est déjà arrivé !

\- Genre les deux dernières nuits que t'as passé dehors, tu n'as fait que dormir peut-être ?

Un sourire fendit le visage de Sakura.

\- T'es jaloux Naru ?

\- Oh ! T'es chiante à la fin ! Tu dévies toujours les conversations quand tu veux pas répondre.

\- Il est jaloux le Naru à sa Saku !

\- Ta gueule morue !

Sakura éclata de rire. Naruto se glissa sous les draps en boudant, et Sakura l'enlaça par la taille.

\- Tu verras, c'est bien aussi de _dormir_ avec quelqu'un. C'est mieux que de dormir seule en tous cas.

Elle vint se lover contre lui.

\- Crois-moi Naruto, si j'avais vraiment eu l'intention de coucher avec toi, tu l'aurais très vite su.

Le blond sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait la croire sur ce point. Sakura était du genre à dire et montrer ce qu'elle pense. Comme lors de leur première rencontre où Naruto avait très vite compris ses intentions. Il l'enlaça à son tour et se détendit. C'était étrange de partager un lit avec une personne pour laquelle la relation était tellement spéciale et ambigüe, que ce contact, d'habitude charnel, se transformait simplement en un instant de douceur. Naruto bascula la tête sur le haut du crâne de Sakura et s'endormit en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux roses.

 _OoOoO_

Au petit matin, Naruto se réveilla d'un long sommeil dont il ne soupçonnait pas avoir eu besoin. Il voulu s'étirer, mais sentit le corps de Sakura dans son dos. Sa respiration était lente, elle semblait dormir encore. Il lui prit le bras qui entourait sa taille afin de pouvoir s'extirper quand il la sentit bouger et le serrer contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la poitrine de la jeune fille se serrer encore plus contre son dos.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que t'es réveillée Sakura !

Pour toute réponse, il entendit le gloussement de son amie qui se releva comme une balle dans le lit, et s'écrasa sur son ami blond.

\- Bonjour Naruto ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il maintenant qu'il pouvait s'étirer. Je crois que c'est la première nuit que je dors aussi bien.

\- Tu vois, je te l'ai dit !

Elle lui déposa un gros baiser sur le front et se leva pour s'étirer à son tour, n'ayant que faire que Naruto puisse voir ses fesses rebondies dépasser de son shorty. Elle se retourna vers le paresseux qui ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite et sourit de toutes ces dents.

\- Aller lève-toi ! Tu veux quoi pour petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je prendrai comme toi, lui répondit simplement Naruto, de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Sakura sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Naruto aurait aimé que tous ses matins soient comme celui-ci. Il daigna quitter le lit et rejoindre son amie qui avait déjà mis la cafetière en route.

\- J'ai de la brioche ! s'était-elle exclamée.

\- J'avais remarqué oui !

Sakura fusilla son ami du regard et s'empara d'une spatule en bois afin de lui courir après. Ils terminèrent leur course sur le canapé.

Avec le recul, Naruto trouvait la situation très étrange. Il avait dormi dans le même lit que Sakura, qui était une très jolie fille, ils avaient fait un tas de câlins, il partageait son petit-déjeuner avec elle, et cerise sur le gâteau, ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements en train de se taquiner dans son appartement. Mais Sakura était comme ça, vraie et spontanée, et Naruto savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus aucune arrière-pensée le concernant.

Sakura se décida à prendre une douche après le petit-déjeuner. Naruto attendait que son amie ait fini quand son téléphone sonna. L'écran afficha un numéro que le blond ne connaissait pas. Il n'aimait pas décrocher aux numéros inconnus, mais l'espoir que cela concerne l'une de ses candidatures le poussa à appuyer sur le vert.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Monsieur Uzumaki bonjour,_ fit une voix de femme de l'autre côté du combiné _. Je suis Shizune Kâto, l'assistante de Madame Tsunade Senju. Nous nous sommes vus lors de votre visite il y a quelques jours._

\- Oui, tout à fait. Bonjour.

 _\- Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais Madame Senju souhaiterait pouvoir vous voir avant midi dans son bureau._

\- Aujourd'hui ? s'égosilla Naruto en manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

 _\- Oui aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse sincèrement du caractère soudain de ma demande. Madame Senju souhaiterait avoir votre confirmation quant à votre venue à l'agence._

\- Oui oui, je viendrai ! Evidemment !

 _\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Un rendez-vous à 11h00 vous irait-il ?_

\- Oui, c'est très bien, répondit Naruto dont la joie se dissimulait très mal dans la voix.

 _\- Fort bien. A tout à l'heure Monsieur Uzumaki._

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur place. Enfin ! Une agence l'avait rappelé ! C'était pas trop tôt !

Sakura sortit de la douche et trouva son ami debout dans la cuisine, son téléphone agrippé dans la main droite, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Sakura, j'ai enfin un entretien, un vrai pour un job !

\- Sérieux ! fit-elle en se jetant sur lui. C'est quand ?

Cette question ramena Naruto à la réalité, et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il lui restait à peine une heure pour se préparer.

\- Tout à l'heure, je t'emprunte ta douche !

Naruto remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange, et leva un regard paniqué vers Sakura. Il n'allait pas remettre ses habits de la veille, et si jamais ils lui demandaient de se déshabiller de nouveau ?

\- J'ai pas mes rechanges ! Ils sont dans la voiture, qui est garée du côté de la plage !

\- Je dois avoir des trucs pour toi ! s'exclama Sakura en se ruant dans sa chambre.

Naruto la suivit, incrédule, et elle tira un immense rideau, laissant découvrir un dressing gargantuesque.

\- Il arrive que des mecs oublient des trucs ici, donc je les garde, des fois que ! lui dit-elle de son ton enjoué.

Elle lui tendit une petite pile de vêtements, composée d'un jean foncé, et d'une chemise blanche aux coutures bleu nuit. Elle lui envoya un boxer noir et une paire de chaussettes dans la tronche. Naruto regarda les vêtements qu'il avait dans les bras et jeta un regard interloqué à Sakura.

\- Quoi ? Je les ai lavés avant quand même !

\- Je vais porter des fringues de mecs avec qui tu as couché, fit Naruto, la mine en décomposition.

\- Oh aller, fais pas ta mijaurée ! lui répondit-elle en le poussant hors de la chambre, en direction de la salle de bain. Fais-toi aussi beau que possible ! Et je te veux sorti d'ici dans 20 minutes ! Aller !

Sakura claqua la porte de la salle de bain et Naruto fila sous la douche. Plusieurs longues minutes après, il s'habilla et se prépara à quitter l'appartement de Sakura. Celle-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de sa résidence.

\- Aller ! Merde Naru ! Défonce tout !

Naruto sourit et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit en retour. Son regard dévia sur la tenue que portait son ami, et son sourire s'accentua dans une moue satisfaite.

\- Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, fit Naruto en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

\- En plus la chemise te va mieux à toi qu'à Sasuke !

Naruto se figea. De lourdes sueurs froides glissèrent dans le long de son dos. Il avait mal entendu ? Il portait une chemise de Sasuke ?

Il se retourna, mais Sakura lui faisait de grands signes derrière la porte vitrée fermée. Il ne savait si c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais la chemise le démangeait affreusement maintenant.

Il se pressa tout de même à son rendez-vous, malgré la désagréable sensation d'avoir Sasuke sur le dos. Il se présenta à l'accueil. Tenten lui sourit chaleureusement et appela Shizune pour la prévenir. L'assistante de la Directrice vint le chercher à l'entrée et l'emmena de nouveau dans le couloir. Ils se rendirent tout au fond de celui-ci. Shizune frappa à la porte. On entendit la voix forte de la Directrice crier « Entrez », et Shizune appuya sur la poignée.

Immédiatement, il plongea dans le regard ténébreux du jeune assis en face du bureau de la Directrice. Il vit les pupilles sombres de Sasuke le détailler et tiquer en voyant le vêtement qu'il portait. Malgré le regard de haine qu'il envoyait au brun, Naruto se sentait mal, très mal.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Tsunade en montrant le siège vide à côté du brun.

Naruto sentit ses jambes avancer toutes seules, alors que son esprit avait simplement quitté sa boite crânienne. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation de merde ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là _lui_ ! Naruto vint s'assoir tout à gauche de sa chaise, une fesse presque en dehors pour rester le plus loin possible de cet être malfaisant, et le regard droit sur la Directrice.

Il sentait sur lui le regard électrique du brun qui lui disait « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ma chemise sur le dos, dobe ? ». Naruto avait beaucoup trop chaud. Le cocktail explosif de la colère, la honte et de la gêne allait certainement l'entrainer au malaise.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir rapidement, Naruto.

Naruto déglutit. Il écoutait sans l'écouter, toute son attention étant focalisée sur comment garder son calme et sa dignité dans une pareille situation. Le regard du brun ne le lâchait, il le sentait. Le bond sentait de grosses gouttes perler dans son dos et ses cheveux.

\- Il s'avère que j'ai un contrat à te proposer.

\- Je vous écoute, réussit-il à articuler sans pour autant paraitre trop désemparé.

\- Tu vas participer à la campagne publicitaire pour la promotion d'un bijoutier français, qui lance sa nouvelle gamme de montres. Tu travailleras avec Yamato, un très bon photographe de notre agence.

Tsunade marqua une pose, croisant les mains sous son menton, l'air soudain sévère. L'expression qu'affichait la femme redonna un peu contenance au blond qui n'était pas loin de la rupture d'anévrisme.

\- Je ne te cache pas que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le fait de te confier ce genre de contrat alors que tu n'as quasiment aucune expérience, mais c'est le client qui choisit.

\- Le client a vu ma photo et m'a choisi ? s'étouffa Naruto.

La Directrice pointa son doigt sur Naruto et fit un rapide va-et-vient entre lui et le brun à côté de lui.

\- Il vous a choisi tous les deux. Il cherchait un duo.

Il entendit le rire supérieur de Sasuke à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté, et pris ce risque, alors que Naruto ne fait même pas partie de nos effectifs ? demanda le brun de son ton hautain. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Les photos de Jiraiya étaient encore sur mon bureau quand nous avons eu notre rendez-vous, et le client a été catégorique, il voulait _ce_ duo.

Sasuke soupira. Et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est risqué pour l'agence. Il peut nous enfoncer et entacher notre image.

\- Je le sais Sasuke ! pesta la blonde, qui semblait elle aussi au bord de la crise de nerf. Quant à toi Naruto, tu as intérêt à réussir ce contrat. Je te laisse ta chance, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à salir la réputation de l'agence. Je te jure que si le client n'est pas content, tu pourras partir t'exiler sur une île parce que je te retrouverai, où que tu ailles. Je te fais un contrat de travail pour cette mission uniquement. Si le client est satisfait, nous signerons un contrat longue durée.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son cerveau évinça volontairement les menaces qui lui étaient adressées, et garda en tête l'information que s'il réussissait sa mission, il aurait une place dans cette agence.

\- Tss, vous auriez mieux fait de décliner le contrat.

Naruto tourna le regard vers Sasuke qui le fixait de son air supérieur.

\- Ne commence pas Sasuke, si le client est mécontent, ce sera votre faute à tous les deux. Tu fais aussi partie du duo.

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire de vengeance en le voyant se faire rembarré par la puissante blonde. Sasuke grogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

\- Le shooting aura lieu dans deux jours, dans la salle de réception d'un hôtel de luxe à l'extérieur de la ville. Rendez-vous devant l'agence à 14h00, vous partirez avec le photographe et ses deux assistants. Le représentant de la marque vous attendra directement là-bas. Maintenant, laisse-nous Sasuke, je dois faire les papiers du gosse pour sa mission.

Sasuke soupira et se leva. Il ramassa son sac et sortit du bureau. Naruto déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ces photos avec Sasuke. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva un regard désespéré au ciel, indiquant à la sadique personne qui tirait les ficelles de sa vie qu'elle avait un humour très particulier, et qu'il lui serait très reconnaissant d'arrêter de toujours vouloir le mettre dans des situations aussi merdiques. Amen.

 _OoOoO_

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !_

 _Je vous dis à très vite !_

 _Xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Kiki09531 : Oui Naruto et Sakura ressemblent à un couple, mais c'est bien le fruit d'une très forte amitié :) Y'a un panneau « chasse gardée » sur le dos de notre Naru !_

 _Hasarune : Eh oui, Sasuke se fait discret ces derniers temps, faut aussi laisser notre petit Naru respirer ! Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire en attendant avec impatience la séance photo, je dis ça, je dis rien hein ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

\- Bon, commença l'imposante femme en face de Naruto. Nous allons te faire le contrat pour cette mission, il te faudra signer ces papiers. Les déplacements depuis l'agence jusqu'aux lieux de shooting sont pris en charge. Les repas, tenues et accessoires également. Il faudra que tu reviennes demain dans l'après-midi pour le briefing et les essayages. Nous t'expliquerons ce qu'il te faudra faire, ne pas faire, dire et ne pas dire. J'assignerais un de nos modèles expérimentés pour te donner quelques conseils.

\- Sasuke ? s'enquit Naruto en espérant du plus profond de son âme que la réponse soit négative.

\- Non, il te faut quelqu'un de bien plus expérimenté que Sasuke. Je ne sais pas encore qui ce sera pour être franche. Nous verrons ça plus tard. S'il te plait écoute attentivement ce qu'on te dira, ne foire pas ce contrat.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il était flatté que Tsunade lui laisse sa chance, mais à la fois vexé de voir qu'elle avait si peu confiance en ses capacités. Il savait qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas eu trop le choix, et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour le laisser partir l'esprit tranquille. Mais tout de même ! Sa fierté d'homme exprimait son mécontentement au creux de sa poitrine.

La Directrice lui tendit une petite pile de paperasse, sous laquelle Naruto devait apposer sa signature.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire auprès de nos services pour te remettre ton exemplaire signé demain lors du briefing. Tu as des questions ?

Tout en griffonnant au bas des feuillets, Naruto fit « non » de la tête. Le silence s'installa, durant lequel la blonde le regardait faire. Confier un contrat aussi important à un gamin sans expérience, tout ça parce que le client avait flashé sur une photo, ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Le risque était réel, mais la récompense l'était aussi. C'était tout simplement du quitte ou double.

Le blondinet reposa son stylo et leva les yeux vers l'imposante femme. Elle se saisit des papiers et les rangea dans son tiroir sans même vérifier si tout était en règle.

\- Je te remercie. Rendez-vous demain à 14h00 ici. Ne sois pas en retard, tu as plein de choses à voir.

La femme se leva, obligeant par son geste Naruto à faire de même. Elle lui tendit la main, et il la serra. Naruto ressentait son malaise et sa crainte. Il fit de son mieux pour lui lancer un regard plein d'assurance.

Il était midi passé lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau. Comme la dernière fois, le couloir était animé de quelques personnes qui entraient et sortaient par les nombreuses portes. La plupart avaient clairement la prestance et la carrure de mannequins, et bien qu'il soit confiant sur ses capacités, il se mit tout de même à douter en voyant les profils des autres membres de l'agence.

Il secoua la tête en s'extirpant ces idées néfastes de l'esprit et rejoignit l'accueil. Tenten prenait son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle le vit. Elle lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

\- Félicitations pour votre premier contrat ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Merci, répondit-il, surpris de voir que les informations circulaient vite.

Elle avait une pile de dossiers entre les mains, et un sac bandoulière sur l'épaule. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna en sortant son cellulaire de sa poche.

Naruto en profita pour se saisir du sien et envoyer un message à Sakura pour la prévenir que tout s'était très bien passé et que son entretien avait été plus que concluant. Celle-ci s'empressa de le rappeler, l'assaillant d'un milliard de questions.

 _\- Je suis chez Ino,_ avait-elle fini par dire _. Viens nous rejoindre, tu nous raconteras tout ! Et prends de quoi bouffer sur le chemin, je te le rembourserai !_

Naruto s'exécuta et rejoignit ses amis dans le luxueux appartement de la blonde après s'être arrêté acheter de quoi nourrir quatre estomacs. Il était partagé entre la joie et l'appréhension. La joie d'avoir enfin la chance de faire ses preuves, mais l'appréhension de passer cette épreuve en compagnie de l'autre malade.

Son bonheur se dissipa doucement en pensant à ce terrible personnage qu'était Sasuke, et au mal qu'il s'amusait à lui faire. Mise à part la surprise qu'il avait eue en le voyant vêtu de sa chemise, le brun l'avait complètement ignoré aujourd'hui. Peut-être l'avait-il enfin lâché maintenant qu'il avait achevé son œuvre ? Peut-être estimait-il qu'il s'était assez vengé des mots durs qu'il avait prononcés à Sakura le deuxième soir ?

C'était pas si mal au fond ? Peut-être qu'il aurait enfin la paix, et qu'il ne serait plus obligé de subir ses humeurs changeantes ? Naruto ressentit une boule au creux de son estomac. Il détestait ce type. Il le détestait d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire contre lui. Il était un démon. Et Naruto se rassura en se disant que se tenir éloigné était la meilleure chose à faire, pour se protéger de lui. Il tenta de faire taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que c'était trop tard, qu'il avait déjà plongé trop profondément dans cette relation malsaine, et que ça serait bien trop facile si tout pouvait s'arrêter d'un claquement de doigt.

La porte de l'appartement d'Ino s'ouvrit et la blonde lui sauta au cou en guise de salutation. A ce contact, Naruto évinça quelque peu ses idées noires, et retrouva le sourire. Il s'affala sur le canapé alors que Sakura trépignait d'impatience à côté de lui.

\- Alors, alors ?

\- Laisse-le respirer Sakura ! s'amusa Ino.

Kiba s'afférait à sortir la nourriture du sac. Il fallait avouer que les faire languir de la sorte était assez plaisant, et il s'amusa à regarder les regards impatients que lui envoyaient ses trois amis.

\- J'ai un contrat dans deux jours, et si je le réussis, je gagne ma place au sein de l'agence, expliqua-t-il.

Les visages de ses trois amis s'éclairèrent d'un franc sourire.

\- Oh bien joué Naru ! Maintenant tu défonces tout au shooting !

\- Je suis fier de toi ! s'exclama Kiba alors qu'il lui assenait une frappe amicale dans le dos.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Imagine des photos avec Sasuke et toi…

\- Et bien, à vrai dire…

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Sakura le regarda comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- « A vrai dire » quoi ?

\- Mon contrat est un duo avec Sasuke…

Ses trois amis ne réagirent pas. Un silence étrange s'installa tandis qu'il voyait Ino et Sakura se lancer un regard ébahi, et reporter son attention sur lui.

\- QUOI ? Tu vas faire des photos avec Sasuke !

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant !

\- J'allais le faire, fit-il, gêné.

Ino se leva brusquement, l'air déterminé, et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alors là, plus le choix ! Il faut fêter ça ce soir !

\- Exactement ma chère, renchérit Sakura, j'envoie de suite un message à Sasuke ! Il nous rejoindra quand il aura fini !

Naruto déglutit. Il n'en avait pas franchement envie, mais s'il se manifestait en ce sens, il allait devoir se justifier et répondre à un tas de questions. Et cette perspective lui plaisait encore moins. Il sourit donc à ses amis et Sakura ne se fit pas prier pour sortir son téléphone portable et pianoter dessus à la vitesse de la lumière. Ni une ni deux, le message était envoyé.

Naruto était ravi de passer l'après-midi avec les personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches, même si un coin de sa tête n'avait pas oublié que son pire cauchemar débarquait dans quelques heures. Il fit son possible pour ne pas y penser, mais la boule qu'il gardait au fin fond de son ventre le lui rappelait sans cesse.

La boule atteignit son paroxysme quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, alors qu'il n'était pas loin de 19h00. Sakura se rua, comme à son habitude, vers la porte d'entrée et accueilli le dernier membre de la bande.

Sasuke arrivait dans le salon, Sakura juste derrière lui. Il hocha la tête en guise de salutation générale.

\- Tu ne félicites pas Naruto ? demanda alors Sakura.

Le blond sentit son malaise monter d'un cran alors qu'il restait immobile sur son canapé. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient avec appréhension les réactions du dernier arrivé.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu ce matin, fit-il à l'adresse de son amie, sans même un regard pour le concerné.

Le blondinet fronça discrètement les sourcils alors que Sasuke esquivait la question. Un nœud de jalousie incompréhensible s'éveilla en lui, alors que Sakura renchérissait.

\- Ah, donc tu l'as déjà félicité ce matin ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Non c'est faux !

Ses mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et Naruto se maudit de les avoir prononcés. Un regard de glace se posa alors sur lui. Son visage impassible n'exprimait rien. Ses orbes noirs ne reflétaient rien. Naruto déglutit. Son malaise montait en puissance alors que son vis-à-vis affichait un calme impassible.

\- Félicitations Uzumaki.

Il soutint son regard vide de toute expression. Sa voix était froide et pinçante, et il l'avait appelé « Uzumaki ». S'il y avait bien une chose que leurs quelques entrevues lui avaient appris, c'était que lorsque le brun l'appelait par son nom de famille, c'était qu'il était plutôt dans un mauvais jour.

Cela eut tendance à agacer Naruto. Si l'un des deux devait être énervé contre l'autre, c'était certainement pas lui !

Sakura se jeta alors sur lui et se saisit de son bras pour le tirer en direction du canapé.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas faire des photos avec Naruto ? s'enquit-elle. On peut avoir une avant-première ?

Naruto se sentit pâlir. N'allait-elle jamais s'arrêter ? Il sentit son propre regard fuir et chercher n'importe quoi pour s'y raccrocher. Il tomba dans celui d'Ino. Cette dernière avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et scrutait le visage emprunt de gêne du blond. Naruto détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux, ne semblant plus savoir où regarder pour se sentir en sécurité.

Sasuke s'écrasa de tout son poids sur la place à côté de lui en soupirant, Sakura ne lui ayant pas laissé trop le choix. Celle-ci les regardait impatiente. La puissante aura du brun s'imposa à lui. Ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Mais Sasuke se releva nonchalamment.

\- Je viens de sortir de l'agence, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de repartir là-dedans.

\- Oh aller Sasuke, t'abuse ! Juste un peu !

Sasuke s'éloigna dans la cuisine, Sakura sur ses talons. Naruto, qui avait jusqu'ici gardé les yeux rivés sur la table basse, regarda le brun s'éloigner alors que ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke de refuser une telle opportunité de pouvoir se jouer de lui. Alors il était vraiment décidé à continuer de l'ignorer, comme ce fut le cas ce matin ? Plus que de l'ignorance, c'était une aura de colère que Naruto avait ressentie émaner du brun. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus la rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers lui.

Après tout, tant mieux si Sasuke avait aussi décidé d'être en colère, ce sera dorénavant plus facile pour l'éviter !

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Kiba avait dû partir pour assurer son service. Les quatre amis restants étaient rassemblés autour de la table basse, la musique jouant une mélodie de fond. Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation qu'il avait entamée avec Ino, mais son regard ne cessait de scruter le brun en face de lui, qui semblait pris dans une discussion animée avec Sakura.

Quelle pouvait bien être la nature de leur relation ? Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait-il menacé s'il faisait du mal à la jeune fille ? Ils semblaient tellement proches tous les deux. Etait-ce en partie à cause d'elle que Sasuke lui faisait la misère depuis leur première rencontre ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke se leva. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je vais y aller. On m'attend tôt à l'agence demain.

Encore une fois, il tourna les talons sans même un regard pour le petit blond. Il envoya un « au revoir » général, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sakura l'accompagna et referma la porte derrière lui.

Poussé par une force invisible, Naruto se leva en trombe et se lança à sa poursuite, bousculant involontairement Sakura au passage. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée, et sortit. Sous la violence du geste, la porte se referma immédiatement derrière Naruto après avoir rebondit contre la butée.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Uchiha !

Dans le couloir, Sasuke s'arrêta. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule le blond qui l'avait appelé. Il fronça les sourcils, et se contenta de continuer son chemin.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! cria Naruto en lui emboitant le pas.

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

Sasuke arriva au niveau de la porte menant aux escaliers. Naruto le contourna et se planta devant lui.

\- Moi j'ai des trucs à te dire, teme.

Ils se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé de sa position. Leurs regards se défiaient l'un l'autre, laissant naitre une tension qui devint vite palpable entre eux. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, aucune expression n'émanait de ses deux puits sans fond de Sasuke.

Et voyant que le brun ne semblait pas vouloir lui décrocher un mot, Naruto se sentit pousser des ailes, et continua.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme le pire des enculés ?

\- Tss.

Le rire dédaigneux qu'il fit ne surprit pas le blond.

\- Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais c'était nécessaire d'aller jusque _là_ pour te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Tu l'as cherché, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je l'ai cherché ? Mais j'ai cherché quoi putain !

Sasuke s'enfonça dans le mutisme. Ses yeux noirs se faisaient méprisants et hautains. Les entrailles du blond commençaient à se tordre d'agacement devant l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? continua Naruto, loin de se dégonfler. Je pense que t'as un problème mental.

\- Ma santé mentale va très bien, merci.

\- Je suis sérieux. T'as un vrai problème.

\- Bon écoute Uzumaki. Je vais très bien. Le seul problème que j'ai dans ma vie, il est en face de moi !

Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il venait d'en dire trop. Il soupira lourdement et s'apprêtait à le contourner, mais Naruto le stoppa dans son élan, posant fermement sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Laisse-moi passer.

Sa voix trahissait l'agacement qui commençait à le gagner. Naruto décida de ne pas en tenir compte et insista.

\- En quoi c'est moi le problème alors que c'est toi qui me provoques depuis le début ?

Le regard du brun se posa alors sur son torse, et après quelques secondes, arqua un sourcil en replongeant dans le bleu des yeux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Parce que te présenter devant moi vêtu de ma chemise, ce n'est pas de la provocation peut-être ?

Le blond sentit ses joues s'embraser alors qu'il déglutit bruyamment. Il avait oublié ce détail. Mais hors de question de se laisser démonter face à lui.

\- Et alors ? Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que t'assumes rien. C'est quoi qui t'en empêche ? Ta fierté, ton égo, le regard des autres ? Ou les trois en même temps peut-être ?

Naruto sentit qu'on le saisissait par le col. Il vit ses deux yeux noirs briller d'un éclat de colère et sa mâchoire se serrer à s'en fissurer les dents. En même temps, le visage de Sasuke s'approcha de quelques centimètres, pour mieux le scruter et le surplomber.

\- Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse assumer, Uzumaki.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Après de longues secondes de mutisme durant lesquelles Sasuke semblait emprunt à un fort débat intérieur, l'éclat de colère retomba et il desserra son étreinte en soupirant. Les pupilles céruléennes du blond semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part. Sasuke leva une main vers le visage hâlé du blond, et la posa sur sa joue, faisant jouer son pouce avec sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu as l'air un peu long à la détente, je vais donc tenter d'être clair, fit-il alors que son regard reprenait cette insupportable expression de supériorité. J'ai bien apprécié notre petit jeu, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais.

Naruto sentit tous ses muscles se raidir. Il le vit s'approcher de son oreille.

\- A présent, tu ne m'intéresses plus.

Il lui avait murmuré ces derniers mots, et se retira avec un demi-sourire de satisfaction.

\- Maintenant bouge de là Uzumaki.

Pour toute réponse, le bond lui envoya de toutes ses forces son poing sur son visage porcelaine. Le brun recula de quelques pas, la tête baissée. Il porta une main à sa lèvre et constata qu'elle s'était mise à saigner.

Il releva la tête et se repositionna face à Naruto, plongeant son regard féroce dans le sien.

L'estomac atrocement noué, Naruto se contenta de se décaler pour lui laisser le passage, sans baisser le regard. Ses deux prunelles bleues étaient pleines de reproches et de ressentiments. On n'y lisait aucune colère, juste de la pitié pour l'être abject qui se tenait en face de lui.

Sasuke finit par faire son éternel rictus et son regard de braise se calma.

\- J'espère pour toi que je n'aurai aucune trace pour le shooting, se contenta-t-il de dire en caressant sa lèvre qui saignait toujours.

\- Tu pourras leur avouer que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais une bonne raison pour quitter cette agence et ne plus jamais croiser ta route.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Naruto tourna alors les talons, et s'enfonça dans le long couloir. Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent. Naruto était étrangement calme, lui qui réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, même quand le blond entra dans l'appartement d'Ino.

\- Uzumaki !

Naruto stoppa son mouvement pour fermer la porte et porta son attention sur le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il vit son visage fin s'étirer de nouveau.

\- A demain.

Sans dire un mot, Naruto referma la porte. Sasuke ne put effacer son rictus qui lui barrait le visage que plusieurs longues secondes plus tard. Il se lécha la lèvre, comme pour vérifier si la douleur était passée. Elle ne l'était pas, et cela accentua un peu plus la courbe de la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Malgré la chaleur réconfortante de Sakura qui s'était collée à lui, il sentait une vive blessure pulser dans sa poitrine. Même s'il le savait, l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche qu'il n'avait été qu'une distraction était compliqué à digérer. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité de cette façon. D'habitude, c'est même lui qui tirait les rênes.

Les idées noires qu'il avait plus ou moins réussies à balayer depuis son escapade tout habillé dans l'océan se bousculaient pour refaire surface. Il n'était qu'une petite souris tombée dans un piège d'où s'échappait d'une délicieuse odeur d'emmental. Et il avait naïvement pensé qu'il aurait pu s'en échapper indemne.

 _Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais. Tu me m'intéresses plus_. Ces deux phrases lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Voilà qui mettait un point final aux infimes doutes qu'il avait pu avoir quant à la nature de leur relation : il s'est bien amusé et maintenant ciao.

Il se détestait de voir à quel point la situation le rendait triste, à quel point il sentait cette boule d'humiliation dans son ventre qui ne s'estompait pas, à quel point il se sentait sale. Mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était cette image au visage porcelaine, aux cheveux corbeau, aux orbes froids, qui ne semblait pas encline à s'effacer de son cerveau. Naïvement, il se disait que le temps fera son affaire.

Au petit matin, alors que Naruto avait difficilement cumulé quelques heures de sommeil, il se décida à se lever afin d'occuper son esprit sur autre chose que du noir. Il s'enfouit dans les canapés de son amie et alluma la télévision, prenant soin mettre le volume assez bas pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Rapidement, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que les émissions inintéressantes du matin n'arrivaient pas à captiver assez son attention pour éviter à ses pensées de vagabonder.

Il se maudit et se traita mentalement de tous les noms. La mine renfrognée et contrariée, il s'enfonça encore plus dans les coussins et se saisit du plaid pour disparaitre en dessous. Il relâcha un soupir.

 _Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais. Tu me m'intéresses plus_.

Il s'excita dans tous les sens sous son plaid, essayant vainement de faire déguerpir cette voix suave de son esprit. La télévision émettait toujours un bruit de fond. Naruto rattroupa ses genoux sous son menton, et y enfouit sa tête avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses jambes. A cet instant, il commença doucement à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis cette fameuse matinée à l'océan. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa peine, à défaut de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Ses sanglots le secouèrent pendant de longues minutes, sentant une multitude de gouttelettes perler le long de ses jambes. Abrité sous son plaid, il se sentait en sécurité pour pouvoir se vider de tous ces ressentiments. Aussi il se laissa aller jusqu'à ce que, sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

 _OoOoO_

Un bruit strident retentit dans toute la pièce, et Naruto se leva en sursaut regardant partout autour de lui. Sakura était là, et le regardait, figée dans son mouvement, un sourire crispé et gêné sur les lèvres, alors que gisait à ses pieds une multitude de petits morceaux gris qui, il y a de ça quelques secondes encore, formait un bol de porcelaine.

\- Oups… pardon Naruto, je voulais pas te réveiller…

Le blondinet mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre la situation. Quand ce fut fait, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé en se cachant les yeux de son bras. Il sentait le mouvement de ses paupières frotter de façon désagréable sur ses yeux secs. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour deviner qu'au vu de la douleur, ils devaient certainement être rougis et gonflés. Il se rappelait bien avoir pleuré, mais pas de s'être endormi sur le canapé.

\- Tu as terminé ta nuit ici ? questionna Sakura alors qu'elle s'extirpait dangereusement du cimetière de porcelaine qui l'entourait. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il l'entendit s'approcher, et s'assoir à côté de lui. D'une tape sur ses jambes, elle lui quémanda de les lever pour s'insérer dessous. Ce qu'il fit. Une fois en place, elle appuya doucement sur ses genoux pour les faire redescendre et les installer sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu as pleuré ? Tu as une mine horrible ?

Elle posa sa main sur le bras qui cachait le visage du blond et entama quelques mouvements circulaires de son pouce. Face au mutisme de son ami, elle n'insista pas, et se contenta de lui offrir sa présence et sa chaleur en guise de réconfort.

\- Si tu as envie de parler, tu sais que je suis là Naru ? N'hésite pas si tu en as besoin.

Sa voix était douce et compatissante.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? répondit-il simplement.

\- Bientôt 11h00. Je viens juste de me lever.

Il lui fallut rassembler toutes ses forces pour se décider à se redresser sur le canapé. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son amie. Ses yeux lui faisaient toujours mal. Il s'étira en baillant avant de se passer une main nonchalante dans les cheveux.

\- Je te prépare le petit-déjeuner ? proposa gaiement Sakura.

\- Fais-moi un câlin d'abord.

La demande était si soudaine, que Sakura en écarquilla les yeux. Le regard de Naruto, lui, était très sérieux. Il en avait besoin. Elle s'extirpa alors doucement de l'emprise des jambes de son ami pour monter à califourchon sur ses cuisses puissantes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha de sa poitrine pour l'y blottir. Elle sentit les bras de son ami s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la serrer fort contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle blottit alors sa tête sur sa chevelure blonde et entreprit de la lui caresser d'une main, enroulant ses doigts fins dans quelques mèches ensoleillées.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Naruto n'avait pas desserré son étreinte. Le bruit gênant du gargouillis de son ventre résonna et ce fut le signal de séparation de l'étreinte. Les fines mains de Sakura vinrent se placer sur les joues de son ami et lui levèrent la tête. Elle appuya alors son front au sien, en plantant ses orbes verts dans ceux céruléens de Naruto.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto.

Il lui sourit. Elle avait le regard bienveillant, mais affirmé. Ses pouces traçaient machinalement des cercles sur ses joues. Naruto leva les bras et alla perdre ses mains dans la chevelure rose de son amie. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à venir se caler dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sakura.

Elle répondit à son sourire.

Ces trois mots étaient lourds de sens, mais il se sentait à l'aise de les prononcer ainsi à cette fille. Leur « je t'aime » était particulier, il leur était propre. Eux seuls savaient vraiment ce qu'il signifiait.

\- D'un amour pur et véritable ? renchérit-elle alors que son sourire se transformait en une moue malicieuse.

\- Evidemment, répondit-il simplement.

Sakura s'écarta et le dévisagea quelques dernières secondes, avant de finalement se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Naruto se redressa complètement sur le canapé et s'étira une nouvelle fois. Il envoya balader le plaid et c'est à ce moment que son boxer lui rappela qu'il venait de se réveiller. Le rouge aux joues, il envoya un regard paniqué à son amie dans la cuisine qui s'emparait d'une petite balayette pour ramasser les débris qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Saku… tu étais assise sur…

\- Oui je sais, j'ai bien senti !

Elle se tourna dans sa direction pour lui présenter son plus beau sourire.

\- Mais ça m'a pas gênée plus que ça !

Et elle gloussa des paroles incompréhensibles, tandis que Naruto poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu me fatigues, Sakura…

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata d'un rire clair.

 _OoOoO_

 _Alors, alors !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Pour ceux qui s'impatientent d'une nouvelle scène croustillante, sachez que d'ici 2 chapitres, vous serez comblés ! :)_

 _A bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, je sais que certains s'impatientent, mais je vous assure que votre patience sera récompensée ! :)_

 _Merci à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui viennent me lire, ça me fais énormément plaisir ! J'espère que la suite de mon histoire vous plaira !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Kushina56 : merci énormément pour ton commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup que mon histoire te pousse à laisser une trace de ton passage *-* Je suis ravie que tu te sois faite avoir par les gestes de Sasuke ! C'était l'effet voulu ! )_

 _Nenesse : le shooting arrive ! Bientôt bientôt ! :)_

 _Myrie : oui, il souffre notre petit Naruto ! Mais peut-être que Sasuke aussi ? Qui sait ?_

 _Harasune : j'aime énormément la relation de Naruto et Sakura également, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire et la développer. Presque autant que d'écrire celle de Naruto et Sasuke, c'est pour dire ! ^^_

 _Kiki09531 : Sasuke n'est pas tendre avec notre Naruto non ^^ Heureusement qu'il a Sakura !_

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto se présenta en avance à l'agence. Tenten était derrière son bureau et se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki.

Le ton formel de la jeune fille ne lui plaisait guère. Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

\- Bonjour Tenten. Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais peut-être pourrais-tu simplement m'appeler Naruto ? Et me tutoyer ?

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle finit par sourire timidement.

\- D'accord, Naruto. Je vais prévenir Shizune que tu es arrivé.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et après quelques mots échangés posa le combiné. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Rends-toi salle 4. Le numéro est écrit sur la porte. Tu connais le chemin je crois.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Il traversa la double porte battante et emprunta ce couloir qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur. Son attention se porta sur les portes. Un petit écriteau métallique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avait indiquait effectivement le numéro de la salle. Celle dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous était tout près.

Il arriva devant et frappa. Une voix féminine lui somma d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et fut surpris de voir une dizaine de personnes s'afférer dans tous les sens. Shizune faisait les cent pas, un cahier dans les bras. Le studio photo était positionné de la même façon que dans la précédente salle qu'avait visitée Naruto. Son regard bifurqua sur deux hommes au milieu des projecteurs.

Un homme inconnu s'afférait à mesurer Sasuke de part et d'autres, et au vu de la tête que celui-ci tirait, il ne semblait pas apprécier.

\- Puisque je t'ai dit que mes mensurations n'ont pas bougé, Shino !

\- C'est un ordre de la Directrice, je dois vérifier.

Il sentit son cœur le serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant le brun torse nu, qui se contorsionnait pour accéder aux demandes de son interlocuteur.

L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil malgré qu'on soit en intérieur et un smoking trois pièces noir. Il semblait très méticuleux dans ce qu'il faisait, prenant mesure sur mesure, et notant le tout sur un calepin. Il n'avait pas l'air plus que ça affecté des contestations de son cobaye. Malgré son visage tiré par la contrariété, Sasuke ne bronchait pas et laissait l'homme accomplir sa mission. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Naruto, pas plus que toutes les autres personnes ici présentes d'ailleurs. Tout le monde semblait sur le qui-vive. Naruto se serait cru en plein champs de bataille.

Soudain, Shizune croisa son regard et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Oh, Monsieur Uzumaki, vous êtes là ! Nous avons un gros contretemps, vos tenues ne pourront pas être livrées aujourd'hui pour les essayages. Madame Senju est en train de régler cela avec le transporteur qui était chargé de nous les livrer. Du coup, ils arriveront demain directement sur le lieu du shooting. Je suis vraiment désolée que ce soit si désordonné pour votre première mission. Nous allons faire notre possible pour vous préparer dès aujourd'hui.

Alors c'est pour ça que tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, que cet homme voulait s'assurer de bien prendre les mesures de Sasuke, que Shizune allait bientôt creuser un sillon au sol à force de faire les cent pas…

\- S'il vous plait, approchez-vous de l'homme là-bas, il va prendre vos mesures. Nous devons nous organiser au mieux pour être prêts malgré ce contretemps.

Naruto hocha la tête. Le portable de Shizune sonna et elle s'empressa de décrocher en lui tournant le dos pour prendre son appel. Il balaya une nouvelle fois la salle et son regard se posa sur le duo de tout à l'heure. Après avoir lâché un profond soupir, il se dirigea vers eux, en trainant les pieds. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Sasuke leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Son habituel regard inexpressif ne surprit pas le blond, qui se contenta de basculer son regard sur l'autre personne pour le saluer.

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il.

\- Ravi de te connaitre, Naruto. Je suis Shino, je m'occupe de la gestion de l'agence en règle générale. Mais il m'arrive en cas d'urgence, comme ici, de donner un coup de main pour préparer les shootings. Déshabille-toi s'il te plait, je vais vérifier tes mesures. Comme nous ne pouvons pas vous faire essayer vos tenues aujourd'hui, nous allons vérifier demain à la première heure que vos mesures correspondent aux costumes.

\- Vous travaillez souvent dans l'urgence comme ça ?

\- « Souvent » non, mais ça arrive quelques fois oui. Désolé que ta première expérience avec nous se passe aussi mal.

Naruto eut un sourire jaune. Ce Shino était à mille lieues d'imaginer à quel point sa situation était catastrophique. Le retard de livraison des costumes n'était qu'un infime détail.

Il commença à retirer son T-shirt quand il remarqua que Sasuke le fixait toujours. Son regard le mettait mal à l'aise et il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de continuer. Il n'avait plus envie de se dévoiler de la sorte face à lui. Il ne voulait même plus se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. _Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais. Tu me m'intéresses plus._ Ces mots qui résonnaient encore dans la tête lui arrachèrent un horrible frisson qui lui remontait la colonne vertébrale.

Il avait l'impression que son corps se consumait de l'intérieur à force de sentir les orbes noirs et brûlants de Sasuke le scruter avec tant d'insistance. Il se fit violence pour tenter de se raisonner, et de balayer la gêne et l'agacement qu'il sentait monter en lui, et commença à s'attaquer à sa boucle de ceinture. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses nombreuses claques mentales, il sentait inévitablement la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Ses yeux fixaient le sol, il ne voulait pas le regarder, trop gêné, trop en colère, trop déçu…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de retirer ses vêtements et qu'il ne lui restait que son boxer, Shino leur demanda de se placer dos à dos. Afin de les comparer. Il sentit alors la peau tiède et douce de Sasuke s'appuyer contre ses omoplates. Il sentit une vague de frisson lui remonter jusqu'à la base du cou, et sa peau hâlée revêtir un début de chair de poule. S'il avait pu se frapper la tête contre un mur pour se remettre les idées en place, il l'aurait fait. Mais à la place, il sentait le corps de l'autre se presser au sien, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, parfait, sculpté divinement, pâle, attirant.

\- Arrête de bouger Naruto, s'il te plait, lui demanda alors Shino.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que son état le faisait gesticuler nerveusement. Il avait bien trop chaud. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens tellement il était mal à l'aise, ses jambes le démangeaient tellement elles voulaient fuir, son cerveau disjonctait tellement il ne comprenait pas.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un tel fracas, qu'il était impossible ne pas remarquer l'arrivé de cet intrus. Shizune se rua alors à sa rencontre en pestant qu'il était en retard. Le garçon ria aux éclats, ne se sentant pas du tout impressionné par le mécontentement de l'assistante de la Directrice. Le regard du type se posa alors sur le duo de modèles qui se faisait inspecter, et Naruto perçut alors un sourire malicieux étirer son visage.

La personne en question était grande, une bonne tête de plus que Naruto. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mi-longs, et plaqués à l'arrière du crâne par une couche de gel aux reflets métallisés.

\- La voilà notre nouvelle recrue qui fait tant débat ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambées.

Shizune marchait d'un pas rapide pour suivre le nouvel arrivant.

\- Hidan ! Tu n'apprendras donc jamais la ponctualité !

Le prénommé Hidan ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, et jaugea rapidement le blondinet en face de lui. Il lui tendit une main puissante accompagné d'un franc sourire. Naruto s'en saisit et manqua de se faire broyer les phalanges par la poigne de l'homme.

\- Tu dois être Naruto ? C'est moi qui suis chargé de t'apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir pour demain !

Naruto entendit Sasuke soupirer, et il vit le regard du nouveau venu basculer sur lui.

\- Au grand damne de Sasuke ! s'amusa-t-il.

Il passa alors son bras autour du cou du jeune brun, et commença à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Sasuke protesta et se débâtit, mais emprisonné dans ses bras musclés, ses tentatives étaient toutes vaines.

\- Sasuke m'adore, fit-il à l'adresse de Naruto alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché son sourire.

Hidan daigna le libérer, et immédiatement, sa victime commença à l'insulter de tous les noms en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Naruto ne savait que faire ni quoi dire devant cette scène venue d'un autre monde. L'impassible Sasuke se faisait impunément malmené par un mec, alors que celui-ci semblait s'étouffer tellement il riait.

\- Vous avez terminé ? les coupa Shino qui semblait perdre patience. Hidan, tu n'es pas là pour faire le clown !

\- Pourquoi Tsunade a-t-elle choisi un guignol pareil ? s'insurgea Sasuke.

\- Parce que je suis beau, doué, talentueux, et disponible aujourd'hui ! Oh aller, fais pas la tête Sasuke, ça va bien se passer.

Hidan amorça un geste pour retourner dans les cheveux du brun, mais Sasuke l'évinça d'un violent revers de main en lui crachant une nouvelle obscénité.

Shizune intervint alors pour leur rappeler qu'Hidan devait coacher Naruto pour qu'il soit fin prêt demain. Malgré son sens de contradiction apparent, Hidan semblait tout de même prendre sa tâche au sérieux. Il arrêta de provoquer Sasuke et il commença à poser des questions au jeune blond.

Hidan semblait s'être bien renseigné sur le client qui avait commandé ce shooting, et conseilla Naruto sur comment mettre les montres en valeur. Il montra à Naruto quelques poses qu'il appelait « bateau » mais qui selon lui marchaient toujours. Il lui fit un cours magistral sur la posture et l'expression du visage, qui étaient les nerfs du métier. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Sasuke, il enchaina sur le travail de pose en duo. Il manipulait son acolyte avec tellement d'aisance que Naruto en fut fasciné. Sasuke se laissait faire, et entrait même dans sa dynamique. Tout en posant, Hidan lui expliquait pourquoi il fallait mieux poser sa main ici, et non là, pourquoi regarder à droite plus qu'à gauche, comment dynamiser la photo en jouant avec son partenaire. Cela faisait énormément d'information à intégrer, et Naruto doutait d'être capable de s'en souvenir.

\- Nous allons faire un essai ! s'était soudain écrié Hidan. Rien de mieux que la pratique pour se perfectionner !

Hidan s'empara du poignet de Naruto et le planta aux côtés de Sasuke. Il s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les bras.

\- Imagine que je suis le photographe, que tu as ta jolie montre au poignet, et que nous sommes le jour du shooting !

\- Le photographe me donnera des consignes ?

\- Qui sera votre photographe ?

\- Yamato, répondit Sasuke.

\- Dans ce cas, oui, il va vous aiguiller. C'est le plus facilitant de nos photographes, j'imagine que la vieille Tsunade a du faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il s'occupe de ce shooting vu que tu représentes un danger potentiel, Naruto.

Il déglutit. Le franc parler de son interlocuteur le rappela brutalement à la réalité.

\- T'en fais pas, Sasuke aussi va t'aider. Laisse-le te guider, et toi, contente-toi de te concentrer sur ton visage et tes postures. Il est habitué aux shootings duo. Hein Sasuke ?

\- Ta gueule Hidan.

Le jeune brun laissa échapper un profond soupir tandis qu'Hidan souriait encore de toutes ces dents. Naruto les regarda en coin.

\- Pour l'anecdote, reprit Hidan, quand Sasuke est arrivé à l'agence, il…

\- On s'en fout de tes anecdotes Hidan ! On est là pour travailler !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée une nouvelle fois, et une blonde en furie entra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le trio qui s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle.

\- Hidan ! Viens ici s'il te plait !

L'appelé se leva.

\- Bon, faites quelques essais le temps de voir ce que me veut la furie !

Il s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce avec la Directrice. Naruto leva le regard sur son vis-à-vis. Il sentait la gêne revenir au galop, alors qu'il se rendait à peine compte qu'elle avait réussi à se dissiper. Certainement que le personnage haut en couleur qu'était Hidan devait y être pour quelque chose.

Voyant que le silence qui s'était installé ne gênait que lui, il se décida à le briser.

\- Je pense que tu devrais me guider, comme l'a conseillé Hidan.

\- Si je passe ma vie à te dire ce que tu dois faire, tu ne progresseras jamais.

\- On verra pour ma progression quand ce contrat sera terminé. Pour le moment j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et tu le sais.

Le ton tranchant qu'avait employé Naruto fit arquer un sourcil au brun. Après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, il pointa la chaise où était assis Hidan.

\- Très bien. Le photographe est là. Les montres seront à notre poignet gauche. Le but est de les mettre en évidence lors de nos poses.

Il se plaça derrière le blond et son bras gauche vint remonter le long de son torse pour se poser sur son pectoral.

\- Si tu empoignes mon poignet juste sous la montre avec ta main gauche, on verra les deux sur l'objectif.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Fais-le, lui ordonna-t- il. Que je te montre la suite.

Le blond s'exécuta, alors que, de sa main de libre, Sasuke vint appuyer sur le front de Naruto pour lui faire basculer la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu peux soit fixer l'objectif, dans ce cas nous le fixerons tous les deux, soit basculer ta tête, et dans ce cas je te regarderai.

La tête en arrière, son regard tomba dans celui de Sasuke qui le surplombait. D'instinct, il se redressa hâtivement, et maladroitement. Il était hors de question de se laisser à nouveau envahir par des émotions parasites.

\- Reste concentré, fit-il alors.

Nul doute qu'il avait remarqué le malaise du blond. Naruto le fusilla du regard. Facile à dire pour lui qui a le beau rôle depuis le début.

Sans laisser le temps au blond de réfléchir davantage, Sasuke entama les explications d'une nouvelle pose, en aidant son acolyte à se placer correctement. Ses mains pâles parcourraient la peau dorée du blond, lui arrachant frissons et crispation. Naruto le fuyait du regard. La situation était bien trop embarrassante. Surtout que le brun ne semblait même pas profiter de la situation comme il aimait tant le faire avant. Leur contact corporel n'était que pur professionnalisme, et Naruto sentit son cœur se resserrer en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle Sasuke faisait la part des choses, alors que lui se sentait tellement vulnérable.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins, Naruto ?

La voix froide et dure de son partenaire le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et vit son beau visage crispé par l'agacement.

\- Oui, désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre la pression pour demain. Si tu restes concentré aujourd'hui, il n'a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Alors arrête de rêvasser.

Si Hidan avait réussit à le faire se sentir plus à l'aise, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de Sasuke dont les mots avaient fait remonter comme une flèche son niveau de stress et de gêne. Était-il vraiment en train de se faire sermonner par Sasuke Uchiha ? Était-il vraiment en train de se prendre un reproche de la part d'un type qui se comporte comme le dernier des connards depuis leur première rencontre ? Était-il seulement conscient de l'humiliation que cela représentait ?

Naruto jeta un œil vers la porte en priant pour que son mentor revienne au plus vite. Son malaise grandissait au fil des secondes, et il allait bientôt finir par se sentir mal.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il simplement.

Sasuke ne renchérit pas. Il reprit ses instructions et continua de placer Naruto à sa guise parfois entre ses bras puissants, parfois collant leurs torses l'un à l'autre, ou encore en caressant doucement son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Naruto sentit la boule de nerf au fond de son ventre se dénouer un peu en entendant la voix chantonnante d'Hidan se diriger vers eux.

\- Désolé les jeunes, la vieille avait quelques affaires de dernière minute à me confier ! Reprenons !

Mécaniquement, Naruto s'éloigna du brun pour être prêt à recevoir les nouvelles instructions de son sauveur. Hidan se replaça sur la chaise et les regarda intensément.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, la pratique ! Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire. Je te guiderai pour t'améliorer, Naruto.

Le cœur un peu plus léger maintenant qu'Hidan était revenu, le blondinet se remit au travail.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto pensait vraiment que cela ne prendrait que quelques heures, mais le soleil déclinait déjà qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas mis fin à la séance. La pièce s'était entre-temps vidée, et il ne restait plus qu'eux trois.

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça, Naruto ! Tu vois que tu fais passer bien plus de choses avec ce genre de regard ! Le regard est très important, ne l'oublie surtout pas !

\- Je pense que Naruto est suffisamment préparé maintenant, Hidan, ronchonna Sasuke. C'est bien beau de travailler, mais si on n'est pas assez reposés, la séance de demain ne donnera pas grand chose non plus.

\- Elle est fatiguée, Sasuke ? se moqua l'aîné. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, je vais terminer en tête à tête avec Naruto.

Le ton mi-moqueur mi-provocateur d'Hidan ne sembla pas du tout plaire à Sasuke, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Cependant, il ne lui donna pas le loisir de lui répondre.

Hidan se leva de sa chaise et s'étira bruyamment.

\- Bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, la demoiselle a raison. Il faut aussi que vous vous reposiez. Je vous libère !

Il entendit le brun laisser échapper un profond soupir de contentement. Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leurs affaires pendant qu'Hidan rangeait le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé.

\- Partez devant, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler ici, lança Hidan depuis le fond la pièce.

Naruto remarqua le regard suspicieux que lançait Sasuke. Ses yeux noirs étaient plissés et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Son visage renfrogné lui donnait un adorable air boudeur. Naruto se serait giflé pour oser penser à ce genre de chose, mais son cerveau était trop occupé à chercher à se rappeler de tous les traits de ce visage, de cette pâleur de peau, de ces quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient de ses cheveux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sasuke se décida à reporter son attention sur ses affaires. Le regard de Naruto devait lui peser, car il leva immédiatement les yeux vers les grands océans azurs de son partenaire.

Immédiatement, le blondinet reprit contenance, et se saisit de son sac et de ses affaires qui trainaient, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte. _Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais. Tu ne m'intéresses plus_. Son cœur se resserra un peu plus en se rappelant de cette voix glaciale, et il s'engouffra dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'il pleuvait, et là où une personne normale se serait abritée, il laissa les gouttes tomber sur lui. Ca lui faisait du bien. S'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre les idées en place seul, au moins cette pluie allait l'aider. Il lâcha un profond soupir.

Derrière lui, le bruit de la porte lui indiqua que Sasuke venait également de sortir. L'absence de bruit de pas témoignait de l'intelligence du brun à rester abrité dans le renfoncement de la porte.

Naruto fourra ses mains dans les poches et commença à descendre la rue en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer sous cette pluie ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Le ton neutre qu'avait employé le brun lui enfonça un poignard invisible dans la poitrine. Même si c'était malsain, il aurait préféré entendre de l'intérêt, ou même un sous-entendu dans sa voix. Il aurait pu se sentir encore un peu désiré, et quelque part, ça l'aurait rassuré. Ca aurait un peu comblé le vide qu'avaient créé ses dernières paroles qui résonnaient inlassablement dans la tête.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Naruto, tu vas être malade pour demain, c'est tout ce que tu vas gagner.

Naruto fit volte face. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Uchiha ? Tu me traites comme un moins que rien, et tu es là à me donner des conseils et à me réprimander comme si j'avais 8 ans. Tu veux pas juste me foutre la paix ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il le scruta de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, et fourra nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches. Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Quoi ? Et c'était tout ? Naruto resta figé sur place. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le remette à sa place avec des répliques cinglantes, comme d'habitude. Mais non, il se contentait de lui tourner le dos, comme s'il s'en fichait royalement. C'était certainement le cas d'ailleurs. Il faut croire que plus rien n'irait comme à son habitude, dorénavant.

Sasuke était déterminé à rester froid, et leur jeu du chat de la souris semblait définitivement terminé. Naruto se surprit à ressentir une pointe de déception. Il sentait le vent tourner.

Naruto serra son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur. Encore une fois, un objet tranchant et invisible venait le torturer de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il être si hautain, si ignorant et arrogant après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Arrivait-il seulement à se regarder dans un miroir avec un tel comportement ? Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de l'ignorer ainsi après tout ça ! La moindre des choses était d'être courtois, au minimum, et de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie comme il le fait.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours arriver à se montrer encore plus blessant et méchant, alors qu'à chaque fois Naruto pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire ?

 _Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais. Tu ne m'intéresses plus._

\- Je te déteste, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto avait prononcé ces mots de la façon la plus solennelle qui soit. Comme une déclaration officielle, presque un adieu.

Sasuke se stoppa et tourna la tête, présentant au blond son profil gauche. Son visage était toujours impassible, comme si un mur invisible le protégeait de tout sentiment et de toute émotion. Son œil noir et vide dévisageait le blond.

Après de longues, très longues secondes, et sans dire un mot, Sasuke reprit son chemin, et continua à remonter la rue. Naruto en fit de même, dans le sens inverse. Son cœur était à la fois vide et lourd, une étrange sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour parler de tout ça, car il sentait bien que son corps saturait de tout garder pour lui. Mais la situation était bien trop compliquée pour se confier à une personne de son entourage, car tout le monde connaissait Sasuke. Et il était hors de question que son groupe d'ami soit au courant de la merde dans laquelle il était à cause de lui. Il avait suffisamment été humilié comme ça.

Maintenant, il était temps d'avancer en le laissant derrière. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Certes il se sentait très attiré physiquement par le brun, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, il était extrêmement beau, mais il fallait aussi se rendre à l'évidence qu'humainement, c'était quelqu'un de bien trop taciturne et imprévisible. Et peut-être même qu'il était foncièrement méchant. De toute façon, un type comme lui ne peut rien apporter de bien dans une vie. Il en était certain, Naruto se portera bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de le sortir définitivement de sa vie. Il était grandement temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Sayonara Sasuke Uchiha.

 _OoOoO_

 _Bon, une fin de chapitre pas très joyeuse, j'en suis désolée, mais elle est nécessaire pour la suite !_

 _Je sais que vous l'attendez depuis un petit moment, mais ça y est, nous y sommes : dès le prochain chapitre, nous attaquons le shooting pour la marque de montres ! J'espère vous combler avec les mésaventures de notre blond préféré )_

 _A très vite ! !_

 _Xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir !_

 _Je m'excuse du retard de publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps ! :)_

 _Je travaille en parallèle sur une autre histoire, j'ai hâte de la peaufiner et de pouvoir vous la partager ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Harasune : Ahah, oui notre petit Naru a un peu la mémoire courte ! Pour avoir subit tout ça depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke, il en faut bien pour continuer à le supporter ^^_

 _Kiki 09531 : Il me fallait un personnage haut en couleur et plus âgé que Naruto pour jouer le coach de Naruto, et j'avoue qu'Hidan incarnait vachement bien ce dont j'avais besoin ! ^^ Et en plus, j'aime également beaucoup ce personnage, donc c'est parfait :) Je prends volontiers le baise-main_

 _Nenesse : Naruto est trop gentil pour se montrer méchant, même envers une mouche ^^_

 _OoOoO_

Il ne savait trop ni comment, ni pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Sasuke était en train de le pénétrer de toutes ses forces. Naruto gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Il le sentait aller et venir en lui, l'emplissant de ces sensations enivrantes auxquelles on ne résiste pas. Et c'était beaucoup trop bon.

\- Naruto, t'es tellement bon que je pourrai passer ma vie à te baiser.

A l'entente de cette phrase, il se crispa encore plus de plaisir. Il sentait la luxure couler dans ses veines, le plaisir de sentir que Sasuke et lui ne faisaient qu'un.

\- Han ! Sasuke, vas-y encore... supplia-il.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça encore plus loin en lui. Naruto gémit de plus belle. Il se savait proche de la rupture, et quand il sentit la main de Sasuke s'emparer de son sexe, une vague d'excitation le submergea et son cœur rata un battement.

Il se redressa d'une traite dans ses draps, la sueur perlant sur son front et la respiration aussi saccadée que s'il avait couru un marathon. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre de Sakura, preuve que la nuit était encore loin d'être finie.

Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. 6h16. Il soupira profondément et lâcha un juron de mécontentement. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, et cela avait plutôt tendance à l'agacer.

La douleur au niveau de son entrejambe le fit soupirer davantage et lui rappela que sa nuit avait été hantée par des scènes bien trop érotiques à son goût entre lui et un certain brun. Il ferma les yeux, voulant chasser ces images indécentes de son esprit. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau en ébullition de lui rappeler à quel point il avait aimé ça, à quel point il avait crié alors qu'ils avaient sauvagement fait l'amour, encore et encore. Ce souvenir lui déclencha un frisson qui lui remonta toute la colonne vertébrale.

C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Sasuke. Et s'il avait été maître de ses rêves, il se serait bien gardé de l'imaginer dans de telles situations. Son entrejambe se manifesta de nouveau, et il se décida à se lever pour remédier à ce problème.

Sans réveiller Sakura, il se hissa hors des draps et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Après s'être complètement dévêtu, il s'introduisit dans la douche et laissa un instant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau. Rien que ce contact l'apaisait et lui faisait du bien. Mais visiblement, sa virilité ne semblait pas se satisfaire de quelques filets d'eau. Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois. Bon, il était temps de s'y mettre.

Il commença à imaginer ses actrices favorites dans des positions très frivoles. En même temps, sa main entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge toujours au garde-à-vous. Son imagination allait bon train, quand l'une de ses merveilleuses actrices prit subitement l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Naruto, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit instantanément pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Mais force était de constater que sa virilité, elle, semblait conquise par ce genre de pensées.

Il prit une grande inspiration, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, et reprit où il s'était arrêté. Mais une fois que la graine était plantée, il était difficile de s'en débarrasser. Et telle une mauvaise herbe récalcitrante, Sasuke revint encore remplacer la fille de ses fantasmes. Il fut horrifié de sentir son sexe réagir positivement sous ses doigts.

Bon, après tout, en y réfléchissant, c'était à cause de ce rêve qu'il en était là, c'était sans doute normal de devoir assouvir ses besoins avec son image, histoire de boucler la boucle ? Non ?

D'une main hésitante, il se remit à la tâche, s'autorisant à visualiser en même temps ce visage fin et ce corps pâle et parfait qui appartenaient à Sasuke. Force était de constater que s'imaginer en présence de Sasuke le faisait réagir plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissa quelque peu aller jusqu'à s'entendre gémir. C'était comme si son corps se remémorait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il réagissait au quart de tour. Continuant sur sa lancée, il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait presque à sentir les mains du brun le parcourir sous la douche. Il se cambra un peu, son corps cherchant le contact de ces mains imaginaires. Il les sentit alors parcourir ses côtes et redescendre jusqu'à ses hanches, pour finir par les empoigner fermement. Il s'entendit gémir à nouveau.

Perdu dans son fantasme qui lui paraissait tellement plus réel qu'à l'accoutumée, il sentit le corps lisse et chaud de Sasuke se coller dans son dos. Il bascula la tête en arrière alors que les lèvres du brun venaient se poser dans son cou. Sa langue chaude se mit à jouer avec sa peau. Il gémit encore, s'entendant même murmurer le prénom de son amant imaginaire. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa gorge pour la lui saisir, alors que l'autre descendait jusqu'à son membre. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour, et il prit la relève.

Naruto se cambra. Les yeux clos, il se perdait dans cette douce torture qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Sasuke lui serrait un peu plus la gorge, lui mordait le lobe de l'oreille. Il l'entendit même lui chuchoter quelques obscénités.

\- Tu en veux plus, Naruto ?

Il s'entendit gémir à nouveau.

\- Penche-toi en avant.

Il s'exécuta. La main qui lui serrait la gorge passa dans son dos et descendit jusqu'à son bassin dans une longue caresse languissante. Ses doigts fins vinrent se perdre entre les fesses mates et rebondies du blond.

Naruto laissa échapper un râle de plaisir quand il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Ses gémissements s'amplifièrent avec le mouvement de va-et-vient qui s'en suivit. Sasuke lui mordit le cou, puis passa sa langue sur la chair malmenée.

\- Dis-moi que tu en veux plus, Naruto.

La respiration saccadée, et les yeux toujours fermement clos, le blond lui répondit d'une voix semblable à une plainte.

\- Encore, Sasuke, j'en veux encore.

Il sentit le brun sourire dans son cou. La seconde d'après, un autre doigt vint s'introduire en lui, lui arrachant un énième gémissement plaintif. Il avait très chaud, son excitation allait atteindre son paroxysme, et les mouvements de ciseaux qui démarraient à l'intérieur de lui terminèrent de lui faire perdre pied.

Un sentiment de libération l'envahit alors qu'il se répandait dans sa main. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il extirpa lentement ses propres doigts de son fessier et regarda sa main comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait à cet endroit. Puis il bascula sur son autre main, encore recouverte de sa semence, et lui infligea le même regard inquisiteur. Puis il soupira.

Bon, il venait de se masturber en pensant à Sasuke. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé tomber si bas, et cette pensée l'effraya quelque peu. Ce qui l'horrifia davantage, c'était la rapidité et la puissance avec lesquelles son corps avait réagi en pensant à lui. La petite voix de la culpabilité lui rappela qu'il en était là à cause de ce foutu rêve, et que jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait fait ça si sa nuit n'avait pas été envahie par un magnifique corps pâle comme la lune et nu comme un ver. Naruto sembla satisfait de cette réflexion qui le rassura, se persuadant que ça n'était pas vraiment de son fait, que s'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve, il n'aurait pas été là, sous la douche, à calmer ses pulsions primaires. A cette pensée, il relâcha un soupir d'aise, mélangé à du soulagement. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Encore une fois, tout était celle de l'Uchiha.

Il prit le temps de bien se laver avant de sortir de la salle de bain, et terminer de se préparer. Il quitta l'appartement sur les coups de 11h00, ayant décidé au dernier moment de prendre sa pause déjeuner avec Kiba. Les deux amis se rejoignirent donc en ville. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux pour évacuer son appréhension que de voir son meilleur ami en seul à seul.

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille qu'il partit pour sa première mission en tant que modèle photo à Miami.

 _OoOoO_

Il arriva en avance à l'agence. Mais il n'était pas le premier, deux hommes étaient déjà là. Les deux étaient grands et faisaient presque la même taille. A première vue, ils devaient aussi avoir le même âge. La trentaine environ. L'un avait les cheveux châtains, et les yeux très noirs. Il était habillé de façon assez décontractée, il arborait un grand sourire et parlait plutôt fort. L'autre avait les cheveux d'un gris resplendissant, et encore plus désordonnés que la tignasse de Kiba. Il était très bien habillé, dans un costume trois pièces noir.

Lorsque Naruto s'approcha d'eux, ils stoppèrent leurs conversations, et regardèrent le nouveau venu.

\- Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda celui aux cheveux châtains.

\- Oui c'est moi, enchanté, répondit-il en tendant la main.

\- Moi de même, je suis Yamato, votre photographe.

Naruto hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers l'autre homme. Il lui serra également la main.

\- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, le manager de Sasuke. Je viens m'assurer que tout se passera bien pour lui, et pour toi aussi.

\- Tu es bien en avance, Naruto, fit remarquer Yamato de son air jovial.

\- J'avais la trouille d'arriver en retard, répondit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ah, le stress du premier contrat ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sera là pour t'aider. Le but est que tout le monde soit content, non ?

L'optimisme et le sourire du photographe lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto fut surpris de voir arriver Shino, qui arborait toujours ses lunettes de soleil. Kakashi sourit lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Et bien ! Tsunade a si peu confiance qu'elle nous envoie son fier homme de main en première ligne ?

\- Arrête de te moquer, Kakashi. Je suis là pour travailler, tout comme toi. Je dois aller vérifier les costumes dès notre arrivée, et Tsunade m'a aussi demandé d'assister Yamato pour la séance.

\- Tu passes de gestionnaire en chef à assistant du photographe ? Et ça va, tu le vis bien ?

On devinait aisément le regard foudroyant que pouvait lui lancer Shino derrière ses lunettes. Celui-ci souffla avant de lui répondre d'un ton sec.

\- Tsunade me fait confiance. Je suis honoré de savoir qu'elle se repose sur moi. Et je n'ai plus besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit que je suis quelqu'un de polyvalent.

\- Je te taquine, Shino. Je sais bien que tu es quelqu'un de fiable.

Kakashi lui envoya une frappe dans le dos, et le brun tourna la tête en croisant les bras, visiblement très peu réceptif à l'humour de son collègue.

Alors qu'ils se disaient qu'il était temps de partir, la silhouette de Sasuke se dessina au bout de la rue. Il rejoignit ses collègues de son pas nonchalant et les gratifia d'un salut général, les mains dans les poches.

Naruto ressentit immédiatement une vague de honte lui étouffer le thorax. Il aura juré qu'un panneau lumineux sur lequel on pouvait lire « J'ai rêvé que tu me faisais l'amour, et je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi ce matin » clignotait au-dessus de sa tête. Son cerveau n'arrivant pas encore tout à fait à distinguer le réel du rêve, toutes les sensations de cette nuit et de sa séance de plaisir solitaire lui donnaient la très désagréable impression que c'était vraiment arrivé, qu'ils avaient remis le couvert.

\- Pile à l'heure, Sasuke, remarqua Kakashi, interrompant Naruto dans ses pensées divagatrices. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal d'arriver quelques minutes en avance, tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard, c'est le principal.

Kakashi sourit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

\- Bon maintenant que Sasuke est arrivé, il est temps de partir.

La troupe se mit en chemin, et arrivèrent près d'une voiture de fonction noire, spacieuse et classe. Naturellement, Kakashi et Yamato s'installèrent sur les places de devant. Apparemment habitués aux déplacements, Shino et Sasuke firent en sorte de se placer aux extrémités, ce qui fit que Naruto se retrouva sur la place du milieu, en sandwich entre les deux autres, et assis sur le siège le moins confortable du véhicule.

Remarquant qu'il venait de se faire avoir, il lança un regard inquisiteur vers ses coéquipiers de voyage, qui eux, regardaient dehors, comme si de rien n'était. Il retint son soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ils étaient partis pour un peu plus d'une heure et demie de trajet. Non pas que le domaine soit si loin, mais la circulation les ralentissait grandement.

Yamato et Kakashi discutaient allègrement, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Derrière, l'atmosphère était toute autre. Personne ne parlait, ni même ne se regardait. Naruto était tendu, très tendu. Sa proximité avec Sasuke et l'heure du shooting approchant, le stress avait commencé à grimper en flèche. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et s'il foirait ? Et s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on demandait de lui ? Et si...

Son regard bifurqua sur son voisin de droite. S'il avait bien une chose sur laquelle il était sûr, c'était que Sasuke allait enfin le laisser en paix. D'une parce que le shooting était trop important pour risquer de le foirer, et de deux parce qu'ils ne se parlaient de toute façon plus. C'était à peu près la seule chose qui, actuellement, tranquillisait un peu le blond.

Il sentait la proximité de Sasuke à sa droite. Difficile de l'éviter à 3 sur une banquette arrière. Mais la présence de Shino à sa gauche faisait office de catalyseur. Bien qu'un peu déstabilisé par sa nuit, Naruto était calme, et le contact de leurs cuisses collées ne déclencha aucun volcan en ébullition en lui. Le stress du shooting pesait aussi certainement dans la balance. Mais malgré ça, il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir à faire le moindre effort pour garder son self-control. Sa fierté, au plus mal ces derniers temps, reprit un petit coup de boost.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, et ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du shooting photo. Le domaine était immense. Un magnifique jardin trônait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel à l'architecture ancienne. Naruto sortit de la voiture et contemplait, bouche bée, l'imposante bâtisse construite en pierre blanche et polie. Il passa entre les deux colonnes qui entouraient la porte d'entrée où un portier lui proposa de prendre ses affaires.

Kakashi s'avança à l'accueil de l'hôtel. L'une des hôtesses les rejoignit et les emmena dans une immense salle de réception. La pièce était lumineuse et la hauteur sous plafond était spectaculaire. Naruto se serait presque cru dans un château de conte de fée. Sur le mur du fond, une immense peinture d'époque représentant un quelconque membre d'une quelconque royauté surplombait, de son regard hautain, l'ensemble de la pièce. La peinture était magnifique.

\- Pouvez-vous nous conduire à l'endroit où sont stockés les costumes ? s'empressa Shino.

\- Evidemment, suivez-moi.

Shino fit un signe de tête à ses deux modèles, et les trois suivirent la jeune femme qui prit une porte camouflée dans le décor.

\- Nous utilisons beaucoup cette salle comme salle pour divers types de réceptions. Vous trouverez derrière cette porte tout ce dont vous aurez besoin en termes de matériel, d'espace de rechange, de stockage.

\- Ouais, c'est des coulisses quoi, la coupa presque Naruto.

\- Euh... Oui, nous pouvons dire cela.

La petite troupe descendit quelques marches, et se retrouvèrent dans un grand espace où s'entassaient divers cartons, des présentoirs où pendaient des costumes qui semblaient coûter un bras, différents types d'éclairages...

\- Un peu plus loin, nous vous avons réservé des espaces de détente personnels. Vos noms sont inscrits sur la pancarte accrochée à la poignée.

« Ouais des loges quoi » pensa Naruto.

Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, l'hôtesse accompagna les trois hommes dans une pièce où étaient stockés les vêtements arrivés il y a peu. Shino s'empressa de faire déshabiller ses collègues pour les faire essayer.

Les costumes trois pièces étaient bleu nuit, dans un tissu très fluide et doux au toucher. Naruto prit le sien comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. Jamais il n'avait porté un costume aussi beau, et qui semblait valoir aussi cher.

\- Dépêche-toi de l'essayer Naruto, s'il te plait, lui rappela Shino.

Ni une ni deux, Naruto enfila son pantalon, boutonna sa chemise et ajusta sa veste. Il se regarda dans l'un des immenses miroirs présents dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce costume était tout simplement magnifique. Alors qu'il se tortillait pour voir ce qu'il donnait de dos, Shino l'attrapa par les épaules et lui somma de ne plus bouger pendant qu'il vérifiait ses mesures. Ce qu'il fit sans quitter son reflet des yeux.

Derrière Shino, Sasuke aussi contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Les orbes océans de Naruto se posèrent sur lui et son cœur rata un battement. Si Naruto se trouvait très beau dans ce costume, Sasuke lui, était tout simplement divin. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point ce bleu nuit lui allait parfaitement. Cette couleur était, à n'en pas douter, celle qui lui saillait le mieux.

Les prunelles noires du brun croisèrent ses jumelles azurées à travers le miroir. Elles étaient dédaigneuses, comme à leur habitude. Naruto ne baissa pas le regard cette fois. Certes, sa nuit l'avait un peu perturbé, mais il ne voulait plus se laisser marcher dessus par cet arrogant personnage. Il s'était juré de le sortir de sa vie, oui, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait perdre la face devant lui.

Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent, camouflant quelque peu une sensation désagréable de malaise. Les secondes défilaient et malgré ça, il maintenait son regard, déterminé.

Soudain, Naruto aperçut un micro-sourire se former au coin des lèvres du brun. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la panique commencer à l'envahir. Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il reprenne ce genre de contact avec lui. L'ignorance était très bien, et on ne sourit pas aux personnes qu'on ignore. Et encore moins avec un rictus malsain comme celui-ci !

Naruto bouillonnait. Même quand il prenait la décision de le virer de sa vie, il fallait continuellement que l'autre lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Mais cette fois ça ne se passera pas selon les désirs de son Altesse Sasuke Uchiha. Ah il pouvait sourire, oui, mais les barrières de protection de Naruto était bien présentes, et il pouvait toujours rêver s'il pensait qu'il allait se faire avoir une nouvelle fois !

Shino lui tourna brusquement le bassin vers lui, rompant la connexion visuelle et électrisante des deux modèles. Ce qui fit le plus grand bien au blondinet. Il était maintenant très énervé, et il fallait qu'il se calme pour pouvoir appréhender ce shooting et pour que son visage ne vêtisse pas les traits de la colère.

C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent en même temps Kakashi et deux jeunes femmes élégamment vêtues. Kakashi les présenta comme étant les maquilleuses, et qu'il était maintenant temps de se faire pomponner. Naruto soupira d'aise. Voilà quelque chose qui tombait à pic pour le détendre un peu.

 _OoOoO_

Une grande demi-heure plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke étaient fin prêts : habillés, maquillés et coiffés. Sans un regard pour son collègue, Naruto suivit Kakashi et retourna dans la grande salle de réception. Un immense siège aux courbes visiblement anciennes trônait sous la peinture royale.

Naruto remarqua la présence de deux autres personnes en train de discuter avec Yamato. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, une barbe joliment sculptée et un costume trois pièces gris très élégant. A ses côtés, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs habillée en tailleur agrippait une pochette entre ses bras qu'elle tenait fermement croisés sur une poitrine plus que généreuse.

Yamato les invita à s'approcher.

\- Je vous présente Monsieur Asuma Sarutobi, le représentant de la marque de montres, et son assistante Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga.

Alors que la jeune Hyuuga baissait simplement la tête en signe de salutation, Asuma tendit une main puissante vers les deux modèles. Naruto s'en saisit et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Mode séduction du client : on.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Messieurs. J'espère que notre collaboration se passera sous les meilleurs hospices. Je vous laisse voir avec mon assistante pour vos montres.

\- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, enchaina la jeune femme.

Elle s'éloigna du groupe, Naruto et Sasuke sur ses pas, laissant les 3 hommes trentenaires à leurs discussions qui semblaient aller bon train.

Elle leur présenta un coffret avec deux magnifiques montres à l'intérieur.

\- Voici les deux modèles que la marque souhaite mettre en avant, commença-t-elle en extirpant la première de son tissu de velours rouge. Pour celle-ci, nous avions pensé qu'elle irait mieux à vous, Monsieur Uzumaki. Si vous voulez bien me tendre votre bras gauche ?

Naruto s'exécuta. Hinata remonta quelque peu la manche sur son bras. Il lui semblait que la jeune femme n'était pas très à l'aise, et fuyait son regard. Quand elle eut fini de lui attacher la montre, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, reprenant position près du coffret contenant les montres.

\- Nous avons sélectionné celle-ci pour vous, Monsieur Uchiha. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous allons également vous faire porter une cravate.

\- Une cravate ?

\- Oui, la montre qui vous a été attribuée vise un public d'hommes d'affaire, ayant un style élégant et raffiné. Monsieur Uzumaki, vous incarnez plutôt l'homme dynamique et quelque peu sauvage. C'est pourquoi... Vous permettez ?

Elle attrapa doucement le col de la chemise de Naruto et défit les 2 premiers boutons. Naruto jura avoir vu rosir ses joues.

\- Nous avons trouvé opportun que vous adoptiez ce style en gardant votre chemise légèrement ouverte.

Une fois fait, elle s'empressa de s'écarter pour aller récupérer une boite rectangulaire. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une cravate de la même couleur que leur costume. Elle s'empara de la deuxième montre restée dans son coffret et se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Si vous permettez, fit-elle à son adresse.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, merci.

Et il lui arracha presque le tissu et la montre des mains. La jeune femme parut un peu déboussolée, mais se reprit rapidement en invitant les deux modèles à retourner vers le représentant de la marque.

Asuma leur sourit en les voyant arriver, visiblement satisfait de la prestance de ses deux modèles. Il jeta alors un œil sur sa propre montre.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va peut-être démarrer !

\- Monsieur Sarutobi, intervint son assistante, avez-vous des nouvelles de Monsieur Umino ?

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais !

Il se tourna vers Kakashi en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Monsieur Umino, notre responsable commercial, a décidé de m'accompagner pour cette séance photo. Cela s'est décidé au dernier moment, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela perturbe notre collaboration, mais nous aurions certes apprécié être prévenus en amont.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Kakashi. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai presque obligé à venir.

Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'Asuma n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé, il souriait même en coin, envoyant un regard plein de malice au manager. Celui-ci soupira avant de se passer à son tour la main derrière la nuque.

\- Asuma, nous sommes en plein travail...

\- Justement, que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble pour fêter notre collaboration réussie !

\- Nous n'avons même pas encore commencé, fit remarquer le manager.

\- Qu'importe, je suis certain que ça se passera à merveille !

Kakashi soupira de nouveau, et bougonna un « Ouais, dis simplement que t'as envie de boire » à peine audible. Naruto remarqua qu'il avait employé le tutoiement, et si le doute était permis jusqu'ici, il était maintenant certain que ces deux-là se connaissaient de l'extérieur.

Asuma rassembla sa petite troupe pour commencer la séance. Yamato savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, s'étant déjà entretenu avec le représentant de la marque la veille. Il guida donc ses deux modèles jusqu'à l'immense fauteuil, et fit s'installer Sasuke.

\- Nous allons commencer la séance à l'intérieur, et quand le soleil commencera à décliner et que la lumière sera plus agréable, nous irons continuer dans le jardin.

Sous les ordres de Yamato, Naruto s'installa debout aux côtés de Sasuke, et la séance débuta.

Effectivement, Yamato était un photographe qui mettait à l'aise, et qui guidait très bien ses modèles. Ses explications étaient claires, et Naruto se félicita de n'avoir aucun mal à les suivre.

Malgré la présence rassurante de Kakashi et les conseils avisés de Yamato, Naruto sentait son malaise augmenter avec le temps. Le sourire en coin que lui avait envoyé Sasuke ne le rassurait pas du tout. Comment savoir ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment même ? Comment s'assurer que ce shooting ne sonnait pas comme un éternel recommencement ?

Sasuke était toujours assis sur son fauteuil, et Naruto avait reçu l'instruction de se pencher sur lui, de trois-quarts dos. Sans attendre les instructions de son photographe, Sasuke lui avait empoigné la nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Amorçant un mouvement de recul, il entendit la voix de Yamato derrière lui.

\- Très bien ça ! Naruto, tourne juste un peu plus la tête vers moi.

Son visage se crispa. Ses yeux plongèrent une seconde dans un océan d'encre d'où s'échappait une aura de victoire. Naruto grimaça, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce genre de sensation qui généralement ne trompe pas.

Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, histoire de revenir à la réalité, et força son visage à se détendre. Il sentit ses joues redescendre, ses sourcils s'aplanir, ses lèvres se desserrer. Il tourna ensuite quelque peu la tête vers son photographe et s'immobilisa.

L'appareil déclencha et Naruto soupira. Cet après-midi allait être très long.

Après quelques photos, Naruto vit Asuma se pencher à l'oreille du photographe et lui chuchoter quelque chose d'inaudible pour les deux modèles. Aussitôt le regard de Yamato se braqua sur le blond et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Kakashi le fixait aussi.

\- Tout le monde remarque que tu es stressé, dobe, lui murmura Sasuke derrière lui.

Il sentit son souffle sur sa joue, et celui lui déclencha un furieux frisson qui lui traversa le dos, jusqu'à la base du cou. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur pour le questionner du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé, articula-t-il dans un nouveau murmure.

\- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Concentre-toi un peu. Tu sais bien que c'est pas le moment de te rater.

\- Arrête de me faire la morale sans cesse. Et occupe-toi de tes affaires !

\- Ce shooting est autant ton affaire que la mienne. On est tous les deux dans le même bateau !

Naruto serra les dents. Il savait ça ! Il le savait très bien, mais la situation le dépassait totalement. C'était bien trop compliqué d'avoir l'esprit tranquille après l'épisode de ce matin. Son corps réagissait au quart de tour et il se l'interdisait formellement.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas aussi, lâcha le blond sur un ton de reproche.

\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi de plus, dobe ? Je te guide et c'est moi qui fais tout déjà !

\- Si tu pouvais déjà arrêter de me crier dessus, ça serait un bon début, teme !

\- Tu es exaspérant comme type !

\- Et ton caractère de merde, on en parle ou pas ?

\- Naruto ! Sasuke !

Kakashi arrivait à leur niveau, et il avait l'air contrarié. Il s'approcha doucement des visages de ses deux modèles. Son expression faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale, chuchota-t-il, mais continuez comme ça et vous allez foutre le contrat en l'air.

Naruto déglutit bruyamment. Les iris noires du manager semblaient trembler tellement il avait l'air contenir ses envies de meurtre.

\- Naruto, détends-toi un peu, continua-t-il en maitrisant parfaitement sa voix pour camoufler son agacement. Rappelle-toi que si le client t'as choisi, c'est parce que ta photo lui a plu. Il suffit que tu fasses la même chose qu'à ton entretien et c'est bon. Ca ira ?

Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait qu'il ne semblait pas bon d'énerver davantage un Kakashi déjà passablement agacé.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail.

Il lança un dernier regard glacial aux deux, avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre Asuma. Il l'entendit se confondre en excuses auprès de lui. Il est vrai que Naruto se sentit un peu honteux à cet instant. Qu'on soit obligé de s'excuser à sa place mettait à mal sa fierté d'homme. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne !

Naruto soupira. Refaire comme à l'entretien, qu'il a dit ? Il est bien marrant celui-là, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus faire depuis un certain temps maintenant. En clair, il lui demandait juste de tirer un trait sur ses efforts des derniers jours... Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Sasuke, que la petite entrevue avec son manager semblait avoir calmé.

Refaire comme à l'entretien... Refaire comme à l'entretien... De nombreuses images lui revinrent en mémoire, et il sentit inévitablement le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il s'était donné du mal, tant de mal, pour mettre de côté toutes ces sensations parasites qui bourgeonnaient en lui à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, et là, on lui demandait de tomber les barrières ? Une boule d'angoisse vint s'immiscer à l'intérieur de son estomac. Non. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière et revivre ça.

Il sentit alors une douce pression sur son poignet, et vit la main de Sasuke doucement appuyée contre la sienne. Il plongea alors son regard bleuté plein d'incompréhension dans ses orbes couleur nuit.

\- Calme-toi, Naruto. Je suis là pour t'aider. Ca va le faire.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de le rassurer ? Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait de le voir perdre les pédales ?

Naruto sentit son cœur s'envelopper d'une douce chaleur. Le contact de leurs deux mains devint vite brûlant. Des milliers de petits feux d'artifice crépitaient à l'intérieur même de ses veines.

Elles revenaient au galop, ces sensations qu'il voulait oublier. Il tentait désespérément de les faire taire, se rappelant à quel point il l'avait humilié un nombre incalculable de fois, se souvenant de cette maudite phrase qui le hantait encore : _Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais, tu ne m'intéresses plus_.

Il n'avait juste pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air, tout ça parce que cet abruti se montrait gentil et rassurant pour la seule fois de sa vie ! Mais c'était tellement agréable de ressentir pour une fois autre chose que de l'animosité ou de la provocation venant de lui.

La main de Sasuke se pressa un peu plus autour de la sienne, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Naruto déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant plus à se détacher de ce regard magnétique dont les ondes se répercutaient sur chaque parcelle de son être.

\- Aller on reprend, s'écria Yamato derrière son appareil.

 _OoOoO_

 _Vous l'attendiez, nous y sommes !_

 _On rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Naruto qui commence à lâcher prise face à Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? x)_

 _Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _Il ne sera normalement pas en retard, et sortira dimanche, comme chaque semaine ! ^^_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous a-t-il mis l'eau à la bouche ?_

 _\- Xoxo -_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est là (il était temps) ! J'ai été beaucoup occupée pendant mes vacances, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup écrire, j'en suis désolée !_

 _La rentrée approche, comme pour tout le monde (snif), et on va certainement pouvoir se recaler sur un rythme de publication un peu plus régulier ! :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Nenesse : ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite pour voir si tu t'es trompée ou pas )_

 _Harasune : je prends toujours un réel plaisir à lire tes commentaires ! Je t'en remercie beaucoup ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !_

 _LilyR : merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au cœur, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic à ce point ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

\- Aller on reprend, s'écria Yamato derrière son appareil.

L'appel du photographe le ramena quelques peu sur terre, mais son débat intérieur n'était pas terminé.

\- Naruto, repositionne-toi comme tout à l'heure, s'il te plait.

Naruto s'exécuta. La main de Sasuke vint de nouveau se perde dans sa nuque et l'approcha de lui. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'enflamme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait trop proche de lui ? Sa main était brûlante, et semblait le bombarder de petits picotement.

Naruto leva alors les yeux et croisa le regard envoutant de son partenaire, deux iris noires comme la nuit, deux puits sans fond qui donnaient une douce sensation de vertige. Et il le sentit, le courant électrique qui les reliait, et qui le transcendait jusqu'aux orteils, irradiant son cœur au passage. Et il savait que Sasuke le ressentait aussi, malgré son expression neutre et impassible. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Bien que complètement dévasté de l'intérieur, Naruto n'en oubliait pas moins son travail, et puisa dans toute sa volonté pour rompre le contact visuel et se tourner vers l'objectif. Il sentit la poigne de Sasuke se serrer sur sa nuque, lui provocant un incontrôlable frisson.

\- Parfait Naruto !

Yamato se déplaça pour les prendre sous un nouvel angle. Naruto sentait la respiration du brun mourir sur sa joue tellement leurs visages étaient proches. Son cœur palpitait si vite qu'il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas se trouver mal.

\- Naruto, assis-toi sur l'accoudoir, s'il te plait.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le déclencheur de l'appareil. Son corps se mouva presque tout seul jusqu'à sa nouvelle position. Était-il vraiment en train de honteusement replonger ?

\- Tiens-toi droit, et tourne un peu plus le buste vers moi. Sasuke, mets ta main droite sur sa jambe.

Le brun ne se contenta pas seulement de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, non, il y exerça une légère pression, donnant à Naruto l'impression qu'il marquait son territoire. De ce geste, Sasuke réveilla le volcan en effusion qui était trop longtemps resté endormi au fond des entrailles du blond. Naruto se sentait prisonnier de cette foutue alchimie qui le liait au brun depuis leur toute première rencontre. Et quand bien même, avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il voulait mettre ces sentiments en quarantaine, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de parler pour lui. Et il lui hurlait qu'il le voulait.

Yamato lui demanda alors de se lever. Là encore, il n'avait même pas entendu le déclencheur. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il se reconcentre un peu sur sa séance, au lieu de continuer à flotter à mille lieues d'ici ?

Naruto se positionna derrière le siège, et fit rouler instinctivement sa main vers le pectoral de Sasuke, à la fois parce qu'Hidan l'avait coaché sur cette pose, et aussi parce qu'il avait simplement l'envie de le toucher. Il effleura volontairement sa joue au passage.

\- Sasuke regarde à droite d'un air détaché. Naruto reste comme tu es, et regarde-le.

Ce qu'il fit. La tête tournée du brun lui offrait une vue plongeante et panoramique sur le tombé de son cou jusque sous sa chemise. Naruto déglutit. Y avait-il une seule partie de ce corps pâle qui ne soit ni sexy ni attirant ?

\- Regarde-moi Naruto.

Il obéit. Il sentait le thorax de Sasuke se soulever avec sa respiration. Il percevait même les battements relativement rapides de son cœur.

\- Parfaite ton expression, l'encouragea alors le photographe.

Il lança un discret coup d'œil à Kakashi qui les observait attentivement, et perçut l'infime mouvement de tête qui valait pour encouragement. Ce geste lui procura un réel regain d'énergie positive. La séance se déroulait bien, et il fallait que ça dure !

Tout au long de la séance, Naruto avait l'impression de participer à un infernal ballet dansant avec Sasuke. Ses entrailles étaient mises à rude épreuve tandis que, par moment, leurs peaux s'effleuraient brièvement, leurs regards se croisaient furtivement, leurs souffles se mélangeaient succinctement.

Sasuke cherchait le contact, le blond pouvait le sentir. Il le devinait à sa façon d'agir, de le regarder. Au fond, le blond savait que c'était dans le simple but de le faire réagir selon les indications de Kakashi. L'Uchiha savait pertinemment quoi faire pour le faire prendre cette expression que le client attendait tant. Et le pire, c'était que ça fonctionnait.

A chaque effleurement, Naruto sentait un frisson parcourir son épiderme, et son cœur s'accélérer. Les mains expertes de Sasuke se posaient sur toute la surface de son corps, le guidant dans les poses qui plairaient le plus au client. Il était complètement à l'aise et dans son élément, et cela aidait Naruto à se détendre au fur et à mesure.

Le blond le regardait mener la danse, se laissant complètement faire, telle une poupée entre les doigts experts de son marionnettiste. Sasuke était incroyable. Sa seule présence dégageait une telle aura qu'on ne pouvait faire autrement que le regarder et l'admirer. Et savoir que lui, Naruto Uzumaki, partageait ce shooting photo avec lui, lui faisait tout drôle, un étrange sentiment de partager un moment privilégié et hors de leur quotidien, hors du temps, hors de tout.

Les regards que lui lançaient Sasuke lui montraient qu'il en était de même pour lui. En tout cas, il voulait croire qu'il pensait la même chose. Il refusait d'imaginer que la bulle qui était en train de se former autour d'eux n'était pas partagée par son acolyte. Surtout qu'il se sentait honteusement bien, dans cette bulle. Comme si les autres personnes présentes étaient soudainement très loin d'ici, comme si l'espace et le temps avaient décidés de s'immobiliser autour d'eux.

Avait-il à ce point réfréné son attirance pour, au moment de tomber les barrières, ressentir le retour de bâton à un tel niveau ? Il savait que Sasuke était un très beau garçon, et que son physique attrayant lui plaisait, mais à quel moment s'était-il embourbé au point de perdre pied de façon si profonde ?

Naruto ne saurait dire combien de temps avait duré la séance. Certainement trop peu à son goût. Et quand le photographe vint délibérément crever la bulle qu'il s'était créée, Naruto raccrocha avec la réalité.

Le client désirait aussi des photos en solo, et Naruto fut désigné pour commencer. Sasuke s'éloigna et vint se placer à côté de Yamato, laissant le blond seul face à ses inquiétudes. Que faire maintenant qu'il était seul ? Yamato lui demanda de s'assoir sur l'accoudoir. Naruto s'exécuta, mais avait perdu tous ses moyens. Sans Sasuke pour le guider, sans sa bulle de bien-être, il se sentait de nouveau vulnérable.

Il croisa furtivement le regard de Sasuke. Son air déterminé et confiant lui fit l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. « Tu peux le faire » lui disait-il, du moins semblait-il dire. Il exécuta les ordres de son photographe, sous le regard brûlant de Sasuke, qui semblait le dévorer des yeux. Bizarrement, se savoir ainsi reluqué par le brun fit naitre en lui un élan de confiance qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné avoir en réserve. Naruto se plaça et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, et qu'il ne voie plus que lui. Il voulait lui montrer combien lui aussi savait jouer de provocation, savait se montrer désirable. Il voulait presque que Sasuke bande rien qu'en le regardant.

La lueur qu'il voyait scintiller dans ses iris noires lui indiqua que la manœuvre était plutôt réussie. Il affirma son regard et esquissa un petit sourire, Sasuke fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le duel silencieux qui les opposait semblait passer inaperçu auprès des autres membres de l'équipe. Naruto se touchait le visage, ébouriffait ses cheveux, infusait quelques doses de sensualité à son regard… Il se satisfaisait de voir le regard de Sasuke s'intensifier. Naruto s'amusait à vouloir lui faire ressentir ce que lui vivait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Naruto fut rappelé pour laisser la place à Sasuke. En se croisant, le blond sentit la main de son acolyte se serrer autour de son poignet, une pression qui se voulait menaçante. Il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour comprendre que Sasuke allait répondre à cette basse provocation. Et là, Naruto mesura le fossé qui les séparait. Le magnétisme du brun était indéniable. Son regard envoutant, limite érotique, rasait tout sur son passage. Ses postures appelaient au viol, et sa bouche qu'il laissait parfois entrouverte vous donnait envie d'y introduire les choses les moins chastes qu'il soit.

Naruto était tout simplement pris à son propre piège. Sasuke était bien meilleur que lui à ce jeu là. Et le brun le savait. La provocation, c'était son domaine.

Le blond se maudit alors d'avoir ainsi entamé les hostilités. Heureusement Yamato le rappela à l'ordre, jugeant que son modèle se mettait plus lui-même en avant que la montre. Sasuke laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction, et Naruto compris qu'il en était le destinataire, clôturant ainsi leur duel par une victoire sans appel du brun.

Avec le retour à la normale de la séance, Naruto sentit toute la tension retomber doucement, ainsi qu'un immense soulagement. Etrangement, cet échange qu'on pouvait qualifier de complice lui fit chaud au cœur. Il devrait le détester pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. L'impression de partager quelque chose de particulier et de différent avec Sasuke l'envahit, la sensation que le jeu de provocation dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés dès leur première rencontre prenait une autre tournure. Comme si la tension qu'ils avaient laissée s'installer entre eux se dissipait enfin, pour des raisons inexpliquées.

Naruto secoua la tête, soudainement pris de remords. Etait-il vraiment en train d'envisager de passer l'éponge sur son comportement pour une pseudo impression de « tout va mieux » ? Et sur quoi se basait-il, d'ailleurs, pour sentir cette amélioration ? Les quelques secondes de réponse à son duel ? L'étincelle de complicité qui a brillé pendant peut-être 3 minutes ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'étaient 3 minutes sur les nombreuses journées où il a été un royal enculé ?

La petite voix dans sa tête tentait de lui faire reconstruire ses barrières. Mais au fond, Naruto avait juste envie de croire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, qui marquait le début d'autre chose. Son cœur le sentait, sa raison le démentait. Pourquoi le brun était-il toujours aussi difficile à cerner ?

 _OoOoO_

La première partie touchait à sa fin, et Asuma annonça à ses modèles le début d'une pause d'une trentaine de minutes, le temps d'installer le matériel à l'extérieur.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, et alla se réfugier dans sa loge. Ses tracas le tourmentaient encore. Il en venait à regretter de s'être autant laissé emporter par la séance photo. Il aurait en fait préféré n'avoir jamais lancé ce duel privé, car il avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'ils avaient échangés durant cet instant dépassait sa conception de l'image qu'il avait de leur relation. A savoir de l'ignorance et du mépris.

Naruto entra en trombe et se laissa bruyamment tomber sur une des chaises tournantes faisant face à un immense miroir. Il regarda quelques instants son reflet avant de remarquer un petit plateau sur lequel étaient disposées des petites gourmandises et une bouteille d'eau plate.

Naruto décida de laisser de côté ses idées noires et se jeta sur les douceurs. Il enleva sa veste, qu'il déposa sur le dos d'un siège adjacent, et déboutonna complètement sa chemise avant de s'affaler de nouveau dans son siège.

Les minutes passaient, et Naruto avait l'impression que son cerveau était en ébullition. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'assommer pour s'arrêter de penser. La culpabilité le rongeait, et il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir merdé. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la pièce et constata que cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il cogitait. Il se frotta les yeux et bu une autre gorgée d'eau.

Il se dit alors que prendre l'air lui ferait certainement du bien, surtout que le parc avait l'air impressionnant. Charmé par cette idée, il se leva et agrippa sa chemise pour commencer à la reboutonner.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ai frappé. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu ne pas se tourner vers la porte pour découvrir son visiteur, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenaient ces mauvaises manières de garçon pourri gâté.

Son regard tomba inévitablement sur Sasuke, qui avait retiré sa cravate et qui tenait à la main sa veste de costume. Naruto se figea un instant, son cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse pour essayer de comprendre l'objet de sa visite. Est-ce que lui aussi était perturbé par leur inattendu rapprochement ?

\- Je te dérange pas ? fit tout de même le brun.

\- On demande ça après avoir frappé généralement, rétorqua Naruto dont le ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et resta planté devant la porte, qu'il avait tout de même pris soin de refermer. Naruto déglutit. L'atmosphère était étrange, pleine de gêne et de malaise.

\- Je voulais te féliciter pour ta prestation de tout à l'heure. Je pense que le client est très content du résultat pour le moment.

\- Oh ? Bah merci.

Le silence s'installa, et aucun des deux ne savait plus comment le briser. Une boule de nerf naquit dans l'estomac de Naruto, que la situation dérangeait vraiment. Son esprit étant encore embrumé sous toutes ses interrogations, il aurait préféré être seul et tranquille pour y réfléchir. De plus, la présence de Sasuke était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour espérer tirer sa situation au clair. Bien que la démarche du brun lui fit honteusement plaisir.

\- Bon, reprit Sasuke dont l'attitude ne laissait aucunement penser à un quelconque chamboulement émotionnel, je te dérange pas plus longtemps et je repars.

\- Tu es venu que pour ça ?

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Naruto remarqua le double sens de sa question. Et à voir les pupilles noires de Sasuke étinceler, il l'avait comprise de travers. Par cette question, Naruto voulait simplement lui faire comprendre que se déplacer juste pour ça n'était pas nécessaire. Mais le brun avait visiblement préféré comprendre que Naruto lui demandait s'il n'avait pas autre chose à lui dire.

Naruto leva les mains en avant, comme pour invoquer un bouclier invisible, et les agita frénétiquement.

\- Non ! Non, c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire !

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, Naruto, il y a effectivement un sujet que je souhaitais aborder avec toi.

Sasuke se rapprochait inévitablement de Naruto, qui, par mesure de sécurité, préférait reculer afin de garder ses distances. Seulement, la pièce n'était pas extensible, et très vite, il fut confronté à un obstacle de taille : le mur.

\- S'il te plait, Sasuke, peux-tu retourner d'où tu viens ?

\- Ma présence te déplait ?

Sasuke se saisit des poignets du blond et termina de le plaquer au mur. Il avait ce regard de prédateur qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls un peu trop longtemps. Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra et il préféra tourner la tête pour ne pas affronter cette arme de destruction massive qu'était son regard. Il connaissait parfaitement sa puissance et l'effet que ses pupilles pouvaient avoir sur lui, et tant qu'il n'avait pas fait le ménage dans son esprit, il ne devait pas se faire pervertir par elles.

Doucement, Sasuke fit descendre les poignets du blond le long de son corps, les lâcha et remonta effleurer ses joues.

\- A quoi tu as essayé de jouer tout à l'heure, Naruto ?

\- Rien du tout, se défendit-il minablement.

Sasuke eut un petit rire. Il empoigna de deux doigts le menton de Naruto et le força à lui faire face. Au fin fond de lui, il voulait se débattre et lui demander de partir, mais le contact de leurs deux regards lui coupa toute tentative. Les informations tournaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Sasuke + regard de prédateur + proximité + seuls dans la pièce… Pas besoin d'un dessin pour deviner la suite des évènements. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa boite crânienne, et l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement.

Avait-il seulement besoin de réfléchir ? Les divers signaux que lui envoyait son corps suffisaient à comprendre quel chemin il voulait emprunter. Les centaines de pulsions électriques qui parcouraient son corps ne demandaient qu'à être calmées.

Il entendait son instinct de survie lui crier de le frapper, et de fuir à toutes jambes. L'idée était certes tentante, mais est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas autre chose au fond ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas renié depuis le départ qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial et de bien trop fort au fin fond de lui quand Sasuke était dans les parages ? La chaleur volcanique de leurs peaux à chaque fois qu'elles entraient en contact aurait dû le faire réagir depuis longtemps.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce lien si spécial qu'il n'arrivait désespérément pas à couper malgré l'attitude exécrable du brun ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir malgré tout ça ?

Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ayant déjà été amoureux, Naruto savait ce que ça faisait, et ce n'en était pas. C'était quelque chose d'autre, à mi chemin entre le désir charnel et la passion dénuée de toute raison. Quelque chose qui défie les lois de la logique, une alchimie à la fois électrisante et magnétique.

 _« Le coup de foudre ? »_ lui proposa une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il n'y croyait pas plus. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'amour au premier regard, lui qui avait déjà difficilement cru en l'amour tout court. Alors avoir de tels sentiments du premier regard, sans connaitre la personne, ni son caractère, quelle bêtise !

 _« Pourtant, même en connaissant son caractère, tu es toujours aussi dépendant de lui »_ rétorqua-t-elle de nouveau.

A bien y réfléchir, dès leur première rencontre, il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose d'étrange, un instant suspendu dans le temps. Et il était bien toujours là, à essayer de comprendre ces alchimies étranges qui le liaient à lui. _Dépendant_ ? Est-ce qu'il était dépendant de lui ? Que provoquait son absence chez le blond ? Le manque se faisait-il ressentir quand il le savait loin de lui ?

 _« Tu as rêvé de lui, et tu t'es masturbé en pensant à lui. »_

Ce n'était pas un argument valable. Les rêves étaient incontrôlables.

 _« Tu penses toujours à lui, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Tu dis le détester mais tu ne l'as jamais vraiment repoussé, la preuve tu as même fini dans son lit. »_

C'était différent. Il avait donné des signes d'intérêt pour le blond, c'était donc la suite logique des choses.

 _« Et si tu essayais simplement d'arrêter de te trouver des excuses ? »_

Naruto déglutit. Est-ce qu'il se cachait vraiment derrière des excuses bidons pour camoufler la réalité ? Est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment ça depuis le début ? Depuis leur rencontre dans ce club ?

Les mains de Sasuke glissant jusqu'à son cou le fit sortir de son débat intérieur. Doucement, Sasuke descendit jusque sous sa chemise ouverte et vint trouver les deux petits bouts de chair tendre qui n'attendaient que lui. Instinctivement, Naruto releva les mains sur les épaules du brun, dans un premier temps pour le repousser, mais se contenta finalement de s'y agripper. Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu es plutôt coopératif aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Naruto lui envoya un regard mauvais.

\- Tu sais, j'ai appris un truc qui m'a beaucoup contrarié récemment.

Tout en parlant, Sasuke continuait à jouer avec les boutons de chair de sa victime. Il plongea dans son cou, s'amusant à frôler sa peau mate de sa langue. Naruto soupira, s'agrippant davantage à la chemise du brun. Son bas-ventre se mit à chauffer doucement, envoyant par saccade des milliers de petits papillons tournoyer jusqu'à chaque extrémité de son être.

Il sentit le brun lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, puis y passer délicatement la langue. La température montait trop vite dans la pièce. Quelques fragments de son rêve de cette nuit ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Son désir croissait à vue d'œil : ses joues avaient pris une adorable couleur rouge, son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, sa peau se parsemait de petit picotements.

Le brun fit jouer sa langue dans le creux de son cou, pendant que l'une de ses mains venait dessiner chacune de ses côtes et glisser un peu plus vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Naruto se cambra et ferma les yeux. Sa main vint se nicher dans sa chevelure ébène et attrapa quelques mèches qu'il prenait plaisir à tirer doucement en arrière. Sous cette tendre pression, Sasuke releva la tête et s'approcha à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son blond. Celui-ci fit un mouvement en avant pour combler la distance, mais le brun recula, repoussant le visage de Naruto contre le mur en le maintenant par la gorge. Encore une fois, tout se passait comme Sasuke l'entendait, et Naruto fit de nouveau connaissance avec cette sensation étrange qui l'avait déjà gagnée lorsque Sasuke faisait preuve de sadisme envers lui. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa lui prouva qu'il n'avait refusé ce baiser uniquement pour le faire languir. A cet instant, Naruto sentit un volcan exploser en lui et chaque goutte de son sang se diriger vers une seule partie de son anatomie. Sentir les doigts de Sasuke ainsi enroulés autour de sa gorge, y exerçant une douce pression dominatrice, lui fit voir les étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

\- Alors comme ça, on découche certains soirs ?

Les yeux voilés, Naruto tenta de comprendre ce que son homologue lui disait.

\- J'ai entendu que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec une fille dernièrement. J'espère que ça t'as plu.

Son ton était devenu menaçant.

\- Parce que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive. Je ne suis pas très prêteur avec les choses qui m'appartiennent, et toi, Naruto, tu m'appartiens.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader mais Sasuke fut plus rapide.

\- Je refuse qu'une autre personne puisse prendre possession de ton corps, ou voir ton visage quand tu es excité comme maintenant. Tu as compris ? Chaque centimètre de ta peau est devenu ma propriété, Naruto. Tu m'appartiens.

Son cœur s'était mit à tambouriner si fort qu'il en oublia ce qu'il voulait lui répondre. Etrangement, il sentait une douce vague de joie et d'excitation s'agiter sans son ventre et se diffuser partout dans son corps à l'entende de ces quelques mots. Le plaisir honteux que lui procuraient ces paroles le fit rougir. _Tu m'appartiens._

Il planta de grands yeux écarquillés dans ses homologues, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Sasuke esquissa un semblant de sourire avant de plonger sur son épaule et d'y planter ses dents. Le blond grogna sous la surprise et la douleur, mais ne se débâtit pas. Le geste l'emplit même d'un traitre bonheur, celui de voir Sasuke le marquer comme étant sien. Naruto soupira d'aise.

Soudain, on entendit frapper à la porte. Naruto se figea. Sasuke fit de même un millième de seconde, avant de reprendre où il en était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Naruto sentit la panique l'envahir. Il tenta de repousser Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, lui présentant son éternel sourire malsain.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ?

La petite voix d'Hinata s'éleva derrière la porte. Naruto gesticula et attrapa la chemise de Sasuke pour le pousser de son chemin.

\- Sasuke, dégage putain ! chuchota-t-il.

Le rictus de Sasuke lui barra une nouvelle fois le visage, avant de fondre dans son cou, pressant l'intégralité de son corps contre celui de Naruto pour restreindre au maximum ses mouvements. Il s'occupa de lui bloquer l'un de ses poignets derrière le dos.

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, de façon plus insistante.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, vous êtes là ?

\- Tu devrais lui répondre avant qu'elle ne décide d'entrer sans permission, murmura le brun dans son cou.

\- Casse-toi putain, Sasuke !

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa à cette idée. Les dents de Sasuke se plantèrent à nouveau dans son épaule, suivi d'un langoureux coup de langue. Il fit son possible pour étouffer son gémissement. Il le sentait sourire sur sa peau, cet enfoiré. De sa main de libre, Sasuke reprit ses caresses descendantes, et malgré lui, le blond sentit l'excitation monter en flèche. Il savait vraiment se servir de ses mains.

Alors que Sasuke s'afférait à défaire sa ceinture, Naruto se résigna à répondre à son interlocutrice.

\- Hinata, je… je m'étais assoupi, désolé… n'entrez pas s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas présentable.

\- Pas mal, commenta alors le brun dans son cou.

La ceinture tomba alors sur le sol, et la main de Sasuke s'engouffra sous le tissu, arrachant à Naruto un autre soupir qu'il essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

\- Je suis désolée de vous importuner, Monsieur Uzumaki, mais je venais vous informer que nous allons reprendre la séance d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Sasuke trouva très vite l'objet de ses convoitises et s'en empara sans aucune cérémonie. Naruto gémit bruyamment, et porta instinctivement sa main de libre à sa bouche et la mordit à pleines dents. En peu de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Sasuke se débarrassa des deux dernières barrières de tissus qui l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de son nouveau jouet. Sa langue continuait de stimuler chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, embrassant tendrement ses joues rouges, effleurant ses lèvres roses et désirables, jouant avec son lobe et sa clavicule.

\- Sauriez-vous où se trouve Monsieur Uchiha, je suis passée dans sa loge, mais il n'y était pas.

\- Non je… mmh, je ne sais pas…

Sa voix se faisait haletante. Le brun entama de langoureuses caresses sur son membre dressé, sans délaisser le haut de son corps de sa langue. Ses mouvements étaient sciemment lents. Le blond avait l'impression de se liquéfier de l'intérieur tellement le désir le dévorait jusqu'à son âme. Naruto ferma les yeux et son bassin vint percuter celui en face de lui, réclamant plus d'attention. Naruto gémit de nouveau, dans sa main cette fois, et il priait pour que cela passe inaperçu.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, tout va bien ? Vous semblez étrange ?

\- Oui, oui ! Je vais bien ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- Vous semblez à bout de souffle ?

La cadence s'accéléra et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, un lourd gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Il porta trop tard la main à sa bouche et se maudit d'avoir été si bruyant. Cela semblait amuser plus que nécessaire le brun qui se délectait de voir Naruto résister corps et âme au désir pervers qui grandissait en lui.

Le blond sentait la tête lui tourner, et le point de non retour approcher. Sasuke pouvait le sentir aux micro-contractions qui agitaient la virilité malmenée de Naruto. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille.

\- Tu devrais la faire partir avant de jouir ou elle risque vraiment de t'entendre et de comprendre ce que tu es en train de faire.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Je vous assure que je vais bien… Je me prépare et… je vous rejoins dans 10 minutes. A tout à… l'heure…

\- Bon, très bien Monsieur Uzumaki.

Les pas fluets de la jeune fille s'éloignèrent. La tête toujours embrumée, Naruto sentit le point de rupture approcher bien trop vite. Sasuke l'empoigna par les épaules et lui fit faire un demi-tour sur lui-même, se retrouvant face au mur qu'il s'empressa d'agripper pour garder son équilibre. La main pâle de Sasuke fit quelques mouvements supplémentaires, et Naruto se libéra enfin en plusieurs jets blanchâtres qui vinrent s'écraser sur le mur, avant d'entamer doucement leur descente vers le sol.

Naruto haletait, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration convenable. Son corps était encore en ébullition. Il sentit le visage de Sasuke l'embrasser dans le cou en souriant.

\- Ca aurait été dommage de tâcher nos beaux costumes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, complètement chamboulé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, ravagé par les restes d'un trop plein d'excitation comme il en avait rarement vécu.

Il sentit Sasuke le tirer en arrière pour l'éloigner du mur. Le brun se pencha alors vers la semence du blond et en récupéra un filet de son doigt. Naruto le regardait faire, sans trop saisir le but de sa manœuvre. Sasuke se redressa et porta son doigt à ses lèvres, lapant le liquide blanchâtre qui commençait à couler le long de son index. Il leva un regard malicieux vers sa victime préférée et lui sourit.

\- J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir quel goût tu avais.

Le blond ne pouvait détacher le regard de cette scène. Ce type était l'incarnation de l'érotisme et du péché.

Une fois le doigt bien nettoyé, Sasuke s'approcha d'un Naruto toujours muet. Il posa sa main derrière sa tête et caressa sa chevelure blonde.

\- Tu as été un bon garçon, Naruto.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent alors leurs jumelles pour un doux baiser, qui sonnait étrangement comme une récompense. Mais le blond s'en fichait royalement. Il pouvait enfin savourer le baiser qu'il avait réclamé quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _OoOoO_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Je travaille en parallèle sur une nouvelle fiction dont le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à sortir ! Je vous tiens au courant !_

 _Je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews 3_

 _A très vite ! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voilà ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Nenesse : ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ^^ je ne doute pas que la suite te plaira du coup_

 _Harasune : bon bah comme d'hab, tu me sors un commentaire digne de toi :) c'est un plaisir d'avoir un ressenti aussi détaillé que le tien car ça me permet de redresser quelque peu la voie que je donne à mes personnages :) Heureusement que tu es là !_

 _Lachmy : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !_

 _Penny : Je comprends ton point de vue, mais sache que c'est une expression comme une autre. On dit tout aussi bien « il est beau à en crever » et pourtant, le thème de la mort n'est pas forcément fifou non plus ^^ Il s'agit d'une figure de style, une exagération pour être précise (d'après les restes de mes cours de littérature) et je suis désolée si tu ne te sens pas familière avec cette expression. Je ne peux pas contre pas te garantir que tu ne la verras plus tout au long de l'histoire, et je m'en excuse d'avance :)_

 _Iia : Naruto est un très (trop ?) gentil garçon, mais il va commencer à le cerner le Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas )_

 _La : merci pour ton commentaire ! :)_

 _Lilinette25 : Un grand merci ! Ton commentaire est très encourageant, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que mon histoire peu autant captiver certaines personnes ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

 _Tu m'appartiens, Naruto._

Avait-il vraiment entendu ces paroles, ou les avait-il simplement rêvées ?

Il arrivait difficilement à se dire que cela avait bien eu lieu. En fait ça paraissait trop beau, ou trop facile pour être réel. C'est vrai quoi ! Sasuke lui avait purement et simplement fait une sorte de déclaration. Ca n'en était pas officiellement une, mais c'était l'idée. C'était en tout cas comme ça que le ressentait Naruto. Sinon, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à ce que le brun lui tienne ce genre de discours.

Donc, d'après ses dires, Naruto a lui aussi un effet sur Sasuke ? C'était difficile de penser autrement après ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke ressentait-il de la jalousie de savoir que Naruto ait pu coucher avec une autre personne que lui ? C'était tout de même très étrange de réagir de la sorte, alors que le brun était le premier à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et le repousser constamment, et de façon toujours assez violente en plus !

Déjà que Naruto n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans son propre esprit, voilà maintenant qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans celui de son partenaire ! Comment s'en sortir dans ses conditions ?

Après leur petite entrevue, Sasuke s'était tout simplement éclipsé sans demander son reste, laissant Naruto et sa semence dégoulinant du mur, en plan. Le blond s'était empressé de tout nettoyer afin d'effacer toute trace de leur activité, ne cessant de maudire et de jurer contre cet imbécile d'Uchiha qui, comme à son habitude, se comportait comme un prince.

 _OoOoO_

Le soleil tapait moins fort à présent, et Yamato terminait d'installer les accessoires avec l'aide d'Asuma. Naruto était déjà à l'extérieur et avait rejoint Kakashi, Hinata et Shino. Aucune trace de Sasuke dans les environs.

Les préparatifs se faisaient sur l'immense terrasse de l'hôtel. Le mobilier semblait avoir été soigneusement choisi, un somptueux mélange de modernité et de luxe. Les chaises étaient grises et blanches, et les tables aux pieds en fer forgé avaient leur plateau en verre. Le jardin, lui, était grandiose. A droite et à gauche, des plantes montantes s'étaient emmêlées à deux magnifiques arches de fer forgé blanches, donnant accès à deux zones plus ombragées du jardin, idéales pour se balader à l'abri d'un soleil trop agressif. Au centre, un parterre de fleurs de différentes couleurs trônait en maître. Le mélange subtil des couleurs vous donnait l'impression d'admirer un tableau plus que de simples plantes. Au fond du jardin, bien plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir une fontaine, et même entendre d'ici le clapotis de son eau.

Naruto fut tiré de sa contemplation en voyant arriver dans leur direction une silhouette pressée. Un homme marchait d'un pas rapide vers eux. Lui aussi était habillé d'un tailleur, il avait les cheveux châtains, et plutôt longs, qu'il avait attachés en une queue de cheval derrière le crâne.

En le voyant arriver, Asuma abandonna toute préparation et se rua vers lui en écartant les bras.

\- Iruka ! Je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail, Asuma ! Je me suis libéré comme j'ai pu !

Asuma se saisit alors du bras de son collègue et l'approcha à grandes enjambées du petit groupe de discussion de Naruto. Asuma semblait aux anges et présenta son plus beau sourire.

\- Je vous présente Iruka Umino, il est notre Directeur commercial.

\- Je suis encore capable de me présenter tout seul, Asuma…

\- Lui c'est Kakashi Hatake, le manager de nos modèles, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de son collègue.

Kakashi hocha la tête en tendant la main devant lui. Iruka s'en empara et la serra promptement. Naruto lui tendit également la sienne, et remarqua qu'Asuma ne se donna pas la peine de le présenter. Il s'occupa alors de le faire lui-même. Au même titre que Shino.

Asuma se tourna alors vers Naruto.

\- Naruto, Hinata, Shino, j'ai à vous parler, pouvons-nous nous éloigner quelques instants ?

Le blond acquiesça et les 4 s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Une fois immobile, on ne pouvait faire autrement que remarquer l'insistance avec laquelle Asuma espionnait (et le mot était faible) les deux adultes laissés en arrière. Naruto sourit intérieurement et échangea un regard amusé avec Hinata qui avait, elle aussi, tout à fait compris le petit manège de son supérieur.

Naruto s'amusa aussi à lancer un coup d'œil vers les deux adultes. Aux premiers abords, Iruka semblait un peu mal à l'aise, et aucun des deux n'avait engagé de conversation. C'est Kakashi qui lui adressa la parole le premier, et le commercial lui répondait un sourire gêné scotché sur les lèvres.

Asuma semblait ravi. C'est en tout cas ce qu'on pouvait en déduire de son sourire éclatant qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.

\- La prochaine étape, c'est au bar ce soir ? demanda alors Naruto qui s'amusait énormément de la situation.

\- Et comment ! Et il a pas intérêt à se défiler comme à son habitude ! Je l'y traine par la peau des fesses s'il faut, ce commercial de malheur !

Hinata étouffa un petit rire et Shino soupira d'amusement. La fin de la journée promettait d'être intéressante !

Sasuke pointa enfin le bout de son nez, et Yamato se manifesta pour lancer le commencement de la deuxième partie du shooting. Les modèles se placèrent autour d'une table, sur ordre du photographe. On leur servit des verres d'un quelconque alcool en guise d'accessoire. Et la séance reprit.

Il était très difficile pour Naruto de garder sa concentration. D'une part parce que son esprit était toujours dans sa loge, à revivre le moment intime qu'il venait de passer avec l'homme assit à moins d'un mètre de lui, et d'autre part parce qu'il voyait Asuma tenter des rapprochements plus ou moins discrets entre Kakashi et Iruka. Le manager semblait avoir très bien compris les manœuvres de son camarade, et leva les yeux au ciel toutes les cinq minutes face à la ténacité dont il faisait preuve.

Ces scènes avaient au moins l'avantage de détendre le blond, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire par moment. Les contacts corporels qu'il partageait avec Sasuke le ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité.

Naruto fut rassuré de sentir qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux, malgré l'épisode épicé des loges. Episode qui avait foutu un bordel monstre dans l'esprit du petit blond, il fallait bien le dire.

 _Tu m'appartiens, Naruto._

Il sentait bien les traitres sensations au creux de son estomac que lui procuraient ces quelques mots. C'était difficile à admettre pour lui, mais il était heureux de les entendre. Heureux de savoir que lui aussi avait un pouvoir, une emprise sur le brun, et qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir les caprices de ses propres pulsions. C'était maintenant une évidence : Naruto plaisait un peu plus à Sasuke que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraitre.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Et dire qu'il s'était intéressé à lui, puis l'avait détesté, et le voilà revenu au point de départ. Mais quelque chose avait tout de même changé : Naruto était maintenant complètement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, et c'était maintenant hors de question qu'il se laisse amadouer comme il avait pu le faire par le passé. Sasuke ne tirait plus les ficelles, lui aussi avait des cartes à jouer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par deux iris sombres posées sur lui. Naruto sourit en son fort intérieur.

 _« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Sasuke Uchiha. »_

 _OoOoO_

La suite du shooting se passa sous les meilleurs hospices. Asuma était très content de son duo, mais n'en oubliait pas moins sa seconde mission, tout aussi importante à ses yeux. Ainsi, Naruto le voyait de temps à autre rentrer littéralement dans son commercial pour le faire percuter le manager à côté de lui.

 _« Il a l'air plus doué pour vendre des montres que pour jouer les entremetteurs »_

Le visage d'Iruka devenait rouge pivoine à certains moments, et le commercial remettait maladroitement son collègue à sa place, non sans bafouilles et regards gênés vers le manager. Kakashi, lui, restait de marbre. On le voyait lever de temps à autre les yeux au ciel, priant certainement une quelconque entité de bien vouloir écourter la vie de son crétin d'ami.

Très vite, Sasuke et Naruto quittèrent le confort du mobilier de la terrasse pour aller poser debout dans le jardin. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner en cette période de l'année, annonçant la fin proche de la séance. Pour autant, il restait encore un set à terminer.

Ainsi, Naruto se retrouva une fois de plus dans les bras du brun. Et instinctivement, sans que personne ne leur demande, ils s'activèrent à reproduire les poses qu'ils avaient travaillées lors du briefing. Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde pour commencer sa contre-attaque. Alors que Sasuke se tenait derrière lui, Naruto roula indécemment des hanches, faisant langoureusement glisser ses fesses rebondies contre l'entrejambe du brun. Le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke ne tarda pas à se poser sur lui, et Naruto s'en amusa bien plus que nécessaire.

De temps à autres, sa main venait glisser accidentellement sur les fesses du brun ou ses doigts venaient dessiner chacun de ses abdominaux. Naruto n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour profiter de ce corps si parfait qui le faisait baver depuis des semaines.

Malgré cela, la séance toucha à sa fin, et les deux modèles furent invités à aller se rhabiller. Asuma semblait ravi. Naruto partit donc en direction des loges le cœur léger. La séance était terminée, l'épreuve qui allait dicter sa continuation au sein de l'agence était passée. Naruto avait l'impression de sortir d'un examen scolaire, quand toute la pression retombait et que son destin était maintenant entre les mains d'un correcteur.

Il se sentait exténué. Sa journée avait été épuisante du début à la fin, et il était bien content qu'elle se termine. Enfin... presque !

\- Bon ! On se rejoint tous en ville maintenant ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a un pot à boire ! s'écria Asuma quand tout le monde s'était rattroupé devant l'hôtel pour partir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Madame Senju approuve ceci après une séance, rétorqua Shino dont l'envie de passer plus de temps avec ses collègues était aussi forte que celle de se pendre.

\- Je suis le client, votre travail est de satisfaire mes exigences ! Aller ! A tout à l'heure !

Shino soupira et envoya un appel à l'aide muet au manager pour le supplier de refuser cette invitation dont il se serait bien passé. Kakashi se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- C'est lui le client.

 _OoOoO_

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans un bar à l'extérieur du centre : moins de problèmes pour se garer, moins de monde et moins bruyant que l'hyper-centre.

En fait, c'était surtout le repère d'Asuma. Il connaissait le Directeur et le gérant, et avait même beaucoup sympathisé avec les serveurs. C'est donc dans une joie non feinte qu'il pénétra dans l'établissement et serra chaleureusement (et aussi bruyamment) l'homme derrière le comptoir dans ses bras. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'une affreuse coupe au bol, mais au sourire colgate indéniable. Asuma enlaça aussi le jeune garçon à ses côtés, qui semblait être sa copie conforme. Naruto en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de son fils.

\- Comment ça va, Asuma ? s'exclama l'homme à la coupe au bol.

\- Très bien, Gai ! Je t'amène toute une tablée qui est prête à boire jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

\- Tu fais de moi un homme comblé ! Lee, va les installer au fond de la salle !

Le dénommé Lee s'extirpa en un éclair de son poste, et les guida jusqu'à une table qui semblait être la plus grande de l'établissement.

\- Vous avez de la chance, cette table est toujours prise d'assault. Heureusement que vous arrivez tôt !

\- Dis-moi Lee, qui est de service ce soir ? s'enquit Asuma.

\- Koketsu, Izumo et un petit nouveau que tu n'as encore jamais vu. Il s'appelle Sai. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est assigné à votre secteur.

\- Parfait ! On aura tout le temps de faire connaissance !

Lee lui sourit et partit rejoindre le bar. Deux serveurs vinrent saluer Asuma, qui en profita pour les présenter au reste du groupe. C'était très amusant de voir Asuma, représentant d'une marque de montres de luxe, aussi à l'aise et familier dans un bar. Naruto sourit à cette idée. Comme quoi, on avait beau tous avoir un statut et des vies différentes, on en restait pas moins tous des êtes humains.

Le bar était encore relativement vide, mais la masse des fêtards commençait tout juste à arriver, et les tables se remplissaient à vue d'œil.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs les rejoignit. Sa tenue indiqua à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un serveur. Koketsu ne tarda pas à le présenter à Asuma, avec un magnifique sourire. Naruto n'avait pas l'impression de voir des collègues de travail, mais vraiment des membres d'une même famille. Le nouveau serveur sourit et tendit la main à Asuma qui s'en empara.

\- T'es bon pour retourner te laver les mains maintenant, plaisanta Izumo.

\- Vous n'avez pas des clients à servir vous ? rétorqua le nouveau sans détacher de son sourire.

\- Il a déjà pris les sales habitudes de la maison celui-là, ricana Koketsu à l'adresse d'Asuma. Je vous laisse entre ses mains expertes. Et ne nous les abime pas, Sai, ce soir, ils sont nos plus importants clients !

Les deux serveurs s'éloignèrent d'excellente humeur. Sai se tourna vers sa tablée et commença à prendre les commandes. Asuma commença à charrier son assistante concernant le physique attrayant du serveur. Décidément, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas rater sa vocation d'entremetteur. D'un côté il était vrai que Sai était un très bel homme. Cheveux et yeux noirs, une peau pâle et laiteuse, les traits du visage fins, et une silhouette élancée et joliment musclée. Sans parler de son sourire, agréable et distant à la fois, un mélange assez envoutant.

Tout en l'observant, le serveur leva les yeux vers lui. Une fraction de seconde, Naruto se sentit bête de se faire stupidement prendre ainsi en train de le détailler sous toutes ses formes.

\- Pour vous ce sera ?

Naruto balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Je n'y ai pas réfléchi", et Shino enchaina sur sa propre commande, laissant au blond le temps de faire son choix, et de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il aurait juré voir le serveur s'amuser de son trouble.

Sai repartit finalement avec toutes ses commandes et Asuma lança le premier sujet de conversation, et accessoirement, celui qui lui plaisait le plus depuis de longues heures déjà.

\- Mais dis-moi Kakashi, tu es bien célibataire en ce moment ?

Assis directement à la gauche de son ami, le manager soupira à la question avant d'y répondre par l'affirmative. Ainsi démarrait la deuxième phase de la périlleuse mission d'Asuma pour caser son ami et son collègue ensembles.

Très peu concerné par les batifolages de son manager, Sasuke avait préféré entamer un tout autre style de conversation bien plus conventionnel avec Shino et Hinata, à savoir les séries tv. Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les deux conversations, mais son cerveau fatigué lui permettait seulement de ne rien comprendre à aucune des deux.

Sai revint avec les commandes, offrant à chacun un sourire dont il avait le secret. La soirée continuait à battre son plein, et les discussions des autres tables provoquaient un bruyant brouhaha dans tout l'établissement. Mêlé à la musique qui avait légèrement augmenté, il était désormais difficile de s'entendre parler. Aussi, Naruto regarda d'un mauvais œil les deux personnes assises en face de lui, obligées de s'approcher mutuellement pour se parler à l'oreille, qu'étaient Sasuke et Hinata. Était-ce un brin de jalousie qu'il sentait pointer dans son estomac ?

Les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient. La soirée se déroulait très bien, entre les éclats de rire de Yamato, la voix portante d'Asuma, et les blagues vaseuses dont Shino faisait les frais, il était clair qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas ! L'alcool aidant, tout le monde était décontracté et s'amusait, perdant petit à petit leurs repères et leurs limites. Seul Shino semblait rester maitre de lui-même, ayant déclaré dès le début qu'il comptait rentrer en voiture et en vie ce soir. Gai et Lee les avaient rejoint avec une tournée de shooters et tous vidèrent leurs verres en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Naruto se sentait bien. Il avait la tête entourée d'un doux nuage de coton. Il était encore complètement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il savait seulement que l'alcool dans son sang lui permettait de prendre quelques libertés qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais prises en étant sobre, comme par exemple demander de bout en blanc à Kakashi si Iruka lui plaisait, comme demander à Shino s'il avait une copine, ou encore déclarer à Hinata qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Aussi bien que pouvait se sentir Naruto, sa vessie avait une limite. Il demanda donc à son voisin de gauche de se décaler pour le laisser sortir. Il s'extirpa difficilement de la banquette, et essaya de retrouver son équilibre après s'être visiblement levé trop vite. Il se rendit au bar, où il demanda l'emplacement des toilettes au fils du gérant. Il le remercia poliment et s'éloigna.

Après s'être soulagé la vessie et s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, il retourna au bar, prenant la direction de sa table quand il remarqua qu'une partie de ses compagnons de beuverie n'y était plus. Les fumeurs étant certainement sortis fumer. Voyant que Sasuke n'y était pas, il décida de prendre le chemin de la sortie pour tenter de les trouver.

Il sentit alors une main le retenir par l'arrière de son t-shirt. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sai, dont le sourire ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher ses lèvres.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il au blond.

\- Je cherchais simplement mes amis, mais ils ont l'air d'être à l'extérieur. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre.

\- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

Naruto parut interloqué, et leva un regard surpris vers le serveur.

\- Euh... Oui c'est la première fois.

Celui-ci lui sourit encore. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier.

\- En fait, je te trouve super mignon, donc je te laisse ça, si ça t'intéresse.

Il lui tendit le papier, et machinalement, Naruto s'en empara. Le soudain tutoiement et le sujet de sa phrase semblaient avoir eu raison de son système nerveux, et le blond resta figé en face du serveur, sans réagir. Sai s'en amusa et étouffa un petit rire, avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

Naruto papillonna des paupières et se reconnecta avec la réalité. Il ouvrit le papier, se doutant très bien de ce qu'il pouvait contenir, et parcouru des yeux les 10 chiffres qui composaient un numéro de téléphone. Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et se mit à sourire bêtement, ça faisait toujours plaisir de se faire draguer.

Il arriva à s'extirper du bar et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur. Il mesura alors la différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du bâtiment. Non pas qu'il fasse froid dehors, mais il faisait extrêmement chaud dedans. Naruto tomba directement sur Asuma, Yamato et Shino qui semblaient prêt à retourner s'assoir, mais aucune trace de Sasuke avec eux.

La question semblait se lire sur son visage car Yamato prit immédiatement la parole.

\- Sasuke doit être dans les parages, mais on l'a perdu de vue.

Puis les 3 pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Naruto lança un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, et effectivement, aucune trace de Sasuke. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas l'avoir vu à leur table. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée et marcha sur une quinzaine de mètres pour apercevoir deux silhouettes un peu plus loin, à priori en grande discussion. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher plus que les deux se séparèrent et prirent deux chemins différents. La silhouette familière de Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur, les mains fourrées dans les poches, et celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Tu m'espionnes, dobe ?

\- Tu foutais quoi ?

\- Rien qui te regarde, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Le regard de Naruto bifurqua sur la poche de sa veste, soigneusement zippée quelque peu enflée, signe qu'elle n'était pas vide. Il leva alors un regard inquisiteur vers le brun.

\- Tu me prends pour le dernier des imbéciles ? Deux personnes qui se rencontrent à l'écart, en pleine nuit, et tu reviens avec les poches pleines et bien fermées ? C'était ton dealeur ?

Sasuke se mit à rire et s'appuya contre le mur en brique tout en cherchant dans sa poche de jean un paquet froissé de cigarettes et un briquet.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Je suis même surpris que tu en sois arrivé à cette déduction avec tout l'alcool que tu as avalé !

\- Je suis saoul, pas stupide !

Sasuke porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il tendit alors son paquet à Naruto qui en prit volontiers une avant de rejoindre le brun adossé au mur.

Le cerveau de Naruto ne tarda pas à se mettre de nouveau à réfléchir à plein régime. La présence du brun si proche de lui suffisait à réveiller les essaims de papillons qui dormaient dans son ventre. Lui qui était déjà si sensible à sa présence, les diverses boissons ingurgitées jusque là ne faisaient qu'amplifier le problème. Il s'imaginait déjà que le brun ne résisterait pas à l'idée de l'emmener à l'écart de tous pour profiter un peu plus intimement de lui. Rien que d'y penser, une vague de chaleur lui monta aux joues et lui balaya les entrailles. Il se mit à rire tout seul en voyant à quel point son cas était désespéré.

Naruto leva les yeux de sa cigarette, et remarqua que le brun l'observait. C'était le moment. Le moment de tester si effectivement, le brun était plus intéressé par le blond que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Naruto s'était promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et le moment était tout trouvé.

Le blond se tourna face à Sasuke, l'épaule posée contre le mur, une main sur la hanche. Son regard se fit plus intéressé. Mode séduction : on.

\- Dis Sasuke, t'es un peu du genre violent toi, non ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif, semblant ne pas comprendre le but d'une telle question. De peur de tomber dans un piège, il préféra ne pas répondre. Ce silence encouragea Naruto à reprendre la parole.

\- Enfin, pas violent mais... je sais pas, t'as des manières un peu brutales.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dobe ?

\- Ben c'est à dire que, tu aimes avoir le dessus sur les autres, et les rabaisser.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête, semblant penser que le blond était juste un sombre crétin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, teme ?

Sasuke se contenta de lever un regard rieur vers lui, visiblement amusé par l'innocence du blond.

\- Je suis un dominant, en fait.

\- Un dominant ? répéta Naruto. Du genre…

\- Du genre quelqu'un qui n'aime pas qu'on s'approche trop près de ce qui est à lui, du genre qui aime qu'on lui obéisse…

\- Ouais, t'es un jaloux quoi.

Sasuke diminua de quelques centimètres la distance qui le séparait de Naruto, et celui-ci lui envoya un regard un poil provocateur.

\- Oui tu as raison, je suis jaloux. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Naruto ?

Le brun se rapprocha encore, prenant un malin plaisir à surplomber Naruto. Le blond ne semblait pas le moins du monde décontenancé, et esquissait lui aussi un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh, je me disais juste qu'on pouvait peut-être essayer de se connaitre un peu plus, toi et moi.

\- Tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi ? répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris par la démarche.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Naruto le défiait du regard. Les deux étaient conscients de la tension palpable qui s'était instaurée, et qui virait doucement vers quelque chose de plus sensuel.

Le visage de Sasuke se barra d'un nouveau sourire, et il s'écarta d'un pas du blond. Il jeta négligemment sa cigarette, se saisit doucement de son poignet, et s'éloigna un peu plus du bar.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- On va discuter un peu plus loin.

Sasuke emmena alors Naruto au croisement de la prochaine rue piétonne et s'y engouffra. Après quelques pas, il se stoppa et se retourna sur le blond, dont il n'avait pas lâché le poignet.

\- On sera plus au calme pour parler, fit-il dans un sourire carnassier. Alors comme ça tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi ? Je t'écoute, pose moi tes questions.

Tout en parlant, il poussa doucement le blond contre le mur et le coinça entre lui et la paroi de briques froides. Naruto sourit. Sasuke ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de venir à lui. Il avait raison de penser qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Il était maintenant temps de tirer son épingle du jeu.

\- J'attends, renchérit le brun.

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans le regard ténébreux de son vis-à-vis, lui envoyant un langoureux sourire.

\- Tu aimes ça faire mal à tes partenaires ?

\- Seulement si eux aussi y prennent du plaisir.

Naruto ne put retenir un léger ricanement qu'il avait volontairement voulu dédaigneux. Le tout étant de le provoquer.

\- Comment peut-on prendre plaisir à avoir mal ?

La réponse à la provocation ne se fit pas attendre, et le brun vint saisir son menton et approcher doucement son visage de celui du blond.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Le blond soutenait son regard. Il voyait bien l'étincelle qui luisait en leur fond, celle qui lui disait qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus, et qu'il n'attendait qu'une ouverture pour s'exécuter.

\- Tu es bien curieux, Naruto. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir tout ça ?

\- Pour te connaitre un peu mieux, je te l'ai dit.

Sasuke fit rouler son pouce jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure du blond, venant doucement s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

\- Je vois… fit-il d'un air pas le moins du monde convaincu. Tu sais ce que je crois ?

Naruto commençait à ressentir les premiers frissons d'excitation qui lui parcourraient l'échine. Le contact des deux doigts du brun était, comme à son habitude, brûlant et générait des milliers de petits picotements. Son cœur accélérait inévitablement. Son corps se réchauffait, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, ici, dans cette ruelle qui se voulait déserte, mais où n'importe qui pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. D'où lui venait ce goût particulier du risque, cette excitation de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être découverts, un peu comme lorsqu'Hinata se trouvait derrière la porte quelques heures auparavant ?

La peau laiteuse de son doigt vint caresser l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Son regard était brûlant, il pouvait le sentir sur son épiderme, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la température de son corps. Sa respiration commençait doucement à s'accélérer.

\- Je crois que tu aimes ça bien plus que tu ne le…

Sa patience arrivant déjà à ses limites, Naruto décida à cet instant d'attraper son doigt entre ses lèvres, et vint y apposer un langoureux coup de langue, ce qui coupa toute volonté à Sasuke de terminer sa phrase. Naruto le fixait, jouant de façon obscène avec le doigt qui avait fait intrusion. Quelque chose dans le regard de Sasuke vrilla, et il plongea sur le blond.

Au même moment, des bruits de pas pressés qui se rapprochaient se firent entendre, et cela stoppa le brun dans son élan. La seconde qui suivit, deux silhouettes enchevêtrées tournèrent dans leur rue pour venir se plaquer contre le mur, à presque un mètre d'eux. Leurs respirations haletantes et les gémissements plaintifs qui en ressortaient laissaient peu de doute quand à leur activité.

Sans grand mal, les deux modèles reconnurent leur manager et le directeur commercial, en plein travail d'exploration buccale. Aucun des deux ne semblait remarquer que la ruelle était déjà occupée. Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard amusé et dépité.

Le brun se racla bruyamment la gorge, voulant mentionner aux deux intrus, qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls à vouloir jouir de cette petite ruelle piétonne. La réaction fut immédiate, et deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Iruka esquissa un mouvement de recul paniqué, tandis que Kakashi le tenait fermement, empêchant toute retraite.

\- On vous dérange ? demanda le manager sans la moindre gêne.

\- C'est plutôt nous qui semblons vous déranger, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire un peu trop malicieux scotché sur les lèvres.

\- Non, non ! intervint le commercial. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que vous croyez ! En fait nous…

\- C'est complètement ce que vous croyez, le coupa Kakashi qui ne semblait toujours pas enclin à laisser Iruka s'échapper.

\- On va vous laisser et retourner à l'intérieur alors, fit Sasuke en commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

Partagé entre la frustration et l'amusement, Naruto préféra rester muet et suivre sans broncher le brun qui prenait la direction du bar.

\- Je leur dis que vous ne reviendrez pas à table ? demanda le brun à son manager.

\- Non ! s'exclama alors Iruka qui tentait toujours de repousser son geôlier pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Ils vont tout de suite comprendre !

\- Tout le monde a déjà compris, Iruka, soupira Kakashi en venant perdre son visage dans le creux de son cou. Dis-leur ce que tu veux Sasuke.

Satisfait de la réponse, le brun s'éloigna, Naruto sur ses trousses. Ils s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Leur discussion n'était pas terminée, mais Naruto voulait simplement la faire durer plus. Ne pas avoir toutes les réponses le même soir, et profiter de cette relation bancale et ambigüe qui prenait doucement forme. Une relation dans l'ombre, comme interdite.

Ca lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était comme un jeu. Un jeu que Sasuke et lui semblaient prendre plaisir à inventer les règles. Et ce soir, même si rien d'extravagant n'était arrivé, un pas de géant avait été franchi. Naruto savait. Il savait que Sasuke le voulait, peut-être même autant que lui le désirait. Une alchimie électrique dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir.

Le puzzle prenait forme. Certaines manifestations comportementales de Sasuke avaient aujourd'hui un sens : son désir de toujours vouloir lui tirer les cheveux, ou presser sa main autour de sa nuque, sa jalousie possessive quand il voyait d'autres personnes, son excitation quand il voyait Naruto obéir à ses ordres, son désir grandissant de marquer son territoire…

Une facette de lui s'était dévoilée aujourd'hui. Et même s'il lui avait avoué assez facilement, Naruto était certain qu'il faisait son possible pour le cacher au quotidien. Avec de tels penchants, c'était compréhensible.

Naruto rosit. Même s'il cernait un peu mieux le personnage, il lui semblait être encore à mille lieues de connaitre le Sasuke Uchiha qui se tenait à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette appellation de « dominant » ?

 _OoOoO_

 _Et voici pour ce chapitre !_

 _J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu ! Vous l'avez certainement remarqué, nous entrons dans une dimension différente de la relation Sasuke / Naruto._

 _Mais bon, vous me connaissez assez maintenant pour savoir que je ne vais pas les laisser tranquille trop longtemps ! :) Le bonheur, ça se mérite ! ^^_

 _A la prochaine ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjouuuuuur ! :)_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est là ! C'est plutôt un chapitre de tansition pour la suite (eh oui, il en faut ! ^^)._

 _J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Llala : Naruto est une personne de foncièrement gentille (même s'il s'énerve un peu trop rapidement), et qui est simplement victime de ses sentiments. Tu auras compris qu'il est loin d'être rancunier ^^_

 _Harasune : Je comprends ton ressenti sur la séance en extérieur trop « courte », mais j'avais déjà prévu de la passer assez rapidement, vu que les deux évènements juste avant et juste après étaient plus importants que ce moment, j'ai trouvé qu'il était « inutile » de s'attarder sur cette scène. C'est certainement un choix discutable ^^ Et non, Sasuke n'est pas prêt de s'excuser, loin de là…. xD_

 _Loli Pops : Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire en espérant voir naitre une telle relation ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

Tout le monde continuait de boire et s'amuser. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne et personne n'avait envie de partir malgré l'heure tardive.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Sasuke. Il se sentait léger, une agréable sensation qu'il lui arrivait pour une fois quelque chose de bien avec le brun. Par moment, il arrivait à croiser le regard ébène de Sasuke, et celui-ci lui envoyait toujours un discret sourire. Une chose était sûre, si Naruto avait été en chocolat, il se serait liquéfié sur place.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la situation prendrait une telle tournure, ni que l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour l'Uchiha pouvait être aussi forte. Il continuait de se demander depuis quand il ressentait ça, était-ce là depuis longtemps, tapis au fond de ses entrailles, n'attendant qu'un simple déclic pour envahir son être tout entier ?

Sasuke ressentait-il seulement la chose aussi ardemment que lui ? Ressentait-il aussi ce feu indomptable qui le consommait rien qu'en le regardant ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Asuma se tourna alors vers le blond, le tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Où sont passés Kakashi et Iruka ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui faisait penser qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Et bien, nous les avons croisés quand nous prenions l'air. Ils avaient l'air... occupés, je dirais.

Le regard d'Asuma se mit à briller, et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

\- Je le savais ! Je savais qu'ils accrocheraient tous les deux !

\- Vous avez vraiment fait venir votre directeur commercial, uniquement dans le but de le faire sortir avec Kakashi ?

\- Et comment ! Je connais Kakashi comme si je l'avais fait, c'est un très bon ami à moi, et quand Iruka est arrivé dans notre entreprise, j'ai eu l'illumination qu'il fallait que je les présente !

\- Votre intuition avait l'air assez juste.

\- Je me trompe jamais sur ces choses-là ! se vanta-t-il.

Sai s'approcha de leur table et récupéra les verres vides. Naruto porta son attention sur lui, et le jeune serveur en profita pour plonger un instant son regard dans le sien. Naruto détourna les yeux, une légère teinte rose se dessinant sur ses joues. Pourvu que personne n'ai rien remarqué.

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et aux alentours de 3h du matin, la joyeuse troupe sortit du bar encore bien agité. Shino était en état de conduire, vu qu'il s'était très vite arrêté de boire. Il se proposa donc de ramener ses collègues chez eux. Asuma habitait tout près d'ici, il allait donc rentrer à pied. Hinata voulu appeler un taxi, mais Yamato lui proposa plutôt de la raccompagner, l'absence de Kakashi avait libéré une place dans leur véhicule.

Ainsi, tous se séparèrent, ravis de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, mais l'ignorance n'était plus d'actualité. Le cœur du blond battait la chamade face à cette proximité. Ses idées étaient embrumées, et il arrivait difficilement à se contenir de tout simplement lui sauter dessus. Le corps assoupi du brun fut ce qui l'en dissuada. Sa tête posée contre la vitre allait et venait selon les secousses du véhicules, de longues mèches lisses et noires pendaient devant son visage, le souffle calme de sa respiration était à peine audible. Naruto aurait tout donné pour être seuls dans cette voiture, et pouvoir le réveiller de la manière la moins biblique qui soit.

Mais la voiture tournait déjà dans la rue où s'élevait la résidence luxueuse de Sasuke.

\- Commence à le réveiller, on va arriver, fit Shino à l'adresse du blond.

Naruto posa alors sa main sur son épaule, et commença à le secouer doucement. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke se redressa, et papillonna des paupières, comme pour essayer de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il se passait.

Shino soupira lourdement.

\- Naruto, tu veux pas le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui ? Il serait encore capable de ne pas retrouver son appartement.

\- Je vais t'aider, continua Yamato qui détacha sa ceinture et descendit également du véhicule.

Les deux hommes se saisirent de la masse presque inerte qu'était Sasuke et marchèrent jusqu'à sa résidence.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec lui, râla le photographe. Il pète la forme, et d'un coup plus rien ! Extinction des feux ! C'est impressionnant !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant son appartement, et Yamato inséra les clés dans la serrure. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant apparaitre une tignasse rose et décoiffée que Naruto ne connaissait trop bien.

\- Où - vous - étiez - bordel !

Naruto déglutit, Sakura avait l'air légèrement furax. Elle avait de longues cernes sous les yeux, son téléphone cramponné dans sa main et le teint pâle. Le blond eut un frisson en croisant ses yeux verts, qui auraient pu lancer des éclairs rien qu'à la force de leur volonté.

Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur le corps de Sasuke, qu'elle considéra quelques secondes avant de lever un œil électrique vers Naruto.

Elle le fusilla du regard et se poussa pour laissa entrer les trois hommes. Naruto sentait une aura démoniaque émaner d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'énervement et de fatigue.

Yamato et Naruto allongèrent le brun dans son lit, et Yamato décida de prendre rapidement congé pour rejoindre ses collègues. Naruto lui fit signe qu'il allait rester ici.

Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrent dans le salon, et Sakura laissa exploser sa colère.

\- Je vous ai envoyé un million de messages ! Je savais pas où vous étiez ni pourquoi aucun de vous n'était rentré ! J'avais aucune nouvelle, putain ! Vous foutiez quoi ? Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a daigné me répondre !

Les reproches et les questions fusaient et Naruto encaissa sans rien dire. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas touché à son portable de la soirée, il devait en être de même pour Sasuke.

Naruto tenta comme il put de se justifier, mais la furie qu'était Sakura était loin de se contenter de quelques mots d'excuses. Les larmes commençaient à perler au bord de ses yeux. Le blond se sentait honteux d'avoir causé tant de souci à son amie. Son cœur se serra quand le visage de son amie se déchira dans une moue de détresse. Elle fondit en larmes, et Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour calmer ses sanglots. Sa main allait et venait dans ses cheveux roses, et il embrassa tendrement son front.

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude... gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je suis désolé.

Minute après minute, les sanglots de la jeune fille se firent moins violents. Elle finit par se calmer et s'écarter de son ami. Et malgré les yeux rouges et gonflés, ses iris vertes continuaient de lui lancer des éclairs.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Naruto !

Naruto sourit bêtement, et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Sakura lui envoya un poing dans l'épaule, avant d'esquisser un semblant de sourire et de câliner une nouvelle fois son blond.

Maintenant que la tornade était passée, et que les effets de l'alcool avaient miraculeusement disparus avec le savon dont il venait de faire les frais, Naruto posa un regard suspicieux sur son amie.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Sasuke ?

\- Gros malin ! Comme je savais pas où vous étiez, je vous ai attendu ! Il fallait de je sache si vous alliez rentrer chez vous ! Je suis donc venue ici, et j'ai laissé mon téléphone fixe dans l'entrée de mon appart que j'ai gardé en ligne pour entendre si jamais tu rentrais.

\- Mais tu as les clés de son appartement ?

\- Evidemment que je les aies ! Comment j'aurais pu atterrir ici sinon ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il savait que Sasuke et Sakura s'entendaient très bien, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger les clés de leurs appartements respectifs.

\- Et... Sasuke a aussi les clés de ton appart ?

\- Oui il les a, pourquoi ces questions ?

Naruto resta un instant pensif. Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

\- Bon Naru, c'est pas tout, mais je suis crevée avec vos conneries. On va dormir ici, j'ai juste pas la volonté de rentrer chez moi.

\- Il a une deuxième chambre ?

\- Evidemment... Mais toi tu dors sur le canapé.

Naruto la regarda en coin, n'arrivant pas à discerner s'il s'agissait d'une petite blague ou si elle était sérieuse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui ! Vous m'avez énervée tous les deux, et je n'ai envie de dormir avec aucun de vous deux !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle disparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte, et en ressortit avec une couette dans les bras. Elle la balança simplement sur le canapé, et s'éclipsa en souhaitant une bonne nuit au blond. Tout ceci, en moins de 3 secondes, soit le temps approximatif qu'il fallait à Naruto pour réaliser la situation. Et quand ce fut fait, les portes des deux chambres étaient fermées, et il bascula son regard sur le grand canapé d'angle noir.

Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, vu son degré de fatigue, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un tas de cailloux, il se serait endormi de la même manière. Et puis, le canapé était vraiment confortable. On n'en attendait pas moins d'un gosse de riche !

Naruto s'installa, ferma les yeux, et ne mit pas longtemps à basculer dans le monde des songes.

 _OoOoO_

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Naruto fut tiré de son sommeil par un son presque inaudible, celui de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain.

Il papillonna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fermé les volets, et que la lumière inondait à présent le salon. Il se redressa en baillant, s'accommodant difficilement de cette agression lumineuse.

Son corps lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, mais le sommeil l'avait tout de même déserté. La traditionnelle sensation de fatigue accentuée du lendemain de soirée…

Il arriva tant bien que mal à prendre une position assise, quand le bruit de l'eau se stoppa. Il chercha du regard où il avait pu mettre son téléphone, et se souvint qu'il ne l'avait jamais sorti de la poche de sa veste. Laquelle veste gisait au pied du canapé.

Il s'empara de son portable et regarda l'heure. Il était 13h passée.

 _« Déjà ? »_ s'étonna-t-il.

Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de faire émerger son cerveau encore complètement embrumé. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques minutes supplémentaires de toute façon.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et des pas arriver dans sa direction. Une seconde plus tard, un Sasuke fraîchement lavé entra dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés, un pantalon de jogging noir visiblement assez large pour tomber assez bas sur ses hanches, et une serviette de bain enroulée sur ses épaules.

Sasuke posa les yeux sur l'homme assis dans son canapé. Il resta immobile un instant, avant d'enfin faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

Naruto ne pouvait faire autrement que de le regarder approcher. Comment regarder ailleurs de toute façon ? Ce torse nu et encore mouillé, la chute de ses hanches bien trop dévoilée, les perles d'eau goutant sur sa peau lactée, cette douce odeur de gel douche musquée... Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ?

Il vint se vautrer sur la place à côté de lui, et leva le regard vers son voisin de canapé. Naruto commençait à se sentir étrange. Pourquoi personne ne disait rien ? Fallait-il qu'il brise le silence ? Était-ce ce que Sasuke attendait ?

Le regard de Sasuke se faisait plus prononcé, presque insistant. Il était maintenant difficile pour Naruto de dissimuler son malaise et il préféra tourner le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer, teme ?

\- Je suis juste en train de me demander ce que tu fous dans mon salon.

\- Oh non, ne me remercie pas de t'avoir trainé jusque chez toi alors que tu n'étais plus qu'un cadavre ambulant, c'est normal voyons ! répliqua le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, et soupira. Naruto remarqua sans difficulté le trouble du brun, alors qu'il était certain qu'il luttait avec son for intérieur pour trouver le courage de le remercier. Ah, fierté mal placée, quand tu nous tiens.

\- Mais je me contenterai d'un bon petit déjeuner en guise de remerciement, finit-il par dire alors que Sasuke n'arrivait visiblement pas à décrocher un mot. Je vois bien que les formules de politesse et les mots gentils c'est pas trop ton truc.

\- Ta gueule, dobe.

\- Voilà, là je te reconnais bien !

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire amusé, avant que Sasuke ne se lève et prenne la direction de sa cuisine.

\- T'es plus compréhensif que Sakura, lui lança le brun pendant qu'il ouvrait un placard contenant divers sucreries. Elle est capable de te faire la gueule pendant une semaine parce que tu as oublié de lui demander pardon.

\- Peut-être parce qu'en général, c'est justement le genre de chose qu'on n'oublie pas.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son mouvement, et regarda le blond sur le canapé quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir sur le sujet. Puis il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Ah... peut-être bien.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke n'était décidément pas doué pour les relations sociales. Là où Naruto pensait qu'il était juste froid et renfermé, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas simplement maladroit et sacrément inconscient, et que ses interactions houleuses avec les autres ne le faisaient pas souffrir quelque part.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau pour ne pas arriver à communiquer « normalement » avec les autres ?

Comment devait-il se sentir, au quotidien ? Se sentait-il différent ? Ou incompris ?

\- Tu peux venir sur le bar si tu veux.

Le ton employé faisant plus penser à un ordre qu'à une proposition, Naruto se leva difficilement du canapé. Le brun avait sorti deux mugs et quelques biscuits. Naruto vint s'installer sur un des hauts tabourets.

\- Tu prends du café ? demanda le brun en se saisissant du mug placé devant Naruto.

\- Tu as pas du lait plutôt ?

Sasuke se stoppa et regarda le blond comme s'il venait de croiser un parfait inconnu dans sa cuisine.

\- Du lait ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est bien meilleur que le café ! Ca pique, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Mais ce sont les enfants qui boivent du lait.

\- Bah je suis un enfant alors, si ça t'amuse ! Et j'imagine que t'en as pas vu ta réaction.

Naruto arracha le mug des mains du brun et tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Au même moment, le crissement d'une porte résonna dans la pièce, et Naruto devina sans problème qu'il s'agissait de Sakura qui venait de se lever. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, une tête rose ébouriffée apparut, négligemment vêtue d'un t-shirt trop large.

\- Vous pouvez pas la fermer le matin ? Y'en a qui auraient voulu dormir un peu plus, râla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Sakura, je t'ai déjà demandé de pas prendre mes affaires sans ma permission, répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec.

\- Ouais, ouais...

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret voisin de celui de Naruto et tira quelque peu sur le t-shirt pour éviter qu'il ne remonte trop.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle. Pas trop dur le canapé ?

\- Ce canapé est bien plus confortable que le lit de mon ancien appart, donc bon, répondit Naruto d'un ton amusé.

Sasuke, lui, ne se donna la peine de répondre, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre la jeune femme qui s'empara du mug de Naruto pour le tendre vers le brun.

\- Fais-moi un café Sasuke, s'il te plait.

\- Fais-le toi-même.

\- Tu es debout.

Le brun soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant un sourire faussement mielleux de Sakura.

\- Merci Sasuke !

A la surprise du blond, Sasuke s'exécuta. Il tourna les yeux vers Sakura qui semblait doucement retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle. Sasuke Uchiha venait de faire le café de cette jeune fille. Cela semblait tellement improbable et impossible que Naruto se serait presque pincé pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Naruto s'était déjà questionné concernant la nature de leur relation à tous les deux, mais le temps passant, il avait évincé le sujet, se concentrant sur ses propres problèmes.

Mais il était vrai que ces deux-là avaient une relation vraiment alambiquée. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'en savoir un peu plus ?

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda-t-il alors, sans transition.

A l'entente de la question, Sakura se tourna face à Naruto, dévoilant ses yeux quelque peu écarquillés, alors que l'Uchiha n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas, ça m'intéresse.

Sakura sembla un instant réfléchir et se tourna vers le brun qui posait en même temps son mug encore fumant sur le bar. Ne voyant aucune réaction de Sasuke qui semblait s'être trouvé un intérêt soudain pour ses orteils, Sakura se sentit obligée de prendre la parole.

\- On était... voisin. Quand on était gosse. Voilà.

\- C'est tout ? fit Naruto, surpris par le caractère expéditif de la réponse.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas un sujet que j'aime particulièrement aborder en fait.

Naruto déglutit. Est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un plat un peu trop délicat ?

\- Ah, désolé, je voulais pas vous embarrasser.

Sakura leva un œil sur son ami brun qui avait fait de même. Un regard semblait leur suffire pour communiquer, et Sakura finit par soupirer.

\- En fait mon père me battait, donc j'avais l'habitude de me réfugier chez Sasuke. En douce, la plupart du temps. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais même pas un an, et mon père a commencé à boire pour oublier. Il faut croire que me taper dessus lui faisait se sentir mieux. Il a eu tous les vices possibles. Il s'est mis à jouer, à devoir de l'argent à des gens pas fréquentables, et on a fini par le retrouver dans le caniveau un beau matin. J'avais à peu près 9 ans quand c'est arrivé. Du coup, pendant 9 années de ma vie, j'ai fui environ 3 fois par semaine ma maison pour aller passer la nuit chez Sasuke, à l'abri.

\- Et les parents de Sasuke, ils ne disaient rien ?

\- Ils ne me voyaient pas beaucoup à vrai dire. Tu sais, j'avais honte de ce que j'étais. Quand t'es gosse, tu penses que c'est ta faute, et que ce qui t'arrive est normal. Donc je passais toujours par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans que ses parents le sachent.

\- Et même ton école n'avait rien remarqué ?

\- Mon institutrice s'en foutait royalement, pour tout te dire. Elle n'aimait pas son travail, on se demandait aussi si elle aimait les enfants. Pis tu sais, c'était une école de campagne. J'ai pris l'habitude de dire que j'ai toujours vécu à Miami, mais non, j'ai grandi à la campagne, en périphérie. C'est juste que ma vraie vie, elle a commencé quand je suis partie en ville, chez mes grands-parents, après le décès de mon père.

Naruto fut estomaqué de la simplicité avec laquelle elle racontait ça. Comme si elle parlait de la météo.

\- Sasuke était la seule personne à être présente pour moi dans ces moments-là. C'est mon ange gardien, en quelques sortes.

Elle lui sourit, et Naruto lui répondit timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment si un sourire était vraiment une réponse à apporter à ce genre de discours.

L'atmosphère devenait dérangeante. Naruto était mal à l'aise. Sakura s'en rendit bien vite compte, car elle élargit son sourire et reprit cet air enjoué qui lui collait habituellement au visage.

\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas grave ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis toujours une magnifique jeune fille en fleur. La vie continue !

Naruto ne savait plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire face à cette jeune femme que la vie n'avait pas aidée. Et lui qui se plaignait de ses problèmes puérils.

Sakura se leva et sautilla sur place, faisant remonter le degré de bonne humeur qui était tombé dans le négatif.

\- Ca vous dit une journée-pyjama, à jouer aux jeux vidéos et manger des pizzas ?

\- Ca te viendrait pas à l'idée que je puisse avoir du travail, Sakura ? questionna Sasuke, un demi-sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais que t'en a pas. Ton rendez-vous de briefing pour ton shooting lingerie a lieu demain. Sauf urgence exceptionnelle, je sais pertinemment que tu es libre.

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment fait-elle pour connaître mon planning, des fois même mieux que moi ?

\- Aller ! Par quel jeu on commence ? s'enquit-elle sans prêter attention à la remarque de Sasuke.

Ni une, ni deux, Sakura s'était jetée sur le canapé, les jambes en tailleur, et attendait patiemment que ses deux amis la rejoignent et démarrent la console.

Naruto avait le cœur lourd après les dures révélations de Sakura. Il se rendit compte à quel point son amie était forte et avait dû passer par de terribles épreuves de la vie. C'était sans aucun doute son enfance difficile qui avait forgé la personne joviale et qui profite de chaque moment qu'elle était maintenant.

Il la rejoignit dans le salon et alluma la console tout en proposant quelques jeux à Sakura, lui demandant lequel elle préférait.

Sakura semblait heureuse de passer son après-midi à ne rien faire avec les deux garçons qu'elle avait de plus proches. Ce sentiment était largement partagé par Naruto. Il aimait profondément la personne qu'était Sakura, et passer son après-midi à proximité de l'Uchiha était une idée qui était loin de lui déplaire.

Alors que Sakura appuyait sur les boutons de sa manette pour configurer le jeu qui venait de se lancer, Naruto leva les yeux vers le brun qui était resté accoudé derrière le bar. Ce court échange lui permit de lire un bref instant dans ce regard ténébreux, que lui non plus n'était pas réfractaire à l'idée.

Sasuke finit par esquisser un sourire en croisant le regard pétillant du blond. Naruto sourit à son tour et reporta son attention sur le jeu. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il trouvait que Sasuke souriait beaucoup ces derniers temps, lui qui était habituellement de glace et imperturbable. Mais c'était loin de déplaire au jeune blond.

 _OoOoO_

Le lendemain, Naruto avait finalement été rappelé par l'agence pour faire le point. Il se présenta au bureau de Tsunade avec quelques minutes d'avance, celle-ci n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de piétiner le sol, un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension très désagréable qui avait plutôt tendance à lui tordre les boyaux. Même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir fourni du bon travail dans l'ensemble, il n'en oubliait pas moins qu'il avait fait un début de séance catastrophique, ponctué par un magnifique rappel à l'ordre du manager.

Dans le couloir, il reconnut la grande silhouette d'Hidan qui marchait dans sa direction.

\- Yo Naruto !

Il s'arrêta à son niveau et empoigna fermement la main du blond en guise de salutations. Hidan semblait content de le revoir, et le plaisir était amplement partagé.

\- Alors ça s'est bien passé le shooting à ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Tu as entendu ça où ? lui demanda Naruto.

\- Sasuke ne faisait pas sa tête de meurtrier ce matin, répondit-il dans un large sourire.

Naruto sourit à son tour. Hidan lui tapota vivement l'épaule.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais on m'attend. A plus Naruto ! Je croise les doigts pour toi !

A peine Hidan avait-il reprit son chemin que la silhouette de la directrice se dessinait déjà au bout du couloir. Instinctivement, Naruto se redressa, peut-être pour se donner du courage.

La blonde arriva à son niveau et ouvrit sans plus attendre la porte de son bureau tout en le saluant rapidement.

\- Désolée d'être en retard, Naruto, je ne fais que courir depuis ce matin, et ma journée est loin d'être terminée ! Viens t'assoir je t'en prie.

Naruto s'exécuta tout en déglutissant tout le courage qu'il avait essayé d'accumuler il y a quelques secondes. La directrice était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il posa ses affaires au pied de la chaise et attendit, tel un accusé prêt à découvrir sa sentence. Une boule de nerf grandissait dans son ventre et lui donnait la nausée.

\- Bon, j'ai eu un premier retour du client. Les clichés ne sont évidemment pas prêts, il faut bien plus que temps que ça pour trier et traiter les photos, mais dans l'ensemble, Monsieur Sarutobi semblait très content du travail que vous avez effectué pour lui.

Naruto relâcha un soupir qu'il semblait avoir longtemps retenu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Yamato et Kakashi m'ont également parlé de toi en ce sens, même s'il semble que tu aies pris un certain temps à te mettre dans le bain.

Il déglutit bruyamment. C'était toujours très désagréable de s'entendre dire des choses négatives sur son travail, même si elles étaient amplement méritées.

Naruto baissa la tête, honteux de sa performance. Et même s'il lui semblait avoir bien travaillé, cette ombre au tableau lui suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens et se mettre à douter de tout.

\- Toujours étant, et même si l'impression du client est rarement différente du rendu photographique, je ne peux te donner de réponse avant d'avoir envoyé les photos au client et que celui-ci me confirme qu'elles correspondent bien à ses attentes.

Naruto hocha la tête. Bien qu'il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'agacer davantage la femme qui se tenait devant lui, il tenta quand même de poser une question.

\- Vous avez une idée du temps que ça prendra d'avoir le retour du client ?

\- Nous devons rendre les photos dans deux semaines. Compte trois semaines pour faire large.

Trois semaines ? C'était long... Comment allait-il tenir trois semaines sans savoir s'il peut bien compter sur une place fixe dans l'agence ?

\- Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais je ne peux pas te proposer mieux. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant chercher ses mots, les yeux levés vers son plafond.

Au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le cœur de Naruto avait décidé d'arrêter de battre, elle se décida à replonger ses yeux dans les siens pour terminer sa phrase.

\- Kakashi m'a fait part d'une sorte... d'osmose qu'il a ressentie en vous voyant travailler, toi et Sasuke. Et ce genre d'atmosphère se ressent indéniablement sur les photos. Donc j'ai plutôt bon espoir.

La boule de nerf qui s'était installée dans l'estomac de Naruto fut soudainement balayée par un regain de confiance et d'assurance. Le visage de Naruto s'illumina, ce qui fit sourire la directrice.

\- T'emballe pas, gamin. Ce n'est que l'impression du manager, ce n'est pas lui le client. Même si moi aussi, ça m'arrangerait bien que le résultat soit positif.

Son sourire complice et attendrit fit retomber en une seconde la pression que le blond s'était mise. Si Kakashi avait déjà un bon ressenti le concernant, il avait bon espoir que Yamato ait su capter cette osmose dont il avait parlé.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à faire retomber son sourire, qui restait désespérément accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Bon Naruto, je suis très occupée, excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder plus de temps. Nous nous reverrons lorsque Monsieur Sarutobi m'aura recontactée, et j'essaierai de me rendre plus disponible à ce moment-là.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lancé ma chance.

La directrice marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement surprise par cette phrase qu'elle n'attendait pas en réponse à la sienne. Elle sourit de nouveau en se levant, et lui tendit une ferme poignée de main, que Naruto saisit.

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement et Naruto quitta le bureau de la directrice. C'est le cœur léger qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie et arriva au niveau du bureau de Tenten. Celle-ci semblait le sonder pour deviner comment s'était déroulé son entretien, mais n'eut aucun mal à comprendre, au sourire niais du jeune garçon, qu'il semblait s'être très bien déroulé.

\- Tu sembles plus qu'heureux, Naruto !

\- Et comment, prépare-toi à me voir plus souvent par ici !

Tenten éclata de rire. Evidemment, elle connaissait les process de l'agence, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas encore avoir eu de réponse définitive, mais l'entrain du jeune blond lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était tout de même sur la bonne voie.

\- Je croise les doigts dans ce sens ! fit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Moi aussi ! Si tu croises Hidan, tu pourras lui dire aussi ?

\- Compte sur moi, Naruto !

Ils s'échangèrent un signe de main, et Naruto sortit de l'agence. A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu le faire descendre de son nuage.

 _OoOoO_

 _Nous arrivons à la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition, pour amorcer les évènements des prochains chapitres. Cela dit, notre chère Sakura se dévoile un peu._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _A bientôt ! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yo les gens !_

 _Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Mais j'ai un milliard de choses à faire d'ici la fin d'année, et je n'ai tout simplement plus autant de temps pour écrire ! Mais je vous le dis dès maintenant : JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS CETTE FICTION_

 _Toute la trame de l'histoire est prête et écrite, l'inspiration est toujours là, j'ai en tête les moments clés de l'histoire que je me passe en boucle pour donner un peu de vie à mes personnages et trouver les dialogues les plus adaptés… Je vis avec elle, je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de la transcrire sur ordinateur ! ^^_

 _Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sortira le prochain, mais sachez que j'y travaille encore ^^_

 _Pour me faire un peu pardonner de l'attente, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! ^^_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Loli Pop : Merci pour ton soutiens ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !_

 _Hasarune : j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sakura également. Etant pas très fan d'elle dans l'œuvre originale, j'ai voulu la rendre plus populaire et « aimable » x)_

 _Ajiahdompey : Merci énormément pour ce commentaire que j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire ! :O Ca fait très chaud au cœur ! Tu as vraiment bien analysé mon histoire, je m'en sens vraiment flattée_ _Tu en parles avec autant d'engouement, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^_

 _Clairaice : merci pour ta review ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que le shooting avait eu lieu, et toujours aucun appel de l'agence. Pourquoi ce retard ? Les photos étaient-elles si médiocres que les choisir et les traiter prenait plus de temps que prévu ? Le client trouvait-il le rendu moyen et prenait du temps à faire son retour ?

Mille et unes questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tellement l'anxiété le mangeait de l'intérieur. De plus, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il squattait gratuitement chez Sakura, et il comptait vraiment sur ce travail pour se trouver un vrai chez lui.

A vrai dire, il en avait déjà discuté avec Kiba, et ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour prendre un appartement en colocation si Naruto était accepté dans son agence. Et ce projet l'avait énormément emballé. Non pas que Sakura était une mauvaise colocataire, mais il avait démarré avec Kiba, et c'est naturellement avec lui qu'il avait envie de continuer à profiter de la vie à Miami.

Bizarrement, Kiba n'avait émit d'objection à l'idée de quitter l'appartement d'Ino. Au début, Naruto trouva cela étrange, mais Kiba lui avoua qu'il préférait retrouver un semblant d'indépendance. Vivre au crochet d'une fille, riche à en crever, même s'il avait lui aussi son salaire, le mettait quelques peu mal à l'aise. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que vivre sous le même toit dès leur première rencontre était bien trop prématuré, et il avait peur que cela n'entache leur relation.

Ni Ino ni Sakura n'étaient au courant de leur projet. Naruto n'ayant toujours pas de travail fixe, ils avaient préféré n'en parler à personne.

Mais voilà, cela faisait presque un mois maintenant qu'il attendait sa réponse. Timidement, il avait commencé à regarder quelques annonces. Il les gardait pour lui-même, se contentant de rêver et d'imaginer comment il décorerait l'intérieur selon les photos à sa disposition. Il attendait patiemment le moment où il pourrait les montrer à son ami.

Finalement, son téléphone sonna, un matin où il faisait tranquillement la grasse matinée. Il bougonna quelques secondes de savoir que quelqu'un l'appelait à une heure aussi avancée de la journée, mais quand il reconnu le numéro de l'agence, il sauta du lit, se saisit de son portable et couru jusque dans le salon pour ne pas réveiller Sakura. Il toussota et se racla un nombre incalculable de fois la gorge pour tenter d'effacer la caverneuse et habituelle voix du matin.

\- Allô, Monsieur Uzumaki ? fit la voix de Shizune dans le combiné. Je vous appelle de la part de Madame Senju. Si vous êtes disponible, elle souhaiterait vous rencontrer cet après-midi dans son bureau. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Naruto essayait de distinguer des sons, une tonalité de voix ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie de savoir s'il allait avoir une bonne ou mauvaise surprise.

\- Oui, je suis disponible. A quelle heure souhaite-t-elle me voir ?

\- Elle vous a réservé un créneau à 13h00.

\- C'est parfait. Je serai là.

\- Je vous remercie, à tout à l'heure Monsieur Uzumaki.

L'assistante raccrocha, laissant Naruto le cœur battant. Enfin ! Il allait enfin avoir un retour clair sur sa prestation.

L'excitation fourmillant dans tous son être, il était impossible pour lui de se rendormir. Il trépignait d'impatience.

 _OoOoO_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto rejoignit Kiba pour un repas entre garçons. Naruto choisit expressément le snack à côté de l'agence au vu de l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Kiba était aussi excité de son meilleur ami. L'ombre de leur colocation planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, et les rendait fous d'impatience. Inévitablement, le sujet fut remis sur le tapis dans leurs discussions.

Après avoir refait le monde un million de fois, ressassé certains souvenirs et rigolé à en pleurer, il était déjà l'heure pour Naruto d'aller voir la directrice.

\- Je t'attends ici. Je veux tout savoir dès ta sortie du bureau de la vieille.

Ils se frappèrent dans les mains et s'enlacèrent, essayant d'attirer vers eu la bonne fortune et le bon karma. Leur échange de regards parla pour eux : il était temps d'y croire.

Naruto traversa la rue et entra dans le bâtiment. Tenten n'était pas là, certainement en pause déjeuner. Il fila donc par la grande porte battante et pénétra dans le long couloir qu'il remonta d'une traite pour s'arrêter devant le bureau de la directrice.

Tout se jouait maintenant. Il souffla un grand coup, tentant de calmer son excitation. Il frappa à la porte, et la voix caractérielle de la directrice s'éleva, le sommant d'entrer. Il s'exécuta, sans demander son reste.

Tsunade était là, assise à son bureau, le nez dans diverses paperasses toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Elle leva à peine les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Naruto et l'invita d'un signe de main à s'installer en face d'elle.

Elle tenta de faire un tri sommaire de ses documents, les mettant de côté pour plus tard, et fit un peu de place sur son grand bureau. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle accorda enfin toute son attention au blond dévoré de l'intérieur par une boule de stress.

\- Bon, nous y revoilà, Naruto ! fit-elle gaiement.

Naruto se décrispa un peu, notant qu'elle commençait leur entrevue sur un ton léger. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela soit de bonne augure pour la suite.

\- Monsieur Sarutobi m'a contactée i jours, après avoir vu les photos. Il a demandé quelques corrections, mais rien de méchant, et surtout, rien qui ne concerne ton propre travail.

Naruto retenait son souffle. Il aurait juré qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à tourner autour du pot sans aller droit au but.

\- Il est... ravi du rendu des photos. Il n'a pas été avare sur les éloges faites à l'équipe concernant votre professionnalisme, et pas que, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Elle sourit malicieusement à Naruto, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait certainement avoir entendu parler de leur petite soirée improvisée.

Elle s'affala un peu plus sur son siège et croisa les jambes.

\- En bref, tu as fait un carton plein. Félicitations Naruto.

Il ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire franc et soulagé. Son cœur s'emballait sous cet agréable sentiment de fierté qui s'emparait de lui. Ses yeux étaient pétillants, ne pouvant cacher le bonheur qui lui explosait en lui. Ses projets de colocation avec Kiba étaient enfin devenus plus concrets.

\- Vous me prenez donc dans l'agence ? s'enquit-il avant de se faire plus de plan sur la comète.

\- Bien sûr, les papiers sont là. Nous allons signer.

Il ne pouvait pas plus empêcher son bonheur d'exploser, et il se mit à trépigner sur sa chaise, lâchant des petits rires expressifs. Son visage s'illuminait maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il avait enfin atteint son objectif et que son horizon allait devenir bien plus stable. Il était arrivé à Miami dans l'espoir de décrocher un travail dans le mannequinat, et c'était chose faite. Certes, c'était surtout un fabuleux coup du hasard qui lui avait permis d'arriver si vite jusqu'ici, mais qu'importe ! La chance fait aussi partie de la vie !

Il s'empressa de saisir des papiers que lui tendait la directrice, complètement indifférent aux regards amusés qu'elle lui lançait face à sa réaction presque inconvenue en entretien. C'est limite s'il n'allait pas, d'un instant à l'autre, monter sur le bureau pour crier sa joie.

De longues minutes plus tard, après avoir revu les fondamentales de l'agence, les exigences, les interdits et les règles de vie collective au sein du bâtiment, Tsunade daigna le libérer et l'informa qu'elle allait régler les dernières formalités administratives, et surtout, commencer à réfléchir à quel manager il allait être assigné.

Naruto sorti de l'agence des papillons pleins le ventre. Il déversa son bonheur aux yeux de Tenten quand il passa devant son bureau, celle-ci le félicitant encore et encore. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le snack pour rejoindre Kiba, il ne put tout simplement pas se retenir davantage et lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux garçons sautillèrent sur place, riant et criant presque leur excitation.

\- Putain Naruto ! Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait, putain !

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer.

 _OoOoO_

Il s'était avéré que la campagne publicitaire pour les montres de Sasuke et Naruto a eu un bon succès. En tous cas, plus qu'escompté par la directrice. Et surtout par Naruto qui fut surpris que des personnes le reconnaissent dans la rue. Bon okay, ce n'était qu'une ou deux, mais tout de même !

C'est surtout Sasuke qui avait reçu pas mal de nouveaux contrats suite à la campagne. Rien d'anormal à priori, car il recevait régulièrement des demandes de clients voulant travailler avec lui.

Naruto avait également pu rencontrer son nouveau manager : une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux violine, et à la poitrine aussi forte que son caractère explosif. Elle devait certainement être une ancienne mannequin reconvertie.

Naruto et elle s'étaient déjà vus quelques fois afin de faire connaissance et de mettre en place une ligne directrice pour l'avenir de Naruto. Et à sa grande surprise, elle aussi avait dans ses petits papiers, une petite liste - mais une liste quand même - de personnes ayant émis le souhait de travailler avec le blond pour leur prochaine campagne de pub. Certes Sasuke s'était retrouvé overbooké, mais il semblait que certains s'intéressaient aussi au profil de Naruto !

\- C'est toujours comme ça, après une campagne ? On reçoit des demandes de partout ? avait demandé Naruto lors de l'une des entrevues.

\- Quasiment oui, surtout pour les personnes encore inconnues. C'est le travail des chasseurs de têtes ça. Repérer un mannequin ou modèle encore peu ou pas connu pour collaborer. Comme ça coute moins cher que de se payer des célébrités, ils sont aux aguets quand une belle gueule comme la tienne pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Et comment ça se passe ensuite ?

\- On regarde les propositions, on les trie, les propose à la directrice et c'est elle qui prend la décision finale. Grosso modo.

Ainsi, Naruto s'était vu embarqué dans 3 autres contrats pour une marque de gel douche, de crème solaire et de vêtements de sport. A chaque fois des marques encore pas très connues. De toutes façons, il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas poser pour des multinationales dès le début. Et à l'instar de la campagne publicitaire des montres, où les clichés étaient visibles dans toute la ville, ces 3 nouveaux contrats étaient exclusifs au site internet de la marque, et la diffusion des photos beaucoup plus limitée.

Anko lui avait dit que c'était généralement par ce genre de petits contrats que passaient tous les aspirants mannequins. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé qu'un nouveau soit embarqué dans une campagne publicitaire aussi importante que celle des montres de luxe. Naruto se rendait maintenant compte de l'importance du premier shooting qu'il avait réalisé. Rien à voir avec les nouveaux contrats qui lui étaient proposés. C'étaient généralement des mannequins confirmés du style d'Hidan qu'on envoyait pour les contrats de cette envergure. Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu réussir une telle prouesse, tellement le fossé qui séparait ces deux types de contrat était énorme en termes de difficulté et d'exigence.

Il se rendait aussi à l'évidence. Si d'autres clients de la taille du bijoutier ne l'avaient pas contacté, c'était qu'il ne s'en était peut-être pas si bien sorti que ça, ou qu'ils étaient tous partis réclamer Sasuke, et pas lui.

Son moral en prit un coup. Il se rendait compte de la difficulté du monde dans lequel il souhaitait évoluer. Ceux en haut de l'échelle récupéraient les gros poissons, et ceux en bas prenaient ce qu'il restait. Sasuke devait se trouver sur une marche bien au-dessus de la sienne. C'était pas étonnant d'un côté, vu son charisme et sa beauté naturelle, mais tout de même... Il devait se l'avouer, ça l'énervait de voir que c'était Sasuke qui ramassait tous les beaux contrats.

A vrai dire, tout ceci n'était que supposition. Il n'avait jamais discuté travail avec lui, il ne savait même pas sur quelles missions il travaillait. Il aurait pu le demander à Sakura, qui avait l'air très au courant de son emploi du temps, mais il avait peur que cela n'éveille des soupçons chez la jeune femme.

Tant pis, s'il devait commencer en bas, il commencerait en bas. Il avait la chance d'avoir intégré une bonne agence, ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir sur ses lauriers. Il allait la gravir, cette échelle, foi de Naruto Uzumaki.

 _OoOoO_

La vie de Naruto avait prit un soudain coup d'accélérateur. Entre son nouveau travail et la recherche continue d'appartement, il avait tout simplement l'impression de ne plus avoir une minute à lui. Non pas que son travail était fatigant, non, pour le moment c'était simplement un enchainement de réunions pour briefer et cadrer les attentes avec le client, mais cela occupait tellement son esprit qu'il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment revu ni reparlé à Sasuke depuis, et il n'était pas étonnant qu'une partie de son mal-être puisse venir de là. Leur conversation inachevée le travaillait encore. Certes il s'était dit que c'était pas plus mal de ne pas tout clarifier tout de suite - certainement parce qu'il avait aussi un peu peur de ce que pourrait répondre l'autre dégénéré - mais être resté là-dessus sans n'avoir plus aucun contact par la suite, c'était un peu trop pour son petit cœur.

Aussi, quand Sakura, qui était toujours présente pour raviver les atmosphères moroses, proposa une petite soirée pour fêter le nouveau travail de Naruto, le blond se dit que ça tombait juste à pic.

Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous samedi soir dans le club préféré de Sakura, le Purple. Qu'est-ce qui faisait de cet établissement son club préféré ? Le simple fait qu'ils servaient un cocktail spécial maison de couleur rose pétante. Ah, les petits bonheurs simples de la vie.

Tout le monde s'était bien habillé. Kiba était certainement le plus surexcité, et cela fit chaud au cœur du blond de voir son ami si enthousiaste. Il lui offrit son premier verre de la soirée, et tous trinquèrent.

La musique était forte, et tambourinait dans les oreilles de Naruto. Elle prenait toute la place dans son cerveau, et il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il avait oublié la pression de cette dernière semaine, elle s'était évanouie avec le premier verre, oublié le stress des prochains shootings, eux s'étaient évaporés avec le second, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas omise, c'était qu'il avait une discussion à finir avec le brun assis à sa droite.

Mais l'heure était à l'amusement. Il délaissa bien vite le coin VIP et se rua sur la piste de danse, accompagné de Kiba et Sakura. Ino et Sasuke étaient restés discuter sur les canapés. Naruto était d'une excellente humeur. Son troisième verre à la main, il se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Les basses hurlaient si fort qu'il en ressentait la vibration dans tout son être. Ca faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas fait la fête jusqu'au matin, et c'était bien son intention pour ce soir.

Plus tard dans la soirée - Naruto n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait passé - Sasuke et Ino les rejoignirent enfin et c'est dans un grand n'importe quoi qu'ils essayèrent de coordonner leurs mouvements pour danser tous ensemble. N'y arrivant évidemment pas, tous riaient de leur propre absurdité.

Le blond avait bien remarqué que Sasuke avait reprit cette attitude distante qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer avant. Cela avait, dans un premier temps, beaucoup contrarié Naruto, mais il avait finalement laissé couler, se disant que, de toutes façons, Sasuke allait inévitablement faire un pas vers lui. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine quand même !

Et effectivement, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils faisaient tous ensemble les pitres sur la piste de danse que Naruto capta les premiers regards que lui adressaient le brun. Regards auxquels Naruto répondait par un infime sourire. Et inévitablement, comme pouvaient l'être deux aimants, Sasuke réduisait petit à petit la distance qui le séparait du blond. Naruto sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il était heureux de voir qu'il revenait encore vers lui, fatalement.

Aussi forte que pouvait l'être la musique, elle n'était maintenant qu'un lointain bruit de fond. Doucement mais surement, la grande silhouette de Sasuke vint s'insérer juste à côté de lui, sans arrêter de se dandiner. La foule rendait les mouvements difficiles, et, Naruto ne sut si c'était le fruit d'un malencontreux hasard ou si le brun l'avait tout simplement fait exprès, mais il sentit la main de Sasuke doucement frôler la sienne. Son regard avait brillé à cet instant. Naruto sentait la température de son corps gravir les degrés bien trop vite. Une seconde fois, la main de Sasuke vint caresser la sienne, de façon plus insistante cette fois, et Naruto sut que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Peut-être était-ce sa façon de lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué ? Naruto sourit, se disant qu'il se faisait bien trop de films dans sa petite tête. Il leva son verre au nez du brun, et lui envoya un sourire complice. Sasuke sourit à son tour et vint faire s'entrechoquer son verre au sien.

Le temps d'un regard, l'atmosphère était redevenue électrique. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était le regard de l'autre. Naruto se sentait de nouveau irrémédiablement envouté par cette diabolique aura magnétique. Une force invisible contre laquelle il n'arrivait pas à lutter, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Son corps parlait pour lui, et entamait des mouvements amples, sensuels, souhaitant volontairement attiser l'envie et le désir chez le brun. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait qu'il le regarde et qu'il le veule.

Leur bulle reprenait forme, et il en oubliait la présence de ses amis et des dizaines de personnes qui les entouraient. Seuls comptaient son regard, et ses mains timides qui cherchaient le contact sans trop en abuser.

Le brusque retour à la réalité fut amorcé quand Sasuke décida de quitter la piste pour se rendre au bar. Naruto jeta alors un œil vers ses amis, se rappelant presque de leur existence. Sakura et Ino dansaient sans s'occuper de ce qui les entourait, et Kiba s'était déjà éclipsé. Sans hésitation, Naruto décida de prendre également le chemin du bar.

Il se fraya difficilement un chemin entre les corps surexcités par l'alcool et la musique. Une fois extirpé de la piste de danse, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer Sasuke, assis sur un tabouret, les coudes nonchalamment reposés sur le bar, lui faisant face.

Le temps semblait s'écouler au compte-goutte. Naruto s'efforça d'adopter la démarche la plus décontractée qu'il ait et s'approcha du brun, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Pas à pas, Naruto vint s'installer à côté de lui, s'appuyant lui aussi au bar, et regardant droit devant lui. Son cœur commença à accélérer la cadence. Une sorte d'appréhension, de nervosité qu'ils puissent reprendre leur conversation inachevée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait perdre ses moyens alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien échangé.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, dobe ?

Sasuke avait enfin brisé le silence. Intérieurement, Naruto le remerciait. Il tourna un œil vers lui afin de le voir afficher un malicieux sourire. Naruto ne répondit pas. La sensation enivrante de l'alcool le poussa à simplement parcourir son regard sur ce corps parfait et ses courbes qui ne l'attiraient que trop.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vas avoir chaud.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, leur petit jeu reprenait de plus belle.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis au bar, pour me rafraichir.

\- Alors commande au lieu de me reluquer.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avant que Naruto ne décide de détourner le sien en riant.

\- Tu me le paies ? demanda alors Naruto dans un parfait mélange d'assurance et de défi.

\- Ca peut se faire, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le barman arriva à sa hauteur pour prendre sa commande. Naruto lui demanda un quelconque cocktail, cela n'avait aucune importance. Sasuke tendit alors sa carte bancaire et le barman s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

Le cœur du blond battait à toute allure. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il fallait pourtant qu'il camoufle son malaise autant qu'il le pouvait. Et la meilleure des défenses, ça restait l'attaque. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction du brun, alors que celui-ci récupérait sa carte.

\- Je saurai te remercier comme il se doit.

Sans réfléchir, il vint caresser de son pouce la main du brun. Celui-ci le regardait, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto ?

\- Rien de spécial.

Sasuke le considéra un moment, plongeant ses électriques yeux de nuit dans les prunelles océans en face de lui. L'innocent et juvénile Naruto s'était mué en un jeune homme dont les désirs apparaissaient clairement dans ses orbes céruléens.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Même s'il ne comprenait pas le stop de Sasuke, il cessa d'instinct son doux mouvement de caresse, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas le contrarier. Le brun ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Naruto comprit très vite que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais plus. On ne recouchera jamais ensemble, alors arrête de perdre ton temps.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était surpris, et en même temps pas tant que ça, de voir que Sasuke répondait de nouveau par la violence verbale. Après tout, un jour c'était oui, le lendemain c'était non. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, et il s'étonna que ses paroles ne l'offusquaient même plus.

Mais ce qui tiqua Naruto, c'était que Sasuke avait tourné sa phrase comme si c'était le blond qui ne faisait que lui courir après. Le blond aurait voulu exploser de rire et lui rappeler lequel des deux était venu rendre visite à l'autre dans les loges de leur shooting, mais il se contenta de le fixer en attendant la suite.

\- Et je ne reviens jamais sur ce que je dis.

\- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris.

Naruto ne put contenir ses lèvres de dessiner un sourire en coin. Oui il se rappelait très bien que Sasuke lui avait balancé ces atrocités en pleine figure. Son « Je t'ai baisé comme je l'entendais, tu ne m'intéresses plus » résonnait encore parfois dans sa tête. Mais les derniers évènements avaient redistribué les cartes, et quoi qu'avait pu dire Sasuke par le passé, aujourd'hui, le blond était certain que la donne avait changé.

Pourtant, ce qui amusait le plus Naruto, c'était l'aisance avec laquelle Sasuke arrivait encore à nier leur attirance mutuelle. Naruto se savait immature, mais sur ce coup-là, Sasuke battait tous les records. Son entêtement à vouloir s'éloigner du petit blond alors que les deux savaient qu'ils allaient fatalement se retrouver avait presque quelque chose de mignon.

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement, lui envoya-t-il sans même le regarder.

Naruto sourit de plus belle. Une agréable sensation d'assurance lui donnait des ailes. Il avait l'impression de mener les rênes de cette conversation, et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Il se contenta de s'accouder lui aussi au bar, dans la même position que son voisin, et fit volontairement se rencontrer leurs épaules. Il voyait Sasuke lui lancer de discrets regards suspicieux. Naruto savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas quand c'était le blond qui prenait les initiatives, il lui avait déjà fait la remarque. Mais ce soir, c'était plus fort que lui. La douce ivresse qui le subjuguait avait eu raison de ses éclats de conscience, et il avait simplement envie d'être proche de ce garçon qui l'attirait tant.

Après avoir souri tendrement face à l'attitude qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver mignonne du brun, il pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face, s'appuyant au bar par son seul coude gauche.

Le brun devinait déjà que son ami allait faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il attendait de lui, et tourna un œil inquisiteur dans sa direction.

\- Naruto… grogna-t-il en sentant l'énergumène se coller un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je sais très bien l'effet que je te fais, argumenta-t-il de sa voix la plus languissante.

La réponse était claire et sans appel. Peut-être un peu provoquante. Sasuke vint chercher de nouveau ce regard bleuté qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée et le questionna en silence. Un fin sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage pâle. Naruto connaissait parfaitement la signification de sourire si particulier : il allait passer à l'attaque.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? lui répondit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

\- C'est difficile à nier après ce que qu'il s'est passé dans les loges.

Sasuke ricana. Naruto sentait la contre-attaque arriver, mais il était prêt. Il savait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'échapper cette fois.

\- Te méprends pas, dobe. J'avais des besoins primaires à assouvir, c'est tout.

\- T'as rien assouvi du tout, c'est moi qui ais joui.

Le sourire de Sasuke se prononça un peu plus. Naruto ne savait si c'était bon signe ou non, mais il était au moins certain que quelque chose allait se produire.

Sasuke leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue du blond, écartant quelques mèches pour libérer l'accès.

\- Certes, mais voir ton mignon petit visage perdu entre honte et désir, ça n'a pas de prix.

\- Tu pourrais le revoir ce visage si tu le voulais.

Sasuke souriait toujours. Il caressa une nouvelle fois cette joue offerte et finit par la délaisser pour reprendre une attitude nonchalante. Naruto ne savait si c'était son impertinence qui l'amusait ou s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Toujours étant, la brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffrait n'était pas encore refermée, et il était encore temps d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Car oui, Naruto attendait désormais plus qu'une simple entrevue express entre deux shootings, qu'une simple main laiteuse posée sur sa joue, que de simples regards chargés de pulsions. Il ne contrôlait simplement plus ses émotions, ni son corps. Les envolées de papillons, les invasions de fourmis, les explosions des feux d'artifices, la chair de poule grandissante à chaque contact, les vagues de chaleurs naissantes à chaque regard... Autant de signes qu'il comprenait parfaitement. La sensation du corps de Sasuke lié au sien lui manquait cruellement.

Et il comptait bien la retrouver.

\- Je ne reviens jamais sur ce que je dis, dobe, donc arrête ton petit manège. Tu t'es certainement senti pousser des ailes après notre petite entrevue, mais ça ne change rien à la situation.

En temps normal, Naruto aurait commencé à se sentir mal au vu des paroles du brun. Mais il avait depuis le temps compris que ce n'était là que la manifestation de son mécanisme de défense. Blesser l'autre avant d'être blessé soi-même. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque comme on dit. De plus, ce soir, Naruto avait décidé de passer au-dessus. Son objectif était clair, et il comptait bien faire de sa mission un succès.

\- Tu m'as fait de drôles de confessions pourtant, continua-t-il loin de se dégonfler.

\- Je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi, ce soir. N'oublie pas que, de nous deux, c'est moi qui aie le contrôle de la situation.

\- Je serai ravi de te le faire perdre.

Les orbes auparavant envieux de Naruto se transformaient doucement en deux pupilles félines. Le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

Sasuke perdit doucement son sourire. A croire que la situation ne l'amusait plus.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Naruto.

\- Tu as pourtant dit qu'on ne recoucherait jamais ensemble. Il n'y a donc pas de danger.

La provocation dont faisait preuve le blond semblait fonctionner. Sasuke restait silencieux, le scrutant de son regard mi-suspicieux mi-intrigué.

Sasuke avait délibérément essayé de le déstabiliser, et voir ainsi le blond revenir à la charge eu complètement l'effet inverse. L'arroseur arrosé. Naruto pouvait lire le doute dans ses yeux noirs. Le doute et l'incompréhension de voir ce jeune garçon, qui a subi mille et une humiliation de sa part, venir au front et tenter de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il était plus que satisfait de comprendre dans un simple regard qu'une faille s'était entrouverte, et qu'il allait plonger dedans à cœur joie.

\- Et si on changeait les règles ? proposa alors le blond sans perdre de son assurance.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Oui, après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, on peut bien dorénavant jouer à ma manière ?

Sasuke eut un rire sans joie. Un rire qui manifestait un début d'agacement.

\- On a toujours fait selon mes propres règles, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

\- Et si on jouait ensemble ?

\- Je t'ai dit non.

Son ton était tranchant. Naruto se pinça la lèvre. Il perdait visiblement patience, et il était même sûr que son comportement commençait à l'agacer. Lui qui détestait qu'on lui force la main.

Pourtant, Naruto savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec le brun. Il était sûr de lui, sûr du désir qu'il faisait naitre chez lui. Aucune chance qu'il n'arrive pas à ses fins ce soir.

Soudain, ce fut Sasuke qui amorça le mouvement vers Naruto et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond. Surpris, celui-ci se permis de lever les yeux vers le brun, et y vit un sourire, ce sourire qui lui présageait une réplique cinglante.

Après tout, Naruto se dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché, et se prépara à accueillir sans broncher la nouvelle atrocité que le brun lui avait concoctée rien que pour lui.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son oreille. Naruto frissonna en sentant son souffle mourir sur sa joue.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'avoir piétiné au point que tu reviennes en rampant me supplier de te baiser encore. Où est passée ta fierté d'homme ? Te l'aurais-je volée en même temps que ta virginité anale ?

Sasuke lui mordit langoureusement le lobe de l'oreille avant de s'écarter, et de voir, satisfait, les yeux écarquillés de son partenaire. Son sourire ne lâcha pas ses lèvres et il retrouva sa position accoudée au bar, attendant que sa victime réagisse.

Naruto se sentait tétanisé. Tout son corps avait été parcouru d'un indescriptible frisson, qui l'avait complètement figé. Une étincelle avait allumé un dangereux brasier dans son corps à l'entente de ces mots. Une vague magnétique s'amusait à monter et descendre dans son ventre, accélérant inévitablement son rythme cardiaque.

Il était choqué. Non pas choqué de ce que venait de lui déblatérer son ami, non, choqué de voir que ces paroles vulgaires et violentes pouvaient éveiller en lui cette chaleur traitresse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sentit sur sa peau le doux galop de la chair de poule monter et l'envahir.

Sasuke sembla, un instant, comprendre le trouble de son partenaire, car au lieu d'enfoncer le clou comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il préféra tourner la tête et reporter son attention sur la piste sans insister davantage. Mais malgré cela, il ne put dissimuler le léger voile de surprise, d'inquiétude, et d'incompréhension qui traversa son regard quand il comprit que Naruto avait réagi d'une façon bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment besoin de parler pour se comprendre, et ce depuis le départ. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et Naruto ressentit très bien que le brun avait vu le désir étinceler dans ses prunelles, alors même qu'il aurait dû se révolter. Il percuta très vite que le brun tentait déjà de fuir la suite de la conversation. L'atmosphère tournait déjà, se mouvant en quelque chose de moins naturel, et plus forcé. La gêne s'installait petit à petit.

\- Tu as décidément un pète au casque, tenta Naruto dans l'espoir de faire retomber cet étrange malaise.

Sasuke pivota légèrement la tête, juste assez pour le regarder d'un œil. Il lui suffisait d'un simple coup d'œil pour deviner tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Naruto était un livre ouvert, et son regard parlait pour lui.

Son état intérieur semblait en proie à un lourd débat entre les émotions honteuses qu'ils avaient ressenties et la voix de la raison qui lui criait de le remettre à sa place.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le connaissait par cœur, ce personnage qu'était Naruto, empreint d'une dualité excessive.

\- Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus fou. Celui qui s'amuse délibérément avec l'autre, ou celui qui revient en rampant malgré ce qu'il a subit ?

Le blond resta un instant silencieux, considérant sérieusement la question qui venait de lui être posée. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment fou ? Fou de revenir constamment chercher l'attention d'un garçon dont la stabilité était plus que douteuse ? Fou de croire que le destin pouvait enfin s'éclaircir pour eux, alors que l'horizon a toujours été trop nuageux ?

Naruto sentait la température de son corps grimper en flèche. Son sang bouillonnait. Naruto avait toujours détesté cette attitude hautaine et vulgaire que pouvait avoir Sasuke, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il sentait que son ami agissait ainsi pour prendre délibérément l'ascendant sur lui, et pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ou du moins, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il s'étonna même à aimer se savoir ainsi à sa merci. Et l'espace d'un instant, cette idée l'effraya.

Voyant que les deux orbes bleus de son ami s'étaient perdus dans les limbes de la réflexion, Sasuke étira son sourire, et se pencha de nouveau vers son voisin blond.

\- C'est décidément trop facile de te mettre dans tous tes états, lui chuchota-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de son secret le plus précieux. J'adore voir ce regard perdu alors que tu es en plein débat intérieur pour savoir si je t'excite ou si tu me détestes.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de quelques centimètres dits « de sécurité ».

\- Va te faire voir, Sasuke. Je suis pas ton pantin.

\- J'aime encore plus quand tu te penses capable de me tenir tête.

Ses pupilles noires étaient insistantes, et son sourire démoniaque allait tout simplement avoir raison de lui. Naruto sentait l'aura de perversion qui émanait de Sasuke l'envelopper dangereusement. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet air suffisant et bien trop sûr de lui le mettait dans des états pareils ?

Sasuke semblait satisfait de la réaction qu'il a procurée et reprit sa position nonchalante sur son siège. Naruto avait beau tenter par tous les moyens de mener la danse, Sasuke finissait toujours pas avoir le dernier mot. C'était ainsi. Sasuke se savait un brin manipulateur, c'était donc normal qu'il arrive constamment à récupérer le contrôle sur tout, et surtout sur le petit blond à sa droite.

La preuve de sa supériorité étant faite, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée. Naruto n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

\- Pour terminer là-dessus, je t'ai dit qu'on ne recouchera jamais ensemble, donc la discussion est close, finit-il par dire pour mettre un terme à ce sujet de discussion qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Ceci semblait avoir sorti Naruto de son mutisme, car ses yeux reprirent de leur vitalité, semblant soudainement se rappeler quel était son but de la soirée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si fermé à cette idée ?

Soudain, une possible réponse vint s'insérer dans l'esprit de Naruto : et si Sasuke n'avait tout simplement pas aimé leur première fois ? Est-ce qu'il avait été si nul au point de ne plus du tout lui donner envie ? Son cœur commença à s'affoler, et son regard se mit à scruter le brun, à la recherche de la moindre bride de réaction sur son visage lui permettant de lever le doute ou confirmer cette hypothèse.

\- Parce que coucher ensemble une fois, c'est cool. Mais recommencer, c'est glisser vers quelque chose de plus régulier, et du coup sérieux, et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

L'étonnante franchise de la réponse de Sasuke lui permit de balayer tous ses doutes. Rien à voir donc avec ses performances au lit.

Bien que la franchise était une qualité indéniable, cette réponse n'arrangeait pourtant pas les affaires de Naruto. En plus de ses nombreux traits de caractère qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, Sasuke laissait entendre qu'il refusait toute forme de stabilité. Le sérieux d'une relation l'effrayait-il ? Etait-il à ce point asocial pour fuir face au risque d'attachement ?

Tout en assimilant les nouvelles informations recueillies, Naruto se lança une nouvelle fois dans sa quête de la soirée.

\- Et si on recommençait aussi pour le fun ?

Sasuke eut un sourire presque tendre. Il vint chercher une mèche de cheveux blonde qui pendait devant un regard aussi doux que le ciel et aussi ardent que la braise, et la replaça parmi les autres épis couleur de blé.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas dans cette optique, Naruto. T'es le genre de type à espérer des choses. C'est comme ça, je te connais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Le simple fait que nous soyons tous les deux ici, sagement accoudés à ce bar en train de siroter un cocktail, après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire, le prouve. Tu es toujours là, Naruto, à me courir après malgré tout ça. Et…

Sasuke se stoppa un instant, semblant soudain se demander s'il était bon de continuer sa phrase. Il reporta son attention sur la piste de danse, délaissant ce regard azur qui semblait boire chacune de ses paroles.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es encore là. Tu m'intrigues.

Naruto sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Est-ce que Sasuke était en train de s'ouvrir un peu ? Un tout petit peu ?

\- Pourquoi t'es pas parti en courant, comme tous les autres, quand je t'ai parlé de mes penchants ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse du mal ? Physiquement du moins ? Ca t'effraie pas de savoir que je peux en tirer du plaisir ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Sasuke soupira. Il descendit de son tabouret et tourna le dos à la piste. Il déposa son verre entre ses coudes sur le bar, et commença à tourner machinalement la paille à l'intérieur, faisant s'entrechoquer les glaçons.

\- Je me méfie de toi, Naruto. C'est pas normal que tu sois toujours là. Tu me testes, c'est ça ?

\- Je te teste ? répéta Naruto, surpris par la question. Mais te tester sur quoi au juste ?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua le brun. J'arrive pas à te cerner, et ça m'agace. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu agis de la sorte. T'as pas envie de fuir ?

\- Non, répondit le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

La réponse laissa Sasuke un instant pensif, se laissant se perdre dans ces grands yeux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- T'es bizarre comme type, finit-il par conclure, tout à fait conscient de la stupidité ironique de sa phrase.

\- Tu peux parler ! rétorqua le blond.

Les deux garçons se sourirent. Naruto ne pouvait faire autrement que ressentir la détresse de son ami. Un garçon à qui la « normalité » était inconnue et qui ne savait pas comment agir comme le commun des mortels, un garçon qui se savait différent et qui semblait se refuser le droit au bonheur à cause de ça. Sous ses airs froids et impassibles, Sasuke semblait se poser un milliard de question, sur lui-même comme sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Car si Sasuke était une énigme pour Naruto, le contraire semblait tout aussi vrai. Pourtant, le blond se considérait comme une personne tout à fait normale. Il réalisait vraiment que Sasuke était une personne à part, et qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce que signifiait « normal », lui pour qui la normalité semblait bien différente du commun des mortels.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux pensées philosophiques et sociales. Naruto se saisit de son verre, et en but une gorgée. Il s'accouda sur le bar et plongea ses yeux rieurs dans ceux de son ami.

\- Du coup, on a pas le droit de coucher ensemble, mais que toi tu me fasses des saloperies, ça oui, c'est bon ?

Sasuke soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comprenant très bien que la remarque était dite sur le ton de l'humour.

\- T'abandonnes jamais, hein ? Tu sais que c'est pas bon de me courir après sans arrête comme tu le fais ? Je vais avoir un tel égo que je vais être capable de te faire faire n'importe quoi.

\- Bah voyons, répondit le blond, essaie pour voir !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. L'atmosphère redevenait détendue entre eux.

\- Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, au lieu de dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi.

Sasuke ouvrit la marche, et Naruto le suivit en riant. Tout le monde était retourné au coin VIP et discutait allègrement. Les deux amis s'installèrent confortablement et se servirent dans la bouteille qui les attendait sur la table.

 _OoOoO_

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner juste un peu x)_

 _Je reprends l'écriture de l'histoire tant que je suis lancée !_

 _A très vite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ^^_

 _\- Xoxo -_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Une nouvelle fois, il est plus long que les premiers, j'espère que vous en serez contents x)_

 _Je voudrais pas vous teaser, mais sachez qu'après ce chapitre, l'histoire va prendre un sacré coup d'accélérateur !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Hatsukoi00 : Oh merci beaucoup à toi pour ton commentaire. J'essaie de m'améliorer tout le temps. C'est dur de faire qqch qui me satisfasse, surtout quand il s'agit de chapitres de transition qui sont moins intéressants ! Mais en tout cas j'essaie :)_

 _Lachmy : merci beaucoup pour ta review :D_

 _ajiahdompey : ahah , oui tu dois avoir raison, ils sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre x) j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Loli pop : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi ! ^^_

 _Hasarune : merci beaucoup !_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto était bien décidé à faire la fête jusqu'au matin. Et à voir la fièvre animer Kiba et Ino sur la piste, ces deux-là ne semblaient pas prêts à rentrer de si tôt.

Le blond était lancé dans une discussion avec ces deux autres amis, discussion à laquelle Sasuke semblait très désintéressé. Naruto s'en fichait royalement. Il lui arrivait tellement de bonnes choses en ce moment qu'il se refusait de se laisser gâcher ce moment pour des broutilles.

A plusieurs reprises, Kiba et Naruto faisaient des pauses dans la fraicheur de la nuit pour fumer quelques cigarettes. Ils en profitaient pour refaire le monde, et surtout parler de leur futur logement commun. Kiba avait inévitablement plus de temps libre que Naruto, et c'est naturellement qu'ils s'accordèrent sur le fait que ce soit le châtain qui s'occupe de la recherche d'appartement. Il comptait également sur l'influence de la famille d'Ino pour l'aider à dénicher leur futur nid douillet.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Sakura dans les bras d'un très beau garçon, visiblement très intéressée par ce qu'il pouvait se passer au fond de sa gorge. Naruto fut assez lucide pour aller lui réclamer les clés de l'appartement, avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le carreau.

A 5h du matin, on commençait doucement à se rendre compte que les clients partaient car il y avait de plus en plus de place pour circuler. Ino rassembla sa petite troupe et proposa de mettre un terme à cette soirée. Naruto était loin d'être contre, la fatigue et la sueur lui donnait plus envie d'une douche et d'un lit plutôt que d'un nouveau verre. La bande sortit du club, sans Sakura qui semblait vouloir prolonger son moment avec sa nouvelle rencontre.

Sasuke appela un taxi et tous rentrèrent respectivement chez soi. Il n'était pas rare que Sakura déserte son appartement pour aller passer la nuit on ne savait où, Naruto était à présent habitué. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, histoire de laver les différentes odeurs désagréables de sueur, alcool et cigarette, puis fila sans demander son reste dans le grand lit de son amie, savourant le plaisir de pouvoir s'étaler à sa guise, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 _OoOoO_

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois cette nuit, ayant à chaque fois l'impression de naviguer sur une mer en pleine tempête tellement son environnement tanguait. Cette désagréable sensation lui avait valu à 3 reprises de déverser le contenu de son estomac au fond des toilettes.

Mais cette fois, il sentait que le mal qui rongeait son ventre allait l'empêcher de se rendormir, et il préféra se lever pour aller chercher un comprimé capable de le soulager. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il se préparait à une longue et difficile journée de récupération, rythmée par des aller-retour fréquents aux toilettes, une léthargie presque totale et une alimentation à base de comprimé soluble anti-nausée.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit la stridente sonnette de l'appartement hurler. Un long et douloureux cri qui dura de longues secondes, interminables. Naruto se leva d'un bond, les mains aplaties sur les oreilles et courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée, soulevant le combiné.

\- Saku ! Arrête de sonner putain !

\- Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

\- Qui d'autre d'aussi débile ferait sonner aussi longtemps ?

\- Oh, toi t'as la gueule de bois ! s'exclama la voix enjouée à l'autre bout du combiné.

Naruto soupira et appuya sur le bouton permettant à son amie de pénétrer dans la résidence. Il en profita pour ouvrir la porte pour la laisser entrer librement.

Il retourna au salon tel un zombie et s'avachit sur le canapé, son verre de médicament pétillant devant lui. Il entendit les pas de son amie résonner dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne déboule dans le hall sans aucune discrétion.

\- Ca va mon Naru ? T'as l'air au bout de ta vie ?

\- Je vais mourir aujourd'hui, se plaignit le garçon dont l'estomac faisait encore des siennes. Et toi ? Ta fin de soirée ?

\- Au top !

Elle posa vulgairement ses affaires en vrac et vint directement s'installer à côté de son ami.

\- C'était trop bien, renchérit-elle comme pour lui communiquer sa joie de vivre.

\- J'ai pas forcément envie de connaitre tous les détails Saku...

La jeune femme gloussa et vint déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en soupirant un grand coup.

\- Tu vas le revoir ? demanda quand même Naruto.

\- Non. Il est super cool hein, mais il a l'air d'avoir le même caractère de merde que Sasuke. J'en ai déjà un dans ma vie, pas besoin d'un deuxième.

\- Tu m'étonnes, commenta-t-il en un sourire amusé.

\- C'est dommage parce que, physiquement, il me plaisait vraiment bien.

Un petit silence s'installa, comme si Sakura attendait une réaction de son ami pour continuer sur sa lancée. Mais à l'évidence, le blond semblait plus productif à laisser sa salive couler sur son menton qu'à relancer la conversation. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, et décida de continuer d'elle-même.

\- Moi j'aime les bruns, bien foutus, avec beaucoup de charme, et il avait tout ça ! C'était même le fils d'un bureaucrate, de je ne sais plus quoi. Il me l'a dit mais comme ça m'intéresse pas, j'ai pas retenu. Il avait certainement plus de thunes que ma famille !

\- C'était quoi son nom ? fit le blond plus par curiosité pour la famille d'où il venait que pour en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle conquête de son amie.

\- Neji Hyuuga. Personnellement, j'ai jamais entendu ce nom.

Se rendant bien vite compte que ses neurones n'étaient pas en état de le faire réfléchir, il abandonna l'idée d'essayer de se souvenir si ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

La nausée ne passant pas, il préféra prendre congé et tenter de calmer ses maux par une nouvelle cession de repos. Sakura l'embrassa longuement sur le front et laissa son ami partir se recoucher.

 _OoOoO_

\- Naruto, il va falloir qu'on discute !

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout quand sa manager prenait cet air si sérieux. Il s'approcha et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil de cuir à ses côtés.

\- Nous avons reçu une demande particulière te concernant. Quand je dis particulière, ce n'est pas quelque chose de rare, mais c'est la première fois qu'on reçoit ce genre de proposition pour toi.

\- T'as pas un peu fini de tourner autour du pot, Anko ?

La jeune femme se saisit du col de chemise de son protégé et l'affubla de son plus menaçant regard.

\- Parle-moi sur un meilleur ton, le mioche.

Puis elle le relâcha brutalement sur son siège. Naruto réajusta sa chemise en râlant.

Cela faisait un petit moment que Naruto avait vu la relation avec sa manager tourner de la sorte. Depuis le jour où Naruto avait décidé de la tutoyer en fait. Rien d'étonnant pour lui vu que Sasuke et Kakashi se tutoyaient. Mais Anko ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et avait décidé que si Naruto prenait la liberté de la tutoyer, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle fasse preuve de plus de professionnalisme envers sa nouvelle recrue.

Aussi, depuis ce temps, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, Naruto n'hésitant pas à provoquer ouvertement son manager, se régalant quand celle-ci lui répondait. Et c'était toujours le cas. Elle le lui rendait bien en lui imposant un rythme de vie et d'exigence bien supérieur aux autres mannequins dont elle avait la charge, et en usant de divers moyens pour rappeler à son protégé que c'était elle qui représentait l'autorité.

En réalité, aucun des deux ne pouvaient nier adorer l'autre. S'occuper de Naruto était l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à Anko récemment. Non pas que ses autres mannequins soient ennuyeux, mais Naruto avait ce brin d'humour et d'autodérision qui faisait qu'elle pouvait se sentir plus à l'aise avec lui. De fil en aiguille, elle ne pouvait plus nier le fait que Naruto prenait de plus en plus de place, et se positionnait comme étant son petit chouchou, même si pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerai à voix haute.

Du côté de Naruto, le constat était sensiblement le même. Au début un peu déçu de ne pas être sous la tutelle de Kakashi, qui semblait être un excellent manager, très professionnel et charismatique, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'Anko Mitarashi pouvait lui apporter bien plus qu'une simple tutelle dans l'apprentissage de son nouveau métiers. Anko mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que Naruto soit parfait, le réprimandant comme un enfant quand quelque chose était fait de travers, n'hésitant pas à lever la voix pour se faire entendre. En fait, Anko était une personne très infantilisante, et Naruto fut surpris de voir qu'il se laissait volontiers prendre au jeu, et laisser "Maman Anko", comme il aimait bien l'appeler parfois, prendre soin de lui et gérer certains problèmes à sa place.

\- J'ai faim la vieille, va m'acheter à manger, maugréa-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Continue, et c'est une bonne tarte que tu vas avoir en dessert, sale gosse.

Naruto sourit. Imperceptiblement, Anko sourit aussi. Il rapprocha son fauteuil et se pencha sur les documents qu'Anko s'apprêtait à lui montrer.

\- On a un contrat vidéo pour toi.

\- Un contrat vidéo ? répéta Naruto, incapable de cacher ses étoiles dans les yeux.

\- T'emballe pas, gamin, Tsunade et moi sommes plutôt d'accord pour dire que tu n'es pas prêt pour franchir le pas.

\- Comment ça pas prêt ! Evidemment que je suis prêt ! C'est pas toi la vieille qui a posé pour un bijoutier français de renommée mondiale dès ton premier contrat !

\- Si tu savais pour qui j'ai posé moi, bien avant toi.

\- Pour XX Magasine ?

Naruto eut à peine le temps de se cacher derrière ses bras pour se protéger d'un lancé de coussin puissant et bien cadré.

Naruto avait eu vent qu'Anko avait fait quelques années dans l'industrie du X, et s'amusait à la taquiner sur le sujet à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Mais loin d'en avoir honte, la jeune femme assumait complètement d'y avoir travaillé un temps, et se vantait même d'avoir le privilège de connaitre toutes les facettes de son métier. Elle préférait seulement qu'on la reconnaisse pour autre chose que pour avoir été l'un des plus gros tour de poitrine naturel de sa génération.

\- Ca va, M'man ! Tu sais bien que je rigole !

Anko lui envoya un regard en biais, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il était juste impossible pour elle d'en vouloir à son protégé, son "bébé".

\- Je pense que si tu veux convaincre Tsunade d'accepter ce contrat, il va falloir que tu fasses une petite formation. Elle ne te laissera jamais le faire sinon.

\- Ca consiste en quoi ?

\- Rien de méchant en soit. Pendant quelques jours tu vas apprendre de nouvelles choses sur le tournage d'une publicité, et surtout sur les bases de l'acting.

\- Parfait ! On commence quand ?

Anko leva un œil sur le jeune blond et éclata d'un rire clair.

\- T'as l'air sûr de toi pour un débutant. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu vas y arriver ?

\- Parce qu'avec toi derrière moi pour me pousser et m'encourager, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne réussirais pas.

Pendant une seconde, Anko sentit son petit cœur de femme trentenaire et célibataire fondre dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit tendrement à Naruto et posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Un signe muet de remerciement pour ces belles paroles qui la touchaient en plein cœur. Si elle avait eu l'occasion d'avoir des enfants, elle aurait souhaité qu'il ressemble en tout point à Naruto.

Rassemblant quelque peu ses esprits, elle se leva et rangea ses affaires.

\- J'en toucherai deux mots à Tsunade, mais je te promets rien !

\- Merci M'man ! Je compte sur toi !

Ils se séparèrent et chacun prit une direction différente. Anko prenait son métier très à cœur, et Naruto savait que même s'il sortait son regard de l'enfant le plus malheureux du monde, elle ne cèderait pas à ses caprices si elle pensait que ça l'enverrait dans le mur. Anko ne voulait que son bien, et Naruto le savait. C'était pourquoi il avait entièrement confiance en son manager, et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait en changer à l'heure actuelle. Même pour Kakashi.

 _OoOoO_

Sans grande surprise, Anko avait réussi à convaincre Tsunade de former Naruto pour qu'il puisse honorer son contrat vidéo : une publicité télévisée de 25 secondes pour le lancement d'une marque de vêtements sportwear en vente sur internet. Cela s'était avéré difficile de convaincre la grande patronne, qui elle voulait simplement basculer la proposition du client sur un autre mannequin, mais finalement, elle accéda à la demande du manager. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était dit durant leur entretien, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû être mouvementé.

Ainsi, le blond entama une formation d'une semaine, de 8h00 à 18h00 pour apprendre les subtilités de ce nouvel aspect de son métier. Il ne cachait pas sa joie de pouvoir mettre un pied dans le monde de l'audiovisuel, y voyant déjà l'opportunité de gravir de nombreuses marches plus rapidement qu'il ne l'espérait. Et peut-être même égaler la renommée de Sasuke. Ca ne faisait de mal à personne de rêver...

Durant cette semaine où Naruto était overbooké, Kiba se pencha plus sérieusement sur la question de leur future colocation, et commença par en parler à Ino. Celle-ci fut très compréhensive quant à sa décision, et lui assura l'aider pour lui trouver le meilleur logement possible.

Kiba venait régulièrement manger avec Naruto au snack en face de l'agence pour discuter de ses recherches. Leurs échanges étaient toujours empreints d'une certaine rêverie, mais ce jour-là, Kiba était arrivé avec une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

\- Naruto. Je l'ai trouvé.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cet air très froid et solennel qu'il se donnait soudain.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? répéta-t-il. L'appart ?

\- Bah oui l'appart ! De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je parle ?

Il s'installa rapidement à une table et sortit de son sac une pochette grise qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il se saisit de diverses feuilles qui s'y trouvaient et lui en tendit quelques unes.

\- Regarde celui-là. L'annonce n'est pas encore parue, il n'y a donc personne sur le coup.

\- Comment t'as fait pour trouver un truc pas encore sorti ? s'extasia le blond en parcourant des yeux les photos que son ami lui présentait.

\- A vrai dire, c'est grâce au père d'Ino. J'ai l'impression qu'il a retourné la ville pour que ses contacts m'envoient leurs exclusivités.

En plus des photos, Naruto avait entre les mains la fiche technique de l'appartement en question, mentionnant toutes ses prestations, sa surface, sa consommation énergétique...

\- Mais il est top cet appart ! T'es sûr qu'il est dans notre budget ?

\- Il y a un hic. Le précédent locataire a vraiment fait de la merde dans l'appartement. La peinture est à refaire dans la majeure partie des pièces, le parquet est défoncé dans une chambre, et les poutres apparentes sont toutes noircies.

\- Erk...

\- Comme tu dis. Du coup, on a l'occasion de le prendre tel quel avec un loyer réduit et nous occuper nous-même de le remettre en état, sinon le proprio engagera des gens pour le refaire à neuf.

Naruto fit la grimace. L'optique de remettre un appartement à son goût ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment se libérer du temps pour s'en occuper. A part ses deux jours de congé par semaine, il n'avait aucune disponibilité. Et enchainer sur des travaux de remise à neuf le soir après son boulot lui semblait complètement insurmontable.

Kiba sourit en voyant le visage blême de son meilleur ami.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses gros, mais j'y ai déjà réfléchi. J'ai vu je ne sais combien d'annonces, épluché les catalogues de logements disponibles à la location pendant des heures... et cet appart là c'est une occasion en or ! Pour le même budget, on a 20m2 de plus et une putain de terrasse ! Je sais que ça va être compliqué au début de faire les travaux, mais putain je pense que ça mérite vraiment qu'on y pense sérieusement.

Naruto sourit. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son ami était plus qu'emballé par le projet.

\- Tu es allé le voir ? Tu as vu tout ce qu'il fallait y faire ?

\- Oui j'y suis allé.

Naruto se pinça la lèvre. Déjà qu'il laissait son meilleur ami s'occuper de chercher un appartement, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser en plus prendre en charge des travaux de rafraichissement, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à se dégager pour l'aider.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La résidence n'était pas si loin de l'agence, peut-être qu'en essayant de partir au plus tôt il pouvait s'y rendre un peu tous les soirs ?

\- Hey ! Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, s'exclama Kiba en riant à moitié. Vu la tête que tu fais, on va bientôt voir de la fumée sortir de ton crâne !

Naruto était très embêté. Kiba semblait plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir refaire à sa façon certaines parties de l'appartement. Et la dernière chose que voulait Naruto, c'était de décevoir son ami.

Il devra avoir une discussion avec sa manager, afin qu'elle lui trouve autant de temps de libre que possible.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes le visiter, tu sauras tout de suite que ça en vaut la peine !

\- Je te crois Kiba, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

D'un geste lent mais assuré, Kiba vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui offrit son sourire le plus serein.

\- Alors fais-moi confiance, gros.

D'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, Kiba et lui avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est ce qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien et que chacun pouvait deviner les craintes et les pensées de l'autre sans avoir à communiquer.

C'était d'autant plus facile avec Naruto dont les yeux parlaient pour lui. Leur teinte anormalement sombre témoignait du trouble et de l'angoisse qui le travaillaient sérieusement. Un trouble différent qu'à l'accoutumée.

Car effectivement, cela faisait un petit moment que Kiba avait remarqué de son meilleur ami semblait souvent ailleurs, le regard triste perdu dans le vide. Même si ces moments d'absence ne duraient qu'un millième de seconde, et étaient imperceptibles pour son entourage, Kiba avait remarqué qu'ils revenaient souvent, trop souvent pour n'être que le fruit d'une simple divagation de son esprit de blond.

Il savait que tout n'allait pas bien dans la vie de son meilleur ami, mais il préférait garder le silence. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il ne fallait pas lui poser directement la question et le cuisiner pour qu'il crache le morceau, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que sa tête de mule d'ami ne divulguerait rien, à moins qu'il ne soit décidé.

Il savait que la plupart des gens aurait essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais Naruto ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Pour l'avoir pratiqué, Kiba savait que le blond gardait obstinément le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il considère avoir vraiment besoin d'aide. Et plus que rester silencieux, c'était dans un profond mutisme qu'il s'engouffrait quand on avait le malheur de poser trop de questions alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler.

Kiba se contentait donc d'attendre, faisant de son mieux pour être là pour lui, le faire rire et lui changer les idées. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Naruto ne commence à se dévoiler et ne se tourne vers lui..

L'heure tournait bien trop vite, et il était déjà temps pour Naruto de retourner à l'agence pour reprendre sa formation. Il n'avait pas oralement approuvé la proposition de Kiba, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour lui, c'était déjà décidé.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto voyait enfin sa rude semaine se terminer. Certes il avait appris et pratiqué plein de choses intéressantes qui allaient lui servir pour la suite, mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait juste envie d'hiberner pendant 1 ou 2 mois.

Il avait réussi à mettre sa manager au courant de son besoin de temps libre. Il remettait donc son emploi du temps entre les mains expertes d'Anko.

Il avait appris que Kiba avait contacté le propriétaire de l'appartement qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et avait déjà engagé des discussions.

En parallèle, Tsunade avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le placer une nouvelle fois sous la tutelle d'Hidan, qui tournait actuellement lui aussi une publicité pour une marque d'automobile, réduisant à néant ses espoirs de se libérer du temps dans les semaines à venir.

Cela n'avait évidement pas empêché son meilleur ami de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Un soir où ils discutaient par téléphone, le châtain lui avait avoué que le propriétaire était déjà en possession de leur dossier et qu'il attendait une réponse pour le lendemain. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami, quand il avait une idée en tête, il fallait qu'il fonce jusqu'au bout. La preuve en était, ils avaient tous les deux atterri à Miami sur le plus grand coup de tête de leur vie.

Après lui avoir répété un million de fois que le manque de disponibilité de Naruto n'était absolument pas un frein à leur projet, les deux amis raccrochèrent et le blond parti immédiatement se coucher, mort de fatigue.

 _OoOoO_

Malgré toute la bienveillance dont Kiba faisait preuve, Naruto n'était définitivement pas à l'aise avec l'idée de le laisser s'occuper à lui seul de remettre l'appartement à neuf. Il avait bien essayé de le dissuader, et de partir sur un logement où il n'y aurait rien à y refaire, mais c'était peine perdue. Quand Kiba veut, Kiba obtient.

C'était le dernier jour de tournage pour Hidan, et donc le jour de libération pour Naruto. Toute l'équipe se faisait un signe de main et s'apprêtait à partir boire un verre tous ensemble pour le travail accompli.

\- Tu viens Naruto ? demanda Hidan comme s'il trouvait la question stupide tellement il était évident qu'il se joindrait à eux.

\- Non, je dois absolument rejoindre un ami.

\- Pour ton appartement ?

Naruto resta un instant interdit.

\- Les informations circulent vite au sein de l'agence, se justifia-t-il avec un large sourire, répondant à l'interrogation muette du blond.

\- Ah oui, je vois ça.

Soudain, une boule de nerfs se forma dans son estomac, alors qu'il se demanda quel genre d'information pouvait avoir circulé. Les gens étaient naturellement friands des histoires de cœurs et de coucheries de chacun, et il sentit brutalement la nervosité le gagner. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait eu vent de sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Sasuke ?

\- Et... il y a d'autres informations qui circulent à mon sujet ? Tant qu'on y est, autant tout savoir ?

Naruto s'efforça à garder l'attitude la plus détachée possible, camouflant un malaise grandissant avec le sourire en coin de son aîné.

\- Ca se pourrait.

Naruto déglutit. Bon, pour la discrétion on repassera. Si effectivement, rumeurs il y avait, sa question ne faisait que confirmer qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il était complètement en train de s'enliser. Mais bon, foutu pour foutu.

\- Ah oui, et quel genre d'infos ? continua-t-il en appuyant sur son air faussement détaché qui ne bernait personne.

\- Oh, trois fois rien tu sais. Juste des gens qui parlent parce qu'ils ont rien d'autre à dire. Des infos tirées qu'on se sait où, mais qui sont assez croustillantes pour faire jaser. Ce genre de trucs quoi.

Hidan affichait un sourire provocateur qui en disait long : il se fichait délibérément de lui. Ca l'amusait de voir son ami lutter contre ses démons pour essayer de récupérer d'une manière qu'il voulait subtile, les informations qui l'intéressait.

Naruto grimaça. Insister d'avantage ne faisait d'accroître les soupçons d'Hidan, et il préféra laisser tomber, se disant que si des choses se disaient à son sujet, il irait récupérer l'information auprès de quelqu'un de moins difficile à faire parler.

Il finit pas soupirer et sourire de lassitude.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Tu veux rien me dire. T'es un faux frère, je te croyais mon pote.

\- J'ai simplement dit "ça se pourrait", répliqua-t-il en lui renvoyant un sourire amusé.

Le blond lui afficha un large sourire et s'éloigna tandis que l'aîné rejoignait les autres membres de l'équipe de tournage.

Naruto entra sur son téléphone portable l'adresse que Kiba lui avait laissée, et il se laissa guider par son appareil, vagabondant dans les rues pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Il arriva au pied d'une résidence tout à fait banale. Une grande colonne blanche entourée de quelques espaces verts, rien de plus. De l'extérieur, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel cette résidence.

Il composa alors le numéro de Kiba, et celui-ci décrocha à peine la 2e sonnerie enclenchée.

\- Je suis en bas, fit Naruto sans même prendre le temps de le saluer.

\- On y est déjà ! Sonne au 203 !

"On" ? Il n'était pas censé lui présenter l'appart, mais que tous les deux ? Il devait certainement avoir l'agent immobilier avec lui.

Naruto sonna, et immédiatement, la porte se déverrouilla. Il pénétra dans la tour, et monta directement au second : avec un numéro d'appartement commençant par un 2, il était facile de deviner l'étage où il se trouvait.

Il arriva sur le plateau et remarqua directement la porte entrouverte, assurément préparée pour lui. Il s'approcha et immédiatement, il distingua plusieurs voix retentir et résonner jusque dans le couloir. Mais ils étaient combien là-dedans ?

Le blond poussa la porte doucement, essayant de jeter un œil discret à l'intérieur, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien au bon endroit. Il croisa immédiatement un regard vert qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Naruto est là ! s'écria Sakura en lâchant le gros pinceau qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Pinceau ?

La jeune femme se rua sur lui, mais se planta devant, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Je t'embrasse pas, je suis couverte de peinture !

Elle lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, tandis que les diverses informations faisaient leurs chemins dans le cerveau de Naruto. Sakura portait une salopette en jean, visiblement trop large pour elle, sur un t-shirt blanc très simple. Le tout étant parsemé de gouttelettes de peinture grise. Elle en avait même sur le coin de la joue et sur le front.

Le regard bleuté du blond s'aventura derrière son amie pour y voir Ino, debout sur un escabeau, vêtue d'une tenue semblable à sa meilleure amie, en train de tapisser le mur de cette même peinture grise à l'aide d'un gros rouleau.

\- Salut Naruto, lui envoya-t-elle en secouant son rouleau dans les airs, ajoutant d'autres traces grises sur son visage ensoleillé.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il, les yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus.

\- Naruto ! Tu es là !

La voix de Kiba lui parvint depuis le fond de la pièce. il arrivait dans sa direction, semblant porter une pile de lamelles de bois, suivi de près par un certain brun dont le regard de nuit lui fit rater un battement tellement il s'attendait à tout sauf à le voir ici et maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? réussit-il enfin à articuler.

Même si sa question semblait généralisée, il s'interrogeait surtout sur la présence inhabituelle du brun. Ses grands yeux bleus inévitablement braqués sur lui ne faisaient que le montrer.

\- On est venu vous donner un coup de main ! s'exclama Sakura. Plus on sera nombreux, plus vite les travaux seront finis !

\- Mais, je m'étais arrêté à l'étape ou le proprio regardait notre dossier moi !

\- Bah à vrai dire, commença Kiba, le regard fuyant. Disons que les étapes se sont enchainées plus rapidement que prévu.

Il envoya un regard complice à Ino, qui lui rendit un sourire amusé. Evidemment, Monsieur Yamanaka avait dû faire le forcing pour accélérer les choses.

\- Et finalement, il a pas fallu un jour au proprio pour nous rendre une réponse positive. Donc on est là ! C'est chez nous, mec !

Les yeux de Naruto prirent enfin la liberté de vagabonder dans la pièce, réalisant doucement que c'était cet appartement sur lequel son meilleur ami avait flashé et qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir. Naruto pénétra doucement dans le grand salon, ouvert sur une grande baie-vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, la fameuse qui avait donné des étoiles dans les yeux du châtain quand il lui en avait parlé.

Kiba déposa sa pile de lamelles de bois et vint accaparer le bras de son ami avec un large sourire.

\- Je te fais visiter ?

Naruto papillonna des yeux, encore incertain de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami dont le visage était baigné d'une joie son feinte. Il était vraiment heureux, et en le voyant, Naruto ne pouvait que l'être aussi. Il lui sourit à son tour et hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation.

Kiba lui présenta en haut en large et en travers chaque pièce de l'appartement. Les agents immobiliers n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir ! Kiba l'emmena dans un petit couloir qui menait aux deux chambres de l'appartement. Chambres dans lesquelles il trouva trois autres personnes, s'afférant à arracher le papier peint déjà présent.

\- Yo Naruto ! fit Deidara quand il vit la tête blonde pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Vous aussi ? s'égosilla-t-il en les dévisageant un à un.

\- Bah évidemment ! Si vous comptez sur ma bécasse de sœur pour avancer dans vos travaux, vous aurez toujours pas de toit pour les vacances d'été !

Deidara lui afficha son plus lumineux sourire, et derrière lui, Itachi et Sasori rirent de la remarque de leur ami.

\- Je t'entends Dei ! Sale con ! hurla la jeune Yamanaka depuis le salon.

Ce qui provoqua chez l'aîné un joyeux éclat de rire.

Naruto sentait son cœur s'entourer d'une agréable chaleur. Il avait un meilleur ami en or, qui avait pris seul en main les recherches pour leur trouver le meilleur appartement possible, et des amis merveilleux qui n'hésitaient pas à se retrousser les manches pour les aider à avancer plus vite dans leur projet.

Naruto qualifia cette douce chaleur par un seul mot : il était heureux. Il se rendait compte qu'il était entouré par des personnes qui ne souhaitaient que son bien et qui n'hésitaient pas à l'aider à avancer dans la vie. Des personnes prêtes à prendre sur leur temps, à mettre la main à la pâte, à faire de leur mieux.

\- A quoi tu penses, gros bêta, pour avoir ce sourire niais sur le visage ? fit alors Kiba en lui envoyant une frappe amicale dans le dos.

Un sourire niais hein ? Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait.

\- Je vous aime putain.

Les pas résonnant des trois restés dans le salon résonnèrent et les rejoignirent dans la chambre.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi je veux une déclaration d'amour !

Tout en râlant, Sakura se jeta sur Naruto pour manifester son manque d'attention.

\- Sakura ! s'indigna Ino. T'es pleine de peinture !

\- Ah merde ! Putain ! Désolée Naru !

Elle se fit à frotter frénétiquement te t-shirt noir du blond, espérant estomper la nouvelle constellation qu'elle venait de créer sur son ami.

\- Putain, je suis tellement un boulet !

Deidara ne se gêna pas pour exploser de rire, entrainant les sourires gênés mais amusés d'Itachi et Sasori. Ino se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant et Kiba tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de pouffer. Sasuke, quant à lui, se contenta d'esquisser un micro-sourire.

Après avoir fait rapidement le tour du propriétaire, Kiba proposa à ses amis de terminer cette dure journée, car son service allait pas tarder à commencer. Tout le monde quitta donc l'appartement dans la bonne humeur, malgré la fatigue générale.

\- Mine de rien, on a bien bossé aujourd'hui, se vanta Deidara.

\- Ouais, approuva sa sœur, ça m'a surpris venant de toi d'ailleurs !

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de tous vous déplacer les gars, continua Naruto en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Deidara qui souhaitait répondre de façon cinglante à sa cadette. Vous êtes fous.

Naruto réalisait difficilement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était affreusement gêné, mais à la fois très heureux, que ses amis participent avec autant d'entrain au rafraichissement de leur futur appartement.

\- Moi je dis, dans une semaine on a tout fini, s'exclama avec joie Sakura. Et qui dit travaux finis...

\- Dit soirée j'imagine ? la coupa Sasuke comme si c'était une évidence.

\- J'aurais pas mieux dit !

\- On fera une crémaillère de toutes façons.

\- Ah mais on y compte bien ! renchérit Deidara.

\- Non mais la crémaillère, c'est une étape obligatoire, là je te parle de la soirée de fin des travaux !

Kiba et Naruto échangèrent un regard en coin. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour faire la fête avec celle-là ! Ino pouffa de rire derrière eux, semblant bien reconnaitre son amie dans ces belles paroles.

\- Aller ! Rendez-vous le weekend prochain alors !

 _OoOoO_

 _Hello les gens !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Encore un transitoire, mais la suite va s'accélérer et croyez moi, vous allez kiffer x)_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Et je vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine :)_

 _A très vite !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Tout beau tout neuf ^^_

 _Je voulais vous souhaiter à tous une très belle nouvelle année ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous suivez toujours mon histoire ! Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et nous avons passé les ¾ de l'histoire ! Encore 4 ou 5 chapitres avant la fin ! :O_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent malgré l'espacement des publications :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Boubie : Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Je suis touchée par tes compliments, merci énormément ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^_

 _OoOoO_

Avec tout ce petit monde, les travaux n'ont effectivement pas duré très longtemps. Le parquet abimé a été démonté et un neuf a été posé, les papiers peints des chambres ont été remplacés, les murs du salon et du couloir repeints, les poutres nettoyées, la vitre brisée rapidement remplacée... Et finalement, ce fut presque deux semaines plus tard que les travaux pouvaient officiellement être qualifiés de terminés.

Naruto avait pu participer à la rénovation de son appartement grâce aux quelques trous qu'avait pu lui libérer sa manager. Et grâce à la joyeuse troupe qu'il prenait plaisir à retrouver, ces travaux se sont déroulés de façon moins pénible qu'attendu. Bataille de peinture et course poursuite à coup de latte de parquet étant au rendez-vous.

Ils s'étaient tous entendus pour se faire un bon restau-ciné pour la fin des travaux. Enfin, par restau, ils avaient tous opté pour un chinois à volonté. La majeure partie d'entre eux avait beau être riche, ils n'en restaient pas moins des jeunes. Et l'appel de nems, beignets de crevettes, porcs au caramel et autre bœuf sauté à volonté était bien trop plaisant.

A table, le hasard n'avait pas placé Naruto à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci était dans sa diagonale directe. Il sentit un soupçon de déception lui pincer le cœur, mais s'en remit bien vite, se rappelant que malgré toute l'attirance qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui, Sasuke avait été clair et préférait garder ses distances.

Naruto était assez grand pour savoir que tout s'efface avec le temps. Et même s'il lui arrivait encore trop régulièrement de rêver du brun, il prenait son mal en patience.

Il avait la chance de ne pas le croiser plus que ça quand il était entre les murs de l'agence. Quand l'un était présent, l'autre devait certainement être en plein shoot aux quatre coins de la ville.

Naruto fut tiré de ses rêveries en entendant le prénom de Sasuke chuchoté dans la bouche d'une tierce personne derrière lui. Il tendit discrètement l'oreille pour entendre un groupe de jeunes filles discuter entre elles. Il était évident qu'elles avaient reconnu le beau brun.

Naruto ne fut pas le seul à remarquer les murmures derrière eux. Il vit Sakura se pencher vers son ami et chuchoter de façon assez audible, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

\- On t'a encore reconnu, Sasuke…

Naruto ressenti alors un léger pincement de jalousie. Lui aussi il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse dans les lieux publics, qu'on chuchote son prénom sur son passage, qu'on vante son visage et sa morphologie...

Il se sentit contrarié. Contrarié de voir que même s'il faisait de beaux progrès et qu'il avait eu pas mal de nouveaux contrats, le fossé entre leurs deux carrières ne s'estompait pas pour autant. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, Sasuke était toujours indéniablement devant lui.

Les sourcils froncés, il lançait bien malgré lui un regard plein de reproches au brun dans sa diagonale. Celui-ci ne manqua pas d'y répondre par un sourire narquois, comprenant tout à fait la jalousie de son ami.

Plus tard dans le repas, Naruto s'esquiva pour se rendre aux toilettes, en profitant pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Entendre ces minettes piailler dans son dos à la vue de Sasuke lui tapait sur le système. Il était clairement jaloux, et en avoir conscience ne faisait qu'entretenir son énervement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était censé passer un bon moment avec ses amis pour fêter la fin des travaux, pas se prendre la tête sur un sujet aussi futile.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau et Naruto reconnu du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Sasuke approcher dans sa direction. Il tourna le regard sur lui. Celui-ci vint s'installer devant l'évier à côté du blond et ouvrit naturellement l'eau. Naruto le regarda en silence, se questionnant si c'était le hasard qui avait fait que Sasuke avait envie d'aller aux toilettes au même moment que le blond.

Mine de rien, ils se voyaient de moins en moins ces derniers temps, tous les deux étant pris par leur boulot respectif, et l'éloignement se faisait ressentir. Même si, avant, leurs discussions tournaient toujours autour de leur relation ambigüe, au moins ils parlaient. Depuis un certain temps, Naruto avait même l'impression que Sasuke ne s'intéressait tout simplement plus à lui. Ils n'avaient plus ces échanges de regards chargés de désirs, ces contacts fugaces mais qui leur paraissaient tellement vitaux, ses conversations bourrées de sous-entendus... Plus rien.

Sasuke se comportait comme un ami, un simple ami, sans aucun autre attrait particulier pour lui. Au début, Naruto avait pensé que c'était encore une Nième tentative de sa part de s'éloigner, mais que fatalement, ils allaient de nouveau se retrouver et repartir dans ce jeu dangereux qu'ils se plaisaient à improviser.

Mais pas cette fois.

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto n'avait pas été averti, non, le brun avait plus d'une fois été clair sur ses intentions -contradictoire dans ses dires, mais clair dans ses intentions- , donc il ne devrait même pas s'étonner de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Et pourtant.

Cette distance qui s'était installée, et qui continuait de grandir au fil des jours, lui faisait terriblement mal. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours espéré que Sasuke revienne sur sa parole. Il lui avait semblé que plusieurs fois, il avait été à deux doigts de le faire craquer. Et s'il s'était lassé de la situation ?

Sasuke lui avait toujours dit qu'il fuyait toute forme de stabilité. Son désir de fuite avait-il été plus fort que tout le reste ?

Sasuke coupa l'eau et fit, par la même occasion, sortir Naruto de sa rêverie. Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de se saisir de quelques feuilles de papier pour s'essuyer les mains.

\- Ca va Naruto ? finit-il enfin par dire. Tu m'avais l'air assez contrarié tout à l'heure.

Naruto perçut plus que clairement le sourire dans sa voix, malgré que le brun lui tournait le dos. Son cœur se mit à danser dans sa poitrine, mais il lui intima de se calmer.

\- Non, non, ça va.

\- Ce sont les harpies derrière toi qui t'ont mis dans cet état ?

Sasuke se tourna face à lui, dévoilant ce sourire moqueur que le blond avait deviné plus tôt.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit le blond en fuyant son regard. Ca fait bizarre d'entendre des gens te reconnaitre. On dirait limite que t'es une star.

\- T'es jaloux ?

Naruto sentit une vague de chaleur honteuse inonder ses joues.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ! s'indigna-t-il. Je suis pas du tout jaloux ! Moi aussi on m'a déjà reconnu !

\- Visiblement, ce soir, tu étais inexistant.

Un tourbillon d'émotions contraires était en train de le ravager de l'intérieur.

La contrariété de constater que Sasuke est toujours bien devant lui.

La jalousie de voir qu'il était trop à la traine.

La gêne de se faire prendre la main dans le sac à grommeler sur sa non-célébrité.

La suspicion de voir Sasuke se rendre aux toilettes en même temps que lui.

Et le bonheur honteux mais incommensurable que lui procurait cette simple discussion avec le brun.

En quelques phrases, Sasuke avait réveillé en Naruto les espoirs qu'il avait doucement commencé à laisser de côté. Pourquoi lui adressait-il de nouveau la parole, et surtout avec ce sourire dont Naruto était terriblement accro ? Et ça, Sasuke le savait pertinemment. Était-ce volontaire ou inconscient ? Le faisait-il exprès pour le titiller comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire avant ?

\- Après, je me demande un truc.

Sasuke posa son doigt sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- C'est quoi qui t'a rendu jaloux exactement ?

Naruto entendit dans l'intonation de sa voix que sa question était loin d'être innocente. Le sourire pervers qu'il affichait ne pouvait qu'aller dans ce sens.

\- Est-ce le fait que ces filles parlaient de moi et pas de toi ? Ou bien est-ce _parce que_ c'était moi leur sujet de conversation ?

Naruto battit un instant des cils, ne semblant pas comprendre la nuance qui, à l'évidence, semblait claire pour le brun.

Il se pencha un instant en avant, approchant son visage tout près -trop près- de celui de Naruto, le bout de leur nez se touchant presque.

\- Tu ne serais pas simplement contrarié de voir que des filles me portent de l'intérêt ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, saisissant enfin ce que le brun lui disait. Il le repoussa par réflexe, essayant une nouvelle fois de camoufler son visage rougit. Sasuke se redressa doucement, s'amusant de voir à quel point les réactions du blond étaient toujours aussi prévisibles.

\- Mais ça va pas, se défendit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore trouver comme conneries pour flatter ton égo !

Sasuke souriait toujours. Naruto nageait en pleine incompréhension. Leur échange lui semblait tellement familier, et pourtant, il sentait un creux dans son estomac. Il avait peur d'espérer encore pour rien. Sasuke avait toujours joué la carte du type tactile avec lui, ne ratant jamais une occasion de lui passer une main sur la joue, ou de jouer avec ses cheveux pour le rendre fou.

Il aurait pu en faire autant ici aussi, mais il n'avait rien fait. Que fallait-il retenir de son attitude ? Qu'il avait renoué le contact en jouant la provocation comme avant, ou qu'il s'abstenait de tout contact physique ? Quelle information devait primer sur l'autre ?

Sasuke s'amusait-il à le taquiner comme il taquinerait un ami ? Avait-il décidé de faire de Naruto son ami, et rien de plus ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il gardait ses distances physiques malgré leurs chamailleries.

Le cœur de Naruto se pinça.

Sasuke jeta sa serviette à la poubelle, et prit la direction de la porte.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'on aurait cru, termina-t-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte battante.

Les craintes de Naruto ne mirent pas longtemps à exploser. Elles étaient là, attendant un signe qui les confirmeraient, et ce signe venait de lui être livré sur un plateau d'argent.

Après avoir fait le mort pendant plusieurs jours, Sasuke revenait maintenant en tant qu'ami. Pas de désir dans ses yeux, pas de geste déplacé, aucun terme utilisé pouvant trahir son intérêt pour lui. Rien. Juste une vieille complicité.

Garder le mieux et jeter ce qui était envahissant. Garder leur amitié et abandonner leur éventuelle relation. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours visé, et voilà qu'il le mettait maintenant en place.

Naruto se senti démuni. Ses espoirs s'étaient envolés, et il sentit la lourdeur de la réalité peser dans ses entrailles. Il avait espéré pour rien. Sasuke était une tête de mule, et sa décision, bien que prise depuis longtemps déjà, était enfin mise en pratique.

Dans ces conditions, Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie d'être un simple ami. Le poids semblait impossible à porter, la réalité trop dure à encaisser. Comment rire avec une personne que son corps réclame, en sachant qu'il n'y a pas de lendemain possible ? Comment paraitre heureux alors que le simple fait de faire semblant équivaut à remuer un sanguinolent poignard dans ses entrailles ?

 _OoOoO_

Le repas fut terminé dans la bonne humeur, Naruto prenant un maximum sur lui-même pour ne pas montrer son mal-être à ses amis.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le film à aller voir, soit le dernier blockbuster en date, un bon film de super-héro avec plein d'effet spéciaux et un scénario très simple et prévisible, histoire que tous puissent débrancher leur cerveau pendant une heure et demie.

Seulement, celui de Naruto était en fusion. Et il vécu sans aucun doute l'heure et demie la plus longue de sa vie.

Il était assis entre Sakura et Sasuke, et tous les deux semblaient plus que plongés dans le film. Naruto n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer dessus. Chaque seconde passait à une lenteur peu commune. Son cœur battait plus fort que les baffles de la salle de cinéma.

Il faisait complètement noir, personne de les verrait s'ils se rapprochaient. C'était pour ainsi dire la seule pensée qui avait habité sa boite crânienne. Est-ce que Sasuke allait profiter de la situation ? Est-ce qu'il allait enfin lui témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention ?

Et Naruto attendit.

Ce qui lui parut une éternité plus tard, les cinq amis sortirent de la salle, la plupart avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Kiba et Sakura adoraient les films de super-héros, et ils se lancèrent dans une longue discussion, retraçant leurs scènes préférées. De façon plus modérée, Ino et Sasuke entamèrent le même type de discussion, impliquant volontiers Naruto qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

Le blond était complètement tendu, il sentait ses muscles réclamer le répit derrière sa nuque. Il avait passé son heure et demie à attendre, encore. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début. Attendre que Sasuke soit enclin à lui procurer de l'attention, soumis à son bon vouloir. Et aujourd'hui, cette situation lui avait valu de ne rien suivre au film. Il se demanda alors à côté de quoi d'autre il allait passer en croupissant dans cette relation malsaine.

\- T'en pense quoi toi, Naruto ? questionna alors Ino.

Naruto parut reprendre pied. Il tourna un regard perdu vers Ino, ne sachant même pas à quelle question il devait répondre.

\- A vrai dire… je me suis endormi, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu t'es endormi ? répéta Ino, outrée.

\- Ouais, faut croire que je suis assez fatigué en ce moment.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête en envoyant un sourire gêné à son amie.

\- Fallait le dire dans ce cas, gros bêta !

Elle l'enlaça en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 _OoOoO_

Maintenant que Naruto et Kiba pouvaient intégrer leur appartement complètement rénové, ils s'activèrent à investir dans leur nouveau mobilier. En grande majorité, ils avaient fait l'acquisition de meubles d'occasion, car évidemment moins cher qu'en neuf, mais pour autant, Kiba mettait un point d'honneur à ce que l'ensemble reste homogène et agréable à regarder.

Aussi, petit à petit, l'intérieur prenait forme, et ils purent enfin emménager.

Il était difficile pour Naruto de camoufler son bonheur. La nouvelle de son emménagement avait évidemment fuité à l'agence et tout le monde fut rapidement au courant de ce qui mettait Naruto de si bonne humeur. Il ne cherchait donc même plus à s'en cacher.

A la demande express de Sakura qui faisait constamment le forcing, Kiba et Naruto commencèrent à planifier leur pendaison de crémaillère. Il était évident pour eux d'inviter Itachi, Deidara et Sasori car ceux-ci les avaient énormément aidés lors des travaux de rénovation. Aussi, ils s'accordèrent à arrêter la date dans deux semaines. Le temps pour eux de faire un peu de rangement, et de préparer les festivités comme il se devait.

A l'agence, Naruto avait enfin signé le contrat pour tourner sa première publicité. Comme pour chaque contrat, les premiers contacts avec le client se faisaient autour de réunions, en la présence indispensable d'Anko, qui semblait même plus angoissée que Naruto à l'approche de ce premier contrat vidéo. Le blond lui, n'avait qu'une hâte, enfin pouvoir passer devant la caméra !

 _OoOoO_

Quelques pluies inopinées étaient venues accompagner l'arrivée du mois de février. Rien de bien effrayant en soit, et surtout pas aux yeux de Naruto qui ajustait les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée de ses amis.

Kiba avait tenu à ce que tout le monde soit bien habillé pour ce soir. Naruto avait longtemps bataillé contre cette idée, craignant de salir une jolie chemise à cause d'un verre renversé ou de quelques cendres de joints mal tombées, mais il avait rapidement lâché l'affaire. S'il y avait bien au monde une personne plus bornée que lui, c'était bien Kiba.

Et peut-être Sasuke aussi.

Oui, certainement Sasuke. Car si deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, rien n'avait bougé concernant leur relation. Parfois, Naruto avait tout simplement envie de le secouer tel un prunier pour tenter de lui remettre les idées en place, et lui rappeler à quel point leur désir mutuel ne pouvait pas s'évaporer en claquant des doigts comme il prétendait le faire. Sasuke, passé à autre chose ? Naruto n'en croyait pas un foutu mot. Certes le brun avait mis de la distance, et étonnement il arrivait à s'y tenir, mais Naruto aurait au moins aimé avoir une discussion, une vraie, que Sasuke lui dise stop, qu'il mette un point clair et net à ce qu'ils vivaient.

Le blond se gifla mentalement. Ils l'avaient déjà eue cette discussion, et il le savait très bien. Mais c'était moins douloureux de penser que Sasuke avait mal fait les choses plutôt que d'imaginer de leur relation avait pris fin sans même avoir vraiment commencé.

Les premières personnes arrivèrent et chassèrent en même temps les idées noires de Naruto. Sakura se présenta parmi les premières, étrangement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et vanta à quel point il était beau et élégant dans son pantalon noir qui le moulait parfaitement et sa chemise à peine déboutonnée de la même couleur.

Petit à petit, le salon se remplissait, la musique avait envahit l'appartement, les bouteilles de bière se vidaient et les esprits se libéraient. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents sur le brun assis sur le canapé, visiblement en grande discussion avec son frère aîné. Son cœur se pinça légèrement en repensant au regard complètement neutre que le brun lui avait adressé en arrivant. Naruto pensait au moins susciter une micro-réaction en étant habillé de la sorte, mais rien.

Naruto devait l'admettre, leur stock d'alcool se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. Tout le monde semblait d'attaque pour passer une très bonne soirée. Deidara et Sasori avaient même pris soin de rapporter leur "petit cube magique" comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Aussi, quelques joints tournèrent durant la soirée.

Kiba semblait bien amoché. Il parlait trop fort sans s'en rendre compte, titubait en se levant et faisait des déclarations d'amour à outrance à Naruto. Ce qui était loin de déplaire au blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

En fait, il était plus qu'évident que tout le monde était plus ou moins alcoolisé, et c'est pour cette raison évidente -ainsi que celle que Deidara vomissait pour la 2e fois son repas du soir dans les toilettes- que Sasori et l'aîné Yamanaka décidèrent de quitter la petite fête -ou plutôt que Sasori essayait tant bien que mal d'extraire Deidara qui jurait par tous les Dieux existants qu'il allait très bien-, alors que sonnaient presque les 3h du matin. Itachi trouva un prétexte bidon pour s'éclipser aussi, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise de rester à une soirée sans ses deux compères.

Il ne restait que la bande habituelle. Naruto allait très bien, l'alcool lui donnait la sensation de flotter juste assez pour se sentir détendu -et un peu tanguant- sans devoir suivre les traces de Deidara. Ce qui était visiblement aussi le cas de Sakura et Ino qui avaient entamé une danse un peu trop rapprochée pour de jeunes filles sobres. Le blond tiqua en devinant très vite que cette vue n'allait pas plaire à son meilleur ami. Et effectivement, celui-ci fixait les deux jeunes filles, la mâchoire crispée.

Kiba avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit et fidèle dans ses relations, et il y avait certaines limites que sa jalousie lui dictait et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dépasser. Aussi, une danse collé-serré avec une tierce personne dans un état où l'alcool pouvait facilement nous faire faire n'importe quoi jonglait dangereusement avec cette limite.

Ne voulant pas voir son meilleur ami souffrir davantage, Naruto s'apprêtait à aller voir ses deux amies quand le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes. La vision des deux jeunes femmes échangeant un baiser -clairement chaste et empli d'un amusement enfantin, mais baiser tout de même- termina de faire vriller Kiba qui se leva d'un bond du canapé. Pour Naruto, c'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, la musique sembla s'estomper.

Il vit Kiba s'avancer comme au ralenti mais d'un pas affirmé vers les deux filles qui tournèrent un regard rieur vers lui, avant de se rendre compte des traits tirés par la colère qu'il arborait.

\- Ca va ? Je vous dérange pas ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit Ino qui perdit tout sourire.

\- C'était quoi "ça" ?

\- "Ca" quoi ? renchérit Sakura sur la défensive.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas une illusion, la musique avait bien baissé de volume. Sasuke s'en était chargé en voyant la dispute arriver.

Instinctivement, Ino s'était éloignée de Sakura, souhaitant certainement désamorcer la bombe Kiba avant qu'elle n'explose. Sakura, elle, semblait bien loin de vouloir se laisser faire.

\- Y'avait rien du tout, s'exclama-t-elle les sourcils froncés, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

\- Rien du tout ? répéta Kiba qui semblait bouillir à l'intérieur. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule en plus ?

Naruto arriva à hauteur de son ami et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules pour tenter de le calmer.

\- C'est bon Kiba, c'était juste comme ça, essaya-t-il.

\- C'est pas comme si on était en train de se draguer, donc détends-toi !

Sakura fit un pas en arrière en levant les mains.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ? C'est pas comme si elle t'avait trompé ! Je te la rends ta femme, donc descends d'un ton maintenant !

Ino mit un violent coup de coude à son amie pour qu'elle se taise. Les paroles de la jeune fille ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation.

\- Bah allez-y ! Vous avez le champs libre maintenant !

Kiba s'extirpa violement de l'emprise de Naruto et se dirigea à une allure enragée vers la porte.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, amusez-vous et profitez-en bien surtout ! Avec la langue et tout ça, je vous prête même ma chambre si vous voulez !

\- Kiba...

Ino se précipita vers son petit ami pour tenter de le retenir sous les regards ébahis des trois autres qui ne savaient plus vraiment comment réagir. Naruto savait très bien que quand il était énervé de la sorte, rien ne pouvait le calmer et il fallait le laisser redescendre. Ils étaient pareil tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre eux n'essayait de s'interposer quand l'autre était dans un tel état de rage.

\- Kiba où tu vas ? s'exclama Ino en le voyant prendre une veste.

\- Ferme ta gueule toi ! Va voir ta copine, et fous-moi la paix ! J'ai tout sauf l'envie de t'entendre là.

\- Kiba !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le châtain disparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Fais chier putain ! grogna Ino en se saisissant de sa propre veste. Kiba attends-moi !

Ino sortit à sa suite et une nouvelle fois on entendit les hurlements de Kiba résonner dans le couloir.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke échangèrent un regard de travers. Un regard qui voulait dire "Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?".

\- Vous pensez que je dois les suivre ? questionna Sakura après de longues secondes de silence. C'est un peu de ma faute quand même.

\- Connaissant Kiba, il se calmera pas, que tu sois là ou pas.

\- Ouais, m'enfin, il a l'air vraiment hors de lui là. Et je sais pas si laisser Ino le gérer toute seule c'est une bonne idée.

\- Il lui fera pas de mal, il a beau être violent quand il parle, il en viendra jamais aux mains, et encore moins sur Ino.

Sakura garda un instant le silence, semblant assimiler les conseils de son ami.

\- Ouais, mais je vais les suivre quand même. Ca me met mal à l'aise de les laisser tous les deux dans leur merde alors que c'est plus ou moins moi qui l'ai déclenchée.

Tout en parlant elle se saisit de son manteau et l'enfila rapidement.

\- Merci pour la soirée Naru ! A plus Sasuke !

Et elle aussi disparut dans le couloir. L'appartement parut subitement très calme. La musique n'étant plus qu'un lointain bruit de fond, et les cris de Kiba s'étant évaporés par la distance.

Sasuke brisa le calme en un profond soupire.

\- Bon, bah je vais y aller aussi alors.

Tous les sens de Naruto se mirent alors en alerte. Et c'est presque instinctivement qu'il s'indigna.

\- Il me reste encore plein de bières au frigo ! Tu vas pas me laisser les finir tout seul ?

Sasuke se stoppa dans son élan et ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les siens, le scrutant comme s'il cherchait à déceler ses pensées les plus profondes. Puis un petit rictus étira ses lèvres.

\- T'es pas obligé de les finir ce soir. Tu peux les garder pour la prochaine soirée.

Naruto se saisit alors de son bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- S'il te plait.

Tant bien que mal, le blond essayait de masquer son malaise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Il ne se comprenait même plus. Alors oui, c'est vrai, la perspective de passer plus de temps seul avec Sasuke était plus qu'agréable, mais de quoi avait-il l'air à le quémander ainsi ?

Naruto se gifla mentalement, se donnant l'ordre muet d'arrêter de se ridiculiser davantage. Sasuke était un connard égocentrique, et le laisser prendre ses distances était la meilleure chose à faire !

\- Okay, fit soudain le brun, tirant Naruto de son débat intérieur.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il se réinstalla dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, un air vaguement supérieur peint sur le visage. Naruto comprit l'ordre muet, et partit immédiatement chercher quelques bières. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

A ce moment-là, il n'arrivait à décrire la joie honteuse qui s'emparait et montait en lui. Un bonheur malsain car il avait pleinement conscience que cela ne menait nul part. Il avait honte de se sentir aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de passer quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures de plus avec ce type.

 _OoOoO_

 _Aller, fin de ce chapitre ! :)_

 _Le prochain est presque prêt, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à être posté ^^ Je dis ça je dis rien ! :D_

 _Je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année :) J'espère qu'elle sera pleine de jolies choses !_

 _A très vite :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, j'avertis d'entrée, pour ceux qui ne sont pas lemon, ne lisez pas x)_

 _Merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire ! :D_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Boubie : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de m'écrire un commentaire :) Je suis très contente que ma fiction de plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout !_

 _ajiahdompey : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir des personnes réagir avec autant d'entrain à mes histoires ^^_

 _Hatsukoi00 : Ahah, effectivement, et Naruto aussi s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe qqch dans les toilettes et le cinéma ! Dommage pour vous deux x) Si attends une réaction de Sasuke, je pense que le chapitre suivant te satisfera )_

 _Leviator : Et bien écoute, je suis ravie de faire partie des exceptions ^^ Ca me fait chaud au cœur :)_

 _Loli pop : Ahah, et bien non, ce n'est pas un bug scénaristique. Les origines de Naruto et Kiba ne sont jamais mentionnées, et c'est complètement voulu. Là d'où ils viennent importe peu dans l'histoire, donc je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le préciser :) Ils peuvent très bien être américains comme étranger :) Je vous laisse la liberté de choisir ^^ En revanche, en relisant ma fic, j'en ai trouvé un vrai de bug scénaristique ^^ Pour le moment, il est passé inaperçu, ouf x)_

 _OoOoO_

\- Okay, fit soudain le brun, tirant Naruto de son débat intérieur.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il se réinstalla dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, un air vaguement supérieur peint sur le visage. Naruto comprit l'ordre muet, et partit immédiatement chercher quelques bières puis s'installa à côté de lui.

A ce moment-là, il n'arrivait à décrire la joie honteuse qui s'emparait et montait en lui. Un bonheur malsain, car il avait pleinement conscience que cela ne menait nul part. Il avait honte de se sentir aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de passer quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, de plus avec ce type.

Il avait l'impression d'être un chien, un petit chien qui remue la queue à chaque intervention de son maître. Cette image ne lui plaisait pas, ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Est-ce que la distance avait eu raison de ses remparts ? Est-ce que le voir moins souvent l'avait rendu docile ? Où était passé le Naruto sanguin qui lui rentrait dedans à longueur de temps ?

Alors que son cerveau commençait à se liquéfier sous ses tonnes de questions, Sasuke démarra un sujet de conversation. Et le blond se haït de nouveau de se sentir si heureux. La frustration montait en lui. Il savait qu'il aurait simplement dû le laisser rentrer chez lui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur son canapé, à lui parler de son dernier contrat comme s'ils étaient de bons amis ? Ils n'étaient pas amis ! Se torturer l'esprit comme le faisait Naruto, le prouvait plus que nécessaire. Comment faisait-il, lui, pour paraitre si calme et si normal en sa présence ?

Son cerveau en ébullition et l'alcool affluant dans ses veines lui faisaient comprendre un mot sur deux de ce que lui racontait le brun. D'ailleurs, il s'en foutait de ce qu'il disait. Regarder ses lèvres roses et encore humides par la bière se mouvoir était bien plus intéressant, plus enivrant. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé les dévorer goulument dans ses rêves ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Naruto.

L'appel de son prénom le fit revenir sur Terre. Après avoir battu deux ou trois fois des paupières, il sourit et se gratta la tête, prenant l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Oui, désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

\- Je pense que t'es fatigué, je vais vraiment rentrer à présent.

Sasuke se leva en posant sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse, à côté de toutes les autres vides. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés seuls ? Il n'aura même pas su le dire.

Naruto l'imita, machinalement. Il le regarda tirer un peu sur son t-shirt à manches longues pour le replacer et s'étirer. Naruto soupira discrètement et ferma les yeux une seconde. Aller, c'était le moment pour lui de partir, puis il irait prendre une bonne douche méritée, et au lit.

\- T'essaie pas de me retenir cette fois ?

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Les yeux noirs que Sasuke posait sur lui étaient rieurs. Taquinerie ? Provocation ?

Qu'importe, il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis fatigué de voir ta tête ?

Ce qui lui restait de son cerveau aurait voulu le tabasser pour avoir répondu cela. Il entrait délibérément dans son jeu, il répondait à la provoque. Là n'était pas le but.

Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel Naruto préféra tourner le regard pour fuir celui du brun. Dans son ventre, une boule de nerf pointa le bout de son nez, au milieu d'une infinité de courants électriques multicolores prêts à embraser tout son être au moindre top départ.

\- Ferme les yeux et tu ne me verras plus.

Naruto sentit un premier envol de papillon quitter leur nid dans son ventre. A entendre l'intonation de sa voix et voir l'étincelle briller dans ses yeux noirs, Naruto savait. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas répondre à sa demande. Ses pupilles couleur de nuit étaient légèrement plissées, et le feu qui animait son regard ne trompait personne. Il sentait la chaleur de ce regard transpercer son être et alimenter un peu plus cette douce braise qui gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde.

Naruto se sentait faible.

Faible d'envisager accéder à sa demande, tout en connaissant parfaitement les conséquences. Faible de lui avoir demandé de rester avec lui, alors qu'il aurait simplement pu partir bien avant. Faible face à ces pupilles qui brillaient d'un éclat sauvage rien que pour lui.

\- Ferme les yeux Naruto, répéta le brun d'une voix doucereuse.

Naruto déglutit, le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés, le cerveau en ébullition, ses entrailles dans un état similaire.

Maintenant que Sasuke lui offrait enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis de longues semaines, Naruto sentait que c'était une nouvelle fois une idée de merde. Mais comme à chaque fois, son cœur et sa tête se disputaient pour prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Ces deux-là ne seraient jamais d'accord.

Sasuke fit un pas dans sa direction, continuant de plonger ses magnifiques orbes noirs dans ceux plaintifs de Naruto. Il voyait son désarroi et son dilemme. Il savait quelles émotions contraires l'agitaient de l'intérieur. Il pouvait tout lire dans ses grands océans azurés.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers lui, réduisant encore la distance qui les séparait, alors que Naruto restait figé sur place à le contempler.

Un semblant d'éclair, qui semblait être de la lucidité, passa dans les yeux de Naruto. Celui-ci fit machinalement "non" de la tête et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans son regard. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Ecouter son cœur lui avait valu de nombreuses souffrances la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé s'exprimer. Peut-être était-il temps d'écouter plutôt sa raison ?

Le soudain recul de Naruto interrompit Sasuke dans son avancée, et il lui envoya un regard indécis et amusé.

\- Non ? fit-il en souriant d'une façon qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de tendre.

\- Il faudrait mieux que tu partes je crois, Sasuke.

Le brun esquissa un nouveau petit sourire. Sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, il s'empara du menton du blond et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre.

\- Dans ce cas, garde bien les yeux ouverts, Naruto.

Il sentit alors l'intense chaleur des lèvres de Sasuke s'écraser sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement, voire deux ou trois, et tout son corps céda sous la pulsion des milliers de courants électriques stockés dans son estomac. Pendant un millième de seconde, une vague de contrariété monta à l'intérieur de lui, bien vite balayée par un ouragan de papillons, de feux d'artifices, et autres manifestations du bonheur honteux qui le submergeait. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, avant qu'il ne baisse définitivement les armes.

Les lèvres de Sasuke enveloppèrent les siennes, venant mordre avidement leurs semblables. La seconde d'après, Naruto venait perdre ses mains dans cette chevelure ébène si familière.

Voyant les barrières de Naruto s'affaisser, Sasuke rompit un instant le baiser pour s'autoriser à contempler ce visage d'ange qui lui faisait face. Il le regarda un peu, pas longtemps, juste histoire de se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait quand l'excitation commençait à le gagner. Une seconde seulement. Juste le temps pour lui de s'imprégner de son image sans laisser le temps au blond de reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait.

Sasuke posa une main sur le torse chaud du blond et le poussa en arrière, le faisant buter contre le canapé duquel ils venaient de se lever. Il en profita pour fondre une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Une langue chaude vint lui caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Naruto ne pouvait faire autrement que de la laisser entrer. Un amas de papillons multicolores formait un brouillard épais dans sa tête, l'obligeant à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la bombe sexuelle qui lui ravageait la bouche. Leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Naruto avait déjà l'impression de perdre la tête. Il n'avait même plus le sentiment d'être sur Terre, le temps n'existait plus. Son corps le démangeait de partout. Toute l'angoisse des dernières semaines s'échappait enfin. Il avait l'impression de revivre, de respirer à nouveau. Sasuke le rendait fou.

La température montait dans l'appartement. Sasuke délaissa alors les lèvres quelque peu rougies du blond pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et venir se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement depuis qu'il avait remarqué de Naruto y était extrêmement sensible. Et effectivement, les premiers gémissements de celui-ci ne tardèrent pas.

Il le sentait malmener sa peau par de délicieuses morsures et de langoureux coups de langues. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir les gémissements de franchir ses lèvres. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était tellement bon.

Sentir de nouveau le parfum envoutant de Sasuke lui chatouiller les narines, ses mains taquines se glisser sous sa chemise, son souffle chaud mourir dans son cou... Toutes ces sensations lui avaient terriblement manqué. L'abstinence presque forcée qu'il avait dû endurer jusqu'ici rendait le moment présent exceptionnel.

Comme d'habitude, le moindre contact avec Sasuke suffisait à enflammer son être. La chaleur de son corps était insupportable. Il le voulait, terriblement. Il l'avait toujours voulu. Il ne voulait que lui, c'était une évidence. Il n'y avait que lui qui faisait réagir son corps si violemment et ardemment.

Au diable les éclats de conscience et les problèmes à venir, ce soir il le voulait lui.

Naruto termina de jeter sa chemise au sol, et entreprit de pousser doucement Sasuke en arrière, pour que ce soit lui qui se retrouve à buter contre le canapé. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et Sasuke lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. Naruto n'en tint pas compte et termina son œuvre en une poussée plus forte que les autres pour que son brun se retrouve les fesses au fond du sofa.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Naruto monta à califourchon sur lui, emprisonnant ses cuisses sous ses fesses, et plongea un regard brûlant d'envie dans deux prunelles indécises.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? commença-t-il à râler.

Sasuke détestait être dominé, Naruto le savait. Mais à l'heure actuelle, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le détourner de ses envies.

\- Laisse-moi faire Sasuke.

\- Non Naruto, j'ai pas...

\- Sasuke...

Le brun le scruta, les sourcils ardemment froncés, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu me fais confiance non ?

Sasuke ne parut pas plus détendu pour autant. Malgré cela, il ne broncha pas davantage. Naruto sourit. Avoir la confiance de Sasuke semblait lui donner des ailes.

Il se mouva en remuant des hanches jusqu'aux genoux du brun. Là il se redressa pour attaquer la boucle de ceinture de son ami. Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, loin d'être rassuré. Il ne disait rien. Mais le simple fait de le laisser faire satisfaisait Naruto plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Naruto retira la ceinture du brun, et s'affaira à faire glisser son jean le long de ses cuisses.

\- Naruto...

Sasuke avait très bien compris où Naruto voulait en venir. Son intonation le trahissait.

\- Naruto t'es pas obligé de...

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir quel goût tu as.

Le blond lui envoya un sourire taquin, approchant dangereusement son visage du renflement évident qui déformait le boxer devant ses yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, Sasuke tressaillit. Une rougeur presque imperceptible passa en vitesse sur ses pommettes. Naruto la remarqua, comme il remarqua l'éclair de désir impatient traverser son regard. Il sourit. Aurait-il trouvé un des points sensibles de Sasuke ?

Il posa doucement le bout des lèvres sur le dernier tissu qui obstruait le passage. Son objectif était là, juste en dessous. Il entendit la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérer quelque peu.

Il voulait le faire attendre, faire durer le plaisir plus que nécessaire. C'est donc tout doucement qu'il entreprit de tirer sur le boxer de son ami, libérant au passage la virilité du brun déjà bien tendue.

Naruto sentait le feu le dévorer de l'intérieur. L'impatience le rongeait, mais il devait prendre sur lui, décidé à rendre Sasuke aussi impatient qu'il l'était, aussi fou qu'il pouvait l'être.

Joueur, Naruto décida de d'abord porter son attention sur la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, y déposant de chastes petits baisers, parfois accompagnés d'un rapide coup de langue.

\- Naruto...

Sasuke grognait son prénom, comme une menace, la mâchoire toujours serrée et les poings fermés. Il était loin d'être à l'aise. Il était clair qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas le déroulement de la situation.

Mais cela n'effraya pas Naruto pour autant. Il s'en était douté de toute façon. Sasuke aimait décider et tout contrôler. Laisser Naruto prendre les devants était un sacré défi. Mais le blond se sentait prêt à le relever. Et s'il avait fallu décrocher la lune ce soir, il était certain qu'il y serait parvenu.

Naruto céda du terrain, et sa joue entra un instant en contact avec la verge gonflée du brun. Il leva vers lui un regard rieur, pour guetter ses réactions. Et quelque part essayer de le rassurer, également. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire du bien, il fallait juste qu'il soit un peu patient.

Et de la patience, Sasuke n'en avait pas à revendre. Il le savait ça aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il consenti à accéder un peu plus à ses attentes, et fit langoureusement remonter ses lèvres fermées mais humidifiées le long de son sexe, et marqua une pause à son extrémité.

\- Naruto si tu me suces pas maintenant, je te jure que je te prends là tout de suite, et de force s'il le faut.

Naruto sourit, les lèvres toujours reposées en haut de la verge, les yeux plongés dans deux puits sombres.

Ca lui faisait toujours quelque chose de bizarre dans le creux du ventre quand il lui parlait comme ça. Une sorte de poussée d'excitation incontrôlée, et presque incontrôlable, qui transparaissait dans son regard devenu plus sauvage.

Naruto consentit alors à écarter doucement les lèvres, laissant le membre de Sasuke s'insérer entre elles, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Naruto vint le caresser brièvement de la langue, cherchant à faire durer un peu plus le plaisir. Mais quand sa langue entra en contact avec cette surface chaude et étrangement douce, il se sentit vriller. Un irrépressible besoin d'en avoir plus, d'en sentir plus, monta en lui, dévastant ses entrailles. Il avait voulu jouer et le faire attendre, voilà maintenant que c'était lui qui était impatient.

La seconde suivante, les lèvres de Naruto dévalèrent le membre du brun et fondirent tout en bas, avant de remonter jusqu'en haut aussi vite qu'elles étaient descendues.

Puis il recommença. Encore. Et encore.

Ce n'était pas sa première fellation. Il savait très bien comment s'y prendre. Et à voir les yeux de feu que lui lançait Sasuke, il n'avait rien perdu de son apprentissage. A chaque va et vient, ses lèvres s'enveloppaient voracement autour du sexe gorgé de désir du brun, épousant parfaitement sa forme. Sa langue venait caresser sa peau sensible, et faire accentuer doucement la pression de ses lèvres.

Son corps bouillonnait, comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser. La fiction de ses lèvres contre le sexe de Sasuke lui montait à la tête, donnant à ses pommettes une adorable couleur rosée. Il avait trop chaud. Il ne se doutait pas que l'expérience allait tourner ainsi. L'impatience lui bouffait les entrailles et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la suite, au prochain endroit qu'allait très bientôt visiter cette gourmandise divine qui obstruait actuellement sa cavité buccale. Son bassin le lançait déjà d'impatience. Il y sentait les courants éclectiques de l'excitation vibrer à l'intérieur de lui.

Il sentit la main de Sasuke venir dégager son visage caché derrière ses cheveux blonds. L'adrénaline monta encore d'un cran quand il comprit que le brun voulait le voir, le contempler en pleine action. Cela devait l'exciter encore plus de le regarder faire. Il s'imaginait son regard fier et hautain sur lui, son air dominateur et victorieux en voyant sa petite chose le dévorer goulument.

A cette pensée, Naruto gémit, le sexe de Sasuke encore en mouvement entre ses lèvres. Il sentit la poigne du brun se resserrer dans ses cheveux au même moment, les vibrations de son gémissement devant certainement faire leur petit effet. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'était plus qu'un énorme brasier, tout son être se consumait sous le désir. Il gémissait, encore et encore. La seule chose qui l'empêchait lui-même de jouir sur le champ était qu'il se sentait encore trop prisonnier et inconfortable dans ce pantalon moulant.

Il leva un regard incandescent sur le brun, le trouvant les joues bien rougies et se mordant la lèvre inférieure certainement pour ne pas laisser parler son excitation. Le regard fiévreux qu'il portait sur le blond trahissait son envie incendiaire de le faire sien. Et quand leurs deux regards se croisèrent, Naruto sentit la poigne de Sasuke se crisper dans sa chevelure, et la seconde d'après, c'est un liquide chaud qu'il sentit envahir sa bouche.

Sans quitter Sasuke du regard, il releva doucement la tête, refermant les lèvres sur le liquide blanchâtre qui perlait encore à la commissure. Le brun le toisait avec une envie non camouflée. Il voulait le voir avaler. Naruto s'exécuta, poussé par la lueur de défi qu'il voyait briller chez son vis-à-vis.

Il ne se formalisa pas du goût un peu âpre qui lui restait dans la bouche, et s'attaqua immédiatement à déboutonner ce pantalon qui le mettait trop peu à l'aise.

La fièvre n'était pas retombée, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, rejoindre au plus vite le brun sur le canapé.

Le pantalon vola dans la pièce, très vite rejoint par un boxer gris et une paire de chaussettes. Naruto porta deux doigts à ses lèvres, plus roses et gonflées qu'à l'accoutumée, et s'empressa de les lécher avidement, toujours en défiant le brun de son regard de braise.

Sasuke n'avait ni bougé, ni prononcé un mot. Son regard, à mi-chemin entre l'appréhension et l'excitation amusait pas mal Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ?

Le ton employé semblait évoquer qu'il connaissait la réponse, mais appréhendait d'avoir raison. Naruto lui sourit, et dirigea ses propres doigts dans son dos, glissant entre ses fesses dorées. Naruto se pencha en avant, offrant au brun un spectacle de luxure auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé assister.

Maintenant qu'il avait joui, le blond comptait bien faire reprendre de la vigueur à Sasuke. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'enfonça les deux doigts en même temps, il ne put réprimer un long gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Les yeux se Sasuke s'agrandirent, et s'ils avaient pu parler, ils auraient crié "Je veux te baiser, maintenant !".

\- Naruto...

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une menace, mais presque une demande, voire une supplication. Sasuke se saisit de son menton et le tira jusqu'à lui pour un langoureux baiser chargé de toute la frustration et le désir qui l'habitaient encore. Naruto monta à genoux sur le canapé, sans interrompre le travail de sa langue ou de ses doigts.

Il savait que le spectacle qu'il offrait à Sasuke le rendait fou. Si le brun lui avait dévoilé quelque chose de similaire, Naruto aurait complètement vrillé, c'était certain. Il aimait savoir que Sasuke le désirait, qu'il avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre la raison. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le voir se perdre dans les limbes de la luxure, rien qu'en le regardant se toucher.

Sa respiration devenait difficile, saccadée. Naruto interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Sasuke en profita pour retirer rapidement son t-shirt, qui alla rejoindre ses congénères éparpillés dans la pièce. Le blond se laissa glisser jusqu'à poser son front sur son épaule, son corps était si incandescent que ça devenait difficilement supportable. Il avait besoin de sa drogue pour le calmer, pour l'apaiser. Et sa drogue était juste en face de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il constata que Sasuke avait repris du poil de la bête, et il décida qu'il était temps de se satisfaire.

Naruto retira ses doigts qu'il dirigea immédiatement sur la virilité du brun, prêt à le guider. Il releva la tête, faisant basculer les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et envoya un regard profond à son partenaire. Regard qui le prévenait qu'il était l'heure.

Mécaniquement, Sasuke vint ancrer ses mains sur les hanches de son blond, et le regarda se positionner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vivait. Naruto lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent la définition de la luxure et de l'indécence. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce garçon aux airs juvéniles, au corps si diablement tentant, aux courbes hypnotisantes... Le "dévorer" des yeux était un terme encore bien trop faible pour qualifier l'intensité avec laquelle il le regardait. Il voulait le voir le faire. Le voir s'empaler sur lui, voir son visage se déformer sous le plaisir qu'il allait se procurer.

Naruto savait exactement ce qu'il voulait voir. Il le lisait dans ses yeux. Et de toute façon, il le voulait aussi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'attendait, même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié.

Mettant fin à cette attente réciproque et insoutenable, Naruto commença doucement à abaisser son bassin, venant emprisonner le membre de Sasuke entre ses chairs. Son impatience atteignait sa limite. Il ne mit pas longtemps à envelopper le brun jusqu'à la garde, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir non feint.

Enfin.

Enfin il retrouvait cette sensation qu'il avait mainte fois rêvée et imaginée. C'était même encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Cette impression qu'un volcan explosait en lui, que sa tête tellement vaporeuse semblait tourner, que des milliers de picotements galopaient sur sa peau devenue hyper-sensible... L'impression que son être se consumait, tout simplement.

Naruto ne tarda pas à se mouvoir davantage, cherchant encore plus à le sentir en lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La chaleur qui l'envahissait bien trop rapidement allait bientôt avoir raison de lui.

Il accéléra la cadence. Son corps l'avait réclamé pendant tellement de temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler maintenant qu'il l'avait. Il le voulait tant.

Sasuke gémit. Un gémissement visiblement plus incontrôlé que voulu. Ses deux mains étaient accrochées à ses hanches, et par moments, il le sentait donner quelques francs à-coups pour accentuer leur contact charnel. A ces moments-là, Naruto le sentait aller bien plus loin en lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir un peu plus fort.

Il aimait bien trop ça. C'était trop bon.

\- Sasuke...

Plus qu'un gémissement, c'était une plainte que le blond avait laissé s'échapper. Il leva un regard suppliant vers Sasuke, comme s'il lui demandait de le délivrer de ce tourbillon de plaisir qui lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

\- Naruto...

Sasuke leva une main hésitante, abandonnant sa hanche pour venir se poser délicatement sur la joue dorée du blond. Par réflexe, Naruto vint se blottir contre cette main, dont le pouce commença à doucement caresser sa peau.

\- Naruto...

Une langue taquine s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond pour venir chercher ce pouce qui s'était aventuré sur sa joue. Une étincelle brilla dans les pupilles noires de Sasuke quand cette langue vint guider son doigt jusqu'aux lèvres encore rosées du blond, qui s'en emparèrent sans hésitation. Naruto s'attaqua alors à cet intrus comme il s'était attaqué à son prédécesseur quelques minutes plus tôt, le léchant avidement, enroulant sa langue autour, lui infligeant un furieux mouvement de va-et-vient pouvant rivaliser avec celui qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Sa salive roula le long de son doigt.

Ses yeux semblaient perdus quelque part entre le plaisir qu'il s'offrait, et celui qu'il procurait. Un regard à moitié plaintif, à moitié sauvage. Un regard dont Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se détacher. Excitant et excité.

\- Naruto...

D'un geste vif, Sasuke retira son pouce, passa sa main dans la nuque du blond et le tira vers lui, interrompant son geste alors que leurs deux bouches ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat différent de d'habitude. Bien que chargé de désir, le regard qu'il portait sur le blond était doux. Il y avait quelque chose qui semblait vouloir s'exprimer à travers ce regard. Quelque chose que Naruto n'arrivait pas à nommer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Naruto ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Naruto sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. La sensation qu'une brise glaciale venait de figer son être. Et le temps. Il resta un instant les yeux dans le vague, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le contact magnétique des lèvres du brun sur les siennes le fit revenir à lui. La langue affamée de Sasuke vint capturer la sienne, tandis qu'il sentit Sasuke venir loger une de ses mains dans le creux de son cou, et l'autre s'accrocher à sa taille, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'échapper.

Renforçant sa poigne sur la hanche halée de Naruto, il donna soudainement un coup de bassin, s'assurant de s'enfoncer au maximum dans son blond. Sous la surprise, Naruto rompit le baiser et laissa échapper une plainte emplie d'un érotisme non dissimulé.

La main nichée dans son cou le força à rencontrer de nouveau la bouche du brun, qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui dévorer les lèvres. Naruto entendait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Sasuke était-il lui aussi en train de perdre la tête comme lui l'avait perdue il y a déjà bien longtemps ?

La friction des va-et-vient de Sasuke en lui ne lui permit pas de continuer sur des pensées philosophiques. Son corps commençait à s'agiter de petits spasmes, et son environnement devenait de plus en plus flou. Il continuait malgré tout d'onduler inlassablement sur le corps parfait de Sasuke, s'imprégnant de chaque sensation que le brun pouvait lui offrir, gémissant à outrance ce prénom qu'il aimait tant.

Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à ne même plus se rappeler du sien.

\- Sasu... ke... Mmmh... Ah !

Le désir et l'excitation qui bouillonnaient dans le creux de son ventre se libérèrent de leurs chaines, et Naruto bascula la tête en arrière dans une longue plainte érotique, tandis qu'il se répandait sans pudeur sur le torse pâle et parfait de Sasuke.

Sa respiration était incertaine, il croyait mourir asphyxié. Son cerveau était encore perdu dans une brume qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissiper, et son cœur était encore loin d'être calmé. Ses idées étaient toujours confuses et son esprit semblait avoir quitté son corps, emporté par cette tornade qui pulsait de l'intérieur.

Il bascula doucement la tête vers l'avant, semblant redécouvrir la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, posant ses yeux vides et lointains sur Sasuke. Il était tellement beau. Ce visage pâle encadré par de longues mèches noires, collées par la sueur sur ses tempes. Ses pupilles noires le fixaient encore. Les flammes incendiaires de l'envie dansaient encore à l'intérieur.

Reprenant un peu contenance, Naruto se rendit alors compte que Sasuke n'avait pas joui. Et il était toujours profondément ancré en lui. Naruto esquissa un mouvement pour reprendre où il s'était arrêté quand Sasuke le devança.

\- Tu m'as sali, Naruto.

Le blond lui envoya un regard plein d'incompréhension, puis baissa les yeux sur les longues trainées blanches qui dévalaient un à un ses abdominaux.

\- Je...

\- Personne jusque là n'avais osé me salir comme tu l'as fait.

Bien qu'incandescentes, ses pupilles s'assombrir quelque peu, et Sasuke s'empara fermement du menton du blond pour le rapprocher de lui. Naruto grimaça à ce contact, la poigne de Sasuke s'enfonçant un peu trop dans ses joues.

\- Sasuke... tu me fais mal…

\- J'ai envie de te punir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce qu'il avait mal compris ?

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter davantage, il se saisit de ses hanches dorées et le remonta jusqu'à son épaule, tout en se relevant du canapé. En l'espace d'une seconde, Naruto se retrouvait pendu comme un sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule du brun, à un mètre du sol.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Naruto le vit se pencher en avant et récupérer la ceinture de son pantalon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La machine de son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.

Il avait compris.

\- Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais, maintenant c'est mon tour.

 _OoOoO_

 _Et oui, on s'arrête là x)_

 _Sachez que j'ai écris la suite de la nuit de Naruto et Sasuke, mais n'étant pas du tout satisfaite du rendu, je pense que j'en ferai simplement une ellipse. Comme vous vous en doutez, la deuxième partie de leur nuit est bien moins douce que la première, et je pense que je ne suis pas habituée encore à ce genre d'écrits, et le résultat s'en ressent bien trop._

 _Je travaille dessus depuis un moment, et je vois bien que je n'arrive pas à qqch de concluant. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais ne vous attendez donc pas à un nouveau lemon pour le prochain chapitre :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ^u^_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Oui, ce chapitre a tardé à arriver. Vous avez été plusieurs à vouloir que j'écrive la suite de leur nuit (bande de pervers xD), et malgré que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça, je me suis lancée sous vos encouragements !_

 _Je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite, mais après avoir tourné le truc dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire mieux x)_

 _Le voici donc !_

 _Le prochain est quasi prêt aussi, vu que je l'avais écrit en pensant ne pas faire la suite du lemon ^^_

 _Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça fait énormément plaisir :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Citron : J'ai pris le temps ! Merci pour ton message d'encouragement_

 _Boubie : Je suis ravie que cette partie t'ai plu ^^_

 _Loli pop : Un grand merci pour ton compliment ! :)_

 _Arianada : Finalement la suite est sortie ! Et c'est grâce à vous :) merci beaucoup !_

 _Nadiz971 : merci beaucoup !_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto le vit se pencher en avant et récupérer la ceinture de son pantalon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La machine de son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.

Il avait compris.

\- Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais, maintenant c'est mon tour.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Sasuke ouvrait déjà la porte de la chambre, qu'il savait être celle de Naruto, et sans plus de cérémonie, il le bascula sur le lit. Naruto rebondit sur son matelas, regardant avec des yeux ahuris Sasuke lui sourire derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Ce dernier s'avança tel un félin, surplombant le blond qui n'osait plus rien dire, à la fois anxieux, curieux et un brin excité de la suite qui se dessinait.

Sasuke se saisit de ses poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête. D'un geste habile, il entremêla la ceinture aux courts barreaux de la tête de lit et tira d'un coup sec dessus, emprisonnant les mains de sa proie.

Naruto déglutit. Un millier de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Que comptait-il faire ? Jusqu'où voulait-il aller ?

Sasuke se redressa, contemplant avec délice le blond aux poignets attachés. Il s'éloigna ensuite vers un meuble de taille moyenne qu'il ouvrit sans même demander une quelconque permission. Son regard scrutant rapidement l'intérieur des tiroirs avant de les refermer, n'ayant visiblement pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Le troisième fut le bon. Il revint près du lit avec deux de ses cravates en main. Naruto le regarda approcher avec une pointe d'anxiété. Déjà qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé attaché à un lit, mais voilà que l'autre venait pavaner sous ses yeux en jouant avec sa trouvaille, un sourire plus que satisfait sur le visage..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

Sasuke jugea visiblement qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui répondre, et il se contenta de garder son sourire intact.

Il s'approcha de Naruto avec une lenteur calculée et finit par le rejoindre sur le matelas, le surplombant de toute sa personne. Sa main pâle vint lui caresser la joue, encore couverte d'une adorable couleur rose, mélange certain entre l'effort fourni lors de leur précédent ébat et l'excitation de celui à venir. Son regard anormalement doux filait sur chaque partie de son visage, comme pour ancrer au maximum cette image dans son esprit.

\- J'ai envie de te faire tellement de choses, Naruto.

Il le regarda encore une seconde, puis vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Naruto gardait le silence. A vrai dire, il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il se contenta donc d'accueillir sans sourciller cette langue impétueuse qui venait s'aventurer un peu trop loin. Il aurait aimé fourrer ses mains dans cette chevelure ébène, mais sa tentative échoua quand les sangles autour de ses poignets lui rappelèrent qu'il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'en sentit frustré, comme une boule de désir non assouvi qui germait doucement au creux de son ventre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser plus car, la seconde d'après, il sentit le tissu fluide de sa cravate lui recouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait déjà clos dans le baiser. La surprise lui fit machinalement secouer la tête.

\- Sasuke ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- Chut... C'est rien.

Les mains expertes du brun passèrent derrière sa nuque et le bond devina facilement qu'il était en train de nouer le tissu pour le maintenir en place. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son appréhension augmentait au fil des secondes. Non pas qu'il avait peur, car il avait une pleine confiance en Sasuke, mais l'inconnu vers lequel il se dirigeait l'angoissait quelque peu.

\- Sasuke...

Sa voix trahissait ses craintes, réclamant sans le dire qu'on le rassure.

Ce que Sasuke fit.

Une fois la cravate bien nouée autour des yeux du blond, Sasuke lui caressa lentement les cheveux, glissant le long de sa tempe pour venir une nouvelle fois déposer sa main laiteuse sur sa joue.

Privé de sa vue, ce contact lui sembla plus intense, et plus long. Comme si sa peau savourait davantage les sensations que lui procurait cette douce caresse.

\- Tout va bien Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il entendait son cœur résonner dans sa boite crânienne tellement il battait fort. Il sentit la présence de Sasuke s'écarter un peu, constatant par la même occasion le sentiment de vide qui s'emparait de lui suite à cet éloignement. Il ne le voyait pas, il ne pouvait pas se rassurer à regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait que l'entendre et le sentir. Même le toucher lui était interdit. Sasuke lui avait pris ses yeux et sa liberté de mouvement. Qu'allait-il lui prendre d'autre ?

Naruto eut bien vite la réponse en sentant s'immiscer entre ses dents les fibres d'un tissu qu'il devina appartenir à sa deuxième cravate. Il se figea une seconde, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer ce que le brun lui faisait. Une seconde qui permit à Sasuke de positionner le tissu et de commencer à le nouer derrière sa tête comme pour ses yeux.

S'il en avait encore eu l'usage, ceux-ci se seraient écarquillés au possible. Il avait confiance en Sasuke, c'était certain, et il n'y avait nul doute que c'était cette confiance qui l'empêchait de fuir à toutes jambes.

Il le laissa terminer son œuvre, les mains moites et les yeux humides derrières leurs paupières closes. Il arrivait déjà difficilement à respirer, et le voilà qu'il était bâillonné.

Une fois le nœud bien en place, Naruto sentit le brun se redresser. Même sans le voir, il sentait son regard de braise le contempler. Et même si l'appréhension née dans son ventre n'était pas estompée, le fait de le sentir l'observer avec une telle intensité qu'il arrivait à la percevoir, le fit se sentir mieux. Il aimait savoir que Sasuke le désirait. Et si le fait de lui bander les yeux et de l'attacher au lit lui donnait encore plus envie de lui, alors Naruto acceptait volontiers son sort.

\- Tu es tellement désirable Naruto. J'ai envie de te baiser tout de suite.

Privé de son droit de réponse, Naruto ne put que gémir quelque chose d'inaudible en retour. Il l'entendit rire, un petit rire certainement amusé par la tentative de communication du blond.

\- Mais ce serait du gâchis de faire ça trop vite...

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix semblait plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Était-ce encore une conséquence d'avoir les yeux bandés ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Bon garçon.

La main de Sasuke se posa sur son torse, frôlant son épiderme au point de lui donner la chair de poule. Il se rendit bien compte des sensations décuplées que lui procurait son aveuglement. Tout était noir autour de lui, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se concentrer sur le toucher électrique de cette main laiteuse. Naruto se cambra, cherchant à accentuer ce contact.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. La main de Sasuke continua sa lente caresse sur son ventre, venant chatouiller ses côtes exposées. Il sentit ses douces lèvres venir se loger dans son cou, et jouer avec cet endroit sensible qui était le sien. Naruto gémit dans le tissu, tirant quelque peu sur ses liens.

Privé de sa vue, de la parole et de sa liberté de mouvement, Naruto se sentait comme une proie à la merci de son prédateur. Il ne pouvait nier que cette situation attisait son excitation. Savoir que Sasuke pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, lui procurait un plaisir et une satisfaction dont il avait presque honte.

Sa respiration était saccadée, et Naruto se tortillait sous les caresses de son brun, grignoté de l'intérieur par cette excitation nouvelle. Excitation qu'il ne pouvait exprimer. Privé de tous ses moyens de communication, elle grandissait inévitablement dans son ventre, cherchant par tous les moyens de pouvoir s'échapper.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était se laisser consumer par cette boule de désir non assouvi.

Il sentit les doigts experts du brun s'enrouler autour de son sexe qu'il savait déjà complètement raidi. Au même instant, le souffle chaud de Sasuke survola son menton et passa au dessus de ses lèvres. Naruto aurait voulu l'embrasser à pleine bouche, goûter encore au plaisir de jouer avec sa langue, lui mordre cette lèvre qu'il savait rose et délicieuse, mais tout ça lui était refusé par ce maudit bout de tissu. Il grogna de mécontentement. Combien de temps allait encore durer cette torture ? Cette délicieuse torture...

Car c'était maintenant qu'il était privé de ses sens qu'il avait le plus envie de lui. Cette sensation de soumission, en attente de la délivrance, cette boule oppressante d'excitation refreinée qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, ce sentiment d'appartenir corps et âme à Sasuke et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Sans transition aucune, Sasuke empoigna ses hanches ambrées et le retourna comme une crêpe. Les poignets du blond inter-changèrent difficilement de place, l'un montant sur l'autre, à moitié tordu par la lanière de cuir qui ne lui laissait pas la liberté de bouger à sa guise.

Naruto émit un son qui ressemblait à une exclamation de surprise. Appuyé sur ses coudes, le dos cambré et la croupe en évidence, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues face à cette position embarrassante.

Il voulu protester, mais tout ce qu'il arriva à émettre fut un grondement sourd et étouffé par le tissu. La seconde d'après, Sasuke empoigna une large touffe de ses cheveux blonds, emprisonnant au passage le nœud de la cravate qui lui obstruait la bouche et tira dessus dans un geste de possessivité évident.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as ça sur la bouche ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te plaindre.

Ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto se figea. D'un geste violent, Sasuke repoussa la tête blonde en avant. Il resta immobile, écoutant son cœur tambouriner comme s'il courrait un marathon, essayant de déchiffrer ses battements honteux et invraisemblables. Venait-il vraiment d'aimer la façon dont Sasuke venait de le traiter ? Venait-il vraiment de se surprendre à envisager le contredire une nouvelle fois pour découvrir ce qu'il pouvait lui faire d'autre ? Était-il vraiment en train de tomber si bas ?

Les mains brûlantes du brun s'amusaient à suivre la courbe de sa chute de reins. Naruto frissonnait sous le contact. Les gestes lents et certainement calculés du brun alimentaient son sentiment de frustration.

\- Quel dépravé. Ca te plait de t'exhiber face à moi de cette façon ?

Les entrailles de Naruto se tordirent un peu plus. Il sentait le désir monter en flèche à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui avec ce ton condescendant et gorgé de sadisme.

Naruto ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de répondre, il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il se contenta de lâcher une longue plainte quand l'index de Sasuke vint se presser entre ses fesses, sans le pénétrer, dessinant avec un sadisme non feint les contours de son intimité. Naruto bougea un peu plus son bassin pour chercher à accentuer ce contact, ses entrailles réclamant bien plus qu'une simple caresse innocente. Mais le brun prit bien soin que cette tentative soit vaine et que rien ne pénètre ses chairs.

De toute façon, c'était ce que Sasuke cherchait, le faire languir, mourir d'impatience, le voir se consumer sous cette excitation grandissante qui le faisait souffrir, l'entendre gémir, presque le supplier, le laisser endurer cette humiliation qu'était cette position de soumission, jusqu'à ce que son être ne soit plus que luxure et dépravation.

\- Tu as de la chance que ton travail m'empêche de te laisser des marques sur ce magnifique corps...

Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Quand ce feu allait-il enfin le laisser en paix ?

Son corps brûlant le lançait d'épuisement. Constamment stimulé et excité sans aucun moyen de se soulager. Ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler et il ne put s'empêcher de basculer sur le côté, retrouvant une position couchée et presque feotale qui lui donnait l'impression d'un instant de répit. Sa respiration n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Était-ce le manque d'oxygène qui lui faisait voir des petits points scintillants dans son obsurité ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Relève-toi.

Son être désormais en prise à l'envie dévorante que Sasuke le fasse sien, Naruto se sentait près à n'importe quoi pour satisfaire son désir indomptable.

Aussi, à l'entente de l'ordre de celui qui le dominait, il hocha la tête par la négative. Il savait que Sasuke aimait qu'on lui obéisse, mais Naruto ressentait le besoin de lui tenir tête. L'envie folle d'expérimenter ce qu'il pouvait lui faire s'il ne se pliait pas à ses volontés. Et, s'il était franc avec lui même, il avait surtout envie d'accélérer les choses, et de le provoquer pour qu'il le libère enfin de ce tourbillon d'excitation dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir seul.

\- Non ? Je t'ai dit relève-toi.

La respiration haletante, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il l'entendit grogner avant qu'il ne vienne s'emparer de ses hanches pour les lui relever de force. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son petit jeu quand il sentit distinctement s'introduire en lui deux doigts pressés, presque immédiatement suivis d'un troisième. Sous la surprise, et aussi pas mal de contentement, Naruto poussa une longue plainte que le tissu ne put camoufler complètement.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ?

Enfin. Même si ce n'étaient que ses doigts, enfin il avait quelque chose qui lui appartenait qui s'insérait en lui. Ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait nier que cela le soulageait tout de même un peu.

Il les sentait aller et venir, toujours avec cette lenteur sadique et calculée, cherchant avec insistance cet endroit particulier qui pouvait lui faire tant de bien. Naruto ne pouvait plus faire autre chose de gémir, remuant des hanches pour se procurer encore un peu plus de bien être que ce que Sasuke voulait bien lui donner.

\- Tu tiens de nouveau sur tes genoux maintenant ?

Naruto sentait qu'il n'en avait pas assez. Quand était-il devenu si accro au sexe ? Jamais il ne se serait imaginé être autant dépendant de quelqu'un au point de sentir ses entrailles de tordre à ce point à cause de son excitation et impatience sexuelle. Qu'avait fait Sasuke ? Qu'avait-il éveillé en lui ? Qui était ce Naruto qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas ?

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse hein ? T'es juste là pour te faire baiser ?

Il sentit alors un doigt venir frôler cet endroit si sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps se tendit alors qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement qui aurait certainement été un cri si la cravate n'étouffait pas ses sons.

\- Tu aimes te faire prendre par derrière Naruto ? C'est ça que tu attends ?

Les décharges électriques que lui procurait le contact fugace de ces doigts intrus avec sa prostate avaient fini d'embrouiller son esprit. Il se sentait capable de n'importe quel exploit pourvu qu'il le laisse sentir plus que ces trois doigts.

\- Regarde quel dépravé tu fais.

Naruto entendait ses plaintes et gémissements mourir dans le tissu de sa cravate. Le feu d'artifice dans son ventre était en pleine explosion. Il voulait plus. Non, il avait besoin de plus. Comme une nécessité, un besoin urgent et vital. Son corps avait déjà dépassé sa limite depuis un moment, et toute sa frustration accumulée allait avoir raison de lui. Il était prêt à tout pour l'évacuer.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose ?

Il sentit alors la douceur de sa peau sur sa joue. S'emparant doucement du tissu, il tira dessus et le laissa pendre à son cou, libérant enfin cette entrave qui obstruait sa bouche. Naruto en profita pour inspirer comme s'il avait été jusqu'ici en apnée.

\- Et maintenant ? De quoi tu as envie Naruto ? Dis-le-moi.

Naruto haletait toujours, alternant de longues inspirations avec des cris érotiques à chaque fois que Sasuke venait titiller de trop près cette tâche sensible.

\- Répond. Qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant ?

De nouveau, cette sensation électrisante lui parcourra les entrailles. Sasuke cherchait vraiment à lui faire dire ce genre de chose ? Après tout, Naruto arrivait à se souvenir qu'il lui avait fait le même coup la première fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de vraiment tactile entre eux.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas le temps de s'en formaliser. Le brasier qu'était devenu son corps appelait avidement celui du brun. Quand bien même il avait à sortir quelques paroles gênantes, il le ferait si cela pouvait lui permettre d'assouvir cette envie bestiale qui n'avait jamais arrêté de croître.

\- Dis-le !

\- Sasuke...

Evinçant cette fierté et cette honte qui lui interdisaient d'accéder à sa demande, Naruto déglutit une seconde, tentant par la même occasion de calmer sa respiration bien trop saccadée.

\- Sasuke... Baise-moi. J'en peux plus d'attendre.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Naruto ressentit toute la puissance de l'aura victorieuse et suffisante du brun. Il l'imaginait sans peine sourire avec cet air de prédateur qu'il arborait tout le temps, se délectant de la reddition de sa proie.

\- Moi non plus.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallu pour le dire, Sasuke retira ses doigts qu'il utilisa pour se guider et se positionner entre ces fesses mates et dorées qui lui faisaient tant d'effet. Il empoigna de sa main de libre la hanche du blond et s'enfonça sans attendre davantage.

Naruto poussa un cri complètement incontrôlé. Un mélange de plaisir brûlant et de frustration soulagée. Il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il pouvait le sentir.

Les deux mains dorénavant ancrées sur ses hanches, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à le prendre, aussi brutalement que Naruto l'espérait. Il lui était impossible de réfréner ses cris. Enfin il pouvait s'exprimer et laisser libre cours à son désir qui lui bouffait les entrailles.

\- Ah... Sasuke... Sasuke...

Naruto perdait la raison. Son corps s'enflammait comme si faire l'amour avec Sasuke était devenu sa raison d'être. Il se sentait vivant, comblé par cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans cela jusqu'ici ? Comment avait-il passé toutes ces années à se contenter d'exister alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que maintenant ?

Les coups de butoir s'enchaînaient, encore et encore, toujours plus profonds et rapides. Sasuke avait certainement dû lui dire quelques atrocités dont il avait le secret, mais Naruto ne les entendait simplement plus, perdu sous un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné ressentir un jour.

Oui, il aimait se faire prendre dans cette position par Sasuke. Toute la gêne et la soumission de la situation décuplaient considérablement son excitation. Et en étant franc avec lui même, Naruto s'avouait aussi que le côté bestial et sadique de Sasuke le rendait fou. Il aimait savoir qu'il n'était que sa chose dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise, et surtout qu'il pouvait l'utiliser comme le vulgaire objet sexuel et dénué d'humanité qu'il se plaisait à devenir pour lui.

Il sentait le point de rupture approcher. La libération tant attendue. C'est ce moment que choisit Sasuke pour se retirer et le basculer une nouvelle fois sur le dos. Il ne tarda pas à le pénétrer de nouveau une fois le blond en place.

Sasuke se saisit alors de son sexe tendu, et d'un jeu de doigt habile, il pressa consciemment une partie non innocente de son membre, interrompant la montée de sperme permettant à Naruto de se libérer comme il avait espéré le faire.

\- Sasuke ! Enfoiré !

Il l'entendit rire. Et dire qu'il pensait enfin arriver au terme de cette douce torture.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que ce serait si facile ?

Naruto subissait encore ses coups de reins sauvages. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin que son désir se libère. Il sentait déjà son sexe le lancer, et son corps crépiter sous un trop plein de décharges électriques. Il était prêt à court-circuiter, à disjoncter sous ces assauts incessants qui le vidaient de son énergie sans merci.

\- Sasuke...

Une plainte languissante colorée d'une pointe d'agacement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse jouir ? Il suffit que tu le demandes...

Naruto se cambrait sous les coups de butoir qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Le plaisir était tel qu'il en était douloureux. La nouvelle lubie de Sasuke lui fit serrer les dents et les poings.

\- Supplie-moi.

Qu'importe ce qu'il demandait, il fallait qu'il se soulage.

\- S'il te plait...

\- Mieux que ça.

Naruto serra un peu plus les dents. Son corps malmené continuait de réagir avec intensité aux demandes de Sasuke.

Certainement agacé par le mutisme du blond, Naruto sentit le brun s'agiter au-dessus de lui, puis, la seconde d'après, la cravate qui entourait son cou fut tirée vers l'arrière, faisant s'enfoncer le tissu dans sa peau, coupant pendant un instant la circulation de quelques vaisseaux sanguins.

Le temps de quelques secondes, Naruto distingua de petites étoiles danser dans son obscurité. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à leur étrange présence, que déjà, elles avaient disparu en même temps que la pression exercée sur son cou.

En premier réflexe, Naruto fut pris par une toux libératrice. Une toux qui le fit prendre conscience de ce que Sasuke venait de faire.

\- J'attends.

Une fois sa toux calmée, Naruto déglutit difficilement. Sa respiration encore malmené par son excitation malsaine, il tourna légèrement la tête, comme s'il pouvait le regarder à travers le tissu. Il tira brièvement la langue, tout d'abord pour humecter ses lèvres mais il espérait surtout provoquer un peu d'envie chez le brun. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se libérer, et il était plus que prêt à obéir à toutes ses lubies si cela pouvait lui permettre d'arriver enfin à son but. Et si, en plus, la façon de procéder lui plaisait aussi…

\- S'il vous plait, Monsieur Uchiha… Laissez-moi jouir, j'en peux plus… C'est douloureux… J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

Prenant sa voix la plus plaintive et se tortillant comme un ver, Naruto savait que ses paroles allaient faire leur effet. Mais la réaction de Sasuke fut un peu différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Depuis le départ, Naruto sentait que le brun se retenait dans ces gestes et dans ses paroles, ne voulant certainement pas laisser libre cours à ses envies perverses avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu initié que Naruto. Mais la plainte du blond sembla changer la donne. Comme s'il s'était introduit dans une faille que Sasuke n'avait même pas osé ouvrir. Et, ayant perdu le peu de self control qui lui restait, le brun s'y engouffra, comme happé par une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Il reprit alors ses brusques va-et-vient, Naruto ne tarda pas à le suivre par des manifestations vocales plus que bruyantes.

\- Tu aimes quand je te baise comme ça Naruto ?

Incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce plaisir douloureux qui envahissait son être, il se sentait sur le point d'imploser de l'intérieur. Sasuke ne lui laissait aucun répit, le pilonnant comme si sa vie en dépendait à présent.

\- Dis-le Naruto !

Les coups de reins continuèrent, plus rapides, plus brutaux, plus désireux. Sasuke semblait définitivement avoir perdu la tête. Sans répit et avec une sauvagerie presque désespérée, il ne s'arrêtait pas, comme s'il s'alimentait de ce plaisir défendu qu'il offrait à Naruto.

Ce dernier, ayant perdu tout bon sens, et abandonné toute forme de fierté qui lui restait encore, ne tarda pas à lui répondre, usant de cette même voix languissante qui avait rendu le brun fou.

\- Oui, j'adore ça... C'est... C'est trop bon...

Il entendit à peine le petit rire qui sonnait la toute puissante victoire de l'Uchiha. Il sentit surtout sa main libérer son membre pour venir s'accrocher de nouveau à sa hanche, continuant inlassablement de s'enfoncer en lui par de puissants à-coups sauvages et avides de luxure.

\- Rappelle-toi bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse te procurer tout ce plaisir.

Naruto le ressentait, ce désir pervers et écrasant qui émanait de Sasuke. Et il savait que c'était lui qui le faisait naitre. C'était lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête à ce point. Et tout en hurlant son propre plaisir, Naruto ne put faire autrement que de se sentir heureux.

Un violent spasme comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu le foudroya sans qu'il ne l'ai senti arrivé, et tout son corps se crispa tandis qu'il sentait sa semence chaude se répandre sur son torse. Sa tête brumeuse se vida instantanément, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, oubliant presque jusqu'à son existence. Tout son désir, toute sa frustration, tous ses plaisirs honteux qu'il avait gardés en lui s'évacuèrent en une seconde, comme un souffle libérateur. Les spasmes qui le parcouraient semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, comme un millier de petites décharges électriques venant s'assurer de le garder en vie alors qu'il se disait qu'il aurait voulu rester dans cet état de plénitude pour l'éternité.

Son esprit encore bien loin d'avoir rejoins la réalité, c'est à peine s'il avait senti Sasuke se retirer promptement, et son corps se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. D'un geste pressé, la main du brun vint lui retirer le tissu qui lui obstruait la vue, et Naruto eu à peine le temps de battre une ou deux fois des paupières et de reconnaitre en très gros plan devant son nez le sexe tendu et luisant de l'Uchiha, que de longs filets blanchâtres venaient s'écraser sur ses joues, son front, allant même jusque dans ses cheveux.

Par pur réflexe, il referma un œil qui avait vu passer de bien trop près cette substance interdite, gardant l'autre bien ouvert et plongé dans ce regard d'où il voyait encore s'échapper des étincelles perverses. Son cœur faisait des bonds spectaculaires dans sa poitrine en réalisant le geste de Sasuke, et surtout ce sentiment écrasant d'être complètement soumis et à sa merci qui lui faisait envoler un nouvel essaim de papillons dans l'estomac. Il avait honte de se sentir à ce point vivant et ancré dans cette réalité qu'ils ne partageaient qu'à deux, quand il se laissait aller à de tels actes de possessivité et d'humiliation envers lui. Il avait honte, mais il aimait tellement ça.

Naruto en était certain, s'il n'avait pas déjà joui, il l'aurait fait sur-le-champ, en sentant ces filets à la texture particulière dégringoler ses tempes et son menton, en voyant Sasuke lui donner l'ordre muet de nettoyer son sexe de sa bouche, et en voyant son regard de braise se calmer pour quelque chose d'incroyablement plus doux.

En partenaire docile, Naruto accueillit sans broncher ce membre vagabond, et y enroula volontiers la langue pour récupérer les dernières perles blanches qui n'avaient pas atterri sur son visage. Il s'en empara goulûment, voulant s'assurer de ne rien laisser passer, et c'est Sasuke qui se retira de lui-même, interrompant le blond dans sa tâche.

De son œil ouvert, Naruto le regarda se redresser et le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Même s'il savait son regard pas du tout objectif, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau que Sasuke.

Il le vit se pencher sur le côté et ouvrir les tiroirs de sa petite table de chevet. Naruto ne se formalisa pas de la gêne qu'aurait pu provoquer le contenu de son tiroir. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Sasuke trouva bien vite les mouchoirs qu'il cherchait, et s'empressa d'éponger doucement l'œil encore clos du blond, qui attendait patiemment que l'Uchiha prenne la parole, lui étant incapable de savoir quoi dire dans ce genre de situation.

Mais Sasuke ne dit rien, essuyant consciencieusement son œil et ses contours, pour que Naruto en récupère l'usage. Une fois fait, il jeta le mouchoir usagé au sol, et attendit que Naruto termine de battre des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il était en capacité de le garder ouvert.

Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

\- Et maintenant ? Si je te détache, tu vas partir en courant ?

Sa voix était cassée, comme le reflet d'une crainte qui l'habitait mais qu'il tentait de garder enfouie.

Le cœur de Naruto se pinça, et il hocha la tête par la négative.

\- Non, évidemment que non.

Sasuke garda un visage impassible. Doucement, il tourna le regard vers les poignets du blond et, après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois comme pour évacuer un peu plus ce fardeau qui le suivait, s'empara de la ceinture et commença à dénouer le cuir pour rendre au blond sa liberté de mouvement.

Dès qu'il sentit la pression de la ceinture s'évaporer, Naruto se saisit de ses poignets et les frotta machinalement, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tout de même été malmenés par leur couleur rouge et les marques incrustées dans sa peau. Il ressentit également le besoin d'étirer ses bras qui avaient été gardés trop longtemps dans la même position. Et c'est toujours dans un silence religieux que Naruto entreprit de redonner un peu de vie à ses membres engourdis.

Naruto n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant que l'ivresse sexuelle retombait, il prenait doucement conscience de toutes ces choses que Sasuke lui avait fait dire, ou subir. Le silence devint gênant. Mais malgré sa prise de conscience, Naruto ressentait toujours une pointe d'excitation qui renaissait dans son ventre en repensant aux événements.

Timidement, il leva la tête vers lui, laissant au passage glisser son regard sur son torse nu, luisant encore de l'effort fourni, enviant cette peau pâle, dessinant les contours de son visage. Enfin, son regard rencontra le sien. Il se laissa volontiers tomber dans ces puits sombres qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fond, une chute vertigineuse dans le noir où il avait presque l'impression de ressentir et d'entendre les pensées et les envies de Sasuke. Et parmi ces sensations qu'il entendait vibrer jusque dans son corps, il ressentit cette demande, presque autant insistante que désespérée, d'être rassuré.

Aussi, à l'unisson, comme des aimants liés par un magnétisme indescriptible, leurs corps se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre, poussés par une puissance invisible que Naruto n'avait pas la force de contrer. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, tendrement. Naruto vint loger ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, comme il avait voulu le faire quand ses mouvements étaient restreints. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit les lèvres, avant même que Sasuke ne demande la permission d'y entrer. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, comme il avait tant voulu l'embrasser quand il était bâillonné. L'échange gagnait en intensité, et il le savourait d'autant plus qu'il en avait été récemment privé. Sasuke vint glisser une main dans son cou, et ralentit consciemment la cadence. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et regarda ce visage pâle, ces yeux magnifiquement noirs, ce nez droit et fin, ces pommettes adorablement rougies, s'éloigner de lui. Il se nourrissait de ce délice visuel qu'était Sasuke, le dévorant du regard, comme pour rattraper ce long moment passé dans le noir.

Être privé de lui durant quelques minutes était-ce si insoutenable pour lui pour ressentir le besoin de se gorger de sa personne à ce point ?

\- Tu devrais aller te doucher.

Naruto vit le regard rieur du brun le balayer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, constatant les éclaboussures blanchâtres qui s'y accrochaient, devinant que son visage devait être dans un état similaire.

Sasuke passa rapidement son pouce sur sa pommette, dégageant certainement encore quelques gouttelettes rebelles.

\- Non pas que la vue de ton visage souillé me déplaise, bien au contraire.

Naruto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il préféra tourner le regard.

\- T'es con...

L'Uchiha émis un petit rire, avant de s'écarter du blond.

\- Aller, vas-y en premier, j'irai après toi.

Naruto acquiesça et ne mit pas longtemps à s'éclipser, soudainement pris par une sensation désagréable de gêne, certainement engendrée par ce comportement anormalement détendu de la part de Sasuke, alors que Naruto aurait souhaité disparaitre.

D'un geste pressé, il s'empara d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer propres et s'enfuit en direction de la salle de bain. Son cœur battait à toute allure en sentant dans son dos le regard toujours aussi électrique de Sasuke, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

Il se réfugia sans tarder dans la cabine de douche, soupirant d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude dégringoler son corps, emportant avec elle ces traces blanches de cette nuit de péché. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi ? L'adrénaline pas encore retombée ? La prise de conscience des évènements ? La présence de Sasuke dans la pièce d'à côté, certainement encore nu comme un ver ?

Il laissa longtemps l'eau couler, plus que nécessaire. Il avait besoin qu'elle l'aide à l'apaiser. Il essaya de se raisonner. Peut-être que Sasuke profiterait qu'il soit sous la douche pour s'en aller ? Peut-être que dès qu'il sortira de la salle de bain, l'appartement sera vide ?

Naruto secoua la tête. Il savait très bien que Sasuke n'allait pas partir, qu'il serait toujours là quand il sortirait. Il se dit que, de toute façon, il avait beau se poser un million de questions, c'était trop tard à présent.

Il finit par couper l'eau et sortir de la douche. La chaleur et l'humidité de la pièce avaient couvert le miroir de buée. L'air s'était bien réchauffé et on voyait flotter des volutes de vapeur d'eau. Naruto se passa un rapide coup de serviette avant de se l'accrocher autour de la taille, de s'en percher une dans les cheveux, et de regarder son reflet flouté par la buée.

Il soupira. Doucement, il arrivait à prendre du recul sur la situation. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette crémaillère allait tourner de cette façon.

La poignée de la porte s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Uchiha qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Il avait remis son boxer, et cela fit un instant sourire Naruto. A quoi cela servait s'il allait l'enlever de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard ? De la pudeur ? Le blond se mit un instant à réfléchir. S'il avait été dans la situation inverse, Naruto se dit qu'il aurait sans doute fait pareil. Même si c'était stupide, il ne serait sans doute pas resté simplement nu, à attendre de pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain.

Naruto reporta son attention sur son reflet embué, essayant de se retenir de deviner celui de Sasuke derrière lui. Dans un silence gênant, Naruto décida d'ouvrir le robinet, feignant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, juste histoire que quelque chose fasse du bruit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke retirer son vêtement et entrer dans la douche. Naruto se frotta machinalement les cheveux avec sa serviette, prétextant s'occuper à se sécher plutôt qu'à essayer de jeter des regards à l'homme nu qui prenait sa douche à côté de lui.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Malgré toute la résistance qu'il se faisait, son regard vagabondait toujours en direction de sa cabine de douche. Sasuke lui faisait dos, et le blond put contempler aisément la forme de son dos, ses muscles agréablement sculptés qui le dessinaient, ses hanches délicieuses pour finir sur ses fesses pâles mais tellement tentantes.

Naruto posa la main sur la poignée de sa cabine de douche, ne réalisant même pas qu'il s'était déplacé jusque là, et l'actionna pour en ouvrir la porte. Il s'introduisit à l'intérieur, le regard hypnotisé par ce corps si désirable.

Le crissement de la porte arriva aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il tourna quelque peu la tête, mais une paire de bras ambrés vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, une main remontant le long de son torse. Il sentit le corps toujours incroyablement chaud du blond se coller dans son dos et son nez s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou.

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre davantage ses aises et fit volte-face. Mais à peine avait-il terminé sa rotation, qu'une main affamée vint chercher son sexe désormais calmé. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'exprimer sa surprise, que les lèvres de Naruto enveloppèrent les siennes.

Rien qu'à le regarder, son corps se réchauffait, c'était indéniable. Il n'avait juste pas envie de réfléchir, simplement calmer ce nouvel ouragan qu'il sentait naitre dans son ventre. Il le voulait encore.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent bien vite, se mélangeant avec appétit. Naruto sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il pensait le voir s'extirper de sa cage thoracique à tout moment.

Comme précédemment, ce fut Sasuke qui mit fin à l'échange, et regarda le blond face à lui, les yeux mi-clos et les pommettes roses. Doucement, il entreprit de le pousser en arrière et le coincer contre le mur carrelé. Il sourit en posant une main tendre sur sa joue.

\- Il est où le bouton pour t'arrêter ?

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour un long échange passionné. L'eau coulait toujours sur leurs deux corps entremêlés.

\- Y'en a pas.

 _OoOoO_

 _Voilà voilà ! Un loooong chapitre qui se termine :) J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'aurez aimé ! ^^_

 _La suite arrive très bientôt ! :)_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Tout beau tout neuf :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée et félicitée pour le chapitre précédent, vous êtes adorables ! 3_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Arianada : ne sois pas désolée ! C'est grâce à des reviexs percutantes qu'on progresse ! :) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre :3_

 _Hatsukoi00 : Wow merci pour cette longue review ! :) Je n'aime pas non plus les uke complètement uke, sans caractère et ultra soumis :) Et encore moins quand il s'agit de Naruto qui a un caractère de feu ! J'aime quand il y a de la résistance, et je pense que tu seras bien de mon avis ^^_

 _Citron : Ahah oui, ça risque d'arriver tôt ou tard x)_

 _Loli Pops : Merci de ton conseil :) Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas le publier, mais c'est en faisant qu'on apprend comme on dit, et même si je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, le fait de l'écrire et d'avoir des retours dessus, ça m'aide à progresser. Donc c'est un mal pour un bien on va dire :)_

 _Penny : Merci beaucoup !_

 _Mimily : Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est très intéressant d'avoir des commentaires sur différents chapitres comme tu l'as fait ^^ J'aime beaucoup ! Ahah, je vois que tu es fan d'Itachi, malheureusement, il ne faudra pas en attendre beaucoup de ce personnage, qui reste très secondaire dans cette histoire ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :)_

 _Shigaraki-san : Je suis très contente qu'elle t'ai plu :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant )_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto battit un instant des paupières, tiré de son agréable sommeil par il ne savait quel artifice. Il bailla fortement, et se réinstalla dans son lit pour retourner au pays des rêves. Un crissement des draps à côté de lui le fit presque sursauter. Il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner vers la deuxième place de son lit, mais sa mémoire se rafraichit avant d'arriver au bout de son geste. Il avait de nouveau couché avec Sasuke.

Et ce n'était pas un rêve, oh non ! Sa mémoire était intacte. Il se souvenait de tout. Du commencement dans le salon, durant lequel Naruto avait complètement perdu la tête à la suite des évènements dans la chambre, où il s'était retrouvé les poignets attachés au lit, les yeux bandés et la bouchée bâillonnée, criant son plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant jusqu'au final dans la salle de bain où ce qui devait être une simple douche avait inévitablement dévié vers un acte passionné et presque vital.

Trois fois. Ils avaient couché ensemble trois fois en une nuit.

Et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Naruto ne se rappelait pas avoir passé une nuit aussi dépravée que celle-ci. Il se revoyait encore, chevauchant Sasuke, s'empalant de la façon la moins religieuse qu'il soit sur lui juste après s'être donné en spectacle, deux doigts bien enfoncés en lui-même. La suite avait été encore pire. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé se retrouver attaché et bâillonné, et si en prime on lui avait dit qu'il aurait pris le pied de l'année, il aurait sans doute rit à gorge déployée. Mais ça avait pourtant été le cas. Le fait de se sentir à la merci de Sasuke lui avait procuré bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger, les vulgarités que Sasuke le forçait à dire, les positions perverses et outrageusement soumises qu'il avait prises… Rien que s'en rappeler faisait remonter en lui cette ivresse sexuelle de la veille. Et le final de la salle de bain, initialement une innocente douche pour se laver de cette nuit de péchés, avait tout simplement basculé vers un instant incroyablement passionnel, conséquence de la proximité magnétique dans une même pièce de deux corps nus, aimantés et dégoulinants d'eau.

Trois fois…

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette paisible et endormie de Sasuke. Sa respiration lente semblait tellement innocente par rapport à celle de la veille. Naruto essaya de calmer son cœur dans sa poitrine. S'il s'emballait trop, il lui serait certainement impossible de se rendormir.

Il avait envie de le toucher, de caresser sa chevelure de nuit, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que cette nuit n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. Même s'il le savait déjà.

Et maintenant ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Comment allait se passer le réveil ? Le dernier qu'ils avaient eu en commun s'était soldé par un douloureux échec. Il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser. Et si le schéma se répétait ? Pouvait-il encaisser un nouveau coup dur comme celui-là ?

Naruto lui tourna le dos et lâcha un profond soupir. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Le mieux étant d'attendre demain et aviser. La dernière fois, il n'était pas préparé. Aujourd'hui, il savait que cette possibilité était envisageable. Ce serait certainement moins difficile à faire face dans ces conditions.

Il glissa un bras sous son coussin pour mieux l'empoigner et se lover dedans. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, priant son cœur d'arrêter de tambouriner de la sorte.

Et il attendit.

Morphée semblait visiblement un peu réticente à lui ouvrir de nouveau les bras. Ses paupières ne voulaient définitivement pas rester fermées, et il se mit à fixer le mur de sa chambre, se demandant si compter les moutons était un remède viable.

Il sentit Sasuke remuer derrière lui et soupirer profondément. La seconde d'après, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Une main pâle vint s'immiscer sur sa taille et glisser nonchalamment jusqu'à son ventre où elle termina sa course. Au même moment, une paire de lèvres se posèrent dans sa nuque, l'embrassant délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. La tête brune vint ensuite s'enfouir et se lover contre cette peau mate et chaude. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts et le corps raidit par la crainte de lui faire savoir qu'il était réveillé, Naruto sentit distinctement ses bras se refermer sur lui, tendrement, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise de nouveau, et ne retourne paisiblement et sans aucune gêne au pays des songes.

Naruto n'osait plus bouger d'un centimètre. Est-ce que Sasuke était en train de le câliner ? Etait-ce un acte conscient ou le fruit d'un état à moitié entre sommeil et réalité ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, Naruto ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un franc sourire. Un sourire d'imbécile heureux, comme jamais il n'aurait pensé en avoir concernant Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une petite larme salée qu'il ne se donna pas la peine d'essuyer.

Pouvait-il espérer un réveil différent du précédent ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'espérer ?

 _OoOoO_

Une vibration dans l'air le tira d'un rêve un peu quelconque. Tellement banal qu'à la seconde où il battit des paupières, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

Il entendit à côté de lui Sasuke râler et attraper son téléphone portable. Il avait programmé l'alarme la veille, afin de s'assurer de sa présence à une réunion de débriefing sur la fin d'un contrat précédemment accompli.

Naruto resta immobile, luttant contre l'envie de se rendormir sur-le-champ. Il l'entendit soupirer lourdement et s'étirer en geignant. L'instant d'après, le silence retomba.

Une main aventureuse vint se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds, et Naruto ne put réprimer un frisson. Sasuke sembla le percevoir car il interrompit son geste, se retirant aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore.

Le brun décida finalement à ouvrir la couette pour extraire ses jambes et s'assoir sur le lit. Discrètement, Naruto amorça un mouvement de tête pour essayer de le regarder. Sasuke lui faisait dos, une main posée sur le lit, l'autre se frottant le visage.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Naruto extirpa sa main des draps pour enrouler ses doigts autour du poignet du brun. Le geste interrompit Sasuke dans son mouvement, et il pivota difficilement son buste pour jeter un œil à la masse blonde qui tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts.

Sasuke sourit et attrapa la main mate qui le retenait sur le matelas.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Naruto ne répondit pas, trop incommodé par la bouche pâteuse du matin. Son esprit était de toute façon encore trop embrumé pour aligner deux mots de façon cohérente.

Sasuke pressa sa main dans celle du blond. Bien qu'à moitié endormi, Naruto sentit ce contact rassurant, et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Sans demander son reste, il se recroquevilla dans les draps, prêt à dormir encore quelques heures de plus. Il n'entendit même pas le brun quitter la pièce et son appartement, il s'était rendormi aussitôt.

 _OoOoO_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel pour indiquer qu'il avait dormi au moins jusqu'à midi. Il se souvenait avoir laissé son portable dans le salon, comme la grande majorité de ses affaires d'ailleurs.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se roula dans ses draps. Il s'arrêta là où avait dormi Sasuke cette nuit et enfouit sa tête dans le coussin, un sourire niais sur le visage. Son odeur y était encore. Il inspira tant et plus, s'imprégnant de ce parfum si particulier qui était le sien.

Il sourit en se regardant faire. On aurait simplement dit une adolescente découvrant les sensations et les palpitations de son premier amour.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. De l'amour ?

Est-ce que le bonheur mielleux et dégoulinant de paillettes qu'il ressentait inonder son cœur était de l'amour ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aimé personne qu'il en avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Est-ce qu'il avait ressenti ça aussi pour la précédente fille qui avait habité son cœur ? C'était tellement loin. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Quand ses narines commencèrent à s'habituer à cette délicieuse odeur et ne plus la sentir, Naruto décida de se lever. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements propres qu'il piocha dans son armoire, et prit la direction du salon.

Là, il constata avec dépit le bazar ambiant qu'il lui fallait ranger : bouteilles vides, liquides renversés sur le sol, affaires dérangées en pagaille, et surtout, les cadavres de ses vêtements abandonnés là pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Sasuke.

Il soupira lourdement. Tout ceci, il allait devoir le ranger, et seul.

Kiba n'était à l'évidence pas rentré. Naruto commença à se demander comment la soirée s'était terminée pour lui. Il récupéra son portable abandonné sur sa table basse, et lui envoya un rapide message, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Une fois fait, il reporta de nouveau un regard blasé sur la pièce, soupirant en avance de la corvée de rangement qui l'attendait.

Son estomac se manifesta, et il décida que le ménage attendrait. Il se servit un grand bol de lait avec des céréales. Il avait beau être midi passé, il n'y a pas d'heure pour un bon petit-déjeuner !

A peine s'était-il installé pour commencer à manger que la sonnette retentit. Sa première réaction fut de pester contre ce bruit strident. Il décrocha tout de même le combiné.

\- Naru, c'est moi, tu m'ouvres ?

La voix de Sakura était morose, presque sans vie. La dispute entre Kiba et Ino ne s'était-elle pas arrangée ? Il appuya sur le bouton qui déverrouillait l'entrée de sa résidence. Alors qu'il allait partir à la recherche de ses clés pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il se rappela que Sasuke était parti ce matin et qu'il n'avait pas de clé. Il appuya sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée et comme il s'y attendait, elle était restée ouverte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura apparaissait au bout du couloir et se dirigeait vers lui.

Elle qui d'habitude était si joyeuse en toutes circonstances semblait très terne et éteinte. Naruto se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle lui colla deux bises sur les joues, et Naruto referma la porte derrière elle. Sakura se dirigea machinalement dans le salon après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

L'atmosphère ne plaisait clairement pas à Naruto, et il préféra crever l'abcès rapidement.

\- Ca va pas Sakura ? Ca s'est mal terminé hier ?

Naruto pénétra à son tour dans son salon et se figea une seconde, réalisant seulement que Sakura allait être témoin du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Rapidement, il passa en revue les éléments qui pouvaient l'amener sur la piste de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avec Sasuke, et les preuves étaient un peu trop évidentes : ses vêtements encore éparpillés dans toute la pièce -et heureusement que Sasuke avait récupéré les siens-, et quelques tâches très suspectes encore incrustées dans le tissu du canapé.

Naruto blêmit.

Sakura avait gardé la tête baissée et il pria pour qu'elle ne la relève pas. Elle s'était stoppée à peine entrée dans le salon et se retourna, un sourire complètement faux figé sur les lèvres.

\- Kiba et Ino ne se sont pas réconciliés. Malgré la très longue discussion qu'ils ont eue pendant qu'on marchait pour rentrer chez nous, il a refusé de dormir chez Ino. Il a voulu faire demi-tour et rentrer ici, mais il était clairement trop saoul pour qu'on le laisse rentrer tout seul. du coup, on a quand même réussi à le persuader de dormir dans un hôtel proche. J'imagine qu'il y est encore s'il n'est pas rentré.

Une nouvelle fois elle baissa les yeux.

Naruto déglutit et tenta de paraitre le plus détendu possible. Non pas que ce qu'elle racontait ne l'intéressait pas, mais son cœur palpitait à l'idée qu'elle ne s'intéresse trop au désordre du salon et ne comprenne la situation.

\- C'est... c'est... bafouilla-t-il maladroitement, c'est triste pour eux. J'espère qu'ils ne resteront pas en froid très longtemps.

Naruto était en panique. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire si elle se rendait compte de la situation ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une façon agréable et la raccompagner vers la porte. En gros, il devait la mettre dehors.

\- Tu sais Sakura, tu devrais...

\- Dis Naruto...

Elle leva un œil inquiet vers lui, se saisissant de son regard sans aucune échappatoire.

\- Hier soir, nous sommes tous les trois partis sans nos affaires. Et... c'était embêtant parce qu'Ino n'avait pas les clés de son appart, et Kiba pas d'argent pour payer l'hôtel. Du coup...

Naruto sentait son appréhension grandir.

\- Je suis revenue pour récupérer nos sacs grâce aux clés de Kiba...

\- Tu es repassée ici ? répéta-t-il doucement.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jeter une nouvelle fois un oeil dans le salon et constater à quel point les évènements pouvaient facilement être déductibles par le bazar ambiant. Si elle était revenue dans la nuit, les affaires de Sasuke étaient toujours là, mélangées aux siennes, éparpillées dans la pièce. Sakura était loin d'être une fille bête, et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il reporta son attention sur elle, jaugeant à quel point elle pouvait avoir compris la situation.

Naruto sentit son monde s'écrouler. Le rouge de la honte lui monta aux joues, attendant simplement que son amie lui mette le coup de grâce. Elle était revenue à l'appartement ? A quel moment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compris ? Est-ce qu'elle a... entendu ?

\- Tu as couché avec Sasuke pas vrai ?

Le regard de son amie était lourd et sérieux. Il le transperçait de toute part, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'attendait aucune réponse, elle avait déjà bien compris la situation.

Sakura lui prit alors les deux mains, les pressant contre les siennes dans un appel à l'aide.

\- Naruto... dis-moi que c'est la première fois. Dis-moi que ça n'est jamais arrivé avant.

Le bond écarquilla les yeux. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Il se contenta de regarder son amie dont l'expression du visage revêtait doucement les traits de la détresse.

\- Dis-moi que c'était sur un coup de tête mais qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ! Que tu ressens rien pour lui ! Que ce n'est pas comme ça depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés !

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues rougies de la jeune fille. Naruto resta bouche bée. Sakura serrait ses mains tellement fort dans les siennes qu'elle lui aurait certainement fait mal si son esprit n'était pas en fusion à réfléchir et essayer de comprendre la situation.

Elle pleurait à présent, à chaudes larmes. Des larmes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Son regard appelait à l'aide, comme si elle avait besoin que Naruto la rassure, qu'il lui parle.

\- Sakura... Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ?

Elle sanglota de plus belle. Elle libéra une de ses mains pour venir essuyer grossièrement ses joues sans son pull. Elle soupira longuement, essayant de stopper ce flot continu d'eau salée.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto. Je savais pas que c'était toi. Il me l'a pas dit.

Naruto sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui. La réaction de son amie ne pouvait que présager quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Il se libéra de l'emprise de son amie et lui attrapa les épaules.

\- Sakura, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

La jeune femme continuait de sangloter, visiblement incapable de s'arrêter. Incapable également de le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentait sa colère pulser jusque dans ses tempes. Il tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas empoigner ses fines épaules trop fort et ne pas lui faire mal, mais c'était une tâche bien compliquée pour lui qui réagissait toujours de façon sanguine.

\- Sakura...

Il avait sifflé son nom entre ses dents, sentant sa patience s'évanouir. Elle leva la tête vers lui, lui présentant ses yeux bouffis et ses joues couvertes de traces noires. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant par tous les moyens de contenir ses nouveaux sanglots..

Doucement, elle vint poser ses mains sur les poignets du blond, bloquant ses sanglots dans sa gorge et expira longuement. Elle ferma un instant les paupières, comme pour chercher le calme et le courage dont elle avait besoin.

\- Il arrive... souvent... enfin de temps en temps, c'est pas systématique hein... mais ça arrive... qu'on... enfin...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, visiblement étouffée par une boule d'angoisse qui régnait certainement dans sa gorge, et Sakura tourna le regard.

\- Vous quoi ?

Sakura serra les dents.

\- M'oblige pas à expliciter, Naruto...

Effectivement, Naruto était loin d'être stupide, et il avait très bien compris. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Vous quoi ? répéta-t-il.

Sakura soupira. Elle décrocha les mains de Naruto de ses épaules, préférant visiblement garder une certaine distance entre eux. Son regard fuyant vint de nouveau se confronter au sien. Ses grands yeux verts étaient humides et pleins de tristesse.

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, essayant d'évacuer l'angoisse qui la rongeait.

\- Sasuke et moi... on couche régulièrement ensemble...

Naruto serra tellement les poings qu'il commença à sentir un liquide chaud à l'intérieur de ses mains. La rage le dévastait de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de tout casser, de tout envoyer s'écraser contre le mur, de piétiner les débris qui en résulterait. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait envie de défouler ses poings sur ce connard de Sasuke.

On aurait presque cru voir ses yeux virer au rouge tellement la colère se lisait sur son visage. Il se contenait tellement.

\- Je vais t'expliquer !

\- Y'a rien à expliquer.

Naruto fit volte face, ne pouvant pas supporter davantage le regard de Sakura, et prit une direction quelconque. Son cerveau disjonctait, son cœur s'emballait, ses tempes suivaient le rythme.

\- Connard de Sasuke de merde !

Sans même réfléchir, Naruto envoya son poing dans la porte de la penderie à l'entrée. Cette dernière sortit de ses gonds dans un fracas épouvantable et s'écrasa sur le sol en éjectant les débris métalliques de son système de coulissage.

\- Naruto ! Ecoute-moi s'il te plait.

\- Je m'en fous de ce que t'as à me dire putain !

A vrai dire pas tant que ça. Au fond de lui, il voulait savoir, avoir tous les détails, toutes les explications. Mais son cœur refusait d'en apprendre davantage. Il étouffait déjà assez comme ça.

Naruto se mit à faire les cent pas, tournant en rond dans sa minuscule entrée, marchant sur la porte de la penderie qu'il venait de fracasser.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'isoler, car il voulant entendre ce que Sakura voulait lui dire, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ainsi il se retrouvait là, comme un chien en cage, à tourner sur lui même, imaginant mille scénarii pour mettre fin aux jours de Sasuke.

\- On n'est pas ensemble ! On est juste... des potes qui se réconfortent de temps en temps.

\- Arrête, je veux pas entendre ça !

\- Il est comme mon frère, Naruto !

\- Ah parce que tu coucherais avec ton frère toi ?

Il l'entendit soupirer d'agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Arrête de jouer au con, tu veux ?

Naruto préféra ne pas répondre. Agacé de tourner en rond dans la même pièce, il prit de nouveau la direction du salon. Son cœur saignait et le lançait d'une douleur qu'il n'imaginait même pas exister. Les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux étaient un amer mélange de tristesse, déception et rage. C'était comme si son monde s'écroulait. Comme si le bonheur naïf qui avait enveloppé son cœur pas plus tard que cette nuit n'avait été qu'une illusion. Une cinglante désillusion.

Sakura le suivit, bien loin de se dégonfler et de craindre la colère volcanique de son ami, qu'elle commençait à connaitre par cœur.

\- J'avais compris qu'il voyait quelqu'un, je l'avais deviné à son comportement. Mais il est toujours resté vague sur le sujet, j'étais même pas certaine de ma supposition.

\- Et ça vous empêchait pas de continuer de coucher ensemble ? C'est quand la dernière fois que vous l'avez fait ?

Il saignait trop. La douleur était trop forte, la blessure trop importante. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Alors quitte à tout perdre, autant tout savoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te demande quand est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble pour la dernière fois ?

Sakura resta un moment interdite, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce type de question.

\- J'en sais rien, Naruto ! Et je vois pas ce que ça vient faire là !

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mates, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Une nouvelle fois, il se prenait un coup de couteau dans le dos, et celui-là était encore bien plus profond que le précédent.

\- Je suis désolée, je te jure que je savais pas que c'était toi qu'il voyait. J'aurais tout arrêté sinon. On s'était dit que quand l'un de nous rencontrait quelqu'un de sérieux, on mettait fin à ça. Du coup...

\- Du coup c'était pas sérieux, la coupa-t-il, te fatigue pas, j'avais bien compris ça !

\- Justement non ! Putain Naruto ! Il lui est arrivé de me parler de toi, sans me donner ton identité, et je t'assure que j'avais jamais entendu Sasuke parler de quelqu'un comme ça ! Je suis sûre qu'il tient à toi !

\- Bah voyons !

\- Il lui faut du temps pour s'en rendre compte !

\- Je rêve ou tu prends sa défense, Sakura ?

Elle se tut une seconde, faisant face à la silhouette désormais immobile de Naruto.

\- Ce type est juste un sombre connard ! Et je le savais, je le savais putain ! Je suis trop con ! Pourquoi j'ai continué dans cette merde !

Naruto lui tourna le dos en essuyant brièvement ses joues un peu trop inondées. Il sentit Sakura lui poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a du mal à se sociabiliser. Il a un rapport aux autres un peu différent de nous.

\- Un peu différent ? Il est juste bon à enfermer oui !

\- Oui il est froid, pas sociable, il sait pas distinguer ce qui est bon ou mauvais, il est complètement déconnecté de la "normalité"... Et...

Sakura s'interrompit. Elle voyait la silhouette fragile de Naruto s'agiter de quelques tremblements. Il souffrait terriblement. Et même si Sasuke était son plus précieux ami, qu'il devait certainement avoir une raison évidente dans sa tête pour avoir agi ainsi, ce n'était certainement pas à elle de le défendre dans une pareille situation.

Naruto avait mal. Chacun de ses muscles et de ses nerfs le faisaient souffrir tellement il était tendu. Le trou béant qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine ne faisait que prendre du volume, et l'épuisait. Oui, il était fatigué. Fatigué de toutes ces histoires, fatigué d'être constamment pris pour un imbécile, d'être toujours celui qui souffre, de se sentir si démuni et vulnérable. Fatigué de tout.

Sakura le contourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. Naruto n'essaya même plus de fuir.

\- Je veux plus le voir. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus voir sa sale tête de prétentieux de merde !

\- Je suis désolée Naruto, vraiment désolée. Si j'avais su...

D'un geste complètement inattendu, Naruto prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'accrocher à lui de ses menus bras.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Je t'en veux pas à toi.

Il l'entendit sangloter sur son épaule. La blessure de son cœur le lançait affreusement. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Naruto voyait une amélioration, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose derrière ? Il commençait à croire que c'était le destin qui lui lançait des signaux d'alarme.

Sakura resta presque une heure chez Naruto. Elle l'aida sommairement à ranger, même si ce n'était clairement pas le but de sa présence. Elle voulait être là pour lui, pour le soulager, peut-être lui remonter le moral ?

Naruto n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'expression de ses émotions, et encore moins de ses sentiments. Pourtant, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser s'il ne le faisait pas. Et il parla, longtemps. Elle l'écouta, silencieusement.

Il lui résuma en bref comment leur relation avait commencé, et surtout, comment elle avait évolué. Les montagnes russes qu'il avait subies, les espoirs, les déceptions, les retrouvailles, l'attente... Il lui expliqua tout. Les discussions qu'ils avaient quand ils s'isolaient, les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient quand ils se croisaient, les contacts, parfois poussés, qu'ils s'autorisaient par moments quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et Sakura restait silencieuse, prenant conscience du manège qui s'était joué sous son nez pendant tout ce temps. Elle serra les poings, réalisant qu'elle avait innocemment profité de son ami, alors qu'un autre espérait et attendait tellement derrière, sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Elle ne disait rien, mais elle avait énormément de peine pour lui. Sasuke avait été horrible avec lui, à plusieurs reprises. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Sasuke ne pensait qu'à lui, il avait toujours fait ça. Et Naruto en avait payé les frais.

Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de constater la peine, presque la détresse, qu'éprouvait son ami. Elle le sentait déçu, brisé, victime d'un retour à la réalité un peu trop violent.

Après un long moment passé à ses côtés, elle se décida à partir, voyant bien qu'il avait aussi besoin de se retrouver seul.

Elle partit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du bâtiment. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle se laissa guider à travers ces ruelles qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, empruntant ce chemin qu'elle aurait pu parcourir les yeux fermés, jusqu'à cet immeuble luxueux qu'elle avait visité un trop grand nombre de fois.

 _OoOoO_

 _C'est la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _Soyez honnêtes, vous vous y attendiez ? Depuis le début, j'essaie de vous laisser des petits indices sur leur relation (Sasuke qui menace Naruto, ils sont les clés de leurs appartements respectifs, Sasuke est différent avec elle qu'avec les autres, leur passé commun, Sakura découche souvent, le type de garçon que Sakura aime correspond à Sasuke…) et de vous les faire oublier en poursuivant votre lecture. J'espère que la magie a pris !_

 _Donnez-moi vos réactions ! J'adore lire vos commentaires ! :3_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre (court) qui a tardé à arriver ! Je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais déjà dit, mais je fais également du cosplay, et ces derniers mois ont été super difficiles pour boucler à temps mon costume !_

 _Maintenant que tout est rentrée dans l'ordre, je peux vous poster la suite !_

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre court, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes de dispute. Dans la vraie vie, je les fuis comme la peste (exactement comme Sasuke xD) donc je n'ai pas vraiment de matière pour écrire x) (je préfère les scènes de drague et de remise en question, m'voyez ? xD)_

 _Aller, je vous embête pas plus ! Place à la lecture :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Hatsukoi 00 : Oui, j'aime beaucoup décrire les scènes « banales » comme tu les appelles. En règle générale, ce sont souvent des scènes qui introduisent qqch, et j'aime beaucoup flaner un peu dans l'écriture avant de m'attaquer au gros du problème :)_

 _Penny : Ahah, ce n'est mentionné nulle part que Sasuke est gay :) Tout comme Naruto :)_

 _Nenesse : Déjà si certaines choses te paraissaient étranges, ça me va ! :) J'aime bien éveiller la curiosité ^^_

 _Lili : Merci beaucoup :) Si tu aimes le drama, tiens toi prête :)_

 _Loli Pop : Qui ne peut pas être fâché contre Sasuke à l'heure actuelle ? ^^ Le pauvre, il s'en prend plein la figure x)_

 _Mimily : Oui, les indices disant qu'ils couchaient ensemble étaient donnés :) Tu les as bien mentionnés :) Par contre rien n'est dit sur leur façon de faire :) Pour le moment )_

 _OoOoO_

Pour la cinquième fois en même pas une heure, elle entendit la voix criarde et suraigüe d'une vieille dame à l'étage du dessus qui priait son chien, tout aussi bruyant qu'elle, de bien vouloir se taire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la lassitude, se demandant qui des deux remporterait l'oscar du décibel le plus élevé.

Elle se pencha et attrapa le verre d'eau à moitié vide qu'elle s'était servi, parcourant du regard les deux lignes qui constituaient le dernier message qu'elle avait envoyé à Ino, resté sans réponse pour le moment.

La télévision allumée procurait un agréable bruit de fond, bien que la moitié du temps camouflé par le capharnaüm de l'étage supérieur. Elle soupira. Sasuke allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Son interminable attente allait bientôt prendre fin.

Elle remua dans sa tête les dernières heures passées avec Naruto, sentant son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait ce visage teinté de détresse qui avait été le sien. Son ami était dans un sale état, et elle voulait entendre l'autre son de cloche, pour essayer de comprendre, de l'aider.

Le tintement d'une clé dans la serrure se fit entendre, enfin. Sakura se leva d'un bond, lâchant vulgairement son téléphone sur le canapé, et contourna la table basse sur laquelle elle reposa son verre.

Sasuke fit son apparition dans le salon, posant un regard même plus surpris sur l'étrangère qui s'y était introduit.

\- Salut Sakura.

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine, sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune femme qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

\- T'as mangé déjà ? Tu veux un truc ?

\- Sasuke. Faut qu'on parle.

Il s'interrompit, portant enfin une attention particulière sur cette fille qu'il avait trop souvent vu s'accaparer son appartement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais.

Elle vit une petite étincelle de curiosité traverser son regard sombre.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Tout, absolument tout.

Le silence s'installa, un silence qui ne sembla pas perturber le brun plus que ça. Son air impassible inlassablement scotché sur le visage, il la regardait comme si elle lui parlait de la météo.

Elle s'était habituée à ce regard inexpressif, et avait arrêté de s'en offusquer avec le temps, en arrivant petit à petit à discerner quelles émotions il tentait de camouffler sous cette carapace d'indifférence.

\- Et lui aussi, il sait.

Sasuke la jaugea du regard, comme un animal méfiant qu'on voudrait approcher d'un peu trop près. Il restait tout de même silencieux, préférant voir sur quel chemin Sakura était en train de s'aventurer.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il ne veut plus te voir. Il est super énervé contre toi.

Les poings serrés et les épaules remontées par l'anxiété, Sakura avait rassemblé tout le courage qu'elle avait en réserve pour prendre la parole et garder son calme, mais le petit rire moqueur qui émana de son ami la fit se liquéfier de l'intérieur.

\- Ca lui passera.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, et son visage s'enflammer. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Elle l'entendait pulser jusque derrière ses tempes.

\- "Ca lui passera" ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Il s'énerve au début, il boude un peu mais il revient tout le temps.

\- Sasuke... Tu t'entends ?

"Tomber de haut" était une expression bien trop faible pour qualifier le désarroi qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle regarda, ébahie, la personne qui continuait innocemment de se préparer un café.

\- Tu parles comme si c'était normal et sans importance de le faire souffrir, puisque de toute façon, il finit par revenir ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ?

\- Je vois même pas pourquoi il s'énerve.

L'ahurissement étant passé, c'est une vague de colère qui commença à prendre possession du corps de la jeune femme. Elle avança de quelques pas, quittant le salon pour pénétrer dans la cuisine, comme si partager la même pièce allait le forcer à faire face à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Mais putain Sasuke ! On couche ensemble alors que t'es en plein flirt avec Naruto ! Et tu me dis que tu vois pas pourquoi il est en colère ? Y'en avait d'autres ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Y'en a eu combien que tu t'es tapé en même temps que lui ?

Pendant une seconde, il lui envoya un regard teinté d'animosité. Elle s'approchait un peu trop de sa sphère privée, et il était évident que cela le dérangeait.

De toute façon, Sakura savait bien que la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui allait rapidement lui taper sur le système, et qu'il allait éviter de répondre à ses questions. Elle le connaissait tellement par cœur.

Sasuke se saisit de son café et tourna les talons en direction du salon, évitant proprement le regard et le contact de Sakura.

\- Je lui ai rien promis, j'avais juste envie de coucher avec lui, et lui c'était pareil, c'est tout.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une imbécile ?

Sakura le contourna et vint se planter face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je sais tout ! Tu lui a interdit d'aller voir d'autres personnes !

\- J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

\- Naruto ne fait pas partie de tes affaires ! C'est pas un vulgaire objet, c'est un être humain bordel ! Au même titre que toi et moi !

Sasuke la défia du regard, buvant dans le même temps une gorgée dans son mug aussi noir que ses cheveux.

Malgré la petite étincelle d'agacement que Sakura voyait danser dans ses yeux, Sasuke restait d'un calme olympien. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver la rose encore plus lors de leurs nombreuses disputes. Le caractère de feu de la jeune femme était mis à rude épreuve face à son ami qui savait rester de marbre face à elle. Souvent, elle avait le sentiment de s'énerver dans le vide, de brasser de l'air, et que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été la seule personne que Sasuke daignait écouter.

\- La situation lui convenait.

\- Tu es qui pour décider si la situation lui convenait ? Naruto a beaucoup souffert à cause de toi, et il souffre encore à l'heure actuelle. Tu crois vraiment que ça lui convient ?

\- Je lui ai rien promis.

C'est avec un sang froid exemplaire que Sakura se retint d'étrangler son meilleur ami.

\- Il me semble avoir toujours été clair dans ce que je disais. S'il a continué à me courir après, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis coupable.

\- Mais tu ressens rien pour lui ? Quand tu me parlais d'une personne que tu voyais, c'était bien lui ?

L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir passer un éclat dans ses yeux sombres, comme une brèche, une étincelle traitresse que Sasuke camoufla rapidement en tournant le regard.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je dois me justifier.

\- Parce que t'as merdé, Sasuke ! Tu pourrais au moins le reconnaitre !

\- On n'est pas ensemble, Sakura ! J'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre. On a couché ensemble une fois et basta, fin de l'histoire. Pourquoi tout devient compliqué à la fin ?

\- Sasuke. Je sais que vous l'avez fait plus d'une fois.

La voix de la jeune femme devint très sérieuse et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Sasuke, lui interdisant toute retraite.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu coucher plusieurs fois avec la même personne. J'ai toujours été ta seule exception.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, la tournure que prenait la discussion ne lui plaisait pas.

Sakura était la seule personne en ce bas monde en qui il avait confiance, la seule qui ne l'avait jamais jugé, et qui ne le ferait jamais. Leur relation était différente. Elle était son seul vrai lien entre le monde extérieur, incompréhensible et dérangé, et lui, différent et solitaire. Leur relation était tellement spéciale, et n'appartenait qu'à eux, qu'il ne voyait pas le mal à partager ces moments avec elle.

Il soupira lourdement, montrant clairement l'agacement qui montait lentement. Mais cela ne découragea en rien Sakura qui repartit à l'attaque.

\- Dans le fond, je pense que je comprends ce que tu dis, que t'as de comptes à lui rendre et tout ça, mais merde Sasuke, votre relation est ambigüe depuis plus d'un mois, c'est normal que Naruto le prenne comme une trahison !

\- Je lui ai rien promis.

Sakura soupira à son tour, plus de lassitude d'autre chose. Cela devait être la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'il répétait ça. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de discuter plus, et même avec tous les efforts du monde, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il a eu tord.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas certaine qu'il se considérait comme étant en tord. Elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre comment lui réfléchissait, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient. Et le fait qu'il lui répète inlassablement qu'il n'avait rien promis le montrait. Cette simple phrase le dédouanait de toute culpabilité.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Pour Naruto. Tu vas pas le laisser comme ça ? Tu vas aller lui parler ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il allait se calmer tout seul.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. Le cas de son meilleur ami était désespéré, et qu'importe les arguments qu'elle pouvait lui trouver pour défendre Naruto, elle n'aurait jamais gain de cause.

Son cœur se serra, réalisant que c'était peine perdue, que Naruto, qui devait certainement encore broyer du noir à l'heure qu'il est, était visiblement encore loin de sortir du tunnel. Sasuke ne l'aiderait pas.

\- Sasuke putain ! Tu peux pas dire des trucs pareils !

Sakura n'arrivait pas à savoir si son meilleur ami s'en fichait royalement ou s'il planquait derrière son air impassible ses regrets et son humanité. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il allait lui parler, essayer d'arranger tout ça, et peut-être même s'excuser, mais à voir la discussion tourner ainsi en boucle, elle savait que c'était tout simplement impensable.

Elle le scruta une seconde de son regard vert teinté d'une déception apparente, puis lui tourna le dos pour partir récupérer son portable abandonné sur le canapé.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de parlementer plus avec toi, tu ne comprends rien.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'entrée. Sasuke la regarda récupérer ses affaires, sans broncher, de son habituel air figé. D'un geste agacé, elle percha son sac sur son épaule et se saisit de la poignée de la porte. Elle s'immobilisa une seconde, regardant par dessus son épaule son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Je serais pas toujours là pour réparer tes conneries Sasuke.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'intervenir.

Sakura se pinça la lèvre, refoulant une énième envie de l'étrangler et lui hurler toutes les insultes du monde. Elle avait beau avoir grandi avec et le considérer comme son ami le plus cher, elle avait parfois du mal à supporter l'égo un peu trop présent qui définissait Sasuke. Couplé à une personnalité introvertie, froide et à la sociabilité équivalent au néant, il était parfois compliqué pour elle de comprendre certains de ses choix et actes.

Tout le monde disait que Sasuke était difficile à approcher. Mais quand elle discutait avec lui, il lui disait que c'étaient les autres qui étaient compliqués à cerner. Sasuke avait toujours eu un côté marginal. Il ne réfléchissait pas comme tout le monde, n'agissait pas comme les autres et surtout, il avait une vision de la vie différente du commun des mortels.

Son adjectif préféré pour qualifier son meilleur ami était "inconscient". Ses réactions face au monde semblaient dénuées d'émotions, comme s'il n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il n'avait pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour agir de manière sensée. Sakura se faisait souvent la réflexion que quelques connexions ne devaient pas se faire dans la tête de Sasuke. Non pas qu'il était bête, loin de là, car c'était une personne très intelligente, douée d'une logique à toute épreuve, mais visiblement dépourvu de certains automatismes sociaux qui rendraient une personne "normale".

Ayant grandi à ses côtés, elle savait combien il en souffrait, mais jamais il ne le dirait à haute voix, préférant se terrer dans la solitude que de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Sasuke était une personne triste. Son principal atout était son physique, et si sa vie sexuelle était bien remplie, une relation sérieuse ne l'intéressait pas car il partait avec l'a priori que sa personnalité ne collerait de toute façon pas avec ses partenaires. Alors il voyait des filles et des garçons, juste pour un soir. Juste pour satisfaire son appétit sexuel qu'il devait certainement avoir aussi imposant que sa fierté.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, c'est Sasuke qui en avait été à l'initiative. Et c'était arrivé de façon complètement imprévue et naturelle. Ils avaient même éclaté de rire le lendemain matin face à la situation. L'un comme l'autre s'était accordé à dire que c'était différent. La relation quasi fraternelle qu'ils avaient rendait la chose assez malsaine, et pour cette raison, Sakura avait plus d'une fois tenté de mettre un terme à tout cela. Mais Sasuke savait trouver les mots, à chaque fois. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était une sorte de manipulation qu'il exerçait sur elle, mais au final, elle se disait que si ça lui convenait à lui, il n'avait pas de raison qu'elle s'en fasse.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, c'était devenu presque habituel. Quand l'un allait mal ou se sentait triste, quand l'autre avait passé une mauvaise journée, ils étaient là pour se trouver mutuellement du réconfort. Là où d'autres évacuaient leur mauvais moments par le sport ou se vengeaient sur la nourriture, eux s'accordaient des moments intimes. C'était devenu banal, et Sakura savait que pour lui, ça l'avait toujours été.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir vu, pendant un temps, se développer des sentiments plus forts au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, mais elle avait préféré se taire, ayant parfaitement conscience du mur qu'elle était destinée à se prendre si elle se dévoilait à lui. Alors elle avait décidé de laisser faire le temps. Et comme il faisait relativement bien les choses, elle se rendit compte que, sans rien pour les alimenter, ses sentiments s'évanouissaient peu à peu. Ne restait que la profonde affection qu'elle avait pour lui, et qui persistait encore aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

Sasuke ne broncha pas, se terrant dans le silence. Sakura lui tourna le dos et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse.

Elle quitta précipitamment la résidence, et prit la direction de son appartement, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

 _OoOoO_

Il regarda sa montre au moment où la grande aiguille se déplaça sur le 12, annonçant qu'il était pile 3h00 du matin. Les derniers fêtards qui souhaitaient veiller jusqu'au lever du soleil étaient gentiment invités à sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Il les regardait quitter l'établissement, un par un, plus ou moins ivres, la plupart très bruyants, mais aucun ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Et c'était tant mieux.

Il était appuyé contre une barrière en métal, où certains avaient cadenassé leur vélo, les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée entre les épaules pour abriter son cou des quelques coups de vent désagréables. Et il attendait.

Il savait que le bar fermait à 3h00, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle le personnel était libéré.

Il entendit quelques clients se plaindre du froid. Lui ne le ressentait même pas. Son cœur et son sang n'avait cessé de bouillonner depuis ce matin, la sensation du poignard qui lui avait transpercé le dos était encore très chaude et vive. Son estomac noué ne lui avait permis de rien avaler, et son cerveau en ébullition l'avait conduit à se trouver là, devant ce bar, à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, il vit, à l'intérieur de l'établissement, l'ombre de deux personnes s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Il était dorénavant seul et toujours planté devant le bar. Il était donc normal qu'il attire cette fois l'attention des deux personnes, qui, une fois sorties, se stoppèrent et regardèrent dans sa direction, suspicieuses.

Il lui sembla que le plus grand allait lui adresser, de façon assez agressive, la parole (après tout, ce n'est jamais rassurant de voir quelqu'un trainer devant son bar en pleine nuit), quand l'autre fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici en cette belle soirée ?

Le plus grand lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, oui.

Une petite bourrasque vint secouer quelques mèches sombres, camouflant une petite seconde ce sourire si particulier qui définissait le serveur.

\- J'ai égaré le papier que tu m'avais donné la dernière fois, du coup je suis venu.

Sai sourit de plus belle et tourna la tête vers son collègue.

\- Ca te dérange si on ne fait pas la route ensemble ce soir ?

\- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris ! A plus Sai !

Le plus grand s'éclipsa avec un grand signe de la main, qu'il s'empressa de vite fourrer dans sa poche.

Le serveur reporta son attention sur le petit blond qui lui faisait face, dardant avec un amusement non feint ses grands yeux azurs.

\- Alors Naruto ? Ca fait longtemps que t'attends ?

\- Tu te souviens même de mon prénom ?

\- Tu crois que je file mon numéro à tous mes clients ?

Naruto ne put retenir un petit pouffement gêné. Il tourna un peu la tête, essayant de dissimuler ce sourire un peu flatté qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptais pas m'emmener boire un verre, car je t'avoue que je rêve juste de rentrer chez moi là ?

\- A vrai dire, je sais pas exactement ce que je comptais faire.

Sai eut un nouveau sourire. Il s'écarta de quelques pas, puis, d'un signe de tête, désigna la direction qu'avait prise son collègue un peu plus tôt.

\- J'habite par là.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il se décolla de la barrière qu'il s'était appropriée, et engagea la marche dans la direction que lui avait montrée le serveur. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour lui emboiter le pas et il s'éloignèrent dans l'obscurité.

 _OoOoO_

 _Aller, c'est la fin du chapitre !_

 _Il est court, j'en suis désolée, mais il fallait que je le coupe ici pour le découpage du prochain :) Désolée !_

 _Promis je mettrai moins de temps pour sortir le suivant ! :)_

 _A très vite !_

 _Xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello les gens !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis dééésolée ! Ce chapitre est prêt depuis des plombes, et je n'avais pas fait attention que je ne l'avais pas posté…. Je suis vraiment une quiche…._

 _Merci de continuer à me soutenir ! Ca me fait toujours chaud au cœur :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis après votre lecture !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Nenesse : Non, je ne vais pas à Japan Expo :) Je ne vais en convention que dans le sud de la France :)_

 _Aelyanna : Merci énormément pour tes encouragements ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise :)_

 _Snowkiss38 : Merci pour ta review :) Sai fait malheureusement partie de ces relations-pansements oui, c'est triste, car c'est un chouette garçon )_

 _Hatsukoi00 : Ahah ! Sasuke est un éternel jaloux même s'il ne l'avouera jamais x)_

 _Loli Pop : Héhé, oui tes réflexions sont pertinentes, et quand j'avais lu ton commentaire, ça m'avait fait rire car je me suis dit « elle lit dans l'avenir ou quoi ? » x)_

 _Mimily : Ahah, je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde x)_

 _Yael : Merci beaucoup !_

 _Choupi junior : J'espère que ses réactions ne te décevront pas )_

 _Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

Naruto battit un instant des paupières, sentant l'agréable sensation de léthargie le quitter, pour la lourdeur de la réalité. Les volets fermés laissaient entrer quelques filets de lumière, qui venaient rebondir contre la peinture jaune pâle des murs de la chambre.

Chambre qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne, jusqu'au moment où il se rappela qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Sai.

D'un geste fatigué, il pivota la tête vers la place qu'il savait vide à côté de lui. Il soupira.

Après avoir longuement discuté la veille, Sai avait proposé à Naruto de rester dormir. Tout d'abord très heureux de cette invitation, Naruto avait très vite déchanté en voyant son hôte se préparer la couchette sur son canapé.

En voyant l'air dépité, et presque déçu, de Naruto, Sai s'était empressé de justifier sa démarche.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris tes intentions, Naruto, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes principes de coucher avec une personne dès notre première soirée.

Au début frustré et abasourdi de se voir refuser ce pour quoi il était clairement venu, Naruto s'était finalement fait la réflexion que c'était un comportement des plus normal et respectueux, comportement que n'aurait jamais eu Sasuke à son égard.

C'est donc seul qu'il s'était réveillé dans le grand lit de Sai, et en repensant aux paroles franches, mais bourrées de bienveillance de son hôte, Naruto ne put retenir un sourire enfantin de lui éclairer le visage.

Il devait avouer ne pas s'être attendu à ce résultat-là en allant passer la soirée chez le serveur. Et même s'il en était encore surpris, il ne pouvait pas nier sentir une petite chaleur danser dans sa poitrine. Sai avait agi de façon respectueuse envers lui, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cette sensation d'être important et particulier pour une personne.

Comment se serait-il senti s'ils avaient effectivement couchés ensemble ? Cela aurait-il comblé ce trou béant qui lui bouffait la poitrine ? Se serait-il senti mieux ? Certainement. Du moins pendant un temps.

Et là ? Comment se sentait-il ? Etrangement pas aussi mal que la veille, il ne pouvait le nier. Il pouvait même presque dire qu'il allait un peu mieux. Il ressentait la bienveillance de Sai dans son refus de partager le même lit, et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ça lui faisait du bien.

Naruto s'extirpa des draps et avança à pas de loup vers la porte qui donnait dans un petit couloir qui servait d'entrée. Il entendit le murmure de la télévision lui parvenir, lui indiquant que Sai devait également avoir émergé. Il déglutit. Pourquoi était-il si angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver en face de lui ?

Timidement, il frappa à la porte. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il entendit simplement les pas de son hôte résonner dans sa direction. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce déjà baignée dans la lumière du matin.

Sai lui afficha un sourire dont il avait le secret.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Naruto hocha la tête en répondant à son sourire. Il s'introduisit dans le petit salon, battant frénétiquement des paupières pour lutter contre l'agression lumineuse de la pièce.

\- Café ? Thé ?

\- Je bois du lait le matin.

Sai hocha la tête à son tour et se dirigea vers son petit frigo pour en sortir une brique bleue.

Naruto soupira d'aise. Il se rappelait encore de la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui avait demandé du lait. Le brun s'était ouvertement moqué de lui, le traitant de gamin. Sai, lui, ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, et lui servait gentiment le liquide dans une grande tasse.

Sai était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, prévenant et attentionné, rien à voir avec l'autre débile. Il savait le mettre à l'aise, et même s'ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, il arrivait à le faire se sentir spécial. Chose que Sasuke n'avait tout bonnement jamais réussi à faire.

Sai lui tendit la tasse, et Naruto ressentit une douce chaleur émerger dans sa poitrine. Était-ce ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un prenait soin de nous ?

Naruto lui afficha un franc sourire.

 _OoOoO_

Sai étant en repos, il avait proposé à Naruto de passer la journée ensemble. Proposition que le blond avait acceptée avec joie, ou du moins jusqu'à 18h00 où il devait assurer sa présence à l'agence pour choisir et essayer avec le client les tenues de son prochain contrat.

Ainsi, sur les coups de midi, ils se rendirent dans un petit bistro pour déjeuner tranquillement. Les conversations allaient bon train, Sai lui posait plein de questions intéressées sur son métier, d'où il venait, ses connaissances, ses goûts. En y réfléchissant, Naruto n'était même pas certain d'avoir un jour discuté de la sorte avec Sasuke. Il fallait croire qu'à part ses fesses rondes, rien d'autre ne semblait éveiller l'intérêt du brun chez lui.

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans un parc de quartier, d'une taille suffisamment grande pour que les nombreux visiteurs passent un agréable moment sans se marche dessus.

Naruto avait le sentiment d'être retourné au collège, lors de son premier rendez-vous. Il n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui le rendait si nerveux. Il avait le sentiment que Sai faisait tout son possible pour rendre leur moment agréable, et il avait peur de tout foutre en l'air. Il faisait constamment attention à ne pas paraitre maladroit ou enfantin.

A plusieurs reprises, ses pensées avaient vagabondé en direction de Sasuke. Réflexe inconscient qui le poussait à se gifler mentalement lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte.

\- Tu vas bien Naruto ? T'as l'air pensif ?

\- Oui, oui ! J'étais ailleurs. Désolé !

L'après-midi se déroulait très bien, et c'est à contrecœur que Naruto prit le chemin de l'agence pour assurer son rendez-vous.

Il devait se l'avouer, Naruto avait espérer sortir de cette journée avec autre chose qu'un simple déjeuner dans un bistro et une après-midi en pleine nature. Pourquoi était-il si pressé ? Avait-il mal été habitué ? Il avait presque honte de lui, alors que Sai faisait de son mieux pour que les choses se passent bien. Était-ce de cette façon que les évènements se déroulaient lorsqu'on fréquentait quelqu'un ? Naruto avait la désagréable sensation de rester sur sa faim, et même s'il avait vraiment apprécié cette journée, il avait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose de plus... charnel.

Naruto secoua la tête. Sasuke avait-il déteint sur lui durant ces quelques mois qu'ils avaient partagés ? Était-il devenu dépravé à ce point ?

Aussi, lorsque Sai l'étreignit simplement pour le saluer, Naruto hésita un moment à l'embrasser, de force s'il le fallait, mais il se retint. Cet aspect de lui-même lui fit presque peur. Il ne se connaissait pas si pressé.

 _OoOoO_

C'est avec une appréhension grandissante que Naruto s'était rendu à l'agence pour ses essayages. La pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver était de croiser le chemin de Sasuke. Il se sentait fébrile et à fleur de peau, et le seul contact de son regard pouvait le faire vriller et déclencher une guerre civile.

Fort heureusement pour lui, aucun brun ténébreux n'était apparu sur son radar, et quelques heures plus tard, il fut enfin libéré de ses obligations et emprunta le chemin du retour, sans grande envie.

Quand il tourna la poignée de la porte, la lumière du salon brillait déjà. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il était parti en oubliant d'éteindre les lumières, mais la présence de Kiba fut très vite confirmée en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Sa dispute avec Ino lui revint alors en tête. Il était vrai qu'il avait tellement de soucis en ce moment qu'il en avait oublié que son meilleur ami s'était violemment disputé avec sa copine.

Naruto regarda l'heure, et resta un instant les yeux figés sur les chiffres de son téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'appartement un lundi soir ? Ne devait-il pas être au travail ?

Naruto déposa ses affaires et referma la porte. Maintenant que cette dispute lui était revenue en mémoire, il devenait curieux de savoir comment avaient évolué les choses.

En attendant, il s'affala dans le canapé et navigua sur différents réseaux sociaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba sortit de la douche à peine vêtu d'une serviette nouée à la taille pour le couvrir, et afficha un large sourire à son colocataire.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? plaisanta-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux.

\- T'es pas au boulot à cette heure-là toi ?

Kiba lui afficha un rayonnant sourire et vint s'écraser sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Eh non ! J'allais pas garder un taff que le père de mon ex m'a trouvé non plus !

\- "Ton ex" ?

Naruto grimaça. A priori rien n'était arrangé.

\- Vous ne vous êtes visiblement pas réconciliés ?

\- On a l'air réconciliés ?

La question était effectivement bête.

\- C'est pour ça que toi et moi, on va sortir ce soir !

\- Quand t'ai-je dit que j'allais t'accompagner ? râla Naruto qui n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux folies nocturnes.

Mais Kiba ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'en alla en sautillant en direction des chambres, laissant un Naruto perplexe sur le canapé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air chamboulé par sa rupture. Il avait même l'air de très bien le vivre, contrairement à lui qui, malgré la superbe après-midi passée, voyait ses idées noires remonter vitesse grand V, alors qu'il n'était même pas passé par l'étape "couple".

Naruto avait juste envie de rejoindre son lit, et d'être tranquille. Une boule de nerf dans son estomac le tirait inéluctablement vers le bas. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il revenait à cet état végétatif et dépressif qu'il avait enduré la veille après le passage de Sakura.

Kiba revint dans le salon, vêtu cette fois d'un simple pantalon noir. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas bougé, il s'empara d'un coussin du canapé, et le lui envoya dans la figure.

\- Aller, on se bouge la grosse larve !

\- Kiba, j'ai pas envie de sortir.

\- Aller ! Ce sera marrant ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on n'est pas sortis que tous les deux ?

Naruto sentait son cœur prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa poitrine, au point d'avoir le sentiment d'étouffer.

Son regard se posa sur le tissu foncé du canapé, qu'il caressant d'un mouvement de doigt. Bien malgré lui, l'image de leurs corps mélangés sur ce même canapé s'imposa dans son esprit. Son cœur s'emballa.

\- Kiba, s'il te plait.

Le visage éblouissant de Kiba se décomposa au même moment où Naruto sentit le sillon froid de quelques larmes se dessiner sur ses joues. La panique tira les traits auparavant joyeux du visage de son ami, qui vint immédiatement le rejoindre.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Naruto porta une main confuse à son visage. S'il n'avait pas senti ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, il ne serait même pas conscient qu'il était en train de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour débloquer à ce point ?

\- Non c'est... c'est rien. Enfin... je sais pas trop... Ca va aller.

Kiba s'installa à côté de lui et planta son regard canin dans le sien, visiblement déterminé à lui soutirer plus que ces quelques mots.

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa, cédant sous une pression dont il ignorait l'existence. Il pleura, à chaudes larmes, tout comme il avait pleuré la veille, à n'en plus finir. La boule de mal-être qui logeait dans sa poitrine lui donnait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est bon, ça va aller.

Kiba enroula son bras autour du cou de son ami, et vint le loger contre lui.

Naruto avait l'impression de revivre sa journée de la veille. Le flot de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, et le plomb nerveux qui habitait sa poitrine était lourd et douloureux. Assez pour lui donner la nausée.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. En temps normal, il n'avait aucun mal à parler à son meilleur ami quand la situation le préconisait. Mais depuis le début, il avait volontairement caché cette relation qu'il croyait naitre entre Sasuke et lui. Était-ce un bon choix ? Kiba avait toujours été de bons conseils. N'avait-il pas fait une erreur en se privant de parler à son meilleur ami ?

Naruto s'éloigna de l'étreinte réconfortante et rassurante de Kiba. Il n'osait cependant pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il se sentait minable. Un tourbillon d'émotions négatives le bouffait de l'intérieur. Colère, tristesse, lassitude, déception, trahison, rage, désespoir... Il avait honte de lui, et s'en voulait terriblement. S'en vouloir de quoi au juste ? Il ne le savait pas bien lui-même. S'en vouloir d'avoir croisé le chemin de Sasuke, d'avoir été attiré par lui, d'avoir espéré, d'avoir été déçu, d'avoir refusé la distance qui s'installait, d'avoir nié la réalité, d'être tombé si bas qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se relever ?

\- Naruto... Parle-moi...

La voix douce de Kiba lui parvint. Son ami ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Une règle officieuse s'était installée avec le temps, et aucun des deux ne s'autorisait à s'immiscer dans les problèmes de l'autre sans qu'il veuille en parler. Aucun des deux ne forçait l'autre. Pourtant, c'était presque une supplication que Kiba lui fit, chose qui n'était auparavant jamais arrivée.

Naruto se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers le visage peint de détresse de son ami. Il était très inquiet et même si cela lui écorchait la bouche et lui poignardait le cœur, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance.

\- Tu sais...

Comme il se l'imaginait, ce n'était pas chose aisée de lui parler de ce sujet. Ca lui faisait mal, lui ravivait cette affreuse douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Je t'avais parlé d'un mec une fois...

\- Le connard qui t'avais foutu à la porte après que vous ayez couché ensemble ?

Naruto secoua difficilement la tête de haut en bas. C'était dur... bien trop dur. Son âme toute entière était en souffrance. Une brume noire et opaque envahissait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, le plongeant un peu plus encore dans cette détresse dont il semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'échapper.

\- Naruto... Tu as recouché avec lui, c'est ça ?

Naruto se rendit compte de l'absurdité de cette phrase. Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré les avertissements, malgré son comportement de connard avéré, il avait encore couché avec lui... Il était stupide. Il avait simplement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Et il t'a fait quoi cette fois ?

Sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, et toujours en évitant soigneusement de prononcer son nom, Naruto entama le récit du deuxième acte de sa vie. Kiba ne dit rien, les lèvres pincées, le poing serré.

Il sentit un poids s'alléger dans sa poitrine. Il n'imaginait pas que le simple fait d'en parler pouvait le libérer un peu de sa douleur. Et ce petit répit lui procurait un bien fou. Si seulement il pouvait sentir davantage cette liberté, ce poids s'envoler.

Il leva un regard très humide vers son meilleur ami qui semblait se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Naruto espérait seulement qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

\- Kiba, tu sais...

Une pression, différente des autres, vint s'installer dans sa poitrine. Le sentiment de ne pas être complètement franc avec son meilleur ami. La sensation de lui cacher encore tellement de choses, car il lui manquait encore une information capitale pour avoir toutes les cartes en main. Et Naruto sentait ses barrières s'affaisser.

\- Le type dont je te parle...

La mâchoire toujours aussi serrée, Kiba posa un regard protecteur et rassurant sur son ami. Il savait que parler n'était pas le fort de Naruto, alors il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il était là, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il allait l'accompagner et l'aider de toutes ses forces.

Naruto n'avait pas baissé le regard, et soutenait toujours celui de son ami. Il entendait son cœur pulser derrière ses tempes tellement il battait fort et vite. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Et c'est le regard mi-désolé mi-paniqué, que Naruto se décida à terminer sa phrase.

\- C'est Sasuke...

 _OoOoO_

Naruto se souvenait encore de la difficulté avec laquelle il avait réussi à calmer son meilleur ami, dont le seul et unique but était devenu celui de rendre visite au brun pour lui redessiner le portrait. Naruto avait quasiment dû le supplier de ne pas intervenir, et le faire promettre de ne pas aller le voir, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il avait eu tous les maux du monde à lui faire entendre raison. C'est presque si on avait pu voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles rougies de colère.

Heureusement, le temps avait un peu apaisé les choses, et même si Kiba ne décolérait pas et rêvait plus que tout de croiser de façon plus ou moins imprévue le brun dans la rue, il se tenait tout de même presque tranquille. Maintenant que l'abcès avait été percé, Naruto remarqua qu'il était bien plus facile de parler à son meilleur ami. Il en profita pour lui avouer qu'il voyait un autre garçon, et que cette fois-ci, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette catastrophique soirée. Kiba s'était trouvé une nouvelle copine, dont il ne cessait de vanter les qualités. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de travers. N'y avait-il pas un peu d'auto-persuasion là-dedans ?

Naruto avait été prévenu, les mois de février et mars étaient généralement les mois les plus creux de l'année pour l'agence. Et même s'il avait en poche sa nouvelle formation pour les publicités télévisées, il devait bien avouer que les contrats ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Sasuke ne devait certainement pas avoir ce problème. Période creuse ou pas, il était certain qu'il y aurait toujours des clients intéressés par son profil.

Assis sur la banquette moelleuse d'un fast-food, il se gifla intérieurement en voyant ses pensées divaguer une nouvelle fois vers le brun. Il regarda face à lui Kiba et Sai lancés dans un débat donc le sujet était la mort prématuré d'un personnage d'une série télévisée. Série que Naruto n'avait évidemment pas vue. Son esprit s'était donc volontiers égaré vers des sujets interdits.

\- Je crois que Naruto souhaiterait qu'on change de sujet de conversation.

La mention de son prénom le fit se reconnecter avec son environnement. Sai le regardait, amusé, reprendre conscience de sa situation.

\- Oh non non, vous inquiétez pas ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très poli de t'exclure de nos conversations. On peut trouver un sujet qui t'intéresse aussi.

Kiba envoya un regard admiratif vers Sai, ne s'attendant certainement pas ce genre de réponse. Puis, de la façon la plus discrète qu'il était capable, il fit un gros clin d'œil à son ami en guise d'approbation. Clin d'œil qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu, et Sai tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon, je pense qu'on va y aller non ? Tu dois bientôt rejoindre ta copine, Kiba.

\- Ouais, tu as raison.

Les trois amis se levèrent en même temps et allèrent jeter leurs déchets dans les poubelles du restaurant.

\- Passe une bonne soirée Kiba, fit Sai en le saluant de la main une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

\- Ouais merci, vous aussi les gars ! A plus !

Kiba s'éloigna et monta dans sa voiture. Naruto et Sai le regardèrent partir avant de rejoindre le véhicule du serveur.

Ils avaient convenu de terminer leur soirée tranquillement installés chez le brun, à regarder un film.

Enfin... Naruto espérait surtout que cette soirée ne se déroule pas aussi tranquillement qu'elle était annoncée. D'un côté, il se doutait aussi qu'en l'invitant chez lui, Sai devait aussi s'attendre à ce qu'ils passent enfin à l'acte. Naruto se sentait telle une cocotte-minute sous pression, une vraie bombe à retardement. Il avait décidé que, ce soir, Sai ne s'échapperait pas.

 _OoOoO_

Sai appuya sur la poignée, et les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le petit couloir servant d'entrée de l'appartement. Par automatisme, Naruto s'éloigna jusqu'au petit salon, où il déposa ses affaires. Sai le rejoignit très vite et proposa à son invité quelque chose à boire.

Naruto avait le nez fourré dans la bibliothèque de DVDs, et regardait sans vraiment voir ce qu'ils pourraient mettre pour ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas soif, merci.

Naruto choisit presque son film au hasard. N'étant pas un grand fan du 7e art, il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucune culture cinématographique. Il avait donc jeté son dévolu sur un film dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler.

Sans demander aucune permission, il alluma le lecteur DVD et s'installa sur le canapé. Il fut très vite rejoint par Sai.

Les premiers sons des jingles des différents studios de réalisation du film s'élevèrent dans l'appartement. Naruto mourrait d'envie de venir se coller contre son serveur, mais il resta à sa place. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur, pas maintenant qu'il voyait une occasion pointer le bout de son nez.

Il se sentait ridicule. Obligé à calculer de la sorte pour satisfaire son caprice. C'était complètement forcé, et loin d'être naturel. Il avait l'impression de jouer un jeu. Il fallait dire qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaitre depuis quelques temps, et voir ses pensées divaguer entre Sasuke et le moment où il coucherait enfin avec Sai avait fini de lui prouver que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Le film démarra. Naruto s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise, et toutes ses pensées fusaient pour sentir le bon moment pour tenter une approche.

L'intrigue du film se mettait doucement en place, et Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de gesticuler sur le canapé. Si bien que Sai finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Tu es mal assis ?

Encore de la bienveillance. Il en avait tant que ça à revendre pour que toutes ses interventions en soient ponctuées ?

C'en devenait limite exaspérant. Sasuke s'en serait complètement foutu qu'il soit mal assis. Naruto écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée. Mais qu'il arrête de penser à lui de cette façon bon sang !

\- Naruto ça va ?

Sai déposa alors doucement sa main sur son front, et la fit tendrement glisser jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Tu es un peu rouge, tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ?

Est-ce qu'il se souciait de son état ? Vraiment ? Alors que lui ne rêvait que de lui sauter dessus. Mais il pouvait bien avoir la lèpre qu'il aurait toujours envie de se le faire.

Naruto ne répondit pas, presque agacé. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi.

Sai amorça un geste pour retrouver l'usage de sa main, mais Naruto s'en saisit. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Marre de subir ses gentillesses sans avoir rien de plus concret. Son regard parlait pour lui, car il vit Sai déglutir discrètement.

\- Naruto...

Le blond rattroupa ses jambes sous ses fesses pour se hisser sur ses genoux. Son regard ne laissait place à aucune alternative. Et malgré les imperceptibles mouvements de recul du serveur, Naruto s'approchait, déterminé.

Il était temps de mettre fin à cette attente bien trop longue à son goût.

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si Sai n'allait pas le repousser, mais finalement, lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent leur but, il sentit un lourd poids gardé trop longtemps dans son ventre le libérer.

Incapable de patienter plus longtemps, il vint faire danser sa langue sur la lèvre du brun, réclamant promptement son accès. A sa grande surprise, c'est sans trop d'hésitation que Sai le laissa faire.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, qu'ils n'avaient fait que se tourner autour. Ils allaient rattraper leur retard ce soir, parole d'Uzumaki.

 _OoOoO_

 _C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

 _Bon bah du coup, le suivant est quasi prêt, car c'est en voulant le poster que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié celui-ci… Je vous avais dit que j'étais très tête en l'air ? x)_

 _Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à très vite ! :D_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello les gens !_

 _Voici le nouveau (long) chapitre ! J'en suis assez fière et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !_

 _On approche de la fin. A vue de nez, il devrait rester 5 ou 6 chapitres, pas plus !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis après votre lecture !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Hatsukoi00 : Je comprends totalement ta remarque sur la fluidité du dernier chapitre... Je t'avoue que j'étais pressée de passer à la suite des évènements, et tu l'as certainement ressenti au travers de l'écrit ^^_

 _Miltoc : Ahah ! Oui Sasuke est constamment dans les pensées de Naruto ! A son grand damne (ou pas) :D_

 _Nenesse : Tu as vu juste ! Les rebondissements arrivent :)_

 _Clou : Merci pour ta review :)_

 _Mimily : Ahah, ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Merci !_

 _Loli pop : Je suis contente que Sai te mette mal à l'aise :) dans l'animé, Sai est un personnage particulier et un peu dans son monde, j'ai essayé de lui donner un aspect similaire, très détaché, peut-être un peu malaisant x) J'espère que c'est réussi :)_

 _Kissy97 : Merci énormément ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire t'a plu au point que tu la lises en une seule fois ! :) Ca me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant !_

 _Red Apple : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir des gens si enthousiasmés par mes modestes écrits ^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse :) Merci pour ta review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

Ca y est, c'était fait. Après avoir attendu ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, Naruto avait enfin couché avec Sai. Et malgré ça, il se sentait toujours aussi vide. Il pensait qu'assouvir son envie le comblerait, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Sai avait été très doux et tendre avec Naruto. Peut-être un peu trop, comme d'habitude. Naruto avait l'impression que Sai faisait son maximum pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais il n'était pas en sucre ! Et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le préserve ou qu'on le considère comme... une fille ? Car c'était le sentiment qu'il en avait.

Sai était toujours gentil et attentionné, toujours galant et à l'écoute des besoins du blond. L'état moral de Naruto le rendait souvent bougonnant et capricieux, et voir Sai se plier en quatre pour répondre à ses attentes avait le don de le rendre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Et pour couronner le tout, voir à quel point Sai était une personne simplement adorable mais qu'il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à apprécier ses qualités comme il le fallait, avait terminé de le faire tomber dans une morosité à la limite de l'exécrable. Et un amer cercle vicieux se mettait doucement en place sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le lendemain, Naruto passa rapidement à l'agence dans l'après-midi pour une réunion avec son manager. Son humeur ne s'était clairement pas améliorée. Il s'en voulait de réagir de la sorte, alors que le pauvre faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le combler. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose se cachait profondément loin dans sa poitrine, et l'empêchait d'être heureux comme il le voulait.

Avant de venir, Sai lui avait proposé un restaurant, afin d'honorer la Saint Valentin. Il lui avait proposé avec ce chaleureux sourire dont il avait le secret, et Naruto ne put décemment pas refuser, malgré le fait qu'il aurait préféré passer sa soirée à broyer tout le noir du monde sous sa couette.

La réunion vite terminée, Naruto rentra chez lui l'air maussade, cherchant dans chaque recoin de son être, la motivation pour accompagner Sai au restaurant en ce jour de "Fête des Amoureux".

Il se prépara en vitesse, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'affaler sur son lit ou son canapé, sous peine de ne pas arriver à en ressortir. Et une bonne heure plus tard, il reçut un texto de Sai lui annonçant qu'il l'attendait en bas de sa résidence. Naruto soupira. Puis se gifla intérieurement d'avoir soupiré. Il fallait qu'il se motive et qu'il fasse lui aussi quelques efforts. Ca ne pourrait aller que mieux par la suite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant, déjà évidement bondé de monde. Naruto se demanda même s'ils allaient avoir de la place, mais il s'avérait que Sai avait pris soin de réserver en amont. Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était décidément trop prévenant. Ca le déchirait de penser ça, mais il se fit la réflexion que cette soirée allait être longue.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sai agit en parfait compagnon, le laissant choisir le vin et parler en premier au moment de la prise de commande. Il s'enquit également de savoir comment il allait, si son plat lui plaisait, si c'était assez chaud, s'il voulait de nouveau du vin... Naruto avait l'impression d'être en porcelaine avec toutes les précautions que le serveur prenait. Toutes ces attentions auraient dû lui faire plaisir, il le savait, mais elles l'agaçaient, profondément, et il s'énervait de s'agacer. Et c'était reparti.

Le repas ne fut pas très agité, Naruto n'avait pas le cœur à discuter, et il se contentait de répondre aux questions que Sai lui posait, en essayant toutefois de fournir un minimum de contenu pour ne pas paraitre grossier. Et la soirée fut longue.

 _OoOoO_

Il était enfin le moment de partir, et Naruto retint une réplique amère de sortir de sa bouche en voyant Sai s'emparer de sa veste pour la lui tendre. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul.

Sai raccompagna Naruto jusque chez lui. Le blond avait le cœur lourd, ayant conscience que sa présence n'était pas des plus appréciables ce soir. Pourquoi il lui infligeait ça ? Et pourquoi Sai ne lui disait rien ? Peut-être parce qu'il était trop poli, et trop gentil pour le remettre à sa place ?

\- Tu veux monter ? proposa-t-il alors pour essayer de calmer sa culpabilité.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en état, je préfère rentrer.

Une si jolie façon de lui préciser qu'il avait été désagréable toute la soirée. Naruto baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il lui sourit. Son sourire était vraiment beau et chaleureux. Il contrastait avec la blancheur froide de sa peau et l'obscurité ses cheveux corbeau. Il était quand même très beau garçon, et extrêmement bien foutu, il avait pu le constater.

\- S'il te plait ?

Naruto n'avait même pas fait attention à ces mots, sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Sai le regarda un instant, interdit. Il sembla prendre quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par lui jeter un regard attendri.

\- Pas longtemps alors.

 _OoOoOo_

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Sai rattroupait tranquillement ses affaires, sous le regard de Naruto toujours planqué sous les draps de son lit.

Il daigna tout de même se relever, enfilant rapidement un pantalon de pyjama ample et confortable, pour raccompagner son petit ami à la porte de son appartement. Sai lui sourit de nouveau, comme si tout allait bien. Naruto, lui, aurait souhaité se cacher sous terre.

Et pour cause ! Emporté par ce qu'il avait qualifié être un sentiment de culpabilité, leur entrevue avait inévitablement terminé sous la couette. Naruto avait conscience de cette frustration et de cet agacement qui lui rongeait le ventre, et c'était sans doute cet état instable qui l'avait poussé à réclamer de la façon la moins chaste qui soit, que Sai le prenne plus sauvagement en lui tirant les cheveux. Demande qui sembla avoir fait disjoncter un court instant son petit ami car il l'avait senti s'immobiliser quelques secondes, avant de lui demander de répéter pour s'assurer que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Envahi par la honte, Naruto avait préféré se raviser.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto.

Il s'approcha et lui et vint lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Bien que mal à l'aise, Naruto y répondit avec ardeur, certainement pour essayer de réprimer ce sentiment de honte qui ne le lâchait pas. Sai ne s'en offusqua pas et alla même dans son sens, glissant sa main derrière son cou pour accentuer leur échange.

Naruto était certain que Sai avait très bien compris la demande honteuse de cette nuit, et pourtant, il ne semblait ni lui en vouloir, ni lui en tenir compte. Il l'embrassait, simplement, avec toute la sincérité de ses sentiments. Sai était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de compréhensif, et il ne le jugeait pas, lui petit personnage capricieux, en demande d'attention quasi constante, et pourtant souvent désagréable, perdu dans ses sentiments... Il se sentait instable et vulnérable, et il savait qu'il était devenu ainsi à cause de Sasuke. Son cœur se serra. Il était lui-même un sombre abruti. Il menait la vie dure à Sai parce qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter ce qui lui arrivait. Il se déchargeait sur lui, il le savait, alors que Sai se contentait simplement de l'aimer.

Il fallait que ça change. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se comporter de cette façon avec lui sous prétexte que la trahison de Sasuke l'avait blessé plus qu'il n'aurait aimé se l'avouer. Sai était une personne adorable, et bien différente de l'autre. Lui, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il n'était pas comme Sasuke.

Son cœur se pinça. Non, il n'était pas comme Sasuke...

L'intensité du baiser monta encore d'un cran. A tout moment, Naruto s'attendait à ce que Sai abandonne sac et veste pour le pousser à l'intérieur de l'appartement, les mains cherchant à lui retirer ce simple pantalon de pyjama. Mais ça, c'était ce que lui espérait.

Et rien de tel n'arriva. Evidemment.

Les pommettes légèrement rosies, Sai s'écarta du visage bien empourpré de Naruto. Et c'est avec un regard qui semblait presque s'excuser, un timide sourire en coin, qu'il tourna les talons.

Naruto referma la porte comme un robot. Il s'appuya dessus, les bras ballants, le regard dans le vide. Il se revit demander à Sai de lui empoigner les cheveux, de le baiser avec plus d'ardeur, et là s'imaginer se laisser emporter par une étreinte charnelle et imprévue. Mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Sai. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait en imaginant que cela aurait pu se passer ainsi, qu'il allait entrer dans son jeu. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, jamais il n'aurait osé.

Mais Sasuke l'aurait fait. Lui...

 _OoOoO_

\- Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes !

Naruto battit un instant des paupières, regardant d'un air éberlué sa meilleure amie au volant de sa citadine couleur parme, brillante comme au premier jour. Naruto s'était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion qu'elle ne devait pas l'utiliser beaucoup.

\- Oui désolé, je réfléchissais.

Ils partaient en direction d'un centre commercial. Naruto avait décidé de savourer sa dernière après-midi de repos avant d'entamer, enfin, le tournage de sa première publicité télévisée. Un peu d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la Saint Valentin, et il arrivait à prendre un peu de recul sur sa situation, assez en tous cas pour ressentir les effets de l'excitation de ce nouveau contrat et non plus uniquement la morosité d'un état dépressif qui perdurait.

Sakura lui racontait d'un air enjoué comment elle était, par hasard, retombée sur une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Et même si son enthousiasme enfantin le faisait sourire, il devait avouer qu'il se fichait pas mal de savoir avec quelle intensité il l'avait regardée.

Une fois la voiture garée, ils pénétrèrent dans les galeries du centre commercial et Sakura commença immédiatement à inspecter les vitrines.

\- Je dois me trouver une nouvelle robe !

\- Tu n'en as pas déjà un dressing rempli ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour une occasion très spéciale !

La curiosité piquée au vif, Naruto la regarda en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait lui en dire plus dans les secondes à venir.

\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! C'est donc normal que je m'achète une nouvelle robe pour cette occasion non ?

Naruto éclata de rire. Comme si Sakura avait besoin d'une occasion pour s'acheter de nouvelles fringues.

La petite main douce de son amie vint s'enrouler dans la sienne.

\- Tu viendras si j'organise une fête ?

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sakura serra quelque peu la main de son ami.

\- Il y sera lui aussi ?

Le sourire triste mais plein d'espoir qu'elle lui envoyait répondait déjà à la question.

\- Naruto... je ne peux pas ne pas l'inviter.

\- Alors non, je ne viendrai pas.

Sakura soupira et relâcha sa main.

\- En temps normal j'aurai insisté encore et encore en te menaçant de te faire la tête jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, mais je sais que c'est peine perdue.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- T'excuse pas, je comprends. Je suis juste triste de ne pas passer cette soirée avec toi, c'est tout.

Après un instant de silence pesant, Naruto s'empara des côtes de son amie et lui chatouilla avec insistance.

\- Et tenter de me faire céder en me faisant culpabiliser c'est mieux peut-être ?

Sakura fit un bond sur le côté en poussant un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un courant électrique mitrailler ses côtes. Les passants se retournèrent face à ce vacarme, mais ni lui ni elle ne s'en préoccupèrent.

\- Je n'essaie pas de te faire culpabiliser, lança-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Mais c'est tout de même vrai que tu vas me manquer en cette occasion si exceptionnelle qu'est mon anniversaire.

\- Je t'emmènerai boire un verre le lendemain.

\- Ce ne sera plus mon anniversaire le lendemain.

Elle lui envoya un sourire complice et provocateur. Naruto lui répondit volontiers de la même façon. La bouffée d'air frais que représentait Sakura lui faisait un bien fou, et il était toujours surpris de voir avec quelle aisance -et certainement de façon complètement inconsciente- elle arrivait à lui changer les idées et le faire rire.

Sakura avait finalement flashé sur une petite robe noire, très échancrée dans le dos, et très légèrement pailletée.

Elle avait insisté pour entrer dans les boutiques de prêt-à-porter pour homme, et, bien que ce n'était pas prévu, Naruto en ressortit avec un nouveau jean noir et une jolie chemise couleur ivoire. Sakura était très contente de partager ce moment avec un de ses plus chers amis, ça se voyait. Elle était rayonnante.

Le soir, Naruto proposa à Sakura de rester manger, mais cette dernière semblait déjà prise, et Naruto soupçonna cette fameuse ancienne conquête d'y être pour quelque chose. Tant pis !

C'est en accord avec son colocataire que Naruto commanda des pizzas. Kiba était ravi d'apprendre à Naruto qu'il allait bientôt passer deux entretiens pour un nouveau travail. Le blond sourit à son meilleur ami. Il se demandait comment il arrivait à aller si bien malgré sa rupture, tout de même assez brutale, avec Ino. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à elle. Comment cela se passerait-il s'ils étaient amenés à se revoir ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

\- Kiba ! Sakura t'as parlé de son anniversaire ?

\- Oui, elle m'a envoyé un message hier.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Kiba le regarda en coin.

\- Comment ça, je vais faire quoi ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, incertain de vouloir expliciter le fond de sa pensée. Mais Kiba n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien, et il comprit tout seul où il voulait en venir.

\- Bah je vais y aller, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne vais pas me priver d'une soirée parce qu'elle sera là.

\- T'as pas peur que ça plombe l'ambiance ?

Les sourcils de Kiba se crispèrent un peu, et doucement, il perdit son sourire.

\- T'essaierais pas de me sonder pour savoir ce que toi tu dois faire pour l'autre connard ?

Naruto déglutit. Effectivement, ils étaient tous les deux dans des situations similaires. Et savoir comment Kiba l'appréhendait pouvait potentiellement le rassurer.

\- Une rupture c'est une rupture, c'est comme ça on peut rien y faire. Mais lui il s'est carrément foutu de ta gueule pendant tout ce temps ! C'est surtout lui qui devrait se demander s'il fait bien de venir, parce que je sais pas si j'arriverais à garder mon calme en voyant sa sale gueule !

\- Kiba, calme-toi ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas de problème, et surtout pas envenimer les choses. Y'a Sakura au milieu, et je veux pas qu'elle se sente prise entre nous deux. Contente-toi de l'ignorer s'il te plait.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour garder ton calme, franchement. Rien qu'à m'imaginer sa tête, j'ai le poing qui me démange.

Naruto esquissa un demi-sourire. Son meilleur ami appréhendait plus ses retrouvailles avec Sasuke qu'avec son ex-copine. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il ne s'était pas attaché à elle tant que ça. Une fraction de seconde, l'idée qu'il se soit servi d'elle le temps de trouver un appartement et quelques repères lui traversa l'esprit. Il scruta son ami, toujours en train de fulminer à l'idée de casser la gueule de Sasuke, puis se ravisa dans ses pensées. Non, Kiba était quelqu'un d'entier, jamais il n'utiliserait quelqu'un de la sorte.

\- Promets-moi de te tenir tranquille Kiba.

Kiba marmonna, visiblement en désaccord avec la proposition.

\- S'il te plait.

Il fronçait les sourcils, muet, visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur. Inutile d'être médium pour deviner que le sujet de ce débat était l'obéissance ou non à la demande de son ami.

Mais après quelques secondes, il finit tout de même par soupirer, levant les bras au ciel.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Naruto ! Je comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu continues de le protéger malgré ça.

\- Je ne le protège pas. Je ne veux pas empirer les choses, c'est tout.

Le regard en coin de l'Inuzuka en disait long. Naruto pouvait bien baratiner qui il voulait, mais certainement pas lui.

 _OoOoO_

\- Aller, à demain Naruto ! Tu t'en sors bien !

Le réalisateur de la publicité le salua chaleureusement, visiblement très content des capacités d'acteur en herbe de son mannequin.

C'était le deuxième et avant-dernier jour de tournage. Trois après-midi qu'il se rendait dans ce musée pour tourner 2 minutes 30 secondes de spot publicitaire pour une marque de parfum féminin nouvelle sur le marché. Il n'est, de ce fait, pas l'acteur principal, mais l'un des nombreux figurants entourant la jeune femme qui tenait le premier rôle. Ses apparitions étaient donc minimes, parfois même floutées car en arrière-plan, mais cette première expérience lui permettait de voir comment se déroulait le tournage d'une publicité. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était très content de l'expérience.

Il salua l'équipe de tournage et fila à la hâte, remontant la rue à la recherche d'une petite ruelle correspondant à la description que Kiba lui en avait fait par texto. Il était presque 19h00. Il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Il pressa le pas et tourna dans une rue à sens unique, avant de voir une voiture garée plus loin lui faire des appels de phare. Il se mit presque à courir dans sa direction et sauta sur le siège passager.

\- Ca aurait été plus vite si tu m'avais laissé te prendre devant le musée !

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit entrer dans une poubelle pareille !

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon aller grouille, on n'est pas en avance !

Le blond attacha sa ceinture pendant que son ami débrayait à toute allure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto déboula en trombe dans l'appartement, se précipita dans sa chambre pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait préparées, et fila dans la salle de bain.

\- T'as 10 minutes mec ! Pas une de plus !

Naruto marmonna dans sa barbe avant de s'enfermer à double tour.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, sa chemise à moitié entrée dans son pantalon, lui-même pas boutonné, une seule chaussette enfilée. Ce qui déclencha un rire incontrôlable chez son ami qui le regardait se dandiner pour tenter à la fois de ranger sa chemise dans son pantalon et sautiller comme il le pouvait jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entendit les pas lents de Kiba le suivre et il le vit s'accouder contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mais dis-moi Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on a dans le cou ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, venant loger machinalement sa main dans le creux de son cou.

\- Quoi ?

Kiba s'approcha, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Fais pas l'innocent, je l'ai très bien vu ! On s'amuse bien avec le petit Sai hein !

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, un sourcil relevé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on passait nos soirées à jouer aux cartes ou quoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas, il fait très sage de l'extérieur. Il me donnait pas l'image d'un type qui laisserait des marques sur son copain.

\- Il est sage aussi de l'intérieur, c'est juste que des fois, faut croire que je lui fais un peu trop d'effet...

Kiba explosa de rire, suivi de près par Naruto.

\- Et modeste avec ça ! Ca va le melon ? Fais gaffe tu vas bientôt plus passer les portes !

Kiba quitta la chambre en secouant la tête, remerciant certainement une quelconque entité d'avoir fait que son chemin ait croisé celui de Naruto.

Après quelques ajustements et deux ou trois coups de peigne, les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent leur appartement pour se rendre chez Sakura. Naruto avait décidé de porter la chemise et le pantalon achetés au centre commercial en compagnie de son amie. Il était certain que cela lui ferait plaisir.

Boosté par le discours de son meilleur ami, Naruto avait finalement décidé de se rendre à l'anniversaire de Sakura. Effectivement, il trouvait cela presque injuste de devoir se priver de cette soirée importante pour elle à cause d'un seul imbécile. Et plus que ça, il était même décidé à montrer à cet abruti que son monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, qu'il allait très bien malgré son absence et qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui dans sa vie. En bref, s'il pouvait le faire maronner sur son bonheur, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

Il avait décidé que l'ignorance devait être le maître mot de cette soirée : pas un regard, pas un mot, pas un geste ne devaient lui être adressés. Rien. Il ne méritait tout simplement pas que Naruto lui accorde encore de l'attention.

C'est gonflé à bloc, bien qu'un peu anxieux, qu'il passa le pas de la porte. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il fit un grand signe de main en guise de salutation générale. Kiba fit de même. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra tout de suite Sasuke, les jambes croisées, assis sur le canapé aux côtés d'Ino. Au moins, les deux sujets à éviter ce soir étaient pacqués dans le même coin, ça facilitait les choses.

Sakura se jeta aux bras de Naruto, lui collant deux bises sur les joues. Puis elle fit de même à Kiba avant de détailler la tenue du blond et de lui envoyer son plus rayonnant sourire. Nul doute, elle avait reconnu le pantalon noir et la chemise ivoire qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble.

Naruto fut très content de retrouver Itachi, Deidara et Sasori. Sakura s'étant empressée de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles les concernant, à savoir que, à son grand désarroi, Deidara et Sasori n'avaient toujours pas montré le moindre signe public d'une quelconque évolution de leur relation. Naruto éclata de rire. Elle voyait vraiment des couples partout.

La silhouette fine d'Ino entra dans son champ de vision, et immédiatement, celle de Kiba s'éclipsa pour aller saluer l'ainé des Uchiha. La blonde baissa alors les yeux, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Naruto, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

Il échangea un regard en coin avec Sakura, qui lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre congé. Le cerveau de Naruto commença à tourner à plein régime. Elle était, quelques minutes avant, sur le canapé avec Sasuke. Est-ce qu'elle était partie pour faire l'intermédiaire ?

\- Ca dépend du sujet, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Ino se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Naruto s'en voulu un instant d'avoir répondu de manière si sèche.

En y réfléchissant, il lui semblait peu probable qu'elle soit au courant de la situation entre Sasuke et lui. Il était impossible que Kiba lui ai dit, et Sakura lui avait juré n'en parler à personne. Quant à l'autre débile, il ne se confiait qu'à Sakura, et il espérait profondément qu'il n'en ait pas parlé autour de lui.

\- Enfin... Je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur placé pour répondre à tes questions concernant Kiba.

Naruto préféra orienter de lui-même la conversation sur Kiba, évitant délibérément que le sujet Sasuke soit abordé si jamais c'était l'intention de la blonde.

Elle commença à entortiller nerveusement son doigt dans une longue mèche blonde.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de... Enfin... Tu crois que...

Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à terminer une phrase. Son regard humide bifurquait régulièrement vers son ex-petit ami.

Naruto soupira. Même si la situation était embarrassante pour lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser Ino en plan sans l'aider un minimum. C'était une gentille fille, et elle n'avait rien fait de si horrible pour qu'on lui en veuille. La voir dans cet état lui fit mal au cœur, elle qui semblait tellement sûre d'elle et pleine de vie avant tout ça.

Il posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- Kiba est très rancunier. Et super fier. En fait il a plein de défauts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de votre dispute car il ne m'en a plus parlé depuis que c'est arrivé. Mais il faut que tu saches que, même s'il se sentait en tort, il va lui falloir du temps pour prendre du recul.

\- Mais ca va faire bientôt un mois !

Naruto soupira de nouveau.

\- Je sais, mais quand tu te sens profondément blessé, et même après trois semaines et avec la meilleure volonté du monde, c'est difficile de faire de nouveau face à la personne qui t'a fait du mal. Surtout quand elle a énormément compté pour toi, et que des sentiments commençaient à se développer. C'est dur de faire confiance à une personne, d'être bercé dans de douces paroles, et de tout voir s'écrouler à cause d'un geste qui te brise de l'intérieur. Et...

Naruto s'interrompit. L'espace d'une seconde, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Il avait parlé sans trop réfléchir, mais... Mon Dieu, c'était quoi cette tirade ? Il n'était quand même pas en train de...

Ino le regardait, les yeux mi-écarquillés, mi-interrogateurs. Naruto se souvint alors qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait remarqué qu'Ino l'observait beaucoup dans ses moments de débat intérieur et de doute, qui suivaient souvent un contact ou un échange avec Sasuke. Elle était loin d'être bête. Et en plus d'être intelligente, elle était très observatrice, et si ses yeux n'avaient pas été troublés par des larmes, il était certain qu'il aurait pu y voir certaines connections se faire.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et lui prit la main.

\- Je vois. Merci Naruto. Et désolée.

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite en direction de son ainé, qui parut surpris de la voir arriver avec les yeux embués.

Naruto resta interdit. Elle n'avait pas insisté. D'un côté, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à ajouter à ce monologue à part peut-être "Et sinon, tu es sûre d'avoir bien fait le rapprochement avec le fait que je ne parle plus à Sasuke ?". Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas insister.

Il avait le très désagréable sentiment de s'être vendu. Voilà où ça mène de parler sans réfléchir ! Bravo Naruto !

Il soupira longuement. Après tout, une de plus, une de moins, ça n'allait pas changer la face du monde. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se servit une bière, qu'il estima avoir amplement méritée. Bière qui eut la très extraordinaire durée de vie de 50 secondes. Les deux suivantes subirent sensiblement le même sort.

La soirée se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance générale. Sakura avait ouvert les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient apportés, et ils s'étaient tous réunis autour d'un jeu à boire. Naruto avait soigneusement évité tout regard et tout contact avec Sasuke. Le maitre mot de la soirée était "ignorance".

Lors d'une petite accalmie où certains fumeurs faisaient leur pause sur la terrasse, Naruto s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour se servir une nouvelle bière. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien il en avait bu.

De retour au salon, il passa un coup d'œil rapide sur Sasuke, toujours installé sur le canapé. Les deux frères Uchiha étaient assis côte à côte, et regardaient le déroulement de la soirée, sans échanger un mot. Naruto tourna le regard avant d'avoir à croiser celui de Sasuke.

Il s'attarda sur la silhouette de Kiba, sur la terrasse, en grande discussion agitée avec Deidara. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner le sujet de leur conversation. Kiba faisait de grands gestes, indiquant qu'il essayait certainement de justifier son attitude, et l'aîné des Yamanaka arborait une mine quelque peu fermée, les yeux plissés. Il semblait écouter avec attention le jeune chien agité en face de lui, tentant certainement de comprendre le pourquoi du comment du mal-être de sa sœur.

Une sensation étrangement familière le fit revenir à lui. Une sensation que son corps ne sembla pas avoir oubliée. Il tourna la tête pour confirmer ses soupçons, et croisa le regard électrique de Sasuke sur lui. Il le sentait. Il l'avait senti, ce regard de braise qui lui avait parcouru le dos. Cette incandescence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il détourna les yeux, sentant un mélange de nostalgie et de colère monter en lui. Comme passé au scanner, il ressentit le poids de son regard s'attarder dans son cou, à l'endroit exact où trônait cette petite marque sombre que lui avait infligé son petit ami. Naruto esquissa un sourire mauvais. La malsaine satisfaction de savoir que cette petite tâche pouvait énerver Sasuke se lisait sur son visage.

Il soupira, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il sentait tellement de haine l'habiter. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Mais le fait était là. Il le détestait. Il le haïssait du plus profond de lui-même. Il le détestait tellement qu'il était ravi de le savoir agacé par cette marque. Non, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Sa vessie commença à se manifester. Avec toutes ces bières ingurgitées, il était temps de faire une halte aux toilettes. Naruto sortit du salon, et longea le petit couloir, pour atteindre la porte du fond, menant à la salle de bain. Il avait encore la sensation du regard de Sasuke dans son cou. Cette déstabilisante chaleur lui donna un instant la chair de poule.

Une fois soulagé, il se lava les mains et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui avant de constater que le couloir était occupé par une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur.

Une boule de nerf se forma instantanément dans le ventre de Naruto, et il sentait déjà bouillir son sang dans ses veines. La mâchoire serrée, il passa devant lui, priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole.

\- Tu as une bien jolie marque dans le cou Naruto.

Naruto déglutit et serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui réponde, il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le provoquer, et il ne devait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'y répondre. Il soupira d'agacement sans s'arrêter.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Il y a une raison ?

Son estomac se tordait d'énervement. Il osait lui demander la raison de sa colère ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident ?

Ses mains commencèrent à palpiter. Toute la haine et la colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir au quotidien voulait exploser, maintenant. Il devait se contrôler. Surtout, ne pas lui donner le plaisir de lui répondre.

Son sang bouillonnait tellement que ses tempes s'agitaient au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur. Naruto se contenait de toutes ses forces pour ne rien dire et l'ignorer. Mais Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

\- Naruto je te parle !

Une main ferme vint se poser sur son épaule et le contact eut l'effet d'une bombe. Sans plus rien contrôler, Naruto fit volteface et fit écraser son poing sur la mâchoire du brun. Il le frappa avec toute sa fureur, toute sa rancœur et toute la haine qui le rongeait depuis presque un mois. Une sensation perverse de soulagement vint fleurir dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'il le frappe, encore et encore. Qu'il évacue tout ça. Il voulait lui faire subir autant de souffrance que lui en avait reçue.

\- Tu peux bien aller te faire foutre Sasuke ! Me touche pas ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

Tout en lui hurlant dessus, il avança d'un pas enragé dans sa direction, son poing armé et les dents serrées à se les fissurer.

Son cœur allait exploser, encore un peu et il sentait qu'il allait perdre le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, lui faire mal.

Les cris alarmèrent ses amis, et Itachi fut le premier à débarquer dans le couloir. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour comprendre la situation, et il se jeta sur Naruto, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de son petit frère, la joue rougie et la lèvre baignée par le sang qui obstruait sa bouche.

Il saisit le blond par les épaules et le poussa en arrière tandis qu'il se débattait férocement, cherchant par tous les moyens de s'extirper pour continuer son œuvre. Naruto voyait rouge. Il hurlait.

Sasuke avait visiblement tout aussi envie que lui de régler ses comptes, et il ne mit pas longtemps à hausser lui aussi la voix en avançant vers le blond, le fixant de son regard meurtrier comme si son frère n'existait pas. Ce furent Sakura et Ino qui, à deux, l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus près.

\- Tu t'es pris pour qui Sasuke ? Enfoiré ! Espèce de sous-merde ! Va te faire foutre ! Va bien te faire foutre !

\- Oh ! Redescends Uzumaki ! Il est fou ce type ! Je vais le dégommer !

\- Mais viens Sasuke, viens ! Tu vas dégommer personne, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Sous-merde que t'es !

Itachi s'éloigna, tenant fermement le blond entre ses mains, et l'emporta jusqu'au salon. Naruto était hystérique, il ne comprenait plus rien. Seule l'habitait l'envie de le détruire, de détruire ce type qui l'avait anéanti de l'intérieur.

\- Lâche-moi toi ! Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure que vais le tuer !

\- Naruto calme-toi !

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas se calmer. Sa vue était brouillée. C'était comme si son cerveau avait disjoncté. Jamais il ne s'était mis dans un état pareil.

Itachi le guida tant bien que mal jusqu'à la terrasse encore occupée par Sasori et Deidara qui terminaient leurs cigarettes.

Naruto se détacha hargneusement de l'aîné Uchiha pour se réfugier au fond de la terrasse et faire les cent pas. Il tournait en rond, continuant de pester tout ce qu'il pouvait contre Sasuke, cherchant désespérément à extérioriser.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Il connait pas le respect ? Après ce que t'as fait, tu te fais tout petit et tu m'oublies ! Mais non ! Lui il vient et il continue ! Il est taré ! Il faut l'enfermer ce type !

\- Naruto...

Naruto semblait complètement oublier qu'il s'adressait à son frère aîné. A vrai dire, il n'était plus en capacité de comprendre quoi que ce soit de plus.

Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes sur la terrasse à proférer toutes les menaces du monde contre le cadet Uchiha, il décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de revoir sa sale tête pour le restant de la soirée.

Itachi essaya de l'en dissuader, mais la détermination de Naruto ne le fit pas se lancer dans de grands discours.

Les nerfs à vif, Naruto quitta l'appartement, sans saluer personne. Il remarqua toutefois l'absence de Kiba et se dit qu'il devait certainement être auprès de Sasuke en train de plaider son cas, ou du moins prendre la relève de sa propre altercation.

 _OoOoO_

L'air de la nuit lui faisait toujours du bien dans les moments où il se perdait dans des moments de d'énervement. Seulement, il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour pété les plombs à ce point. Et il lui fallait bien plus qu'une petite brise d'un hiver doux pour faire descendre la pression.

Il se saisit de son téléphone, tout en marchant rageusement en direction de son appartement. A pied, il en avait pour une bonne demi-heure, peut-être moins vu l'allure à laquelle il allait. La tonalité laissa place à la voix presque chuchotée de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto, je suis encore en service ?

\- Sai, j'ai besoin que tu viennes, tout de suite !

Les nerfs lui faisaient trembler la voix. Sa respiration était incertaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi là ! Viens chez moi.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter le travail comme ça, Naruto !

Il sentait des larmes de détresse monter. Il avait besoin qu'il soit là, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il fallait qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui.

Naruto avait la gorge serrée. Il n'en avait rien à faire que Sai soit au travail, il voulait être avec lui.

\- Alors je viens au bar !

\- Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, et j'arrive dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes...

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Je fais au mieux, promis.

Après quelques paroles rassurantes, Sai raccrocha. Naruto sentait ses larmes rouler toutes seules sur les joues. Sa rage s'était atténuée, un tout petit peu. Il sentait encore la colère animer ses tripes, mais son activité cérébrale commençait à reprendre du service.

Il pesta contre lui-même. Dans quel état était-il... Jamais il ne s'était énervé comme cela. Il l'avait même frappé. Il n'imaginait pas avoir enfoui autant de colère en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis la crémaillère où ils avaient couché ensemble une nouvelle fois. Il ne pensait pas réagir si violement.

Il soupira de nouveau. Qu'avait fait Sasuke ? Qu'avait-il fait de l'ancien Naruto ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il avait gâché l'anniversaire de Sakura avec ses problèmes. Et il était parti comme un voleur. Un voleur enragé, certes, mais un voleur quand même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à se contenir, à l'ignorer comme il s'était dit de le faire ?

Ses pensées ne le laissèrent pas en paix de tout le trajet. Il arriva enfin devant sa résidence. Il entra sans avoir besoin du badge, la porte d'entrée ayant été forcée deux jours auparavant. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son appartement, et une fois à l'intérieur, il recommença à tourner en rond, dans son salon. Marcher l'aidait visiblement à réfléchir et à décompresser. Bon, il aurait été calmé bien plus vite si on l'avait laissé rétamer la tête de Sasuke, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

 _OoOoO_

Cela faisait bientôt quarante minutes qu'il était rentré, et qu'il attendait le retour de son petit ami. Il savait très bien que son service se terminait dans une demi-heure, mais il savait aussi que Sai s'entendait très bien avec son patron, et qu'il était fort possible qu'il l'ait laissé partir exceptionnellement. C'était en tout cas ce que Naruto espérait au plus profond de lui.

Avec l'attente, Naruto était un peu redescendu, et avait les idées claires. Il avait honte de son comportement. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour le bazar qu'il a semé, et les propos qu'il a tenus auprès d'Itachi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il se soit emporté comme ça. Il aurait dû l'ignorer, il ne méritait clairement pas qu'on se mette dans tous ses états pour lui.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Naruto s'y précipita le cœur bizarrement un peu plus léger et déverrouilla la porte. Il se rappela à la dernière seconde que Sai avait un double des clefs, et il s'interrompit. Mais trop tard.

Il se sentit poussé en arrière pendant qu'on s'introduisait de force dans son appartement. Il crut un instant à un mirage, une illusion, ou quelque chose d'irréel. Sasuke Uchiha, se tenait là, dans l'entrée.

Naruto resta quelques secondes interdit, incapable de produire le moindre son ni le moindre geste. S'il s'attendait à ça. Sasuke en profita pour refermer la porte derrière lui, et lui faire face. Reprenant ses esprits, Naruto réalisait enfin que le type qu'il venait de cogner se tenait devant lui, la lèvre déformée par du sang en coagulation et un hématome violacé sur la joue.

Instantanément, une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse submerger comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Il respira un instant et décida de se retrancher dans son salon, en silence. Il ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant ce qui lui restait de calme au fond de lui.

Sasuke le suivit jusque dans le salon, s'arrêtant cependant à une distance raisonnable de lui.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème, Naruto ?

Naruto étouffa un rire jaune. Mieux valait ne pas répondre à cette question.

\- C'est parce que j'ai couché avec Sakura ?

Naruto soupira. Bizarrement, il arrivait plutôt bien à garder son calme. Comme si la présence du brun ne lui inspirait plus de haine, mais plutôt de la pitié. Il sentait surtout que son corps était fatigué de sa soirée. Ses nerfs avaient été rudement traités et il ne se sentait pas la force de repartir dans les tours.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me poser cette question, Sasuke ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Sasuke fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Tu as tout foutu en l'air. Tout simplement. Tu sais, à un moment donné, je me suis dit que t'avais tellement de fois été un connard, que tu ne pouvais pas faire pire pour me blesser. Bah voilà, t'es super fort à ce jeu-là. Félicitations.

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je voulais pas m'engager dans une relation, pour ne pas subir ce genre de réaction de merde.

Naruto tombait des nues. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de lui faire des reproches, à lui ?

\- T'es sérieux là ? C'est toi qui fais de la merde et c'est moi qui réagis mal ? Mais c'est bien toi qui a fait n'importe quoi non ? C'est bien toi qui est allé te taper la moitié de la ville pendant qu'on était en flirt ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui la moitié de la ville oui. C'est quoi cette espèce de crise de jalousie que tu me fais là ? Oh, on a rien signé !

\- Mais quelle crise de jalousie ? Ça n'a rien à voir. On était au milieu de quelque chose non ? Mais toi, t'avais juste envie de t'amuser en fait ? Et tu t'es dit que le petit Naruto il te ferait passer le temps ? Il est là le problème. T'as pensé à moi un peu ? Tu t'es demandé si moi j'étais ok pour jouer ? Je suis pas un jouet, je suis pas un objet. Si t'avais envie de t'amuser, je suis sûre que t'as un million de filles qui fantasment sur toi, moi j'avais rien demandé !

Naruto avait haussé la voix, sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait plus envie de frapper. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait juste besoin d'entendre qu'il avait raison, il avait besoin de l'entendre s'excuser de son comportement, qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait fait ça, et que sa raison soit en béton armé.

\- Ça te plaisait bien pourtant ! Je dois te rappeler que tu m'avais toi même proposé qu'on couche ensemble pour du fun ! Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. On n'a jamais été ensemble, non ? Donc j'avais pas de comptes à te rendre. Point.

Naruto sentit son cœur s'effriter.

\- Mais putain Sasuke, ça faisait un mois qu'on faisait que se chercher, de quoi tu me parles ? Tu me rends fou avec ta mauvaise foi là ! C'est normal pour toi de t'envoyer Sakura et moi en même temps ? A elle aussi tu lui as fait toutes tes saloperies de domination au pieu ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Il lui tourna le dos, sentant les larmes lui monter. Il était tout simplement hors de question de pleurer devant lui. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à les retenir. Ne pas pleurer... Ne pas pleurer...

\- Oh, par contre détends-toi Uzumaki. Je t'ai pas dit que je voulais pas de relation ? Je te l'ai dit ou pas ? Alors viens pas me reprocher des trucs alors que t'as continué à me courir après !

Alors c'était comme ça ? C'était de sa faute ? Naruto sourit d'agacement. Evidemment, aucune chance que ce soit celle de Monseigneur Uchiha...

Naruto fit volteface. Tant pis s'il voyait ses yeux s'humidifier, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire que tout était de sa faute.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ouais tu m'as dit ça, mais toute ton attitude me disait le contraire ! Putain mais c'est pas moi qui suis allé te rejoindre dans ta loge, c'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus dans une ruelle à notre première dispute, et j'en ai un million des exemples comme ça !

\- Tu pourrais même en avoir un milliard que ça change rien au fait que je ne veux pas de toi !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Naruto avait la sensation qu'un poignard venait de lui transpercer le ventre. Le souffle presque coupé, il encaissa. Ca faisait mal. Horriblement mal.

Sasuke le fixait, une expression indescriptible peinte sur le visage. Ses traits étaient fermés par la colère, mais ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose de différent, que Naruto n'arrivait à déchiffrer.

Il préféra baisser les yeux, portant machinalement une main à sa poitrine là où le poignard imaginaire avait sévi. Sasuke pensait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il disait ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment tout de sa faute ce qui arrivait ?

Il déglutit bruyamment, luttant contre cette vague de tristesse qui menaçait de le faire fondre en larmes. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il en avait marre de parler, et ressasser encore et encore. Ca ne menait à rien, et il en avait marre de souffrir, tout le temps. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter ?

\- Bah ouais, bah désolé de m'être fait des films alors, désolé d'avoir pensé que tu changerais peut être d'avis, désolé d'avoir cru qu'au vu de notre situation, tu ne t'envoyais pas en l'air avec tout ce qui bougeait.

Faites que ça s'arrête. Qu'importe qu'il s'excuse ou pas, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il le sentait compressé par tout un tas de sentiments négatifs : désespoir, lassitude, abandon... Faites que ça s'arrête.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. J'avais pourtant été clair, j'y peux rien si t'as rien voulu entendre.

\- Peut être que je voulais pas entendre parce que je m'étais attaché à toi ! Et que j'espérais que l'inverse se produirait aussi !

Naruto la sentit, la première larme à quitter son nid pour dévaler sa joue. Il n'arrivait plus à la retenir. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il était minable, encore une fois. Et en face de lui cette fois. Il n'avait plus nul part où se cacher, il lui montrait l'étendue de sa faiblesse. Après tout, un peu plus un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai enduré ? De tout ce que tu m'as fait faire ? Je t'ai laissé faire tes lubies bizarres, je t'ai laissé m'attacher, me bâillonner. Je t'ai pardonné tes humeurs, ton indécision et ta méchanceté. J'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir d'avoir été le pire des connards. Je… Je… Je t'ai laissé me baiser putain ! Je me suis jamais retrouvé en-dessous ! Tu réalises ou pas ?!

Il renifla bruyamment, essuyant négligemment du revers de sa chemise ses joues dégoulinantes.

\- Mais je t'ai laissé faire. Je t'ai toujours tout laissé faire. Et tout ça pour quoi au final ?

Sa voix s'était brisée

Sasuke n'avait pas renchérit. Il se contentait de le regarder, de ses magnifiques yeux onyx. Même sa beauté lui arrachait le cœur.

\- Maintenant casse toi. Cassez-vous toi, ta fierté et toute ta mauvaise foi.

Le brun ne réagissait toujours pas. Naruto n'en pouvait plus de voir ces magnifiques yeux sombres le scruter sans un mot. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Tout de suite. Rien que sa présence ravivait cette affreuse douleur qui logeait dans sa poitrine.

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il s'appuya sur ses épaules et commença à le pousser hors du salon. Bizarrement, Sasuke ne se défendit pas. Il reculait en même temps que le poussait Naruto. Avait-il compris qu'il était temps qu'il parte ?

Une fois dans l'entrée, ce fut le brun qui se saisit des épaules de Naruto, et, retournant sa force contre lui, il lui fit presque faire un tour complet avant de l'immobiliser, dos au mur.

Naruto s'étrangla en essayant de protester, car au lieu de sortir le moindre son de sa gorge, il sentit s'y introduire une douce et chaude langue. La sensation que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds le fit tressaillir.

L'espace d'un instant, il laissa l'intruse aller comme bon lui semblait, l'accompagnant par moment pour danser quelques secondes ensemble. Son corps se rappelait. Sa peau se souvenait combien il aimait son toucher, ses lèvres savaient la meilleure façon de l'embrasser, sa langue se rappelait comment jouer avec la sienne. C'était fou de voir à quel point ces petits détails refaisaient surface alors que Naruto les avait pensés oubliés.

Un éphémère baume de soulagement et d'apaisement fit cesser la douleur écrasante qui lui torturait le cœur. Sa conscience vide et fatiguée avait fui. Juste un instant, il voulait tout, absolument tout oublier. Une trêve. Sa poitrine était libérée de cette oppression qui avait augmenté tout au long de la soirée, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne. Il voulait juste savourer un peu plus cet instant suspendu, se souvenir combien il aimait ça, se perdre dans l'irréelle passion qui les animait, ressentir son corps tendu lâcher prise.

La main de Sasuke s'était naturellement enroulée autour de sa gorge. Comme d'habitude. Il avait l'impression de connaitre tout ça. Et c'était dérangeant de voir à quel point il se complaisait dans ces petites habitudes. Mais ce n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait combien il aimait la saveur de Sasuke, il savait qu'il allait également retrouver le sentiment de solitude, de culpabilité et d'abandon qui suivait le retour à la réalité.

Dans un éclat de lucidité, Naruto tourna vivement la tête, et repoussa le corps du brun, bien trop proche de lui. Sasuke fit quelques pas en arrière, inlassablement muet.

La sensation de bien-être de Naruto s'envola en un clin d'œil, le laissant seul avec ses remords et ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Même s'il se posait sérieusement la question, il savait que Sasuke ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. La culpabilité se fraya un chemin parmi toutes les émotions négatives qui agitaient le faible corps de Naruto. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à lui résister ? Pourquoi pouvait-il toujours faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ?

\- Tu me dégoutes, Sasuke. Va-t'en.

Au même instant, le bruit métallique d'un trousseau de clés dans la serrure les figea. La porte s'ouvrit avec précipitation, et la silhouette affolée de Sai apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lui aussi s'immobilisa, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Il s'attarda cependant bien plus sur le visage en larmes de son petit ami, presque recroquevillé contre le mur en face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naruto ?

Le blond vit le visage de Sasuke se décomposer. Un mélange de stupéfaction et presque d'incompréhension. Sai posa négligemment ses affaires et s'approcha tendrement de son petit ami sans lâcher l'intrus du regard. Le serveur était loin d'être bête. Sasuke également. Les deux devaient certainement avoir bien compris la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Je vais vous demander de partir, s'il vous plait.

La voix posée de Sai était à glacer le sang. Aucune once de méchanceté, ni même de menace, juste une intonation froide, ferme et contrôlée, contre laquelle on ne peut rien répondre. Sasuke ne s'y essaya même pas. Il fit volteface et s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière.

Naruto avait gardé les yeux baissés, trop gêné et mal à l'aise de la situation. Qu'allait penser Sai maintenant ?

Naruto soupira intérieurement. Quoi qu'il puisse penser, il aurait de toute façon raison puisqu'il s'était, encore, oublié dans les bras de Sasuke. Cette pensée lui fit remonter un nouveau flot de larmes. Voilà qu'il avait trompé son petit ami à présent. Lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. La honte l'envahissait, il n'osait pas le regarder, alors qu'il sentait bien que c'était tout ce que le serveur cherchait, un contact visuel. Un contact qui le rassurerait, qui lui expliquerait la présence de cet homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

\- Naruto ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi il était là ?

Intérieurement, Naruto sourit jaune. Il ne lui demandait même pas qui il était. Il avait effectivement tout compris.

Il ne se sentait pas la force de le regarder. Le simple fait de se tenir dans ses bras actuellement lui donnait la nausée. Il savait que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait embrassé, mais il ne servait à rien de se cacher la vérité. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait répondu. Et le simple fait de le savoir le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il se sentait terriblement mal.

\- Naruto, réponds-moi.

La douce main du serveur vint lui relever le menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Son regard aussi noir que le sien le happa.

\- Je le déteste.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il fut capable de prononcer.

 _OoOoO_

 _Voilà voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère que ça s'est ressenti._

 _J'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous annoncer ! :D_

 _Premièrement, pour les petits pervers qui me lisent et qui se languissent de voir arriver le prochain lemon, sachez que j'ai écrit un petit OS sur l'univers du jeu Amour Sucré. Vous pourrez facilement le trouvez depuis mon profile :)_

 _J'aime énormément les personnages de ce jeu, et les garçons sont tellement shipables entre eux ! **_

 _Deuxièmement, comme High Tension va toucher à sa fin d'ici quelques chapitres, je commence à me pencher sur une nouvelle histoire à vous partager. Je suis en train de construire la trame de deux nouvelles fictions, une toujours affiliée à l'univers de Naruto (car je suis extrêmement attachée à ses personnages), et une nouvelle sur Amour Sucré. J'espère que vous les apprécierez tout autant !_

 _Et troisièmement, je serai pas mal absente durant le mois d'août. A ce jour, le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, il manque quelques fignolages pour que j'en sois satisfaite, mais ne vous étonnez pas si je ne trouve pas le temps de le poster durant le mois d'août. Je m'en excuse par avance si cela se produit ainsi !_

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, car j'adore vraiment lire vos commentaires ! Même si vous pensez que c'est rien, pour moi c'est vraiment beaucoup (si vous voyiez ma tête de bienheureuse quand je remarque qu'une review a été postée, vous comprendriez xD )._

 _Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à très vite ! :D_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _C'est le retour de vacances ! Désolée de vous avoir abandonnés pendant tout un mois ! Je reviens en force avec un nouveau long chapitre ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais j'ai une nouvelle fois adoré l'écrire ! Les scènes de dialogue sont décidément mes préférées ! J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours super positifs sur le précédent chapitre ! Je vois que vous l'avez beaucoup aimé et ça me touche énormément ! Vous n'imaginez pas !_

 _Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent dans la lecture :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Hatsukoi00_ _: Je comprends que les « oh » t'aient surpris dans le langage de Sasuke, mais il est vrai qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu s'énerver, et c'est quelqu'un qui est loin de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Avec le recul, peut-être que ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, même s'il est très en colère._

 _Miltoc_ _: tu soulèves deux points que je trouve très intéressants : oui Itachi s'écrase régulièrement face à Sasuke. Je trouvais que ça faisait bien écho à leur relation dans le manga original. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'Itachi était un grand frère attentionné, calme et posé, par rapport au petit Sasuke au caractère bien trempé ! Donc oui, dans la fratrie, c'est Sasuke qui fait sa loi, et Itachi a une joyeuse tendance à s'en foutre complètement x) Le deuxième point concerne l'état paumé de Sasuke. Je suis heureuse que tu le mentionnes, car oui, il est complètement paumé. Je suis très contente que tu le ressentes ainsi ^^_

 _Nenesse_ _: Tu as tout à fait raison. Comme on dit, de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas :)_

 _Clou_ _: Merci pour ta review ! ^^_

 _Sakura_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je me ferai un plaisir de discuter avec toi d'Amour Sucré, mais comme tu n'es pas identifiée, je ne peux pas t'écrire ^^ N'hésite pas à m'écrire en mp ! :)_

 _Benben26_ _: Merci à toi pour ton encouragement !_

 _Loli Pop_ _: Merciii ! :) Oui j'aime bien finir mes scènes sur des phrases lourdes de sens :) Ca laisse travailler votre imagination je trouve ^^_

 _Lynn_ _: Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'avoue que le retour de Sai est prévisible, mais le pauvre, il n'aurait certainement pas aimé voir ça ^^_

 _Mimily_ _: Ahah je te comprends tellement ! Moi aussi j'adore les voir se déchirer (psychopathe bonjour !) ^^ Je pense qu'on a tous compris que Naruto essaie juste de remplacer Sasuke par Sai. Leurs caractères ne sont pas compatibles, et il reste avec uniquement car son physique lui fait penser à Sasuke. C'est malheureux, mais c'est un fait ^^_

 _Miccah02_ _: Itachi est un personnage secondaire, et qui plus est, il se fait royalement bouffer par son frère ^^ J'ai voulu faire un Itachi calme et posé, car ça lui ressemble bien :) Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Anonimiaouss_ _: Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise :)_

 _OoOoO_

Sakura plongea vulgairement sa main dans le paquet de chips qu'elle gardait coincé entre ses cuisses, sans lâcher la télévision du regard. Ino lui avait parlé d'une série qu'elle était susceptible d'aimer et lui avait conseillé d'y jeter un œil. La jeune femme en était à son quatrième épisode d'affilé. Effectivement, sa meilleure amie connaissait bien ses goûts, elle adorait cette série !

Il faisait plutôt beau dehors pour un mois de février qui tirait sur sa fin, mais tant pis pour les beaux jours, l'heure était à l'enfermement pour se gaver de séries télé.

Sakura s'était alors dit qu'elle était partie pour passer sa journée devant l'écran, et que rien n'aurait pu l'y détacher, mais le son familier de la serrure de sa porte lui présagea que sa séance télé allait très bientôt toucher à sa fin.

Du coin de l'œil, elle essayait de guetter des mouvements vers sa porte d'entrée tout en essayant de continuer à suivre l'intrigue qui se déroulait sur son écran. Sans surprise, elle vit la silhouette élancée de son meilleur ami d'enfance entrer dans le salon.

Une chip coincée entre les lèvres, elle le dévisagea sans rien dire. Passer à l'improviste n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun. Pendant une petite seconde, elle se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler avec son t-shirt trois fois trop large, ses cheveux même pas coiffés, son paquet de chips entre les cuisses. Mais bon, c'était Sasuke, donc ce n'était pas comme si c'était important.

\- 'Lut, lui fit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

Comme presque à chaque fois, il ne lui répondit pas. Elle l'entendit se débarrasser de ses affaires puis partir dans la cuisine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Pour tout être humain lambda, Sasuke aurait paru complètement normal, toujours aussi froid, le visage fermé, et peu expressif. Mais Sakura, qui le connaissait depuis de très nombreuses années, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne saurait dire comment elle en avait conscience, peut-être à son attitude, son aura, ou ses sourcils à peine plus tirés qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Mais elle ressentait que son ami n'allait pas bien.

D'un geste vif, elle se saisit de la télécommande abandonnée sur la table basse, et appuya sur pause. Au même moment, Sasuke revint de la cuisine, les mains encore humides de se les être lavées. Ce mec était vraiment un maniaque.

Il croisa enfin le regard de la jeune fille et sans parler, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il s'exécuta. Elle le suivit de son regard inquiet. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Le brun s'installa à ses côtés et s'enfonça à la fois dans le canapé et dans le mutisme. Sakura savait que son ami parlait très peu, et que les seules fois qu'il le faisait, c'était à elle qu'il se confiait.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder quelques secondes sur son visage et sur cette affreuse marque bleuâtre qui s'étendait sur sa joue. Naruto ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé. Autant la coupure de sa lèvre s'était vite refermée et se voyait à peine, autant on pouvait difficile louper son hématome. Elle hésita une seconde à passer ses doigts dessus, comme pour vérifier si cela lui faisait mal, mais elle se ravisa. Sans doute que ça lui faisait mal.

Sasuke gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui. Elle finit par arquer un sourcil. Elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, bloquant son regard sur celui fuyant de son ami et attendit. Au jeu de la patience, c'était à coup sûr Sasuke qui allait perdre.

Finalement, au bout de longues secondes, il tourna vivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? râla-t-il alors que Sakura n'avait pas cessé de le fixer depuis son arrivée.

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, marquant d'abord l'ironie de la remarque de son ami par un haussement de sourcil. Celui-ci soupira en comprenant très bien qu'il était mal venu de râler alors que c'était lui qui s'incrustait.

\- Bon aller, finit-elle par s'exclamer, vas-y accouche, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Naruto c'est ça ?

Les deux pieds dans le plat, il n'y avait de toute façon que ça qui marchait avec lui. Sasuke baissa un peu la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés. Traduisez "Je crois que j'ai merdé, mais je veux pas l'avouer". Sakura soupira, son meilleur ami était désespérant.

\- Vous avez pu parler ou pas ? Me dit pas que vous vous êtes battus, hein ! Tu m'avais promis que ça n'arriverait pas !

Sakura se souvenait encore du mal qu'elle s'était donné pour le calmer lui, et surtout Kiba qui était plus que déchainé à l'idée de savoir que le ton était monté entre Naruto et Sasuke. Heureusement qu'ils avaient ensuite été rejoint par Dei et Sasori car retenir deux furies prêtes à se sauter dessus pour se refaire le portrait n'était pas chose aisée.

En entendant la porte claquer et en ayant vu Itachi revenir seul, tout le monde avait compris que Naruto avait quitté la soirée, et Sasuke avait insisté pour aller le voir. Personne n'était d'accord avec cette idée car tout le monde craignait que cela dégénère de nouveau. Petit à petit, les esprits s'étaient calmés, et Sasuke l'avait prise à part pour lui dire qu'il allait discrètement partir pour retrouver Naruto. Et si Sakura avait catégoriquement refusé au départ, son meilleur ami lui avait promis qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, son but étant seulement de lui parler.

Sasuke ne parlait jamais, et qu'il tienne à faire la démarche auprès de Naruto, même si le moment était très mal choisi, était très surprenant. Mais bon, Sasuke vivait à mille lieues d'un humain ordinaire, et ne voyait pas le mal. Sakura avait finalement cédé, faisant confiance à son ami, mais ne manquant pas de lui proférer quelques menaces si jamais il venait à déclencher une nouvelle bagarre entre eux.

Toujours étant, il avait également fallut retenir Kiba de lui aussi rentrer chez lui. Et même si le brun ne comprenait pas la démarche de Sakura et voulait à tout prix rentrer pour être présent pour son meilleur ami, la jeune femme avait essayé d'user de toutes ses compétences de persuasion pour garder le chien fou auprès d'elle. Mais rien n'y faisait, et si Ino n'était pas intervenue pour entamer une longue et sérieuse discussion avec lui, Sakura était certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à le retenir. Elle était toutefois curieuse de savoir ce que ces deux-là s'étaient dit durant tout ce temps. Il fallait qu'elle contacte sa meilleure amie pour un débrief très rapidement !

Sasuke soupira lourdement, toujours enfouit dans son canapé.

\- Non, on s'est pas battu, j'ai gardé plus ou moins mes distances.

\- "Plus ou moins" ?

Sakura lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Sasuke ne rebondit pas sur l'expression qu'il avait employée, et la jeune femme préféra enchainer plutôt que d'y attacher une trop grande importance.

\- Comment ça s'est passé alors ? Vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que tu sais déjà. Il a campé sur ses positions, et j'ai fait de même.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Il ne comprend pas que sa réaction est stupide. Il s'est monté la tête tout seul et maintenant il m'en veut parce qu'il a cru à des choses qui n'existent pas.

Sakura leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait plus chercher bien loin pour trouver le lauréat de la palme de la mauvaise foi.

\- En même temps, tu vas pas me dire qu'il y avait pas matière à y croire, Sasuke.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien.

\- Tu agissais en conséquence ? Parce que je crois me souvenir que vous avez couché ensemble deux fois. C'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Ca ne veut strictement rien dire. Tu le sais très bien. Il y a un monde entre avoir une vraie relation et coucher avec une personne.

Sasuke avait haussé le ton. S'il commençait déjà à s'agacer, la conversation allait être difficile à mener pour la jeune femme.

\- Je le sais, Sasuke, je le sais.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qu'elle n'avait jamais osé poser à Naruto de peur de remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute allure, essayant d'aviser si c'était pas un peu déplacé.

Elle souffla un petit coup, évacuant toutes ses questions qui la polluaient et se lança.

\- Vous avez fait ça... "à ta manière" ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, méfiant. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme étaient déterminés. Non ce n'était pas de la curiosité, ou du voyeurisme, et elle savait que Sasuke ne penserait jamais cela d'elle. Elle voulait savoir car elle était certaine que la réponse à cette question allait lui fournir des éléments pour aider son imbécile d'ami à y voir plus clair dans sa situation.

Cependant, il était vrai que poser cette question la rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- La deuxième fois oui, finit-il par répondre après une longue hésitation.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis resté gentil.

Elle ne préféra pas rentrer dans les détails, ne voulant pas savoir comment s'étaient déroulés leurs ébats, même si elle avait quelques doutes sur la définition du mot "gentil" dans la bouche de son ami.

\- Il a réagi comment ?

Il sembla réfléchir, basculant le regard vers le mur à sa droite, comme s'il pouvait l'aider à qualifier les réactions du blond.

\- Bien. Je pense. Du moins il s'est pas enfui et ne m'a pas traité de taré. Et on l'a refait une 3e fois juste derrière.

"Une 3e fois". Ils avaient couché ensemble trois fois ce soir-là ? Vraiment ? Et il s'étonnait encore que Naruto ait espéré des choses...

Sakura avait toujours refusé de participer aux pratiques perverses de Sasuke, à son grand damne. Elle ne le jugeait évidemment pas, chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, il était tout simplement hors de question, pour elle, de jouer les soumises pour ses beaux yeux. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez été dans son enfance pour subir ce genre de "jeu". Et malgré l'insistance dont Sasuke avait pu faire preuve, il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir gain de cause sur ce point. Elle avait été catégorique. Non, c'était non.

Aussi, de savoir que Naruto avait accepté, et plus que ça n'avait pas du tout été refroidi, l'étonna tout de même assez. Elle n'imaginait pas Naruto se laisser si facilement entrainer dans ce genre de pratiques. Il devait réellement tenir à Sasuke pour avoir agi de la sorte.

La surprise passée, Sakura laissa s'échapper un soupir un peu gêné.

\- Oui, bah oui, il a l'air de l'avoir bien pris, effectivement. Et du coup ?

\- Du coup quoi ?

Sasuke la regardait avec une pointe d'agacement dans les yeux.

\- Bah je sais pas, tu t'es senti comment après ? Tu t'es pas posé plus de questions ?

\- Si bah si, j'étais même déjà en train de le demander en mariage ! Non mais tu veux entendre quoi exactement ? Encore une fois on a juste couché ensemble !

\- Oh Sasuke, t'es énervant à la fin ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez "juste" couché ensemble après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ! C'est la 2e fois que vous le faites, et corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu mets un point d'honneur à ce que ça n'arrive pas avec tes plans cul ; ensuite tu me dis qu'il n'a émis aucune résistance quand tu l'as soumis ; et en plus vous l'avez fait trois fois le même soir !

\- Et alors ? Tu sais bien que c'est pas le premier avec qui je fais ça. Coucher ensemble ça signifie pas être un couple !

Les nerfs de Sakura étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il ne voulait décidément rien entendre de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- D'accord, mais rappelle-toi aussi que tu lui as demandé de t'être exclusif. Tu lui as interdit à demi-mot de voir d'autres personnes que toi.

\- Je n'ai rien "interdit".

\- Tu lui as clairement fait comprendre, c'est pareil, ne joue pas avec les mots !

Sasuke la fixa de son regard contrarié. Il se pinçait la lèvre, visiblement à la recherche d'une réplique cinglante comme il savait les faire.

\- Tu lui as bien demandé, oui ou non ? Ca t'embête de le savoir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre non ?

Sakura marqua une courte pause, juste assez pour le laisser réfléchir, sans vraiment lui permettre de répondre à haute voix.

\- Tu t'es déjà demandé comment lui se sentirait en voyant que tu lui imposes des restrictions que tu ne tiens pas ? Ca te parait juste de lui demander ça alors que toi tu couches avec d'autres personnes ?

\- Ce n'est pas "d'autres personnes", c'était juste toi.

\- Mais c'est pareil Sasuke !

\- Bah non justement, c'est pas pareil, toi c'est rien du tout.

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. Elle baissa un instant la tête, esquissant un faux sourire qui trahissait la déception et la douleur que lui provoquait cette réplique. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était une très forte amitié et complicité, entre eux deux, mais tout de même. Heureusement que cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu quelques années en arrière alors qu'elle nourrissait encore secrètement des sentiments pour lui, car elle aurait très certainement eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

Mais pour le moment, elle préféra prendre sur elle, avaler difficilement cette pilule au goût amer, et lui afficher un sourire gêné et vexé.

\- Je sais très bien que je suis "rien du tout", mais lui ne le sait pas. Et quelle que soit la relation que nous entretenons, il est normal d'être en colère quand la personne avec qui on flirte actuellement va s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres personnes. Je ne saisis vraiment pas comment tu peux ne pas comprendre son ressenti alors que tu l'avais toi-même très mal pris de savoir qu'il avait couché avec une nana !

\- Parce toi c'est différent.

\- Moi ou l'autre fille c'est pareil Sasuke ! C'est dingue quand même !

Sakura souffla bruyamment, signe que l'entêtement de son ami commençait gentiment à lui courir sur le haricot.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi on s'est dit qu'on arrêtait tout à partir du moment où l'un de nous deux rencontrait quelqu'un ? Crois-moi que j'aurai moi aussi pété un câble si je savais le garçon avec qui je flirt en train de coucher avec une autre. C'est comme ça, c'est une question de respect.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Elle vit son ami baisser quelque peu la tête, le regard dans le vide. Cela dura quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne la relève avec cet éclat que Sakura détestait plus que tout.

\- De toute façon, ça changera rien, il a décidé de faire la tête, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

Et voilà. Quand Sasuke se sentait attaqué, il préférait se réfugier derrière son égo et son air hautain.

\- Non non, qu'est-ce que TU peux y faire. Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, à toi de t'en sortir.

\- Je m'en fous de lui, tant pis pour lui, je vais lui courir après non plus.

Sakura serra les poings. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi si t'en fous de lui ?

Sasuke resta muet, la pupille dilatée par la surprise. Ne voulant pas s'enfoncer davantage, il préféra garder le silence.

\- Sasuke, quand accepteras-tu de voir la vérité en face, et avouer que Naruto te plait plus que ce que tu veux bien laisser entendre ? Je ne suis pas bête ! Je sais que tu as peur d'avoir une relation parce que tu te sens trop différent pour arriver à combler quelqu'un par ta simple personne, mais bordel, tu crois pas que Naruto t'a déjà envoyé suffisamment de signaux qui disent qu'il est attaché à toi ?

Elle le vit serrer les dents.

\- Il est comme tous les autres, il est simplement attiré par mon physique.

\- Une personne simplement attirée par ton physique n'aurait pas supporté un quart de ce que tu lui as fait. Je sais que tu es généralement froid et cassant avec les gens, mais putain, je t'ai jamais vu faire autant de mal à une personne ! T'es conscient de tout ce qu'il a subi ou pas ?

\- Arrête de me traiter comme si c'était moi le méchant !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais Sasuke, sinon je n'essaierais même pas de t'aider !

Elle avait presque hurlé ses dernières paroles, comme pour lui communiquer le désespoir qui l'animait. Elle connaissait Sasuke plus que n'importe qui, et même si les apparences étaient contre lui, elle savait pertinemment que c'était quelqu'un de bien sous sa carapace de souffrance.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois, Sasuke ? Je pense que Naruto t'a plu depuis le début, mais que ta peur de t'attacher t'a rendu encore plus dur avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui. Comme si tu le testais, comme si tu voulais voir ce qu'il était capable d'endurer pour toi, comme si tu voulais voir s'il pouvait supporter la personne horrible que tu penses être.

Machinalement, Sakura vint déposer une main douce et rassurante sur la joue mi-pâle mi-violacée de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci la regardait sans dire un mot, une expression de stupeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas peinte sur le visage.

\- Mais tu n'es pas une personne horrible, Sasuke, tu le deviens en te le persuadant.

Sasuke secoua la tête, évinçant par la même occasion la main protectrice de son amie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas testé, je n'ai pas fait tout ce que tu dis là.

\- Je pense que si, tu l'as fait, mais tu t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié par ses paroles.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu racontes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Naruto ?

Elle le vit déglutir. Elle avait la sensation de maitriser leur conversation. D'habitude, elle était toujours celle qui subissait le rythme de leurs échanges, s'adaptant aux humeurs et aux questions sans réponses de son ami. Mais là, elle avait l'étrange impression d'être celle qui dirigeait, pour une fois.

\- Rien du tout, je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Je ne pose pas la question à ton égo, Sasuke, met-le un peu de côté celui-là ! Je te pose la question à toi.

\- Et je te répondrai la même chose ! Je suis encore le meilleur placé pour savoir ce que je ressens non ?

Sakura soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Dieu que son meilleur ami était difficile en affaire.

\- De toute façon il compte pas me revoir, donc on s'en fout de savoir ce genre de détail.

\- Ah ! Donc s'il voulait te revoir, ça serait différent ? Tu serais prêt à reconsidérer la question si c'était le cas ? C'est ça que tu me dis là ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est complètement ce que tu as dit !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de soupirer. Sakura se saisit des mains de son ami, et les enveloppa des siennes. Son regard émeraude se fit plus sérieux et précis.

\- Sasuke, je sais que c'est dur d'accepter d'avoir des sentiments. Je ne dis pas ça dans le vent, je le sais vraiment. C'est très dur car ça fait peur. Mais ce qui est pire encore, c'est que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Tu te sens affreusement seul dans ces moments-là. Je peux te l'assurer.

Elle resserra ses petites mains sur les siennes.

\- Tu as la chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui t'ouvre son cœur en retour. La gâche pas, Sasuke. S'il te plait, ne la gâche pas.

Un silence religieux s'abattit entre eux. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, sans un mot. Sasuke semblait réfléchir en même temps qu'il s'efforçait de garder son masque inexpressif sur le visage. Mais elle le voyait bien, cet air absent qui vagabondait dans son regard.

Une minute s'était presque écoulée, et Sakura retira d'elle-même ses fines mains pour les reposer sur ses propres cuisses. Elle n'osait plus prendre la parole, de peur d'interrompre les pensées de son ami, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter ici.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Naruto sort avec quelqu'un actuellement.

Elle le vit serrer les dents, mais aucun signe de surprise. Il devait certainement l'avoir déjà appris.

\- Oui je sais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu sais que c'est un garçon ?

Sakura l'observa alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient, même indistinctement, davantage. Ses yeux prirent une nuance plus sombre. Un petit pli frontal naquit à l'embranchement de ses sourcils froncés.

\- Oui je sais, répéta-t-il, visiblement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

Elle laissa couler quelques secondes, le temps de constater que le cerveau de Sasuke s'était mis en marche, puis enchaîna sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'il adresse ses sourires à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Que quelqu'un d'autre voit son visage et toutes ses expressions tous les jours ? Que quelqu'un d'autre l'embrasse, le câline et le touche ? Qu'un autre homme te remplace dans son lit ? Qu'un autre homme accapare toute son attention ? Ca te fait quoi tout ça ?

L'empreinte rouge de la jalousie virevoltait dans le regard sombre de son ami. Il pouvait se trouver toutes les excuses du monde, se voiler la face sous des couches et des couches de mensonge, nier en bloc son attachement évident, Sakura le connaissait par cœur, et il ne trompait personne avec son jeu de prétentieux je-m'en-foutiste et détaché, la jeune femme savait ressentir la présence de sentiments quand il y en avait. Et quand cela concernait son meilleur ami qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Les flammes de la colère dansant encore dans ses yeux, c'est avec les poings resserrés sur le tissu dorénavant froissé de son jean, que Sasuke lui répondit sans aucune exagération.

\- J'ai juste envie de bousiller ce type pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de lui sur cette terre.

 _OoOoO_

Le mois de février laissa doucement place à celui de mars. Le tournage de la publicité était terminé. La marque avait souhaité frapper fort pour faire sa place dans le marché très concurrentiel de la cosmétique de luxe, et avant de retrouver le spot sur tous les écrans du pays, elle avait organisé une soirée mondaine pour fêter l'achèvement du tournage et le lancement très prochain de la mise en vente du produit. Ainsi, tous les acteurs étaient évidemment invités, mais aussi les sponsors et partenaires, ainsi qu'une flopée de journalistes travaillant pour divers magazines de mode.

C'était la première fois que Naruto allait assister à ce genre de cérémonie, et il n'était pas franchement emballé par toutes ces mondanités. Certes il voulait réussir dans le mannequinat et l'acting, et en temps normal il se serait réjoui de pavaner auprès des journalistes et de contempler enfin sur un écran géant la première projection de la publicité dans laquelle il avait tourné, mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'arrivait pas à trouver goût à quoi que ce soit.

Il se sentait constamment triste et en colère. Depuis qu'il avait revu Sasuke, tout était reparti de travers, il s'était battu, était presque devenu hystérique à son approche, et il l'avait de nouveau embrassé, trompant son petit ami par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, il le sentait plus distant, lui qui d'habitude était aux petits soins pour lui. Tout allait de travers et il n'en voyait pas le bout.

Sai lui avait proposé de se créer un nouveau groupe d'ami, pour éviter d'avoir à recroiser Sasuke en soirée, mais le problème restait le même puisqu'ils travaillaient au même endroit. Et changer de travail était très risqué, voire stupide, alors que ça se passait très bien pour lui. Et il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de partir par sa faute. Oh non !

\- La vie est injuste quand même.

Naruto et son petit-ami passaient tranquillement l'après-midi chez le blond, bien au chaud alors que le vent et les températures extérieures transformaient toute sortie en un calvaire digne de l'ère glaciaire…

Sai lisait tranquillement un livre, assis sur le canapé, tandis que Naruto était allongé la tête sur ses cuisses, une manette à la main, et se battait virtuellement contre une horde de monstres, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son petit-ami, pensant qu'il devait certainement réagir à la lecture de son bouquin.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ? insista-t-il.

\- Mmmh ?

L'esprit toujours plongé dans cet univers fantaisiste, il leva un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. Et effectivement, il croisa son beau regard corbeau. S'il y avait un truc qui le troublait chez Sai, c'était bien ce regard aux couleurs de la nuit.

\- Euh, finit-il par répondre en se reconcentrant sur son écran, je sais pas, peut-être.

\- Je veux dire, tu vois, à la base, on est tous les mêmes, on est tous des êtres humains, qui sont censés naitre égaux. Mais ensuite on évolue, on grandit tous dans un environnement différent, et ça nous forge d'un côté, ça nous construit, mais inévitablement, cet environnement nous amène à devoir faire des choix différents. Et parfois, ces choix nous précipitent dans des situations compliquées, voire même douloureuses.

Naruto leva une nouvelle fois le regard vers lui, cherchant à sonder son petit-ami dont il ne comprenait strictement aucune parole. Son regard inquisiteur n'échappa pas au serveur.

\- Tu vois, je pense que ma vie à moi a été plutôt facile. J'ai grandi avec une famille aimante, j'ai jamais manqué de rien, j'ai fait les études que je voulais, j'ai un travail que j'aime et qui me laisse assez de temps libre pour pratiquer la peinture. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir de gros problèmes dans sa vie.

Naruto avait un étrange pressentiment. Pourquoi Sai lui disait-il tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes récemment ? Est-ce que c'est ce qui justifiait qu'il était distant ces derniers jours ?

\- Je pense que c'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je pense que la vie est injuste.

Naruto plongea son regard interrogateur dans celui de son petit-ami. Sai avait posé son livre et passait machinalement sa main dans la chevelure blonde de Naruto, un peu comme on caresserait un chat.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Sai de se lancer dans de longs discours. Il devait vraiment y avoir un problème.

Naruto se redressa et retrouva une position assise sur le canapé. Ses orbes céruléens jonglaient entre chacune des deux pupilles noires de son petit-ami, essayant de déceler un indice, ou un quelconque signe qui lui permettrait de comprendre la situation.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu penses à ça tout à coup ?

Sai sourit et vint caresser du bout des doigts la joue ambrée du blond. Naruto n'apprécia pas du tout ce geste, qui sonnait comme une tentative de le rassurer sur l'arrivée de quelque chose de mauvais. Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus fort.

\- J'ai le sentiment d'avoir réussi de nombreux objectifs dans ma vie, mais je n'ai pas réussi à, tout simplement, rendre une personne heureuse. Alors que je le voulais vraiment.

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer. Un silence à la fois stressant et gênant s'installa un court instant. Le blond réussit difficilement à déglutir. Il en était certain à présent, cette conversation ne prévoyait rien qui vaille.

Sai continuait de sourire, tendrement.

\- Je savais très bien que tu étais venu me trouver ce soir-là par vengeance. C'était plus qu'évident. Mais je me suis dit que j'arriverais à te faire sourire, et te faire oublier ce qui te rendait triste.

Une boule de nerf s'était formée dans l'estomac de Naruto. Il voyait très bien où menait cette conversation, mais le calme et la sincérité dont faisait preuve Sai le déstabilisait assez pour l'empêcher de vraiment réaliser la situation. Il restait silencieux, comme un condamné attendant sa sentence.

\- Mais… Je comprends que tu as des problèmes que toi seul peut résoudre. Et même avec la meilleure des volontés, je n'arriverai pas à te les faire oublier.

La gorge sèche, Naruto déglutit bruyamment, le cœur battant.

\- Sai, est-ce que tu es en train de me larguer ?

Le serveur esquissa un nouveau sourire attendri, comme s'il faisait face à un enfant qu'il nous était impossible de réprimander.

\- Je n'aime pas ce terme. Disons que je mets plutôt fin à une relation qui n'aboutit à rien.

Ahuri, le blond ne cessait de fixer ce visage qui lui souriait.

\- C'est tout de même difficile d'essayer de construire quelque chose à deux, alors que dans ta tête, nous sommes encore trois.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité monta en lui, commençant doucement à lui picoter les yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il était constamment en colère, tout le temps, depuis cette fameuse matinée où Sakura était venue le trouver. Il n'avait pas envie de se forcer, pas envie de faire semblant d'être bien, alors que son cœur saignait encore trop profondément, et que ses pensées n'avaient jamais été aussi noires.

\- Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda alors le blond. Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Une nouvelle fois, le serveur vint doucement caresser le visage de Naruto. Il le laissa faire, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il convenait de faire ou non dans ce genre de situation... étrange.

\- La vie est une garce Naruto, et toi, elle ne t'a visiblement pas loupé. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Les picotements qui lui rognaient les yeux se firent plus intenses. En l'espace d'une seconde, sa vue s'était brouillée et il sentit les premières gouttes salées dévaler son visage, venant se perdre dans la main pâle de Sai, qui n'avait pas lâché sa joue.

Il faisait des mouvements circulaires avec son pouce, créant une douce chaleur confortable et rassurante.

Pourquoi continuait-il d'être si gentil même dans cette situation ?

\- Je... Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches un truc, fit soudain Naruto en essayant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard.

Les yeux noirs du serveur étaient doux, et Naruto compris pourquoi ce regard le perturbait tant. Il avait été habitué depuis de longues semaines à contempler des yeux noirs et durs, et voir qu'il était possible d'avoir un regard de cette même couleur mais bien plus chaleureux, avait été difficile à réaliser. Il n'était pas habitué à voir toute cette bienveillance abonder dans ses magnifiques pupilles, alors qu'il y avait toujours lu que de la provocation, du mépris et de l'ignorance.

\- La dernière fois, quand je t'ai demandé de venir chez moi, et qu'il était là...

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, effrayés à l'idée de sortir. Mais il le fallait. Sai avait toujours été honnête et sincère avec lui, il se devait de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Il... il m'a embrassé avant que tu n'arrives.

Sai ne dit rien, retirant tout doucement sa main de sa joue, avant de lâcher un soupir.

\- Je m'en étais douté, Naruto. J'avais préféré ne pas t'en parler, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit.

\- Je suis désolé, Sai.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Puisque que je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à ce garçon, qui avait au moins un million de qualités de plus que Sasuke. Pourquoi ce n'était pas de lui qu'il rêvait la nuit ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son cœur battre différemment à son approche ?

\- Arrête de pleurer, Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le blond, incapable de dire autre chose.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est la vie.

Sur ces mots, le brun se leva du canapé. Par ce geste, Naruto compris qu'il souhaitait s'en aller, et il réalisa qu'il allait être de nouveau seul. Seul pour affronter ses démons. Seul pour remonter la pente. Et il avait peur. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le reste du monde sans personne à ses côtés. La perspective que Sai le laisse l'effraya. Comment allait-il guérir s'il se retrouvait seul ?

Il aurait voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de quitter les lieux. Il aurait voulu lui demander une chance de se rattraper, d'être plus présent, plus agréable. Mais malgré cette peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles, il préféra s'abstenir et le laisser partir. Sai méritait-il vraiment qu'on lui fasse miroiter une meilleure relation dans le seul but d'estomper sa solitude ? Car, dans le fond, il avait raison : leur relation n'était rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux, une joyeuse mascarade.

Naruto était resté assis, observant la fine silhouette du brun qui, malgré s'être levée, était restée immobile un court instant pour le regarder. Il tourna enfin les talons et alla récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait laissées sur une chaise. Naruto baissa les yeux, un profond sentiment de culpabilité lui mordait les tripes. Il était désolé pour le serveur, désolé de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait honte de son comportement.

Naruto se décida enfin à se lever à son tour, rejoignant son désormais ex-petit ami qui enfilait ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Une fois fait, il se tourna face au blond, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Ne sois pas en colère contre toi-même, Naruto, moi je ne le suis pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester dormir une dernière fois ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il ne devait pas dire ce genre de chose. Mais le poids de sa solitude étouffait cette conscience qui essayait de le guider.

Encore une fois, Sai sourit, amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ma conception de "mettre fin à une relation". Et j'ai bien trop d'affection pour toi pour te considérer de la sorte.

Naruto lui sourit en retour. Il aurait dû se douter de sa réponse. Et celle-ci lui fit chaud au cœur.

Sai finit par s'en aller. Naruto referma la porte, le regard vide. Il était triste, et le cœur très lourd. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une nouvelle fois, tout avait dérapé à cause de Sasuke. Même s'il n'était pas là physiquement, il trouvait encore le moyen de gâcher sa vie.

Naruto soupira en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il baissa la tête. La petite voix de sa conscience se fit plus forte, comme si elle s'énervait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avala sa salive en écoutant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Sasuke n'y était pour rien. Le seul qui avait tout foutu en l'air, c'était bien lui.

 _OoOoO_

 _Nous arrivons à la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _Je tenais à apporter un petit éclaircissement. Quand Sasuke dit « J'ai juste envie de bousiller ce type pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de lui sur cette terre », il ne parle évidemment pas de Naruto, mais bien du mec qui partage sa vie. Je suppose que vous l'aviez compris, mais je préférais expliciter la chose )_

 _Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais l'histoire est globalement écrite du point de vue de Naruto. Et quand celui-ci n'est pas présent, c'est celui de Sakura que l'on suit. J'ai longtemps hésité à écrire un chapitre du point de vue de Sasuke. Et si j'avais dû le faire, ça aurait été celui-là, car c'est, pour moi, le chapitre le plus important le concernant._

 _Finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait car il me semblait plus intéressant de garder un certain mystère quant à ce qu'il se passe réellement dans sa tête. Et Sakura le connaissant très bien, on devine déjà ce qu'il s'y trame à travers ses yeux. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de savoir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre selon de point de vue de notre psychopathe national, car certains m'avaient posé la question :)_

 _A très vite !_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello !_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Miltroc_ _: Tes prévisions sur le prochain chapitre sont exactes :)_

 _Nenesse_ _: Ahah, j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ta review ! Je pense que se bouger le cul ne sera pas suffisant pour le coup ^^_

 _Hatsukoi00_ _: Je comprends tes craintes sur le fait que tu puisses te lasser. Je pense qu'il reste 3 chapitres après celui-ci. Après, pour ma défense, les chapitres moins riches en évènement ont leur utilité, dans le sens où ils montrent tout de même le temps qui passe, et que tout ne se fait pas en 1 semaine. Je trouve ça compliqué de construire une temporalité sans inclure des scènes plus « banales » qui apportent cette sensation de temps qui s'écoule. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, mais c'est mon point de vue. Le tiens est aussi tout à fait entendable, et j'en prends note :) J'espère te compter parmi mes lectrices jusqu'au dernier chapitre )_

 _Miccah02_ _: La réconciliation ne va pas se faire en claquant des doigts, je pense que tu t'en doutes ^^_

 _Mimily_ _: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sai. C'est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, je ne le voyais pas quitter Naruto de façon expéditive._

 _Lynn_ _: Merci énormément ! Ca me touche beaucoup de savoir que mon histoire fait te plait à ce point ! :)_

 _Loli Pop_ _: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis presque choquée de savoir que tu as eu les larmes aux yeux, et en même temps j'en suis honorée. Et oui j'aime bien les punchline de fin de scène x)_

 _Benben26_ _: Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! ^^_

 _Yunanas_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire, et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices :3 J'aime beaucoup que tu parles d' « alchimie » entre Sasuke et Naruto car ça décrit complètement ce qu'il se passe entre eux :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

La soirée de lancement de la publicité dans laquelle il avait tourné devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Et dire qu'il avait autant envie d'y aller que de se pendre était un doux euphémisme. Depuis sa rupture avec Sai, et bien qu'il continuait de ressentir cette désagréable sensation de solitude, Naruto fut surpris de voir qu'il ne se sentait pas forcément moins bien qu'avant. Pas mieux, cela allait de soi, mais pas pire. Sai ne l'avait pas du tout quitté en colère, et ils étaient restés en bons termes. Savoir que le serveur ne nourrissait aucune haine contre lui -bien qu'elle aurait été complètement justifiée- lui procurait un peu de baume au cœur. Il n'aurait pas supporté devoir faire la guerre à deux personnes en même temps. Et malgré tout, Naruto appréciait beaucoup Sai. Ca l'aurait dérangé de le savoir décidé à couper les ponts.

Dans le fond, il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas attristé de sa rupture. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'attacher à Sai, et que se séparer était la meilleure décision à prendre, surtout par respect pour le serveur. Avec le recul, Naruto se disait que leur relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le début, et qu'elle n'avait rien voulu dire jusqu'à la fin. Il le savait. Il le savait très bien, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y mettre fin lui-même. L'idée de ne pas être seul le rassurait. Et maintenant qu'il l'était de nouveau, il s'était dit que ce n'était finalement pas si terrifiant que ça. Et s'il était franc avec lui-même, il se serait avoué qu'il se sentait même plus léger, respirant à plein poumon ce sentiment cotonneux qu'on appelait "liberté".

\- Où j'ai foutu ma veste ?

Naruto rattroupait ses affaires le plus rapidement possible. Encore un nouveau shooting qui s'achevait. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans un immense studio, en plein centre-ville. Le client était une marque de cosmétique allemande, et il avait dû shooter en duo avec une très jolie mannequin qui portait le rouge à lèvre phare de la marque. Bien qu'émotionnellement toujours un peu instable, Naruto savait mettre ses états d'âme de côté, et s'était donné à fond. Et il était préférable qu'il ne fasse pas le job à moitié, car, à en juger par l'humeur exécrable de sa manager qui l'avait accompagné, elle en aurait surement fait de la charpie s'il s'était manqué.

Mais tout le monde semblait ravis, et surtout la jeune mannequin qui n'avait cessé de lui faire de sacrés sous-entendus pendant toute la séance. Certes son cœur était toujours en miette, mais il ne pouvait nier beaucoup apprécier ressentir qu'il plaisait à son entourage. Alors oui, elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux roses colorés et ses yeux noisette tirant parfois sur une couleur plus ambrée, mais Naruto n'avait juste pas la tête à ça. Petit à petit, il se sentait comme une fleur en train de bourgeonner, passant d'un état cloitré et renfermé à quelqu'un de plus souriant et léger. Après tout ce temps, il commençait enfin à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Il avait poliment refusé sa proposition d'aller boire un verre après la séance, mais avait tout de même accepté d'échanger avec elle son numéro de téléphone. Ainsi, il se retrouvait avec un nouveau contact : Tayuya, la bombe atomique de son shooting cosmétique.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en compagnie de son manager. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait persister, et c'est avec tous les efforts du monde qu'elle réussit tout de même à complimenter son poulain.

\- C'était top Naruto, tu as assuré. Le photographe est content, et le client aussi.

\- Comme d'habitude !

Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire en coin. Elle leva un regard exaspéré vers lui.

\- Tu peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes hein ?

\- J'ai été sérieux tout l'après-midi, ma réserve est épuisée.

\- Bah tiens !

Elle sourit en regardant sa montre.

\- Il faut que je file à l'agence. Tu veux que je t'y dépose ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien à y faire, je vais rentrer directement.

\- Comme tu voudras !

Elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Naruto la regarda marcher le long du trottoir pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une tête rose ne vienne obstruer son champ de vision.

\- On se recontacte pour aller boire un verre un de ses quatre hein ?

Naruto posa sur sa collègue d'un jour un regard amusé.

\- Sans faute. Je serai plus disponible la semaine prochaine.

\- Super ! Envoie-moi un message, d'accord ?

\- J'y manquerai pas.

Elle lui envoya un sourire éloquent. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint déposer un long mais léger baiser sur sa joue. Après quelques secondes, elle lui refit face, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux rieurs dans ceux du blond. Elle lui offrit une nouvelle fois son plus beau sourire.

\- J'espère bien.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite d'une démarche enjouée. Naruto sourit. Même s'il n'était pas intéressé par Tayuya, il était flatté qu'elle lui apporte autant d'intérêt, alors qu'une fille comme elle devait avoir facilement tous les garçons qu'elle souhaitait. Quoi que, Naruto aussi était habitué à avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, il ne sut expliquer quelle étrange sensation le poussa à lever les yeux sur le trottoir d'en face. Peut-être un sixième sens, qui se tenait constamment en alerte ? Naruto posa son regard sur une silhouette adossée au mur, qui l'observait en silence. Une silhouette qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir de si tôt. Celle de Sasuke, évidemment. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait de nouveau entendre parler de lui. Cela aurait été trop beau qu'il daigne enfin le laisser tranquille.

Il le vit se décoller du mur, et commencer à longer le trottoir, dans sa direction. Instinctivement, comme un mécanisme de défense, Naruto reprit une marche plus rapide, fuyant délibérément cette personne qu'il n'avait pour rien au monde envie de voir.

Comme lors de leur dernière entrevue, la lassitude et la fatigue l'empêchaient de faire monter une quelconque colère en lui. Avait-il passé un stade ? Le fait de l'avoir frappé la dernière fois avait-il suffit à calmer sa colère intérieure ?

Alors qu'il se questionnait sur son état moral qui le surprenait lui-même, son poignet se retrouva rapidement entouré d'une main pâle qui le tenait fermement.

\- Naruto, attends.

Le blond soupira. Il ralentit la cadence jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir, il n'avait pas envie de courir dans tous les sens dans le but de lui échapper. Sasuke était l'une des personnes les plus obstinées qu'il avait jamais connue, et il savait pertinemment qu'il se lancerait à ses trousses s'il le voyait partir en courant. Sans aucune résistance, il lui obéit donc.

Quelques secondes passaient, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose vraiment engager la conversation qui se profilait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Naruto la redoutait, cette conversation. Il sentait toujours la main de Sasuke envelopper son poignet pour lui couper toute retraite. Il soupira de nouveau.

Sans lui faire face pour autant, il lui répondit d'un air tellement froid qu'il s'en trouva lui-même surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Doucement, la paume qui entourait son poignet glissa le long de sa main et le libéra. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de le voir apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Naruto garda volontairement le regard oblique, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de voir son visage.

\- Il faudrait qu'on discute.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler, Sasuke.

Il le sentait nerveux. Sasuke ? Nerveux ? C'était pourtant ce qu'on pouvait en déduire en voyant ses doigts s'emmêler les uns aux autres, tirant inutilement sur sa chemise par moment.

\- Je m'en doute, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Je m'en contrefous de ce que tu as besoin. Je te dis que moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Contrairement à la sienne, la voix de Sasuke était posée, et peut-être même un peu fragile. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Ce n'était pas courant de voir chez Sasuke des signes qui trahissaient l'instabilité qui l'habitait, lui qui semblait toujours d'un calme olympien.

Intrigué, Naruto leva la tête, lui affichant son air le plus dédaigneux qu'il avait.

Sasuke l'observait en silence, et s'il n'avait pas remarqué la danse nerveuse de ses doigts, et le son incertain de sa voix, il n'aurait certainement jamais deviné que quelque chose était différent chez le brun. Car son visage lui, restait toujours impassible.

L'espace d'une seconde, le regard de nuit du brun bifurqua sur le côté, comme pour chercher un courage qu'il n'avait plus, et revint capturer les deux prunelles azur qui lui faisaient enfin face.

\- S'il te plait.

Naruto retint chaque muscle de son visage d'exprimer la stupeur. Entendre Sasuke supplier de la sorte, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait comme cinéma cette fois ? Il était où le piège ?

Et devant le mutisme volontaire du blond, Sasuke renchérit.

\- Je t'en prie Naruto. Je ne serai pas long.

Le blond restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer encore plus de temps avec cette personne, qui, rappelons-le, avait pour passe-temps favori de l'humilier à toutes les sauces.

Toujours étant, Sasuke semblait calme, et, bien que cela paraissait incroyable, peut-être enclin à enfin l'écouter s'exprimer. La question était de savoir s'il avait vraiment envie de repartir dans une Nième discussion sur le sujet. Naruto avait le ressenti qu'ils en avaient déjà assez fait le tour, et que rien ne pouvait en sortir de plus. Avait-il vraiment envie d'essayer encore ?

Il se mit même à espérer que le soudain ton étrangement calme de Sasuke pouvait prévoir enfin des excuses de sa part. Mais sa petite conscience ne manqua pas de lui rappeler que c'était Sasuke Uchiha qu'il avait en face de lui, et qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Naruto soupira. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à réfléchir à toute allure. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se pose un million de questions quand il s'agissait de lui ?

\- Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Tu veux bien qu'on aille ailleurs ?

Et par "ailleurs", Sasuke entendait le petit café à pas même une rue d'ici. A croire qu'il avait prévu son coup.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, et Naruto jeta son dévolu sur une petite table près des baies vitrées, pour trouver une échappatoire dans l'observation des passants si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il s'installa lourdement et croisa immédiatement les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bon dis-moi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il vit Sasuke tiquer. La remarque ne lui avait visiblement pas plu, mais Naruto s'en fichait pas mal. Il le vit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et son regard dévier une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui, assez étrange pour que Naruto commence vraiment à croire qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose de sensé et intelligent... comme des excuses par exemple ?

\- Je voudrais qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sakura.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit, j'ai rien à ajouter. Et si c'est pour remuer la merde, j'aime autant partir.

\- Non !

Naruto avait enclenché un mouvement pour se lever, mais se stoppa net. Cette fois, ce fut une voix autoritaire et bien assurée qui lui somma de ne pas bouger. Le regard de Sasuke était figé dans le sien, dur et froid, comme il avait l'habitude de le voir.

Mais en l'espace d'une seconde, comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité et d'une étrange culpabilité, son regard s'adoucit de nouveau, et retourna fixer un coin de table. Naruto abandonna toute fuite, et se réinstalla dans son siège.

\- J'ai parlé avec Sakura, finit-il enfin par dire après de longues secondes de silence.

\- C'est bien, et ?

Il le vit pincer les lèvres. Mine de rien, la situation fit sourire intérieurement Naruto. Rester froid et dédaigneux avec celui qui lui a piétiné le cœur plus d'une fois lui procurait un bonheur malsain. Et se voit ainsi prendre les rênes de leurs échanges finit de le monter sur son piédestal.

\- Je crois que je comprends un peu comment tu as ressenti ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est différent de ce que tu peux penser.

Naruto rit jaune. C'était bien tenté d'espérer des excuses de sa part.

\- "Différent" ? D'accord, ouais.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, et Naruto préféra se retrancher au fond de son siège en croisant plus fort encore les bras sur sa poitrine. Sasuke commanda sa consommation, et voyant que Naruto se terrait dans un silence boudeur, il commanda la même boisson pour lui.

Une fois la serveuse éloignée, Sasuke se replongea dans les yeux colériques du blond.

\- Il s'agit de Sakura, je ressens rien pour elle, on est juste pote, et... enfin, ça a la même signification que si on se faisait un gros câlin.

Naruto continuait de sourire. Un sourire tiré et nerveux.

\- Bah voyons. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai de gros câlins à aller faire à quelques amis moi aussi.

\- Naruto, arrête d'être médisant comme ça.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Sasuke ? Tu veux que je comprenne que c'est normal que tu couches avec deux personnes en même temps ? Bah désolé, mais non, c'est pas normal. Ca peut être Sakura, la présentatrice du JT ou ta voisine de palier que ça changerait rien.

Sasuke soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais fait ça dans le but de te blesser, y'avait rien de méchant.

Naruto lâcha un rire sans joie et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le pire dans cette histoire Sasuke. C'est que pour toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et franchement, j'ai envie de te croire quand tu me dis que tu ne voyais pas le mal, parce que je pense que t'es complètement perché et que tu vis sur une planète différente de nous.

Sasuke le regardait sans rien dire, une étincelle tout à coup sérieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Mais c'est ça qui est inquiétant. Aujourd'hui c'est ça, et demain, ce sera quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es encore capable de faire sans te rendre compte que tu blesses les gens autour de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te paraitre à toi normal, et qui ne l'est pas pour le commun des mortels ?

Une nouvelle fois Sasuke baissa les yeux. Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Il savait très bien que Sasuke se sentait différent des autres, et déconnecté de la réalité du monde qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'il en souffrait, mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Alors il se moquait complètement de lui renvoyer sa différence à la figure.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire ? De savoir que tu as fait ça parce que tu es un connard sans cœur, ou un abruti sans cervelle.

Oui, il était dur dans ses mots, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui. L'expression de sa peine se faisait au travers de ces mots qu'il n'avait pas le temps de choisir tellement ils sortaient directement de son cœur. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Déverser toute sa peine sur celui qui avait tant de fois piétiné son cœur avait au moins l'avantage de le soulager quelque peu.

\- Je suis désolé, Naruto.

Un court silence s'installa. Il l'avait dit. Sasuke venait de prononcer des mots d'excuse. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, Sasuke.

Chacun fixait l'autre, et c'est Naruto qui rompit l'échange pour un interminable soupir.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment était-il possible de ressentir autant de rancœur en soi ? Et dire que quelques jours en arrière, il se sentait comme émerger d'un petit nuage, qu'il s'était même questionné sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Sasuke, qu'il avait émis l'idée que cela pouvait être de l'amour. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, face à lui, rempli d'une peine immense, et d'une rancœur terrible. Tout le monde le sait, plus haut on s'élève et plus dure sera la chute.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- J'aimerais...

Sasuke laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il appréhendait de la terminer.

\- J'aimerais qu'on arrête de se faire la tête.

Naruto tomba des nues. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train de raconter ? Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda éberlué le Sasuke, très sérieux, qui lui faisait face.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange comme ça, mais je pense qu'on peut juste faire table rase et...

\- "Faire table rase" ? Non mais tu t'entends ? C'est toi qui as subi humiliation sur humiliation peut-être ? Comment tu veux que je continue de te parler après tout ce que t'as fait ?

\- On est des adultes.

\- On est des adultes quand ça t'arrange, Sasuke ! Parce que les adultes ont l'intelligence et la décence de s'excuser quand ils font des conneries, et corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je t'ai jamais entendu t'excuser de quoi que ce soit depuis qu'on se connait, si on oublie le minable "je suis désolé" de tout à l'heure vu que tu ne sais visiblement pas ce que tu as fait de mal. Mais bref, ça c'est une autre histoire !

\- Là c'est toi qui réagis comme un gamin.

\- Bah ouais je réagis comme un gamin, et alors quoi ? J'en ai marre de tes retournements de cerveau, j'en ai marre que t'obtiennes toujours ce que tu veux juste en claquant des doigts. Parce que oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passait. Toi t'avais ton petit joujou, une fois que tu t'étais bien amusé, hop, on le balançait sur le côté, et quand on voulait de nouveau jouer avec, et bah on venait le récupérer. Sauf que le jouet, débile comme il était, bah il se laissait berner !

Sasuke fronçait les sourcils. Malgré tous les reproches qu'il se prenait en pleine figure, il n'haussait jamais le ton et gardait inlassablement son calme. Heureusement, car, lancé comme l'était Naruto, la discussion aurait très vite pu mal tourner si le brun s'était mis à répondre avec la même ardeur.

\- Tu penses toujours que je te considère comme un jouet ?

\- Oh que oui. Et j'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment faire pour penser autrement. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule une première fois, mais imbécile comme je le suis, je me suis dit que la deuxième ça se passerait mieux, mais raté ! Mais t'inquiète pas, maintenant j'ai bien compris.

\- Arrête...

\- "Arrête" ? Que j'arrête quoi au juste ? Que j'arrête de t'en vouloir ? Tu veux quoi, qu'en plus de m'être fait humilier, il faudrait que je sois gentil et content en ta présence ? Oh, mais si y'a que ça pour calmer ta mauvaise conscience, je peux bien faire un petit effort.

Naruto fit mine de se décrisper les mâchoires, et après quelques secondes de mimiques faciales, il lui afficha un majestueux sourire forcé.

\- Est-ce que la crédibilité de ce sourire te convient pour nos prochaines rencontres ? N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, j'aimerais le perfectionner pour qu'il t'aille au mieux.

\- Naruto...

La silhouette fine de la serveuse réapparut et déposa en vitesse les deux verres commandés par Sasuke sur la table et s'éclipsa, sentant bien que l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus roses.

Aucun des deux ne posa, ne serait-ce qu'un regard, sur les deux grands verres devant eux. Un duel silencieux les opposait, duel que Naruto était déterminé à ne pas perdre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et son interlocuteur se serait trouvé électrifié sur place si cela avait été possible.

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait, Sasuke, de tout ce que j'ai pris dans la gueule à cause de toi.

\- Non, tu as raison, je m'en rends pas compte, mais je ne suis pas bête non plus. Si vous êtes plusieurs à me dire que j'ai merdé, c'est que ce doit surement être le cas.

Les deux continuaient de se regarder. Un silence lourd s'installa.

\- Même si tu ne veux pas y croire, Naruto, sache que je m'excuse sincèrement de ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je sais que tu es encore en colère contre moi, et tu as raison de l'être, mais...

Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens. Malgré lui, Naruto sentait son petit cœur meurtri battre un peu plus fort. Il aurait aimé le faire se taire, l'enfermer dans une boite hermétique et jeter la clé dans les égouts, mais à la place, il le sentait prendre de l'ampleur et s'animer d'une voluptueuse chaleur. Instinctivement, Naruto ferma encore plus les traits de son visage, comme pour empêcher quiconque de se rendre compte de son agitation intérieure.

\- J'ai mal agi, depuis le début. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, car je n'en ai pas. Mais j'espère simplement... que nos relations... seront amenées à s'améliorer, avec le temps.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil.

\- Si nos relations en sont là, Sasuke, c'est en grande partie par ta faute. Alors venir me demander à moi de faire en sorte qu'on s'entende bien à l'avenir, c'est vraiment gonflé de ta part.

\- Je sais.

Sasuke avait de nouveau baissé la tête.

Naruto sentait son cœur tambouriner jusque derrière ses oreilles. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, en venant même à l'engueuler intérieurement, comme s'il avait sa propre conscience. Ce n'était pas parce que Sasuke revenait la queue entre les jambes en proliférant des excuses dont il ne pesait même pas les mots, qu'il fallait de suite s'emballer. Et c'était pourtant ce que son cœur faisait.

Mais armé de sa rancœur, de sa méfiance et de ses blessures encore ouvertes, c'était sans aucun effort qu'il se rangeait du côté de la raison.

Naruto soupira lourdement.

\- Je crois que cette discussion est terminée.

Naruto se leva sans un regard pour le brun, qui n'avait émis aucune objection. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit nonchalamment du café.

Il prit la direction de son appartement, la tête pleine d'une multitude de questions. Il repassait en boucle la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sasuke, et tentait toujours désespérément de calmer son cœur qui s'agitait au moindre souvenir du brun en train de s'excuser. Il avait cette désagréable sensation de non abouti. Pour lui, Sasuke s'était excusé sans même comprendre ce qui lui était reproché. Cela ne valait tout simplement rien. Il continuait de penser qu'il n'avait rien fait mal, même s'il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Naruto secoua vigoureusement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Décidément, ce garçon était bien trop compliqué, et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'avoir décidé de le rayer de sa vie.

OoOoO

De retour à l'appartement, il trouva Kiba affalé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur qui projetait une série tv que Naruto ne connaissait pas. En voyant son meilleur ami rentrer, Kiba se jeta sur lui pour un énorme câlin.

\- Ca y est, j'ai un nouveau taff ! J'ai été rappelé ce matin, je commence la semaine prochaine !

\- Nickel ! Félicitations Kiba !

Son ami lui afficha un superbe sourire.

\- Y'a pas eu de pot de fin de shooting cette fois ?

\- Non, par contre j'ai le numéro de la mannequin qui posait avec moi. Je te raconte pas l'avion de chasse.

Kiba éclata de rire et s'éloigna vers le canapé pour reprendre sa série. Naruto tiqua. En règle générale, quand on parlait de filles, il était le premier à sauter sur n'importe quelle info croustillante. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réclamé à voir une photo d'elle.

Naruto avança à pas de loup vers son ami et s'installa à ses côtés, le passant au scanner. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment à se comporter bizarrement ?

Le téléphone portable de son meilleur ami vibra sur la table basse. Par pur réflexe, Naruto posa son regard sur le smartphone et vit la notification d'un message. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'expéditeur n'était autre qu'Ino.

D'un geste vif, Kiba récupéra son bien avant que Naruto n'ait pu lire le début du message affiché sur l'écran, et s'empressa de le cacher aux yeux bleus, et maintenant accusateurs, de son meilleur ami.

Naruto esquissa un sourire et fixa son ami qu'il voyait suer à grosses gouttes.

\- Euh... T'as faim ? Tu veux que je commande quelque chose ?

\- Tu vas vraiment essayer d'esquiver le truc de façon aussi minable ?

Kiba lui envoya alors le regard le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve. Mais le sourire espiègle et le sourcil arqué du blond le découragèrent de jouer davantage la comédie.

\- Tu reparles à Ino ?

\- On se parle pas vraiment. C'est plutôt elle qui m'écrit.

\- Il me semble que si elle continue de t'écrire, c'est que tu dois lui répondre ?

Kiba se gratta nerveusement la nuque, un sourire gêné scotché sur les lèvres.

\- C'est possible.

\- Et ta copine ?

\- On s'est séparés hier. Elle est super mignonne et très gentille, mais il se passait pas grand chose de plus.

\- C'est le fait de reparler à Ino qui vous a séparé ?

Kiba se mordit la joue.

\- Je pense que ça a joué, ouais. Enfin je sais pas, c'était plat avec elle. Il manquait un truc. Elle avait pas... ce petit grain de folie que...

\- Qu'Ino avait quoi.

Naruto lui envoyait un petit regard accusateur. Il se demandait si son ami allait tourner longtemps autour du pot.

Kiba finit par sourire à son tour en soupirant.

\- Tu crois que j'ai mal réagi cette fois-là, à la soirée ?

\- Je pense que t'as mal interprété son geste. A mon avis, à aucun moment elle a voulu te faire du mal. Si son but c'était vraiment de te tromper, elle se serait cachée, elle aurait pas fait ça devant toi.

\- Ouais mais ça reste un bisou quoi ! Elle lui a pas juste tapoté l'épaule ! Elles se sont embrassées ! Si à chaque fois qu'elle est bourrée elle va taper des smacks à tout le monde, ça va aller quoi !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à embrasser la terre entière. Sakura et Ino sont meilleures amies, elles partagent juste plein de choses. Pis je te signale que tu m'as déjà embrassé quand t'étais bourré toi aussi !

\- Ouais mais j'étais pas en couple. Et puis toi c'est pas pareil !

Naruto eut un haut-le-cœur. Est-ce que Kiba était en train de lui sortir la même excuse que Sasuke ? Il fit défiler rapidement dans sa tête les derniers évènements de leurs deux relations, et il ne put faire autrement que d'y trouver un trop grand nombre de situations similaires. Sasuke qui couche avec Sakura / Ino qui embrasse Sakura. Kiba et Naruto qui décident de couper les ponts. Ils se remettent en couple avec une nouvelle personne. Cela ne fonctionne pas car il manque quelque chose dans leur relation. Et les ex qui reviennent tout chambouler.

Mais là où son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre, c'est quand il remarqua ce qu'il venait de dire à Kiba. "Tu as mal interprété son geste" ; "Elle a pas voulu te faire du mal" ; "Elles partagent juste plein de choses"... De son point de vue, Ino n'avait rien fait qui justifie vraiment la colère exacerbée de Kiba, et pour lui, il était normal qu'il la défende. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation que son discours pouvait également s'appliquer à lui-même ? Il avait la désagréable impression de défendre également Sasuke par l'intermédiaire du cas de la blonde.

Tout était une question de point de vue. Un baiser entre Sakura et Ino était déjà quelque chose d'inconcevable pour Kiba, alors que les circonstances faisaient prendre assez de recul à Naruto pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un bisou entre deux copines. Est-ce que Sasuke relativisait encore plus la chose, au point de penser que coucher avec une amie ne représentait aucun acte de trahison envers la personne à qui l'ont tient ? Est-ce Sasuke considérait un bisou entre copine et une nuit avec sa meilleure amie sur le même plan de non-importance ? Était-il si haut perché pour réfléchir de la sorte ?

Kiba avait du mal à comprendre que l'on puisse accepter un simple bisou, alors que Naruto arrivait à le concevoir. Peut-être que le schéma pouvait se répéter à une échelle différente, avec un Naruto outré par une relation régulière et purement basée sur le sexe de deux très bons amis -ce qu'on appelle plus communément un sex-friend, alors que cela ne posait pas de problème particulier à Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de constamment vouloir lui trouver des excuses.

Il soupira en essayant d'évacuer ces pensées parasites, puis leva un regard amusé sur son meilleur ami.

\- C'est cool que tu lui reparles. C'est vraiment une fille bien, Ino.

Kiba sourit en guise d'approbation.

Un silence serein vint s'installer entre les deux amis. Naruto le regardait, plein de bonheur et de fierté. Il était content que la situation commençait à s'arranger entre eux. Ils avaient toujours eu l'air très compatibles et attachés l'un à l'autre.

\- Et la prochaine fois que vous vous disputez, essaie ce qu'on appelle la discussion et la communication, au lieu de te braquer et de la larguer comme une malpropre.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'ai réagi sous la colère. Je suis sanguin. Tu le sais très bien vu que t'es pareil !

Ils sourient. Kiba se redressa légèrement dans son canapé et son regard se fit plus prononcé.

\- Et toi ? T'as eu des nouvelles de l'autre con ?

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau que la discussion ne tourne qu'autour de Kiba. Naruto rit jaune.

\- C'est marrant que tu me demandes ça, car je l'ai justement croisé en sortant du shooting. Il m'attendait.

\- Il t'attendait ?

Kiba écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ouais, il voulait qu'on parle. Il s'est excusé.

\- Ah bon ? Sasuke s'est excusé ?

\- Ouais, mais j'y crois pas trop. Je pense juste qu'il a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire. A mon avis, il pense toujours n'avoir rien fait de mal. Il veut juste qu'on soit pas en froid.

Kiba resta un instant muet. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

Naruto remarqua qu'évoquer le sujet Sasuke ne déclenchait plus chez Kiba de furieuse crise de colère. A peine son nom était-il évoqué, qu'il avait pour habitude de déblatérer tout un cas d'insultes à son encontre. Mais là non, il était étrangement calme, et avait remis lui-même le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Tu crois que c'est Sakura qui lui a demandé de te présenter des excuses ?

\- C'est possible oui. Ca me parait improbable que la démarche vienne de lui. Du coup, y'a rien à en dire, on en est toujours au même point. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Au moins il me foutra la paix maintenant que je ne lui parle plus.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour le travail ?

Naruto s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé.

\- Je sais pas, j'aviserai. Mais ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça qu'on se croise à l'agence. On est plus souvent à l'extérieur qu'au local. Donc ça devrait aller.

Kiba pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, des fois j'essaie de le comprendre ce type, mais j'arrive pas à saisir comment il réfléchit.

\- T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai essayé, mais j'y suis jamais arrivé.

\- Des fois je me demande s'il est pas juste complètement con et qu'il perd ses moyens parce qu'il t'aime bien.

Le blond tourna un regard éberlué sur son meilleur ami et manque de s'étrangler.

\- Sasuke ? Bien m'aimer ? Je ne crois pas non.

\- Bah je sais pas, j'essaie de retourner la situation dans tous les sens, mais son attitude n'a aucune logique. Je me dis que c'est p't'être ça, mais qu'il s'y prend mal.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Je pense qu'il a bien assez eu l'occasion de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien, ou du moins normalement, entre nous hein !

Kiba sembla réfléchir davantage.

\- Ouais, tu dois avoir raison. Peut-être que c'est juste un enfoiré qui n'a pas de cœur et qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait te faire du mal mais qu'il en avait rien à foutre de toi.

Naruto avala sa salive. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait ne pas reprocher à Kiba, c'était de ne pas passer par 4 chemins quand il avait quelque chose à dire.

Naruto soupira. Est-ce que Kiba avait raison ? Sasuke était-il vraiment un connard sans cœur ? Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se remémora les quelques détails qui avaient suivi leur folle nuit de la dernière fois. Cette fois où Sasuke s'était tendrement lové contre lui pendant la nuit, après l'avoir furtivement embrassé dans le cou en pensant que Naruto dormait. Ce matin où il lui avait adressé une douce caresse dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas que le blond était réveillé. Cet instant où il lui avait tendrement pris la main, comme pour lui dire que cette fois-ci, tout allait bien se passer.

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que ce Sasuke-là était bien plus vrai et réel que le petit prétentieux qu'il s'amusait à être ? Comme s'il s'était accordé à être lui-même durant ces moments où il n'y avait personne à part lui pour le voir.

"Tu m'appartiens" ; "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Naruto ?" ; "Je m'excuse sincèrement de ce que j'ai pu te faire" ; "Je suis désolé Naruto".

Une nouvelle fois, il sentait son cœur s'emballer et lui crier des sermons qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Non il n'allait pas croire en la sincérité de ses mots, non il n'allait pas essayer de lui pardonner ses actes, non il n'allait pas croire que quelque chose avait changé chez le brun, non il n'allait pas suivre cette lueur d'espoir...

\- C'est bizarre quand même pour un connard sans cœur de venir s'excuser.

Naruto fut interrompu dans ses pensées, et regarda, interdit, son meilleur ami en essayant de se reconnecter au plus vite à la réalité.

\- Car, quand bien même ce serait Sakura qui lui ait conseillé de le faire, s'il considère que la personne n'en vaut pas la peine, il aurait mille fois préféré perdre la personne en question, plutôt que de perdre la face à s'excuser, non ?

Naruto battit un instant des paupières. Toutes les connections étaient-elles vraiment bien faites dans son cerveau ? Ses oreilles étaient-elles en train de lui jouer un petit tour ?

Kiba s'était doucement mis à sourire. Décidément, ils s'étaient vraiment tous passés le mot pour agir de manière bizarre ces temps-ci.

Sur ces paroles, Kiba se leva d'un bond et annonça qu'il avait très envie de pizza. Il proposa à son meilleur ami de sortir manger à l'extérieur, histoire de prendre l'air et se vider un peu la tête. Quoi qu'un peu perturbé par ce changement de sujet des moins subtils, Naruto le suivit, séduit par l'idée, et préféra ne pas rebondir sur le sujet Sasuke, qui avait déjà trop été abordé aujourd'hui. Les étranges paroles de son meilleur ami lui faisaient presque peur, et il angoissait d'en apprendre davantage sur les pensées de l'Inuzuka. Il préféra étouffer le sujet.

C'est le cœur battant et des questions plein la tête qu'il sortit de l'appartement.

 _OoOoO_

 _Hello les gens !_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est déjà terminé !_

 _Si le rythme de publication est respecté, je pense que cette fiction se terminera sur l'année 2018. Nous aurons peut-être droit au final pour les périodes de Noël ! C'est pas chouette comme cadeau ? x)_

 _Le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture, et il se passera bien plus de choses que dans celui-ci, je peux déjà vous le garantir ! Vous les sentez arriver les bonnes rames pour Sasuke ? x)_

 _Des bisous !_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


	23. Chapter 23

_Comment ? Déjà un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Eh oui ! Je vous gâte ce mois-ci n'est-ce pas ? Et avec beauuuuucoup de contenu sur celui-ci !_

 _Je vous ai promis le chapitre final pour les périodes de Noël, alors je m'organise pour ! :D_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Miccah02_ _: Les rames sont de sortie oui ! Mais tu vas voir qu'il est fort notre petit Sasuke )_

 _Nenesse_ _: Ahah tout le monde veut le voir galérer ce pauvre Sasuke !_

 _Miltroc_ _: Naruto réalise beaucoup de choses, encore faudrait-il qu'il les accepte )_

 _Mimily_ _: Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _Snowkiss38_ _: Je ne pense malheureusement pas écrire de chapitre du point de vue de Sasuke. C'est un personnage assez complexe, et j'aurais peur de rendre la chose trop illogique. Je pense que le portrait que nous en dépeint Sakura suffit à le comprendre un peu, tout en gardant une zone d'ombre, propice à l'imagination de chacun ^^_

 _Loli Pop_ _: Ahah, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Il y en aura encore du sexe, évidemment, et j'espère que celle que je vous prépare vous régalera (en tous cas, dans ma tête, ça rend bien :P )_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoO_

\- Naruto, tu as lu le dossier du prochain shooting ?

Anko tapota sur une pochette en carton où figuraient divers renseignements concernant son prochain contrat. Sa manager lui avait déjà parlé de ce shooting, et il n'attendait plus que les derniers éléments pour vraiment cerner l'attente du client.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis autour d'une table, au calme dans une salle exclusivement réservée aux réunions, en compagnie de Shino et de Jiraiya, qui avaient été pressentis pour participer au projet, ainsi qu'Hidan et un autre modèle aux cheveux noirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Leur manager était également présent.

\- Bon, comme vous le savez, le chanteur Jun-K lance sa marque de vêtement, et vous faîtes partie des profils qu'il voulait voir poser pour porter ses créations. Il voudrait shooter la totalité des produits qu'il propose à la vente pour son site internet. On a donc pas mal de boulot, et...

On frappa à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers deux silhouettes qui pénétraient dans la pièce. Son regard percuta immédiatement deux prunelles noires. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ainsi qu'une désagréable vague de contestation monter en lui.

\- Désolé, nous sommes en retard, fit Kakashi en refermant la porte.

\- Comme d'habitude, dépêchez-vous de vous assoir, râla Anko.

Le plus vieux ne se fit pas prier, tandis que Sasuke avançait d'un pas scandaleusement nonchalant vers les sièges de libre.

Naruto le suivit du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il jeta un œil aux personnes autour de la table, mais personne ne semblait pourtant choqué par l'arrivée des deux intrus. Et surtout pas Hidan qui était on ne peut plus ravi de retrouver sa victime préférée.

Le blond finit par questionner sa manager du regard, tout en essayant de paraitre le moins outré possible.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lire ton dossier. Vous êtes quatre sur le projet. Alors ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là.

Encore choqué, il tourna de nouveau la tête en direction du brun pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais non, il était bien là. Et lui aussi l'observait, silencieusement, sa façade de marbre figée sur le visage.

Naruto soupira. En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que cette situation se présente tôt ou tard. Ils faisaient tout de même partie de la même agence, et il était fréquent que plusieurs modèles travaillent ensemble sur un même projet. Il aurait simplement préféré la subir le plus tard possible.

Il s'enfonça au plus profond de son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en reportant son attention sur sa manager qui reprit le cours de sa présentation. Comme à chaque réunion, les uns et les autres exposaient leurs besoins et leurs avis pour cadrer au mieux l'organisation et correspondre aux attentes du client.

Le seul point positif était que Naruto allait enfin pouvoir travailler avec Hidan, qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et que sa simple présence assurait un comportement décent de la part de Sasuke. Le connaissant, jamais il n'oserait un geste déplacé en compagnie du mannequin aux cheveux gris. Mais bon, par pure précaution, il allait tout de même verrouiller sa loge à double tour.

 _OoOoO_

Le shooting avait lieu quatre jours plus tard. Comme à chaque fois, et grâce à l'aide de toute l'équipe support qui travaillait dans l'ombre, tout était parfaitement organisé. Et à son plus grand plaisir, Sasuke se tint plus que tranquille. Naruto se mit à espérer que leur dernière discussion avait bien mis les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, et ainsi, il pouvait enfin jouir d'une tranquillité sans ombre au tableau. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se permettait d'espérer.

Les shootings étant exclusivement en solo, il avait au moins pu éviter tout contact physique avec lui, à défaut de n'avoir pu éviter les très nombreux contacts visuels. Hidan s'était amusé plus que nécessaire à déstabiliser et agacer le glaçon qu'était Sasuke. Il avait eu le mérite de détendre pas mal l'atmosphère.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait proposé à l'équipe de finir la soirée dans un bar. Naruto était à présent habitué aux fameuses soirées d'après-shooting et y participait toujours volontiers, mais là c'était différent. Se retrouver dans un bar en la présence de Sasuke n'avait rien de festif à ses yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance et le sourire manipulateur de Hidan ! Aussi, une fois tout le matériel rangé et rapporté à l'agence, et après quelques retouches vestimentaires, toute la troupe prit la direction du bar-discothèque préféré du mannequin, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

C'était la première fois que Naruto mettait les pieds dans cet établissement. Et très vite, il comprit pourquoi Hidan l'avait choisi. A peine entré, il se rua vers le bar où il salua chaleureusement le personnel, à grand coup de checks virils, et un poil puérils. La musique couvrait quelque peu les voix de chacun, sans pour autant être trop forte. Le volume allait certainement augmenter au fil de la soirée.

Hidan s'installa à une grande table, capable d'accueillir les huit personnes que constituait leur groupe et commanda rapidement la première tournée de boisson. La musique était entrainante et bien que peu motivé à l'idée de passer une bonne soirée, Naruto commença tout de même à gesticuler sur son siège au rythme des basses. Le quatrième mannequin, prénommé Kakuzu, était du genre discret, mais pas timide pour autant. Il parlait beaucoup moins que son homologue aux cheveux gris, mais ses réactions étaient pertinentes, et parfois même drôles.

Hidan se tourna alors vers Naruto, alors que Kakashi lançait un sujet de discussion de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Ca m'a fait plaisir de travailler avec toi aujourd'hui. Mon poulain a bien grandi !

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le poulain de beaucoup de personnes dans cette boite !

Hidan éclata de rire.

\- Tu parles d'Anko ? Nan, mais elle a aucune chance, c'est moi qui t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais, donc avant d'être le sien, tu es le mien !

\- C'est vrai que sans toi, je serai certainement pas là ce soir !

\- Et ça me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours parmi nous. T'es cool comme mec. Et même si on se voit pas souvent, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Il lui assena une lourde frappe dans le dos, affublé dans franc sourire. Naruto lui répondit de la même façon. Hidan dégageait une aura si joviale et bienveillante que Naruto se sentit doucement se détendre au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions. Le gris sortit son téléphone portable et lui présenta la liste des numéros de toutes les filles avec qui il avait travaillé et qui lui avait laissé le leur. Il prenait un malin plaisir à toutes les lui décrire, en long, en large et en travers. Il rigolait parfois de ses propres blagues, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui tellement la situation était stupide.

Finalement, plus le temps filait, et plus il passait une bonne soirée. Il arrivait presque à faire abstraction de ces deux orbes noirs qu'il sentait le fixer depuis l'autre bout de la table. Shino semblait très extraverti ce soir, et c'est une nouvelle personnalité de lui que Naruto eu plaisir à découvrir, celui du Shino avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Cela avait valu à la tablée de longs fous rires.

Naruto se leva pour prendre un peu l'air et en profiter pour se griller une cigarette, et Kakashi se proposa de l'accompagner. Ils soupirèrent en sentant l'air frais de l'extérieur faire descendre la température de leurs corps.

\- Comment vous faites vous les jeunes pour supporter de passer toutes vos soirées dans des endroits pareils !

Naruto éclata de rire.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop ! On est tout aussi content quand on y rentre que quand on y sort, c'est assez étrange.

Naruto alluma sa cigarette et passa son briquet à Kakashi qui fit de même. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et il n'hésita pas longtemps à la lui poser.

\- Et vous, avec Iruka, ça se passe comment ?

Pendant une seconde, il crut que le manager allait s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Naruto le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus dans ta phrase. Que tu m'aies vouvoyé ou que tu m'aies posé cette question.

Naruto sourit franchement à la remarque.

\- Et bien ça se passe très bien figure-toi. Il faut dire qu'Asuma n'a pas que des plans tordus en réserve.

\- Il avait l'air sûr de lui ce soir-là.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qu'il m'a fait rencontrer -plus ou moins de force- en étant sûr de lui à chaque fois.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel en se remémorant certainement quelques passages gênants de sa vie.

\- J'avais proposé à Iruka de nous rejoindre ce soir d'ailleurs, mais il est assez casanier, c'est dur de le trainer hors de son chez lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto remarqua la démarche reconnaissable de Sasuke approcher dans leur direction. Il sentit les muscles de son visage se crisper, et ses sourcils se froncer. Sasuke sortit lui aussi un paquet de cigarette, et s'approcha de son manager.

\- Passe-moi ton feu Kakashi.

\- J'ai pris celui de Naruto.

Comme si la scène se passait au ralenti, Naruto vit le brun doucement se tourner vers lui. Il eu l'impression de quelques secondes de latence. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sasuke n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, et se contenta de l'observer.

Kakashi expira bruyamment sa fumée et écrasa son mégot.

\- Bon, je vous retrouve dedans les jeunes !

Il se faufila entre les différents groupes venus profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit et disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Naruto réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Il s'empressa de récupérer son briquet et le fourra dans les mains du brun, avant d'entamer sa procédure de fuite habituelle.

\- Tu me le rendras à l'intérieur.

Mais c'était évidemment trop beau pour être vrai. Sasuke lui attrapa fermement le bras, lui coupant toute retraite. Le blond donna un coup en arrière, dans l'espoir de se dégager, mais la poigne de son geôlier était ferme, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Naruto. On peut parler ?

\- Encore ? Il me semble que ça a déjà été fait.

\- J'insiste.

Naruto se tourna face à lui, agacé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à ajouter sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

La main de Sasuke le tenait toujours fermement. Ses yeux noirs et profonds le scrutaient avec une telle intensité que Naruto se sentait passé au scanner.

\- Je suis désolé, Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement.

\- T'excuser n'y changera rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

D'un geste étonnamment doux, Sasuke laissa glisser la main qui le tenait prisonnier le long de son bras, son regard toujours fermement ancré dans le sien. La caresse de ses doigts dévalant son bras fit palpiter son cœur quelques secondes. Il écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à réaliser vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les doigts du brun commencèrent à s'immiscer lentement entre les siens et un éclat de lucidité le ramena sur Terre pour retirer sa main avec vivacité. Naruto lui envoya un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tous ?

Un silence pesant fut sa seule réponse.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une distraction en fait ? Et maintenant que ton joujou s'en va, tu te rends compte que la vie est super ennuyeuse ?

\- Non, je ne te considère pas comme un jouet. Mais par contre tu as raison, je ressens un vide maintenant qu'on ne se parle plus.

\- Fallait y réfléchir avant ça. Tu crois quoi que parce que tu viens t'excuser, je vais tout te pardonner ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'idée de battre en retraite se baladait toujours dans son esprit. Mais il devait s'avouer que de balancer ses quatre vérités à Sasuke était aussi une activité plaisante. Les sourcils durement froncés, il le jaugeait dédaigneusement.

\- Je te demande pas de me pardonner, ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable. Je suis un gros con.

Naruto usa de toutes ses forces pour que la surprise ne se lise pas sur son visage. Ca aussi c'était Sakura qui lui avait demandé de le dire ? C'était quoi la stratégie maintenant ? Se faire plaindre pour attirer la compassion ?

\- C'est déjà bien que tu t'en rendes compte.

Naruto eu un petit rire jaune. Oui, ce type était un gros con, et l'entendre l'avouer lui procurait une indescriptible sensation de victoire. Un plaisir presque malsain venait s'insuffler dans ses veines.

Il plissa un peu les yeux, essayant de percer ce masque imperturbable pour savoir s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- J'ai merdé Naruto. J'ai jamais autant merdé de ma vie, et je le regrette amèrement.

\- C'est plus mon problème, Sasuke.

Une nouvelle fois, il entra en guerre avec son cœur qui commençait à s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Alors oui, ça lui faisait traitrement plaisir de le voir regretter, mais sa raison, elle, n'oubliait pas les actes qui se sont déroulés avant l'étape du regret.

\- Depuis que je te connais, je vais de déception en déception. J'en ai marre.

\- Je ne veux plus te décevoir.

\- C'est un peu raté, regarde où on en est.

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

Derrière ses remparts infranchissables, Naruto sentait une petite étincelle briller dans les cendres. Bien sûr qu'au fond, ses paroles lui faisaient plaisir, mais les actes valaient bien plus que des promesses. Et de trop nombreuses fois, Sasuke n'avait tout bonnement pas été à la hauteur.

Et même si ses paroles vendraient du rêve à un insomniaque, Naruto gardait sa position fermée, et continuait de se barricader derrière sa carapace. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour son propre bien.

\- Je ne veux plus te faire du mal Naruto. Tu... Tu me manques. Notre proximité me manque. Je suis en train de te perdre, et ça me rend malade.

Son cœur s'emballa. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire des choses pareilles ? Qui était ce Sasuke qui lui fait face ? Jamais il ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi disait-il tout ça maintenant, alors qu'il avait eu tant de fois l'occasion de le faire avant ?

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

\- S'il te plait, arrête de me repousser.

\- Et tu crois que tu as fait quoi toi depuis le début ? Arrête d'être si égoïste ! C'est trop tard maintenant ! Va te trouver un nouveau jouet.

\- Je ne te considère pas comme un jouet, putain ! J'ai eu peur ! Peur de m'attacher ! Et si une partie de moi revenait toujours vers toi parce que tu me plaisais beaucoup, une autre faisait tout pour te faire fuir et me protéger. Je suis désolé si mon comportement ne voulait rien dire, je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'avais envie de te voir, et en même temps je ne devais pas. Tu as foutu le bordel dans ma tête Naruto. Je n'arrivais même plus à comprendre mes propres réactions. J'étais pas honnête, ni avec toi, ni avec moi. Je te voulais toi, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer tant de fois, de t'avoir rendu si mal. C'est pas ce que je veux.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était une déclaration ? Son cœur tambourinait à toute allure, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il préféra fuir son regard, de peur que le brun ne s'en aperçoive. La petite étincelle traitresse de tout à l'heure commençait à prendre de l'ampleur au creux de son ventre. Un dangereux petit éclat vint percuter les remparts qu'il s'était construits. Mais il ne fallait pas, non. Cette discussion commençait à devenir dangereuse.

\- C'est trop facile de venir t'excuser après tout ce que t'as fait. T'aurais juste dû ne jamais le faire.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé, Naruto. Je te demande pas de me pardonner, ni même d'oublier ce que j'ai fait, car je sais que c'est impossible. Mais... si on peut reconsidérer... notre relation et... au moins se reparler, comme avant ?

Naruto resta un instant silencieux. Une sorte de sentiment de détresse monta en lui. Un million de questions commencèrent à l'assaillir. Il ressentit un courant glacé parcourir ses veines. Un imperceptible frisson le traversait de part en part. Il se saisit de son propre poignet pour s'assurer que ces tremblements ne puissent pas être perçus. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner contre la solide muraille de pierre qui le retenait prisonnier.

Il se sentait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il baissa les yeux, sentant qu'ils émanaient une lueur d'affolement, et ne souhaitant surtout pas que Sasuke s'en saisisse.

Il fallait qu'il rentre, qu'il retrouve l'ambiance échauffée de l'intérieur, et qu'il expulse cette dangereuse adrénaline. Il resserra sa main autour de son poignet, comme pour se donner du courage et fit le premier pas qui allait le ramener vers une zone moins dangereuse, mais au même moment, Sasuke s'empara doucement de cette même main, venant glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourra, bien plus violent. Un frisson chargé d'une électricité qu'il avait refreinée. Un fusible sauta. Une pierre du mur s'écrasa.

Naruto desserra délibérément sa poigne, laissant au brun plus d'espace pour y glisser ses doigts, et c'est bientôt sa main en entier qui vint finir de le faire lâcher la prise autour de son poignet. Il vit ses doigts pâles s'enrouler aux siens. Naruto regardait sans vraiment voir leurs mains enlacées. La réalité semblait lui échapper.

\- Naruto ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Il sentit le pouce fin du brun faire des cercles dans sa paume. C'était agréable, mais dangereux. Naruto retira naturellement sa main, sans ferveur et vint la loger dans sa consœur, en sureté. Il se frotta machinalement la paume, comme pour la laver de ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Sasuke l'observait. Malgré son air rigide et comme toujours impassible, Naruto arrivait à percevoir dans l'atmosphère que le brun attendait après lui. Il réalisa qu'il lui avait posé une question et qu'il attendait une réponse.

Naruto sembla reprendre conscience de la situation. Il soupira.

\- Tu veux qu'on se reparle ? Et qui me dit que tu vas pas recommencer, encore ? Qui me dit que dans 3 semaines je ne vais pas encore être déçu de ton comportement ? Que tu vas pas encore faire n'importe quoi ?

Sasuke leva doucement sa main, qu'il dirigea vers le visage hâlé du blond. Un instant, il la laissa en suspens, à quelques centimètres, semblant tout à coup douter de ce qu'il faisait. Son regard dériva à l'oblique un petit instant avant de replonger dans un océan turquoise. Une lueur de son habituelle assurance passa furtivement dans ses yeux et il combla les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son but. Il fit tendrement se poser sa main sur sa joue ambrée. Comme tout à l'heure, il fit danser son pouce sur sa peau. Naruto avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Sasuke posait très souvent sa main sur sa joue. C'était un geste qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Et le voir le faire de nouveau le fit se sentir un peu... bizarre. Une sensation à la fois apaisante, mais dérangeante. .

Les yeux un peu plus grands ouverts que d'habitude, il gardait le regard plongé dans celui de son interlocuteur. Un regard anormalement... tendre ? C'était étrange. Quelque chose était différent de d'habitude. Il papillonna un instant des paupières, interloqué par cette lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas, et finit par tourner la tête pour interrompre le contact.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. La situation était critique, il le sentait. Pourquoi il le laissait le toucher de la sorte ? Sa tête lui criait de l'envoyer balader, mais malgré sa carapace de protection, son cœur hurlait tout aussi fort. Il se sentait démuni. Ses barrières qu'il avait été fier d'avoir construit s'effritaient. Il s'en sentait à la fois énervé, mais terriblement enthousiaste. Il voulait fuir, mais en même temps rester. Il voulait le repousser, mais lui demander de continuer. Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens.

Comme toujours, Sasuke faisait s'écrouler toutes ses certitudes.

\- Arrête on va nous voir.

Il recula d'un pas, mais Sasuke combla immédiatement la distance. Naruto avait le sentiment d'avoir laissé une bien trop grande ouverture, et maintenant que Sasuke s'y était engouffré, il n'allait certainement pas le lâcher.

Le brun se saisit de son visage entre ses deux mains, et vint coller son front au sien. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, alors que Sasuke ferma les siens. Il sentit son cœur se déchainer et un sixième sens le fit entrer en état d'alerte. Ils étaient si proches, trop proches, bien trop proches pour des personnes censées être en froid. Un million de scénarii émergèrent dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ?

Naruto se sentait vide de toute réactivité, et il regardait, les bras ballants et le regard affolé, le visage apparemment paisible qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres qui n'avaient pour le moment pas bougé. Allaient-elles seulement le faire ? Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'embrasser, comment réagir ? Le laisserait-il faire ? Fallait-il le repousser ?

Sasuke ouvrit enfin les yeux après des secondes qui semblaient avoir été des heures, et les planta dans ceux toujours perdus de Naruto. Ils brillaient de nouveau de cet éclat envieux qui lui était propre, cet éclat qui trahissait le désir que le blond faisait naitre en lui. Naruto le vit une seconde se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et son regard bifurqua à la diagonale, rompant leur échange visuel. Il soupira et passa ses mains dans la blondeur de ses cheveux.

\- Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de t'embrasser là maintenant.

Le corps de Naruto se tendit instantanément, alors que celui de Sasuke sembla se relâcher. Après un nouveau soupir, il se détacha de son blond et recula d'un pas. Naruto l'observait, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre au clair le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa tête, tentant de contrôler comme il le pouvait son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à saisir, c'était qu'il s'était trouvé très très proche de lui, et qu'il était maintenant bien trop loin.

\- Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux plus faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal, et que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.

Parmi toutes les émotions qui se faisaient la guerre en lui, il sentit naitre une nouvelle étincelle, qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de bien saisir les paroles du brun, qui lui semblaient venir d'un autre monde. Est-ce qu'il... se souciait de lui ?

Naruto balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sentir le chaud lui monter aux joues. Il tourna la tête, nageant dans l'embarras.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit sourire. Ce même sourire tendre et un brin malicieux qui lui était parfois destiné quand il savait que Naruto agissait contre sa propre volonté, par pur caprice. Un sourire qu'on accorde aux enfants têtus.

Il sentit sa main pâle glisser sous son menton pour lui relever la tête avec son index, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Mais si je pouvais t'embrasser, je serai heureux que tout le monde nous regarde. Je t'embrasserai encore et encore pour leur montrer à tous que tu es à moi et à quel point je tiens à toi. Je voudrais que le monde entier le sache.

Naruto papillonna un instant des paupières, surpris. Il se passait quoi exactement ? Il avait bouffé l'intégrale de Twilight avant de venir pour lui sortir des phrases aussi mielleuses, ou quoi ?

Naruto entreprit de le repousser gentiment, et Sasuke se laissa faire sans broncher. Le blond baissa la tête, un sourire mi-gêné, mi-flatté émergeant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- T'es bête.

Sasuke l'observait en silence. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Naruto ressentait un traitre sentiment de flottement. Il s'était toujours plaint du manque d'attention que Sasuke pouvait lui donner, et c'était maintenant qu'il avait décidé de faire une croix sur lui, qu'il venait lui dire ces mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Du grand Sasuke, de nouveau...

Mais pourquoi les dire maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qui faisait que ces mots étaient dignes d'être crus et entendus ? Il ne s'était jamais comporté comme il le fallait, pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse folle. Il voulait croire en ses paroles. Oui, plus que tout il avait envie d'y croire, mais, il savait qu'il avait de trop nombreuses fois fait confiance à son cœur, et sa course s'était toujours terminée en percutant un solide mur. Et sa raison ne se faisait pas prier pour le lui rappeler.

\- J'ai plus envie de croire en tes belles paroles Sasuke, elles m'ont fait trop de mal. À chaque fois tu me vends du rêve et je tombe de haut. Et puis tu reviens avec ta bouche en cœur et moi... Et tu attends quoi exactement ?

\- Désolé...

Sasuke tendit la main sur sa joue et entreprit d'y apposer quelques douces caresses. Encore... Naruto le laissa faire. Ce contact lui rappelait toutes ces fois où leur jeu ambigu les avait fait s'isoler pour mieux se chercher, toutes ces fois où il voyait ce regard normalement froid brûler d'envie pour lui, toutes ces fois où il s'était consumé au moindre contact de sa part.

Sasuke avait ravagé quelque chose en lui, il le savait. Il aurait été de très mauvaise foi s'il voulait le nier. Mais aujourd'hui, Naruto voulait simplement réparer tous ces dégâts, se reconstruire. Il ne voulait plus que cette tempête vienne chambouler son existence. Il aspirait à une tranquillité que Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui apporter. Il était fatigué de souffrir.

\- Mais c'est trop difficile de faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Je n'arrive pas à t'ignorer comme tu voudrais que je le fasse. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie d'être près de toi.

Naruto ne disait rien. Il se contentait de garder la tête baissée, à l'abri de ses yeux qu'il connaissait tentants. Il l'entendit soupirer d'amusement, et devina son sourire. La seconde d'après, il sentit les douces lèvres du brun venir se poser sur son front. Le contact dura quelques longues secondes, qui parurent interminables. Le chaud commençait à lui envahir les joues. Il était dorénavant hors de question qu'il relève la tête, et ainsi montrer à Sasuke les émotions qu'il faisait encore naitre chez lui.

Son cœur s'emballait. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de le calmer. De se calmer. Il serra le poing, agacé de se voir réagir ainsi aux avances du brun. Lui qui voulait se montrer distant et insensible à sa présence, il s'en voulait de constater qu'il n'avait pas tenu aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Une partie de lui était toujours énervée contre le brun, comment ne pas l'être ? Il ne digérait pas ce qu'il avait fait, et il était fatigué de voir leur relation faire les montagnes russes. La lassitude de constater que cela finissait toujours en déception avait fini de le convaincre de le sortir de sa vie.

Et une autre partie de lui restait terriblement accro à son toucher, à son regard. Il ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à faire réagir son corps de cette façon, avec tant d'ardeur. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était habitué à ses regards envieux, son toucher magnétique, son aura envoutante, et il savait qu'une partie de lui réclamait encore tout ça.

Il se sentait en proie à un terrible combat entre deux sentiments contraires qui s'opposaient. Chacun voulait exister et s'exprimer, mais l'autre l'en empêchait constamment. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il en avait marre de ce champs de bataille intérieur.

\- S'il te plaît pense-y.

La voix de Sasuke le raccrocha à la réalité de la situation. Il vit sa silhouette se séparer de lui. Il leva la tête, laissant vagabonder un regard peu assuré sur son vis-à-vis. Sasuke sourit et prit le chemin du bar, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

 _OoOoO_

Naruto resta un long moment seul à l'extérieur, l'air frais l'aidant à réfléchir. Mais pour qui il se prenait exactement ce type ? Alors comme ça Monsieur Uchiha voulait se faire passer pour une personne propre sur elle et ne pas le forcer à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas ? Ca ne l'avait visiblement pourtant jamais dérangé de le forcer à faire certaines choses par le passé. Et maintenant quoi ? Il allait commencer à jouer les repentis ?

Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Et encore une fois, lui, il s'était laissé berner. Il se fatiguait lui-même de si peu tenir ses engagements. Pourquoi il le laissait s'approcher de si près ? Il aurait dû le repousser et garder ses positions. L'agacement le gagnait.

Il termina sa deuxième cigarette avant de rejoindre l'intérieur du bar, où la musique avait nettement augmenté. Les gens s'étaient levés et dansaient autour de leurs tables, certaines dorénavant poussées contre le mur. L'ambiance avait bien changé. Il trouva même Shino, visiblement très attiré par la piste de danse, en train de se déhanché comme il le pouvait au milieu de la foule. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement inhabituel de le voir si extravertis et sans aucune barrière, lui qui était toujours si sérieux et droit.

Il continuait à se frayer un chemin entre les corps endiablés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil amusés à son collègue. Alors qu'il l'observait en train de tenter une approche sur une très jolie brune, Naruto percuta quelqu'un, qui semblait aller dans le sens opposé à lui. Il sentit aussitôt un liquide froid envahir sa chemise et s'infiltrer jusqu'à sa peau.

\- Pardon, désolé !

Il leva la tête sur l'auteur de cette maladresse et tomba nez sur un visage un peu trop familier.

\- Oh, Naruto !

\- Sai...

Comment était-il possible que ce genre de situation arrive ? Quelle était l'entité divine qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie une grande mascarade ?

Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de contenir sa stupeur. Il en oublia même qu'il avait un liquide non identifié qui commençait à coloniser sa chemise.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto, je regardais pas où j'allais...

Naruto reprit contenance et essaya tant bien que mal de frotter sur la tâche qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

\- C'est quand même le comble pour un serveur de renverser un verre sur la chemise de quelqu'un !

\- C'est vrai que t'as aucune excuse là !

Sai lui sourit amicalement, et Naruto y répondit. Cela lui faisait encore étrange de voir et parler avec Sai. Si ce n'avait pas été dans le but précis de sortir avec lui, Naruto ne lui aurait sans doute jamais adressé la parole. Et avec le recul, ça le dérangeait de avoir que leur relation était née ainsi. Ca rendait la chose très malaisante. Sai lui, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ca lui ressemblait assez. C'était une personne qui vivait au jour le jour, et savoir que sa relation avec Naruto était basée sur une simple histoire de vengeance ne semblait pas altérer l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. De toute façon, il le lui avait dit. Le serveur était très attaché à lui, quelles qu'ont pu être les raisons de leur rencontre.

\- Ca va depuis la dernière fois ? Ca me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

\- Encore en soirée post-shooting ?

\- Eh oui, encore ! C'est plus qu'une tradition maintenant !

Malgré la bonne humeur apparente de Sai, Naruto avait encore du mal à agir normalement en sa présence. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait tellement d'erreur avec lui, de ne pas avoir été correct, il ne se sentait pas légitime à lui montrer qu'il allait bien. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Il se sentait comme un coupable n'ayant pas entièrement purgé sa peine, et dont la nouvelle liberté n'était pas méritée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit ! Il y aura très bientôt un vernissage, où quelques-unes de mes toiles seront exposées. Si ça te dit de passer voir ?

Naruto allait lui répondre quand une grande silhouette apparut dans le dos du serveur. Toutes les informations se mélangèrent à toute allure dans son cerveau. Son regard tomba dans celui dur et déjà colérique de Sasuke. Mais l'échange ne dura pas longtemps, car les deux pupilles noires bifurquèrent rapidement sur le serveur qui, en suivant le regard inquiet de son ex petit-ami, s'était tourné pour lui faire face.

Naruto sentit un instant son sang se glacer. Il connaissait Sasuke, et son tempérament très peu aimable, ainsi que sa fâcheuse manie à en venir facilement aux mains.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, la musique paraissait évanouie. L'instant flottait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête du petit blond. Les éclats qui brillaient dans chacun de leurs regards démontraient qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement reconnus, et qu'ils connaissaient très bien leurs identités.

\- Bonjour.

Sai n'avait aucune once d'une quelconque provocation dans la voix. Seulement un ton neutre et poli auquel on ne pouvait rien reprocher. Mais Sasuke n'y répondit pas. On aurait juré voir ses yeux virer rouge tellement il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout l'atmosphère qui avait s'était emparé de l'instant. Une aura menaçante semblait sur le point de faire tout exploser.

Avec une lenteur inquiétante, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le blond, comme pour lui demander ce que l'autre faisait ici.

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Dire quelque chose. Il pensait un instant à les présenter, mais chacun connaissait précisément l'identité de l'autre, il ne ferait que mettre le feu aux poudres. Il se sentait démuni.

Sai aussi reporta alors son attention sur lui et tourna le dos à Sasuke. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond et fit les premiers pas pour s'éloigner.

\- On se verra plus tard. Bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il le fixait comme un animal prêt à bondir à tout instant. Naruto remarqua seulement qu'il manquait d'air. La pression l'avait-elle fait retenir sa respiration ? Toute la chaleur ambiante lui revint en plein visage, comme si tout son environnement réapparaissait tout d'un coup. La musique résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles.

Ses poumons réclamaient de l'air. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Visiblement, Sasuke avait lui aussi besoin de s'aérer car il le vit se ruer vers l'extérieur, toujours sans décrocher un mot. Son regard était en feu, et Naruto s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il pouvait arriver s'il croisait de nouveau la route de Sai. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir davantage, il le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Les allers et venues des nombreux fêtards présents ralentissaient grandement son avancée vers la sortie. Quand il retrouva enfin les lieux qu'il avait quitté à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, il se mit immédiatement à chercher Sasuke des yeux. Le trouver ne fut pas très difficile, car il avait repris la même place que précédemment. Prudemment, Naruto s'approcha d'une bête qu'on aurait dit en cage, s'évertuant à faire les cent pas en tournant en rond. Il avait sorti une cigarette qu'il tenait éteinte entre ses dents.

Naruto s'arrêta devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il trouvait sa réaction complètement exagérée. Sasuke semblait furieux, hors de lui, et rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer ne pouvait justifier une telle colère. Le seul qui devait être en colère, c'était bien lui !

Naruto daigna sortir son briquet, et le tendit au brun, qui s'en empara avec toute la brutalité qui le caractérisait. Naruto arqua un sourcil. Il était ridicule.

\- C'est quoi ce cinéma là ?

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et sembla se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Il alluma sa cigarette et respira quelques longues bouffées. Naruto gardait ses bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ne savait même ce qu'il fichait ici. L'état dans lequel avait envie de se mettre Sasuke ne le concernait absolument pas, après tout.

\- Tu vas pas rejoindre ton amoureux ?

Naruto sourit jaune. Le vrai Sasuke refaisait surface. Ah il était beau le numéro du repenti qui regrettait ses actes.

\- On n'est plus ensemble.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Contrairement à Sasuke, Naruto avait le sentiment d'être calme. Peut-être que voir le brun dans un état de nerf critique avait un effet placebo sur lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là alors ?

\- J'en sais rien, il est avec des potes à lui certainement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Après avoir failli tracer un sillon sur le sol à force de faire les cent pas, le brun finit par s'arrêter et se cala contre le mur. Son pied continuait cependant de battre nerveusement la mesure.

\- Pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui ?

La question sonna comme un coup de marteau aux oreilles de Naruto. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça "pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui" ?

\- T'aurais pas pu prendre un roux ? Ou un blond ? Un noir même ? Ou encore mieux, une fille ? T'aurais pas pu sortir avec une fille ?

Naruto s'accouda contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait encore comme idiotie celui-là ?

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

\- Putain mais c'est mon portrait craché ce type ! Tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver ou quoi ?

Naruto sentait que son calme commençait à être mis à mal. I peine un quart d'heure, il était en train de lui faire toutes les plus belles déclarations du monde, et maintenant, il se faisait tout simplement engueuler comme du poisson pourri pour être sorti avec quelqu'un. Comme d'habitude, avec Sasuke, un jour c'était oui, et le lendemain c'était non.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Alors après avoir exigé l'exclusivité sur mon cul quand je pensais qu'on se tournait autour, tu vas aussi m'interdire de sortir avec qui je veux maintenant ? Et t'es pas le centre du monde non plus ! T'es pas obligé de penser que je choisis mes mecs en fonction de toi !

Les martèlements incessants de son pied sur le sol diminuèrent. Sasuke soupira lourdement, passant nerveusement la main dans sa nuque. Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il semblait se contenir plus qu'il n'en fallait pour ne pas exploser devant Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé.

Naruto arqua un sourcil. Tiens, il ne répliquait pas ? Pendant une seconde, il se retrouva bête, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre s'excuser encore, surtout au vu de son état de nerf.

\- Je suis juste un gros con jaloux. Ca me rend juste malade de savoir que ce type... que ce type t'a...

Sasuke serra les poings et la mâchoire. Son regard quitta celui de Naruto pour venir se réfugier au sol.

\- Quoi, qu'on a couché ensemble ? Ca me parait normal pour un couple non ? Car il était mon petit ami, lui.

Naruto accentua volontairement sur le "lui". Sasuke ne dit rien, la cigarette toujours bloquée entre ses lèvres pincées. Naruto savait qu'il bouillait comme un volcan, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour excuser ses remarques qu'il aurait très bien pu se garder.

\- Ah, ou alors c'est le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ait baisé qui te dérange ? C'est pour ça que t'aurais préféré que je me tape une fille ? Comme ça personne serait passé par le même chemin que toi ?

\- Naruto me provoque pas.

Une nouvelle fois, cette malsaine sensation de pouvoir se diffusait dans ses veines. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se canaliser quand il s'agissait de rendre à Sasuke la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Tu devrais être content quand même, Sasuke. Toi aussi t'as eu mon cul. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéressait de toute façon ?

\- Ferme la Naruto, putain !

D'un geste vif, Sasuke se redressa et vint s'appuyer de tout son poids contre le blondinet, le coinçant contre le mur. Par pur réflexe défensif, Naruto le saisit par le col, prêt à riposter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

\- C'est ton cœur que je veux prendre, pas ton corps.

Naruto papillonna des paupières. Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, son visage pâle bien trop proche du sien. Ses pupilles noires et intenses le dévisageaient avec ferveur.

\- Tu me rends fou, Naruto. Je peux sentir à quel point tu m'en veux, et toute la rancœur que tu as envers moi. Ca me tue.

\- Casse-toi Sasuke, tu m'étouffes.

\- Je me sens impuissant face à toi, comme si je n'arriverai jamais à franchir les barrières que tu as posées. Ca me rend dingue. Tu me rends dingue.

\- C'est pas en te comportant comme un sale gosse que t'arriveras à quoi que ce soit.

Le brun le fixa un instant. Ses traits semblaient s'être apaisés, son visage reflétait déjà beaucoup moins la fureur qui l'avait habité il y a quelques minutes.

Finalement, il se mit à sourire en baissant la tête.

\- A t'entendre parler, si je me comporte bien, j'arriverai à mes fins ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est ce que j'ai envie de comprendre.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour le contenir, Naruto ne put faire autrement que d'esquisser un sourire, qu'il tenta de camoufler en repoussant le corps de Sasuke d'un coup sec.

\- Tu m'énerves...

Comment faisait-il ça ? Quelle était cette sorcellerie ? Comment pouvait-il être en colère contre lui et ressentir une certaine satisfaction à l'acculer, et la seconde d'après rougir de ses flatteries bidons ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, franchement ? Comment diable s'y prenait Sasuke pour maitriser ainsi ses humeurs ?

Comme d'habitude, il avait l'impression d'être à sa merci. Même quand il ne le voulait pas, Sasuke avait le contrôle sur lui. Il l'avait toujours eu. Et quels que soient les efforts qu'il déployait, il l'aurait toujours.

\- Toi aussi...

 _OoOoO_

 _Et on s'arrête ici !_

 _Je me suis posée pas mal de questions sur ce chapitre. J'essaie de rendre un Naruto paumé entre son envie de renouer, et celle de se protéger. Ce qui donne cette impression de dire oui, puis non, puis de nouveau oui (ce qu'il reproche à Sasuke au passage, mais bon… xp ) et ma crainte consiste en cette impression qu'il lui pardonne trop vite. Vous le ressentez comme ça aussi vous ? J'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir pleinement réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais._

 _~ Xoxo ~_


End file.
